Dark Descent
by PyramidHead316
Summary: AU. One ordinary afternoon, Alessa's world is turned upside down as she is forced to confront the hell that is Silent Hill. Based on the scenario in SH3. Chapter 15: Alessa revisits an old place from her past. It proves less welcoming than she would have liked.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami, along with all recognizable characters and settings. To quote Jango Fett from Star Wars, "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." I have absolutely nothing of value besides my computer, my DVDs, and my games. Trust me, my family's bank account is so empty I'm sure the tellers must wonder why we even have one in the first place.

This story is nothing more than a labor of love for what has become an extraordinary video game series. It's one of the very first stories I started writing, and after countless occasions of revisions and writer's block, I've decided it'stime to finally start posting chapters. As with all my stories, this takes place in an AU. In terms of the rating, I'll stick with a T for now. If anyone feels it deserves higher, please let me know.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Believers hearken to me! _

_Twenty score men and_

_seven thousand beasts._

_Heed my words and speaketh them_

_to all, that they shall ever be_

_obeyed even under the light of _

_the proud and merciless sun._

_I shall bring down bitter vengeance_

_upon thee and thou shalt suffer _

_my eternal wrath._

- _The_ _Crimson Ceremony_

It was a strange place, the realm that waited beyond the conscious mind. The veil of unreality fell over one's vision as you entered the clutches of deep sleep, obscuring the landscape of one's psyche with a haziness that confounded your sense of what was real. And yet, that also made the jumbled mix of images nestled in your subconscious incredibly vivid while they lasted.

To those whose dreams were for the most part unpleasant, this peculiarity was a blessing; a chance to explore a range of scenarios, some mundane, some bizarre, without the limitations and consequences of the real.

To others, whose twilight fantasies often came in the form of horrors that left them feeling haunted even after awakening, it was a curse. Everyone had nightmares, there was no denying that. But these were the people whose nightmares outnumbered and outmatched ordinary dreams in sum and clarity. To them, the scope of the fear and dread and sheer terror inherent to these incredibly lifelike visions was such that they would rather not dream at all, if it would allow them to escape the torment of waking up in a cold sweat nearly every night from some terrifying tableau.

Alessa Summers was one such individual.

Alessa knew she was dreaming. The odd sense of displacement combined with the swirl of jumbled images could only be found in a place beyond the limits of one's physical reality. The mosaic seemed to bend and warp with every passing moment, until a disturbing red haze fell over her vision, as if she were seeing through a shroud of flowing blood vessels.

Finally, the images coalesced into a lone scene that was startlingly familiar to Alessa's eyes. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she adjusted to her new surroundings and realized exactly where she was.

The hallway was dark and foreboding, but Alessa would recognize it anywhere. It was the second floor of her old home.

It had been over a decade since she last saw this place in real life. The house that she and her parents had lived in for the last two years of her childhood had burned had down long ago along with rest of their old lives. And though she still thought of it occasionally, it was never with much fondness. The end result of their stay there was the primary reason, obviously. But more than that, she had never really felt at home in this place. It was old and it was creepy and the place had never really recovered from its former owner's influence. Alessa was certain had she given it deeper consideration, her mother never would have agreed to settle there once that owner offered them the house as a belated anniversary gift to Alessa's parents.

Needless to say, it's presence in Alessa's dreams was hardly appreciated.

The worn floorboards creaked under her feet as she walked down the hallway, taking one cautious step at a time. She shivered as a wintry feeling passed through her; she was barefoot, and the floor was ice cold. Looking down, she saw she was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt with a white collar and a matching blue skirt that stopped several inches above her knees. Alessa frowned. She remembered the outfit from her childhood. The same person who had given her parents this home had bought the dress for Alessa's sixth birthday. The little girl hated it, but her mother thought it was cute, and like all children, she had no choice but to what she was told and wear the damn thing.

Granted, she probably would have hated anything her grandm…the owner of this place gave her.

Even after all these years, Alessa knew the layout of the home inside out. So as she slowly turned the doorknob to her old room, she expected to find the familiar sight of her childhood refuge. Instead, the door opened to a sight that left her speechless.

Awaiting her on the other side of the doorway, where her bedroom should have been, was an amusement park.

_What the hell?_ Alessa thought, staring unblinkingly at the surreal sight. She tentatively took a few steps forward to see if she was really seeing this in front of her. It was a mistake. As soon as she set foot outside the hall, she was startled by the slam of the door behind her. She swirled around only to be faced with an imposing brick wall – the doorway she came through had completely disappeared.

Alessa's heartbeat started to quicken as she realized she was stuck in this place now. _Well, this dream's off to a pleasant start_, she thought sarcastically. And what a place for it to start in. She glanced around at her surroundings and felt herself grow cold at what she saw. It was true she was in an amusement park, but this was an amusement park unlike any she had ever seen. Save for the lights of some nearby shops, the area was pitch black; not a star to be found in the sky. An ominous looking mist swirled around her, making it difficult to see beyond a few meters ahead of her, in any given direction. The ground felt rough on her bare feet, and she saw the concrete was coated with some crusty reddish mixture of rust, mold, and something else she didn't want to think about. She couldn't help but quiver in dread.

It's only a dream, she told herself firmly. This wasn't real; none of it was. It couldn't harm her. Nonetheless, that didn't make it any less intimidating.

As she strolled through the menacing locale, Alessa thought she heard the sound of footsteps. She tensed with palpable nervousness. What kind of person could she expect to find in a place like this? The noise grew louder and it was clear she wasn't imagining things. Something was near. She thought about turning back, but where could she go?

The unknown being approached in the darkness. The fog shifted ever so slightly to accommodate the intruding mass, and as the vaguest of forms became discernible, Alessa realized that this was no man or woman. No human being could be as large as this thing was.

She felt her heart almost stop when she saw it.

Monstrous didn't even begin to describe the lumbering beast that emerged from the shadows. The creature was huge, towering over Alessa by at least four feet. Its shape was vaguely humanoid, but its arms were absolutely enormous, more than compensating for the creature's slim torso. Shambling on two slender legs, Alessa barely had time to react before it lashed out with one of its huge sandbag-shaped arms. Acting on pure instinct, she dropped to avoid the swipe, glancing around to see a long blade retreat back into the creature's arm.

Alessa quickly ran from the demonic aggressor. She tried desperately every door she came across as the monster gave pursuit. Locked door after door greeted her effort to find an escape, and she was beginning to despair until she finally found a thick metal door that was open. She wasted no time in going through.

Only when she was sure she was in the clear did Alessa allow herself to relax. She looked around for any signs of monsters, but the area was dead silent. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. That was far too close for comfort.

It was only when she really took notice of where she was that Alessa realized she hadn't really escaped the danger. Far from it.

If the previous area was a precursor of what lay ahead, then this a full blown manifestation of horrifying nature of this place. The area before her resembled something out of a Dante-esque nightmare. Numerous cage-like boxes were planted into the ground, and inside them were what looked like human bodies. They were dressed in what appeared to be tan colored ceremonial robes, now stained heavily by a multitude of bodily fluids. The charred state of their skin and the stench emanating from the corpses left little doubt that they had been burned to death.

"My God," Alessa murmured. She brought a hand to cover her mouth and nose, lest she be overcome by the nauseating feeling building in her stomach. What in God's name was this place? It was almost like Sil…the _incident_ in her home town all those years ago. But that couldn't be…

Could it?

The clang of her footsteps echoed in the eerie silence. The concrete from before was gone, replaced by sheets of rusted metal linked together to create a makeshift floor. Entire sections of it were missing in some places, allowing Alessa to peer into the darkness below. She could discern nothing save a bottomless void, and she shuddered to think what would happen if she fell.

As macabre as those things were, perhaps the worst example of the nightmare Alessa now occupied lurked behind a nearby bench. Alessa wasn't sure what it was –

the pair of legs sticking out behind the bench didn't look like a person's, but they were like the ones on that monster she had seen either. As she got closer, she realized that it was neither. The 'body' was in fact a costume of a large pink rabbit clad in a set of overalls. Her jaw fell when instantly she recognized the costume from her childhood, and knew exactly where she was now. For this was a mascot known as Robbie the Rabbit, and it impossible to forget where his image gained prominence.

The Lakeside Amusement Park.

So, her earlier suspicious were correct, Alessa thought grimly. This place was a manifestation of that accursed town whose name she longed to forget. A new sense of dread came over her. She recalled with terrifying clarity what that place was capable of. What _she_ was capable of under its influence.

Suddenly, she was compelled to take a look closer at the prone costume. Something wasn't right, and as she noticed the crimson liquid leaking from the mouth of the rabbit mask, she felt an appalling suspicion take form in her mind. That suspicion was confirmed when she nudged the body with her foot: to her horror, the huge rabbit mask rolled to the side, giving it clear.

It was then Alessa realized that her earlier assumption was wrong. This wasn't just an empty costume lying by the wayside. No, there was someone _inside_ of that thing, and whoever it was had not gone pleasantly. The faintest hint of rotting flesh drifted from inside; they probably hadn't been dead for long, or else the smell would have been stronger. But it was the grisly sight of the mutilated neck jutting out from inside the rabbit head that finally drove Alessa over the edge.

She doubled over, fighting the bile rapidly rising in her throat. It was a struggle she lost, and she collapsed to her knees as the retching took over. The spasms left her weak and dizzy, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as the world spun around her.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, head tucked between her knees while she tried to regain her strength. When she finally felt steady enough, she stood up and carefully made her way to the exit. She ignored the glimpses of other costumed bodies she caught out of the corner of her eye – no need for a repeat of what happened just now.

She prayed she would soon find a way out of this nightmare.

Strange how Fate was keen to dash her hopes so quickly.

* * *

It was barely seconds after Alessa crossed the threshold that she heard it – a disturbing cacophony of noise that told her she was not alone. The sound of heavy footsteps quickly reached her ears, and she moved out of the way just as an all-too-familiar giant emerged from the shadows. This monster seemed even more vicious than the last, and any remaining thoughts of this being only a dream vanished entirely from Alessa's mind as a massive arm smashed the guardrail next to her. Alessa jumped back in fright, and she hurried to put some distance between herself and this fiend. So intent was she on retreating, she failed to notice another of the demons looming behind her. Before she knew what hit her, a foot-long blade sliced down on its target. 

Alessa cried out as the creature's blade raked across her back, rending clothing and flesh in a single merciless swipe. The young woman collapsed to her knees, whimpering in agony as the burning pain engulfed her entire body, akin to what she imagined being stabbed in the back by a machete must feel like. She reached back instinctively, trying to assess the damage, only to have a sickening sensation take a hold of her stomach when she saw the gore covering her hand. This was no simple cut or scrape; this was bad. She didn't want to imagine how shredded her back was right now.

Towering above her, Alessa's unfeeling assailant moved to inflict more anguish on its helpless victim. Alessa didn't wait for it to attack again. The moment she heard its lumbering steps, she rose to her feet with all the willpower she could muster. The jolt that shot up her spine caused her to cry out once more, but she didn't let it deter her. She had to get away before she ended up cut to ribbons at the hands of this beast.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, crossing into another segment of the amusement park-turned-hellish nightmare. The creature gave pursuit, though it was unable to breach the partitioning in the area; its oversized bladed limbs were not designed for the subtle motion of opening a gate. For a brief moment, Alessa allowed herself the tiniest of respites, before two noises that chilled her blood pierced the midnight air.

One was the ominous howl of some type of canine animal. Alessa shuddered. She had always been afraid of large dogs, and she was in no position to defend herself from one now. But it was the other noise that truly terrified her – a horrible grating echo that could only be the sound of some type of drill.

Alessa didn't wait for whatever new horrors awaited her in this madhouse to reach her. She broke out into a run, desperate to find a way out of what was surely a death trap. As she sprinted across the rusted metal floor, she risked a glance behind her, catching a glimpse of a pack of four-legged creatures trailing her low to the ground. Dogs of some kind, she realized, given the unmistakable howling from earlier. But worse was the monster pursuing her in the air. Its features blended too much with the darkness to make out much detail, but she did see hints of some rapidly spinning blades.

Alessa's felt her chest constrict as she thought of what those drills would do to her given the opportunity. It soon became painful as the combined stress of running without a breather and the cold fear of what awaited her if she stopped began to take their toll. She forced herself to keep moving in spite of the choking ache in her chest. She couldn't stop. She would die if she did.

Eventually she reached a flight of stairs. Her legs burned from running across the distorted landscape. The stairs looked daunting, but she forced herself to start climbing. The first few weren't a problem. It wasn't until she got to the second set that something went terribly wrong.

In her desperation, Alessa failed to glance down as she hauled herself up the stairs. She was barely at the halfway mark when the most excruciating pain suddenly struck her feet. Her grip on the guardrail tightened as she let out an agonized scream. She looked down to see a ghastly sight that almost made her fell: needles of the hospital variety, shards of glass – all broken into sharp jagged pieces, stabbing into the soles of her feet.

The steps grew moist from the blood dripping out of her wounds. Alessa would have fallen had it not been for the guardrail. Her vision grew blurry in hopeless despair. She didn't know how it happened so quickly, but this entire section of the staircase was now littered with glittering fragments. And there were still over ten steps left to climb.

Alessa let out a distraught cry. How was she ever going to get past this obstacle? She could barely walk as it was. For a brief moment, she considered just staying there in the hope that this nightmare would somehow end.

That was before she heard the grating noise that sounded like a power drill. To her horror, she saw a spinning form in the distance – at least one of those demons had not let up the pursuit, and it was rapidly closing the space between them.

Alessa made a choice. Knowing this would hurt immensely, she pulled herself on the railing as she took the next desperate step. Instantly the fragments of glass and metal ripped into her bare skin, inflicting even more cuts on the bleeding flesh. The pain was excruciating; her feet felt like they were being torn to shreds. Never in the past few years had she felt such agonizing torment before. Nonetheless she kept going, knowing the fate that awaited her if she failed to get away. She didn't stop even as she reached the final section of the staircase, which to her utter gratitude, did not have a layer of debris coating it. Even so, piercing jolts shot up her spine repeatedly as the slivers already imbedded in her flesh tear at her with each step she took.

By the time she made it to the top of the staircase, Alessa felt like she was dying. With one final burst of effort, Alessa hauled herself past the very last step. She was exhausted.

It didn't take her long to succumb to the fatigue. Her quivering legs folded beneath her as Alessa finally allowed herself to give in to the pain that had enveloped her entire body. If a horde of demons had attacked at that moment, they would have found her a pitifully easy prey. She was drained.

She didn't know how long she lay there. The cool metal surface felt surprisingly pleasant against her skin. Little by little, her lungs and heartbeat settled down, and the adrenaline that had kept her running faded from her system. Much to her surprise, she found the pain from her multiple wounds vanishing as well.

Alessa stood up from the ground on shaky legs. She was still very, very sore, but a good deal of her strength had returned. Miraculously, the agony in her back and her legs was gone as well. She was relieved beyond words to find nothing but complete silence this far up in the park. There wasn't much to speak of. A wooden track sat to her left, belonging to the park's trademark roller coaster.

The only thing of interest was a plain gray door nearby. Alessa tried it, but the door was firmly locked. She went around and looked in the window to see a large machine inside the small room. This had to be the control mechanism for the coaster, but there was no way of getting in. Then again, it probably wouldn't be of any use even if she did have a key.

With nowhere else to go, Alessa found herself walking the track for the roller coaster. She was cautious to keep her footing firmly in the middle of the track. All around she saw nothing except pitch black darkness, to the point where it almost seemed like the track itself was floating above the amusement park rather than held aloft by support beams. Chunks of it were missing in certain places, and the path wasn't exactly wide by any means. Alessa fought desperately to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay. She was never a huge fan of heights and she figured she had to be at least a hundred feet up in the air.

It may have been halfway across when Alessa got the sense that something wasn't quite right. She thought she detected a low hum in the air, accompanied by what seemed to be a faint vibration beneath her. Suddenly, the tremor grew inintensity until the entire coaster track was trembling like in the midst of an earthquake. Alessa stumbled to her knees, gripping tightly onto the railings to keep from falling. She glanced back and to her horror, she saw the entire track was collapsing piece by piece.

She tried to run. But the damage was being done faster than she could move on such a thin, unstable path. She screamed when she stepped on a piece of track, only to have the segment break away from under it, leaving her clinging precariously to life on a tattered edge of the structure.

As if immune to the girl's dilemma, the track didn't stop crumbling. The architecture disappeared into the darkness like a toppled array of dominoes until every trace of the once magnificent coaster was gone. There was no chance for Alessa to pull herself up. The devastation took only seconds to reach her. And as the ledge beneath her tired hands disintegrated, the terrified young woman knew her time was up.

Alessa Summers screamed in terror as she plummeted into the abyss.


	2. A Sanctuary Transformed

Disclaimer: All praise the dark gods at Konami who have given us a magnificent horror series in Silent Hill. Long may they reign. ;)

Lots of thanks for reviewing the prologue, Lea-Lynn. You're a queen among beta readers. :D

Those of you who find this story interesting, please read and review. Pyramid Heads can't live on hits alone. We crave reviews, darn it!

Unless of course, they're flames. In which case, we'll set Valtiel loose on you. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Sanctuary Transformed**

**Central Square Shopping Center - Part 1**

With the shock one would get from a sudden burst of thunder, Alessa awoke from her ordeal. Her body was covered in sweat and her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. She looked around frantically expecting to see the hellish surroundings and demonic adversaries that had driven her to that deathtrap of a roller coaster. Instead she was alone, sitting at a wooden table inside the shopping mall's Happy Burger fast food joint. She placed a hand on her chest in an attempt to soothe the sudden ache in her chest. The frightening trip through that awful place had been only a dream.

"Oh man. What a nightmare," she muttered, rubbing her tired eyes. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead with the back of her head. That dream had really scared the hell out of her – it had been years since she had woken up this shaken from a nightmare.

She laid her head in her hands for a few moments while she adjusted to being awake. The sounds of the passing traffic were audible outside the burger shop, but she didn't pay them much attention. A glance at her watch showed that it was 6:30 at night. Damn, she swore silently. Her mother would be worried sick by now.

The young woman sat up and stretched, glancing around at the empty restaurant. What the hell happened? She had never fallen asleep in a public place like this before. She pinched the skin on her arm to make sure she was really awake.

"Damn," Alessa breathed, still a little disoriented. Her stomach felt a little queasy too. That dream…it seemed so real. So vivid and detailed. And the pain inflicted on her by those monsters…

Alessa shook her head. Despite how vivid it may have been, at least the whole thing was nothing more than a dream. Thank God for that. Although, hadn't anybody noticed she was having a nightmare right in the middle of this place?

Come to think of it, where was everybody? The shutters weren't down, so there had to be some employees around; the mall didn't start closing tonight until seven. How long had she been out? Did they just leave her there without even trying to wake her up?

"Some staff," Alessa scoffed. She would make sure to give them a piece of her mind the next time she saw them.

Outside the burger shop, she instinctively reached for her cell phone, only to find that her vest pocket was empty. That was strange. She could have sworn she had brought it with her. Thankfully she still had some change to call home. Alessa headed for the nearest payphone, wondering what was up with her today. She had to be really tired or really distracted by something, though she had no idea what. Probably both, to do something as stupid as falling asleep in a mall.

"Mom? Yeah, it's me. I'm still at the mall," Alessa said once she heard her mother's familiar warm voice. Little was she aware of the stranger lurking nearby, listening to her every word, waiting for the right moment to approach her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Actually I did, believe it or not. Yes, I know how stupid that was. I'm sorry. But I'm all right. Anyway, I'm coming home now. Uh-huh. Don't worry, I'll be careful. No, I haven't heard from him. Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Okay, I will. I love you too, Mom. Bye."

Alessa hung up the phone. She didn't get very far before she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"Alessa, I need to speak to you."

Alessa stopped and turned around. She instantly became wary as she saw the strange guy standing there.

The Caucasian man looked to be in somewhere his fifties. His clothes spelled out plainly he was a rough working man: a dull gray shirt with a red tie, dark slacks and old brown shoes, and a worn-out brown trench coat. A dark fedora hid what Alessa guessed was probably a receding hairline. A week's worth of stubble lined his aged face, making him look rougher than he already did.

"How do you know my name?" Alessa asked sharply.

The man held up his hands. "Let me explain. My name is Douglas Cartland. I'm a detective," he informed her, wasting no time in introducing himself.

Alessa raised her eyebrows. "A detective, huh?"

"That's right."

"Really? Well nice talking to you," Alessa said, resuming her walk towards the mall exit. She was no fool, and a strange middle-aged man in a mall who knew her name was definitely a sign of trouble.

"Hold on. There's someone who wants to meet you. Just give me an hour, no, half an hour of your time," Douglas insisted as he followed her.

Alessa stopped and turned around to face him.

"Look, I don't know what you want with me, but I'm not interested," she said firmly. "I know better than to talk to strangers."

The older man didn't relent, following her as she walked away from him. "I swear, I'm not gonna hurt you. You are Alessa Gillespie, aren't you?"

Alessa froze in her tracks. She felt her blood run cold.

"What did you say?"

Douglas spoke slowly, hoping not to startle the confused girl. "I said I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk to y-"

Alessa harshly cut him off. "No, not that. What did you call me?"

She already knew, of course. She wasn't deaf. But she needed to hear it again, if only to confirm the unsettling truth suspicion building in the pit of her stomach. Douglas was only too willing to oblige.

"What? Alessa? That's your real name, isn't it? Alessa Gillespie."

Alessa paled at the second mention of that name. Gillespie…a name from years past, linked with nothing but terrible memories of abuse and neglect and atrocities that should never have been allowed to take place. A name she wished dearly she could forget.

Douglas noticed the way Alessa suddenly seemed shaken. He moved close to reassure her that he meant her no harm, which only caused her to take her an insctinctive step back.

"Stay away from me," Alessa told him. She resisted the urge to pull out the switchblade she carried for self defense.

"Alessa…"

"I said stay away!" Alessa screamed, taking Douglas by surprise. The detective instinctively backed away, taken aback by the young woman's sudden burst of fury.

Alessa took the opportunity to put some distance between her and this stubborn, stupid old man trying to his pry into her business.

"Alessa, please! I have to talk to you. It's about your childhood," Douglas said, reaching for her arm. She roughly shrugged it away and looked at him with blazing eyes.

"My _childhood_," Alessa stressed, "is none of your goddamn business! When I get home, you better believe my parents are going to hear about this!"

"They're not your parents," Douglas blurted out before he could stop himself. He cursed himself for his stupidity, but the damage was done. Alessa's expression turned absolutely venomous.

"Man, fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are anyway, telling me something like that? You don't know anything!" Alessa ground out. Her fists where clenched from the anger she felt boiling in her veins. It took every ounce of self control she had not to take a swing at the man's face.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. It wouldn't do any good to do something rash. When she felt slightly less furious, she went up to a nearby restroom and addressed her exasperating pursuer.

"I need to go in here. And don't even think of following me inside," she warned Douglas.

The detective held up his hands. "Okay, I got it. I'll wait here."

Alessa gave him a hard look. Though he felt a little ashamed of it, Douglas wilted her gaze. There was something about the way this girl was staring at him that told him it would be very unwise to make her any angrier. The term 'hazardous to his health' seemed an appropriate way to describe that gut feeling.

Without a word, Alessa went into the restroom.

"Damn it," Douglas swore to himself as he watched the brunette slip away. He wasn't immoral enough to follow her in. Not yet, anyway. She couldn't stay in there forever.

He was certain of one thing: his client would be _very_ upset if he lost this target.

* * *

Inside the restroom, Alessa leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. For the next few minutes she was safe, unless that guy actually was enough of a pervert to come into the women's bathroom. In which case, the persistent Mr. Cartland would find himself with Alessa's switchblade stuck in a place no man wanted anywhere near a knife.

"God, the nerve of some people. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? I knew I should have brought my stun gun with me today," Alessa muttered as she entered one of the stalls. After taking care of some urgent business, she vacated the stall and washed her hands at the sink. She tried not to stare at the mirror for too long while she splashed some cold water on her face.

There was something creepy about the mirrors here. She found it odd she hadn't noticed it before, but she was certainly aware of it now. She wondered whether there was any validity to her nervousness, or whether this was just a childhood phobia manifesting itself again in the most inconvenient of circumstances.

As a little girl, Alessa never liked mirrors. Ever since she could remember, she found them rather creepy. There wasn't a good way to explain it, other than a feeling that they were almost like a doorway to another world on the other side, and that if she stared at the mirror for too long, she would be drawn into that world.

In retrospect, she knew how ridiculous that sounded. But the mind of a child was a curiously odd thing. And if Alessa was fully honest with herself, the things she had seen in her time since more than confirmed that some childhood fears weren't that silly after all.

Nonetheless, Alessa had outgrown that particular phobia as a teenager. So why was it suddenly rearing its head again? Was the stress of her current situation playing tricks on her mind? Or was there something else here she wasn't aware of? Whatever the reason, she averted her gaze from the reflections as she dried her hands, focusing instead on her current dilemma.

She wondered what to do next. She wasn't going back out there again. That so-called "detective" was still outside waiting for her. The more she thought about him, the more unsettled she felt. There persistence with which he tried to get her to talk both enraged her and gave her the creeps. And how did he know her former last name? Or about her childhood, for that matter?

As soon he mentioned the name "Gillespie", warning bells instantly went off in her head.

There weren't many people who knew about that name and the childhood associated with it. And those who did know the story behind it fell into two categories. Either they were her friends and family who sought to protect her, or an enemy who sought to exploit her. A suspicious old man she didn't know most definitely fell into the latter category at the moment.

But what alternative did she have? She couldn't stay here forever. Her switchblade gave her an edge if he was unarmed, but it wouldn't do much good against a gun. She looked at the closed door of the stall farthest to the right. The stall was occupied – Alessa saw the person's shoes, or rather boots, below the door. It was worth a shot; maybe the person could lend her a cell phone, or at least accompany her outside.

She knocked on the door. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" A feminine voice responded, with a hint of a sultry quality to it. Alessa thought it sounded familiar. She shook away the thought. Probably just the stress of the situation, she decided. Same as that mirror thing.

"Uh…are you, uh, just about done here?"

The woman hesitated. Alessa didn't blame her. It was an odd question to ask someone in a place like this.

"Uh, yeah, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's this really weird guy outside who keeps following me. I think he's trying to kidnap me or something."

"What?"

"Please, you have a cell phone I could borrow?"

"No. Sorry," the woman apologized.

Alessa's heart sank. "Oh. Then can at least go outside with me? Maybe if he sees

us both he'll back off."

"Why? You have something you could use against him?"

"I have a knife I carry on me. But I'd really prefer not to

"Sorry, hon. Knife or not, I really don't want to risk my life for someone I don't even know. No offense, darling, it's nothing personal," the woman said casually, as if Alessa's life wasn't possibly at stake.

"What?" Alessa cried in disbelief. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Find someone in mall security," the person suggested.

"There aren't any nearby!"

"Then I guess you're out of luck."

Alessa banged on the stall door. "Please!"

"Sorry, I can't help you," the woman said with an air of finality. And that was that.

"You…" Alessa didn't know how to finish the sentence. A dozen different insults came to mind, each one worse than the last. What kind of sick, twisted person refused to help out someone in this situation? And a woman too? Alessa was absolutely disgusted.

"I'm sorry, hon. I really am," the person apologized, as if she actually meant it. Yeah, right.

Well, Alessa thought sourly, so much for that idea. _And so much for helping out your fellow man._

"Bitch. Hope you fall in there," she muttered under her breath, loud enough for the woman to hear. A disgruntled "hey!" came from the stall. Alessa ignored her.

Fortunately, another option presented itself.

There was only one window in the bathroom. Shining with vibrant sunlight, it stuck out like a sore thumb against the uniform brown of the walls.And against all odds, the window was unlocked. Alessa smiled triumphantly. Pushing up the glass, she climbed through the opening and found herself in an alley outside the mall, enclosed by a high wooden fence.

A quick glance behind her showed Alessa two things: one, the back of the alley was blocked by a tall chain link fence, and two, the sun was setting. It would be dark soon. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a deserted mall at night with a creepy old guy stalking her. Taking the obvious route, she headed north up the alley, only to run into a problem only a minute later.

"Oh fucking hell," Alessa swore when she saw the large van blocking the end of the path. Why in the world would anyone park there? Not that it mattered much. Whatever the reason, the alley was a dead end.

That left going back inside the mall. Amazingly enough, there was an entryway right nearby. Alessa frowned. This all seemed a little too convenient, like someone had gone to the trouble of arranging the whole scenario. It was more than just bad luck. Something else was going on here. Something that probably had a lot to do with that Cartland man. Damn. She would just have to hope she didn't run into him again. And if by some chance she did, she would just have to deal with it. She was quick enough with a knife. Maybe she could take him out before he drew a weapon.

The nondescript door led to one of the employee sections of the mall. Cardboard boxes and memos lined the dull gray hallway, including a poster that sent a small shiver up Alessa's spine. Although it appeared to be for some theatrical play, the woman's face on the poster looked remarkably like her, and seemed to gaze back with eerily haunting eyes.

Creepy…

Tearing herself away from the bizarre image, Alessa continued down the corridor. Most of the doors were locked, except the one leading back into the main shopping area. A fleeting moment of relief passed through her when she saw the familiar stores. Unfortunately, the hall to the main plaza was barricaded. So were all the stores, except for one establishment where the anti-theft barrier was pulled down only halfway. And weird noises were coming from that store.

_Uh-oh_. Strange noises coming in an abandoned place usually meant trouble. As if she didn't have with a strange old guy tailing her. Unfortunately, she didn't have much choice in getting out of here.

Alessa cautiously approached. The sounds were too muffled to distinguish, but they sounded like a bunch of moans and groaning. Her curiosity was piqued. Some employees engaging in a little after hours tryst? She smirked, envisioning the scenario in her head. But no, the noises were too deep for that.

Something else was going on. A darker idea occurred to her. Had she stumbled onto a crime of some sort? That "detective" certainly looked suspicious enough. Thoughts of vandalism, theft, or worse entered her mind. She shivered; worse often consisted of two things: rape or murder.

The protective shutter was down half-way, but Alessa had no trouble pushing the bottom of the doors open. She slid inside like a snake, grimacing at the germs that were surely scattered over the sticky, dirty floor.

Alessa stood up and dusted herself off. This particular shop was a small clothing boutique; she remembered stopping here once or twice, though the items for sale were rarely to her taste. Strange. The store was virtually devoid of any merchandise now.

The odd noises from earlier were gone too. And lying on the center of the floor was a gun.

Alessa's eyebrows lifted slightly. What the hell was a gun doing in a clothing boutique? Unless there was really was a murder taking place…

She knelt down to examine the weapon…

Abruptly, the odd distortions from earlier returned with a vengeance. Only now, they sounded more like groans mixed with a horrid wet ripping noise, as if flesh was being torn from someone's body. Alessa looked sharply to the left…

That was when she saw it.

Larger than any conceivable human being, the giant mass of flesh and bone hunched over the floor was the very definition of inhuman. Its misshapen head twitched in frenetic, disturbing spasms as the creature bit grotesquely at the meal in front of it. Alessa gasped when she saw the very human body lying motionless, bloody beyond recognition as the monster gnawed on its prey's carcass like a rabid beast.

It was the creature from her dream, and it had already found its first victim.

Suddenly, it became aware of Alessa's presence in the room. She felt a shiver run down her spine when it turned its sight on her. There were practically no facial features on the monster's cylindrical skull, only a crude horizontal slit twisted into the form of a ravenous grin.

The creature advanced on Alessa, rising to a daunting height of at least nine feet. Alessa was taken aback at the sheer size of the thing, but this was no time to hesitate. She quickly picked up the handgun and acting on instinct, aimed at the creature's skull and fired. The bullet found its mark, and blood sprayed from the small wound. However, the monster didn't appear to be fazed in the least. Its head continued to twitch with in seizure-like spasms as it approached. Alessa shot it a second time and a third, but the monster kept coming even as she fired round after round of gunfire.

Click. Click. The gun was out of ammo. Alessa panicked. What the hell was she going to do now? She was cornered against the wall, with this thing still standing, and she had no other weapons besides her switchblade, which wouldn't do much good against something of this size. She readied herself for an attack, hoping she could at least dodge those huge arms enough to get out of here.

It never came. Just when the creature was going to strike, the strength suddenly left its body. The thin legs seemed to give out first, leaving it to balance for a second on its oversized limbs before it collapsed and remained still.

Alessa took some deep breaths as the adrenaline in her system started to wear off.

She stared at the creature she had killed, taking a closer view of its grotesquely misshapen features. She nudged the body cautiously with one boot. It was dead, whatever it was. Where could it have come from? Never had she seen anything like this before, until that horrible nightmare a while ago. What in God's name was happening around here?

A voice at the back of her mind whispered that she already knew, save the one she feared to even mention out loud. She forced to voice to silence. _That_ possibility wasn't an option. No way. Not now, not ever. What happened in that accursed town was over, and it was _never_ going to happen again.

One thing was certain. She had better find out some answers to this mess, and soon. If there were more of these creatures around, she was going to have a very hard time finding a way out of this place.

* * *

Tiptoeing around the fallen monster, Alessa looked around to see if there was anything useful. Briefly, she glanced at the body the beast had been munching on. From what she could tell, it was, or rather had been, a woman in her late twenties, possibly early thirties. Alessa turned away before the nausea overtook her. She felt sorry for whoever the woman had been, but there was nothing she could for her now.

There were only two things of notice. Settled on a hanger above a stack of purses, Alessa noticed a modestly sized knapsack. Next to the handbags was a box of handgun bullets.

Again, Alessa's suspicion was roused. First she discovered a handgun in the most unlike of places, then she encountered a strange monster that took all the bullets in the handgun to kill, and now she found a box of ammo for her to conveniently reload said weapon? A convenient coincidence if there ever was one. Too convenient in fact, just like the blocked alleyway outside. What could be going on?

Alessa counted twenty bullets inside the box. She pocketed ten and reloaded her gun with the remaining half. She took the backpack as well and slipped it over her shoulders. She smiled to herself. Technically, she supposed this was shoplifting, but the store wasn't going to miss one measly backpack, and it would come in handy if her vest pockets ran out of space.

The rear door of the shop led into another utilitarian corridor. It wasn't difficult to find the exit, but she noticed something else too: a map of the Central Square Shopping Center, split into three separate sections, one for each floor. Alessa skimmed briefly over the map. Strange, she noted. She had been here on countless occasions, yet she'd never quite thought about how large the Central Square Shopping Center truly was, with its three floors and the maze of employee-only sections. Finding a way out might prove to be more daunting than she realized. Folding the map into a small rectangle, she stuffed it into one of her vest pockets and headed for the second floor.

Upon exiting the stairwell, everything appeared safe on first glance. Then she heard it: an odd wailing sound that reverberated throughout the area and grew closer by the second. Alessa's hands tightened their grip around her weapon as she rounded the corner and spotted her newest aggressor.

It came at her on two short legs, resembling nothing less than a gray, vein-laden blend of a fish and an eyeball on legs. To Alessa's disgust, the creature appeared to be dripping some sort of slimy, viscous fluid with every step it took. She didn't waste any time in shooting it. The creature rushed through three of her shots, and Alessa realized she had to put some distance between her and this thing, whatever it was. She jogged further down until she was a good fifteen feet away, and then unloaded another bullet on the repulsive beast. Finally its legs gave way, leaving it to writhe numbly on the ground. Alessa didn't hesitate. She leaned close and delivered a shot directly through the monsters' skull at close range, putting the dying aberration out of its misery.

As before, Alessa stared at the creature she had just disposed of. Another one, she thought to herself, lips settling in a grim line. Another monster, one equally as inhuman as the beast she left behind at the boutique.

_What's going on? _Alessa wondered yet again. Where were these things coming from? More importantly, what were they doing here in the first place? And what happened to the shopping mall's employees?

Something very bizarre was going on here. And it was appearing more and more important to Alessa that she get out of this place and find some answers. It was obvious this went far beyond that stranger claiming to be a detective.

She decided to explore a bit. She tried the storage room doors one by one, until one finally yielded open.

In retrospect, had she been any slower to react, she might well have found herself dead. As she idly opened the door, she was expecting the storage room to be empty. It wasn't. Low to the ground, chewing noisily on what looked to be a piece of dried process meat, was a creature that for all intents and purposes, resembled a medium-sized dog. That was, until the smell of burnt flesh hit Alessa's nose like a wall. She gasped with nauseated horror, not just from the stench, but from the realization that the 'skin' on the dog was actually composed of loosely wrapped bandages, with some very charred flesh showing underneath.

Suddenly, the ravaged dog lifted its head as it detected the presence of an intruder nearby. Quicker than Alessa would have thought given its fragile appearance, the dog turned to face her, revealing a head that was split into two. With an intimidating growl, the creature charged at its prey.

Snapping out of her shock, Alessa immediately threw the door shut as the monster leaped forward to attack. Barely a second later, a loud thud was heard coming from the room, followed the sound of claws scratching against metal. Alessa retreated backwards and aimed at the door, in case the dog somehow broke through to the outside. But after nearly a full minute, the noises ceased, and the door remained closed.

Alessa breathed a huge sigh of relief. Whether the dog had gone back to its meal or whether it was just wondering how to get past this obstacle, she didn't know. She was just grateful she had one less thing to worry about. For now, at least.

"Shit," Alessa swore, somewhat irritated with herself. That was a close one. Had this 'hellhound', for lack of a better term, come after her as soon as she opened the door, or had it been a monster like the one at the boutique instead, she would have been in trouble. It was just a moment of carelessness, but she knew she couldn't afford another one if she wanted to survive. She would have to be extra careful from now on.

There was only one other accessible room, and this time, Alessa wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. She turned the handle slowly with one hand while holding her fully loaded handgun with the other. However, there was nothing waiting inside this one save for the usual shelves and crates.

Alessa scanned the rows of items. There was a box of fifteen handgun bullets on one of the shelves, along with a small brown bottle with a nondescript tan label. Alessa looked over the label. There were no ingredients or nutritional facts listed, only a small cross and the words "Health Drink" on the front of the label. Alessa stared curiously at the item. Who hadn't heard of the "energy drinks" sold by a variety of brands in countless stores? On the other hand, she had no idea what in this thing, and she wasn't very tired in the first place. Alessa had a healthy sense of curiosity, but she wasn't curious enough to tale a sip of something that could very well be poison. She threw the bottle into her backpack, making a note not to touch the stuff unless absolutely necessary.

There was one more thing on the shelf that caught her eye. It wasn't an object though. Rather, it was a drawing on the side of a cardboard box. Concentric circles, with arcane symbols scattered in between, were etched in exquisite detail on the box. Three small circles were arranged in triangular formation at the center of the symbol, along with four indecipherable characters. The symbol was crafted in luminous red paint, and stood out vibrantly against the drab gray of the merchandise shelf. It was almost hypnotic in a way, Alessa noted, staring at the marking with rapt attention. It seemed so familiar as well.

_Wait a minute…_

"I've seen this thing, before," Alessa realized aloud. "But from where?"

She tried in vain to recall where exactly she had seen this image before. Nothing came to mind. Out of the blue, hints of pain rose at the back of her skull as she intensified her efforts to remember. Alessa brought a hand to her temples, grimacing as the hints gave way to a dull ache. Oddly enough, the pain subsided as soon as she stopped trying to figure out where she had seen this bizarre symbol before.

"Ugh. What's wrong with me?" Alessa murmured, softly rubbing her eyes to clear away the mild wooziness. It was staring down that she noticed the glint of something metallic nearby. Kneeling down to investigate, she realized that the object was a key, caught beneath a wooden pallet. Alessa attempted to pull it out, to no avail. She stretched her arm as much as possible, but the key remained an inch or two firmly out of reach. The platform was also far too heavy for Alessa to lift by herself.

"Damn." She tried to think of an alternative, but there was nothing around she could use to pull out the key. At least not in the storage room. The mall, on the other hand…

Alessa headed outside to the where the stores on the second floor were located. One of them was certain to have something she could use to get that key. A spare key wouldn't just be laying around this place for her to find for no reason. There was a purpose to it, she was sure of it.

As it turned out, the second floor of the shopping area was not entirely vacant. Alessa's heart sped up when she saw the two enormous beings wandering on opposite ends of the walkway. She forced herself to remain calm, not wanting to attract their attention. Moving as quietly as possible, she ducked into the first store she found to be open, Helen's Bakery.

The smell of fresh bread and pastries surrounded her as soon as she entered. The counters were stacked everything from varied loaves of bread to a wide assortment of bagels, donuts, tarts, cookies, pies, cakes, and other superbly tasty snacks. Most of them were displayed behind glass or sealed in wrapping, but a considerable number were in the open air on trays and baskets, to entice customers into sampling the goods. For a brief instance, Alessa could almost ignore that there were two bloodthirsty demons walking around outside. Everything looked and smelled so delicious.

And lying on a tray on one counter, next to a loaf of sliced bread, was a pair of tongs.

_Aha!_ Success, Alessa thought with some glee. The tongs looked just the right side to fit under that box in the storage room. Holding on to the pincers, she considered half-seriously whether or not to take a donut from one of the shelves. As far as she could tell, everything still seemed fresh, and it wasn't like there was anyone around to complain. However a flyer near the register gave her pause for second thoughts. The flyer was designed in the motif of the bakery, with a picture of a bread loaf and the bakery's slogan. There was just one notable difference. On the word "bread", the first letter had been crossed over in marker with a capital d.

Alessa was familiar with the slogan of Helen's Bakery: "Crispy toasted bread delivered right to your very door!" But now, the slogan now read something else entirely.

"Crispy toasted dead…" Alessa read to herself. "What in the hell…"

Alessa took a second look around the bakery. Everything still looked the same, and smelled the same as well. But now she wondered if things were really as they seemed. It was clear that over a matter of hours, perhaps minutes, something beyond comprehension had happened to the mall. Everyone except her and three other people appeared to have vanished into thin air, and now one of those individuals was dead at the hands of the creatures that had apparently infested this whole place. Was it possible something had happened to the food here as well? Or was this flyer just someone, or something, trying to play a joke on her?

Either way, she wasn't sticking around to find out.


	3. Riddles in the Madness

Disclaimer: You know the drill folks. Silent Hill belongs to Konami. I'm just a mere fan of the series trying to tell a good story.

Bet you didn't expect an update so soon. ;)

Savor it well, since the next one won't be up for a few days at the least. And please leave some more reviews. My pet double-head is getting hungry for them. :)

By the way, kudos to anyone who figures out who that woman in the stall in chapter 2 is supposed to be. I'll give you a hint: she is from a SH game, and she wasn't exactly a picture of virtue there either. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Riddles in the Madness**

**Central Square Shopping Center – Part 2**

Alessa made her way back to the storage room. Getting the key out from under the heavy wooden panel proved to be a piece of cake using the tongs. She threw away the tongs, having no further use for them, and looked over the key she found, noting the inscription _**MY Bestsellers**. _

_Hmm…that bookstore…_

Right near the bakery was a bookstore by that same name. It would appear that was the next stop on her journey to find a way out of Central Square.

If only she had a rope, Alessa lamented. Then she could just descend down to the first floor plaza. The drop from the second floor wasn't that large, only big enough to be too risky to attempt. With nothing to cushion her fall, the risk of breaking an arm or a leg, or hurting her back and her neck was too great. On the other hand, who hadn't climbed a rope in gym class at some point in their life?

Of course, there was only one problem with that. The only hardware store inside the mall was located on the first floor plaza, exactly the place needed to reach in the first place.

_Guess it's the bookstore then._

The path wasn't without its obstacles, though.

Alessa cursed when she saw three bipedal creatures blocking her path to the mall. Stepping blithely over the body of their fallen comrade, the bizarre eye-like beasts stomped towards her with their peculiar wail, making it clear they meant business. Alessa didn't wait for her to reach them. She quickly gunned down one of them and moved to take care of the others. But before she could reload her gun, the door of the storage room behind her suddenly slammed open, and out came an all too familiar creature.

The bandaged dog she had encountered earlier came charging at her full speed. Acting on instinct, Alessa kicked out with the heel of her boot, striking the dog right across its mutilated skull. The animal fell back stunned as Alessa struggled to regroup. Meanwhile, her other aggressors were mere feet away. Alessa glanced briefly between the two threats, realizing she was caught between the proverbial rock and a very hard place. She came to a decision. It was risky, but she would have to take them head on. Gripping her handgun by the barrel, she smashed the handle into the skull of one of her attackers, driving the creature down. Her efforts did not go unrewarded; its companion struck at Alessa with its torso, catching her in the left hip. Alessa grunted in pain, but she didn't hesitate to run now that she had the advantage.

By now the demon hound had recovered from Alessa's kick. Smelling the scent of prey nearby, it once again lunged with feral intent, and two confused monsters were unlucky enough to be standing in its way. Alessa risked a glance back, and gasped as she saw the canine maul one of the eye creatures, already beginning to tear the flesh off its victim's body.

Alessa couldn't be happier to escape the carnage. She leaned back and exhaled deeply, taking a moment to calm herself. Thank God, she thought with no small amount of relief, as she spotted her destination across the walkway. But her relief was short lived. The two surreal giants from before were still lumbering around, still every bit as imposing. Only now, one of them was wandering close to the worst possible store it could have chosen.

MY Bestsellers

Alessa bit back a curse. Somebody out there certainly wasn't making it easy for her, were they? She wouldn't make it inside as long as the monster was there. Taking aim, she fired a shot at the tall being, hoping to attract all its attention. The creature didn't appear to have noticed it, so she fired a second and a third. The gamble worked; the monster turned it her direction and began to move. Alessa waited until it was fairly close, watching the creature to her far left out of the corner of her eye, making sure it remained at a safe distance. When her main obstacle reached her, Alessa dove out of the way its huge right arm, running for the entrance of the bookstore. She fumbled to insert the key and unlock the door. Finally, she heard the telltale click she was hoping for. She rushed inside the bookstore and immediately locked the door, standing back with her weapon drawn. The glass displays didn't appear large enough for the monsters to easily break through, but that didn't mean they might not try it anyway. Fortunately, they must have realized this prey wasn't worth pursuing, and resumed wandering aimlessly outside.

Whew, safe at last, Alessa thought. She stared around at the shop. The shelves were crammed with books and magazines, most of them common paperbacks and publications. There were a few shelves containing hardback volumes, and even some filled with music CDs. She also saw that there was a pile of scattered hardcover books on the floor of one isle. She picked one up and examined it, idly nothing the title on the cover: Shakespeare Anthology Volume 1: Romeo and Juliet. She shrugged, placing the book back on its shelf. She wasn't a major fan of Shakespeare, though she did enjoy the plays she read in high school, as well as their film adaptations. Still, she didn't have the time to sit and read at the moment. Her focus was on the exit way behind the cash register.

The door was locked. Alessa grimaced when she saw the keypad next to it – was a second-rate bookstore really in need of a secret code to protect its merchandise? Next to that, a note scribbled on a sheet of loose leaf was pinned to the wall. Alessa's eyes skimmed over the contents, eyebrows arching in mild disbelief as she read a most unusual and very cryptic memo.

_In here is a tragedy---_

_art thou player or audience?_

_Be as it may, the end doth remain:_

_all go on only toward death?_

_The first words at thy left hand:_

_a false lunacy, a madly dancing man._

_Hearing unhearable words, drawn_

_to a beloved's grave—and there,_

_mayhap, true madness at last._

_As did this one, playing at death,_

_find true death at the last._

_Killing a nameless lover, she_

_pierced a heart rent by sorrow._

_Doth lie invite truth?_

_Doth verity but wear the_

_mask of falsehood?_

_Ah, thou pitiful, thou_

_miserable ones!_

_Still amidst lies, though the end_

_cometh not, wherefore yearn_

_for death?_

_Wilt thou attend to thy beloved?_

_Truth and lies, life and death:_

_a game of turning white to black_

_and black to white._

_Is not a silence brimming with_

_love more precious than flattery?_

_A peaceful slumber preferred to_

_a throne besmirched with blood. _

_One vengeful man_

_spilled blood for two;_

_Two youths shed tears for three;_

_Three witches disappeared thusly;_

_And only the four keys remain. _

_Ah, but verily…_

_In here is a tragedy…_

_art thou player or audience?_

_There is nothing which cannot_

_become a puppet of fate or an _

_onlooker, peering into the cage._

Wow. Now there was a brainteaser if she ever saw one, Alessa decided with a trace of annoyed sarcasm. Obviously she wasn't going to get out of here until she solved the riddle. But what did it mean? To her credit, the answer came to her almost instantly.

The Shakespeare volumes.

Alessa tore the memo off the wall and went back to the isle where four of the books still remained on the floor. She placed each of them back on back on the shelf, reading off the titles on by one: Volume 3: Macbeth, Volume 2: King Lear, Volume 5: Othello, and Volume 4: Hamlet. Soon enough, the Shakespeare Anthologies were once again lined up in their rightful place on the bookshelf. That was when it hit her – the volume numbers.

Yes, that had to be it. Each volume number pertained to a different digit of the code. It was the only thing that made any sense. The only question was…what was the correct order?

Alessa reread each part of the cryptic memo.

_The first words at thy left hand:_

_a false lunacy, a madly dancing man._

_Hearing unhearable words, drawn_

_to a beloved's grave—and there,_

_mayhap, true madness at last._

The first clue was obviously Hamlet. The references to false lunacy and "unhearable" words gave it away. That meant the first digit in the combination had to be 4.

_As did this one, playing at death,_

_find true death at the last._

_Killing a nameless lover, she_

_pierced a heart rent by sorrow._

This one was pitifully obvious: Romeo and Juliet. The second digit was 1. Next clue:

_Doth lie invite truth?_

_Doth verity but wear the_

_mask of falsehood?_

_Ah, thou pitiful, thou_

_miserable ones!_

Alessa was rather confused by this one. A mask of falsehood? Plenty of Shakespeare characters could lay claim to that particular trait. _Come on, Alessa, you read all this in high school_, she chided herself. Of the remaining three plays, she was most familiar with Macbeth. Looking at the next two descriptions, she realized that neither of them suited the tragedy of a king who fell to his own ambition and deceit. The third digit had to be 3.

Next was a hint that would have also confused Alessa, had it not been for the last line in the passage.

_Still amidst lies, though the end_

_cometh not, wherefore yearn_

_for death?_

_Wilt thou attend to thy beloved?_

_Truth and lies, life and death:_

_a game of turning white to black_

_and black to white._

Black and White? Othello, she realized, remembering the board game of that same name. The fourth digit was 5.

Only one more play remained. Alessa didn't even have to think about it. By process of elimination, the choice was very clearly King Lear. The fifth digit had to be 2.

There it was, spelled out plainly by the hints. 41352. Or was it?

_Wait a minute. _Alessa read the last two passages.

_One vengeful man_

_spilled blood for two;_

_Two youths shed tears for three;_

_Three witches disappeared thusly;_

_And only the four keys remain. _

_Ah, but verily…_

_In here is a tragedy…_

_art thou player or audience?_

_There is nothing which cannot_

_become a puppet of fate or an _

_onlooker, peering into the cage._

No, that number wasn't the code. It still needed something more. She tried to make sense of the final four hints. One vengeful man spilled blood for two – was that Macbeth? His wife was the one who convinced him to assassinate the king. On the other hand, Macbeth wasn't vengeful, just ambitious. That meant it had to be Hamlet, since he was taking revenge for both himself and his murdered father. But what did that have to do with the code?

Spilled blood for two…did that mean she had to add two to the first digit? That would make the first digit 6, and by the same logic, the second digit would be 4. She repeated the next two lines to herself. Three witches disappeared thusly…now that was a clear reference to the witches in Macbeth. For them to disappear…

I have to take out the number, Alessa realized. Yes, that made the most sense out of anything. The last hint stated that only four remained. Those "keys" were clearly the digits for the keypad, and the code was obviously composed of four digits. Subtracting away the 3 for Macbeth's volume, she was left with the following code: 6452.

Alessa hurried to the keypad. She entered the four numbers, expecting the door to unlock. Instead, to her utter disbelief and disappointment, she received the beep that indicated she had entered the wrong combination.

_What? You've gotta be kidding me! _

She slammed a fist against the door in irate frustration. After all that work figuring out horrible riddle, how could this be the wrong number? What the hell was it then?

She skimmed again over the memo, trying to figure out where she had gone wrong.The last two numbers weren't the problem, she was sure the 5 and the 2 were correct. The problem had to be in the first two digits, and she was certain it had to do with math. She thought back to the original numbers before she changed them: 4 and 1. Those couldn't be the correct one, since that ignored the last part of the brainteaser. Adding to them obviously wasn't the solution. Neither could she subtract or divide from them. That left only viable option.

Alessa multiplied the volume numbers for Hamlet, and Romeo and Juliet. Four times two and one times three, respectively. 8352.

Crossing her fingers, she entered the number sequence into the keypad. This had better work, she thought sourly, because otherwise, she was going to be seriously pissed off. She needn't have worried. This time, the keypad turned green and released the lock on the door.

_Yes!_ Alessa thought excitedly, practically bouncing a little. She couldn't help it, she was just glad to finally be getting out of this place. Making sure her weapon was loaded, and vowing not to touch anything Shakespeare for a very long time, Alessa left behind the haven of the MY Bestsellers bookstore

* * *

As soon as she entered yet another employee section of the mall, Alessa realized she wasn't alone. Several meters ahead of her, clad in a dark long dress, was a very pale young woman with long blonde hair. Alessa eagerly approached her, happy to see another human being who wasn't stalking her in this place. 

"Hey, are you OK?" she asked, concerned about what may have happened to the woman under these bizarre circumstances. "Who are you?"

The woman didn't answer her. She simply stared at Alessa with an expression that gave her the creeps. A peculiar sensation ran across her back as the woman's eyes bored into her, as if they were trying to penetrate into her very soul. Suddenly, she didn't think it was such a good idea to get close to this person, whoever she was. Finally, the woman spoke.

"Who I am is not important at the moment," she answered vaguely, giving Alessa an appraising glance. "What is important is that you remember your true identity. You must reclaim your true purpose in this life. Only then will the cycle be complete."

_What in the world…_ "Huh? What are you talking about?" Alessa asked, perplexed.

"Don't you know?" the woman countered. "Have you forgotten so much about yourself?" she chided, giving Alessa a look bordering on disapproval.

"What do you mean by that? You're not making any sense," Alessa stated. This woman sounded a lot like somebody from her old religion, yet that was impossible. It had been years since she was last present in her hometown, and after the chaos she left behind in her wake, everyone in that godforsaken place had to believe she was dead. There was simply no way any of them could be aware of her current whereabouts.

She tried a different route. "What do you know about those monsters?"

The woman gave the slightest of smiles, responding in an awed, almost reverent tone. "They have come to witness the Beginning. The rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind."

"Paradise?" _Oh, no…_

The fear that Alessa felt upon hearing that single ominous word far eclipsed anything she had experienced during her encounters with the creatures occupying the mall. Suddenly, this entire situation took on a terrifying new perspective, and it was more vital then ever that she obtained some hard answers to what was happening. And whoever this strange woman was, she was going to be the person to provide them.

But before Alessa could move to threaten her, a powerful throbbing suddenly took hold of her forehead. Alessa dropped to her knees in anguish, holding her head with both hands, whimpering as the dreadful migraine pounded inside her temples.

Looming over her, the strange blonde woman merely smiled, not appearing the least bit concerned over Alessa's pain. As she departed, leaving Alessa to struggle with her agony, an impossible, haunting thought inexplicably forced its way into her mind.

_Claudia? _


	4. Terror in the Mall

Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami. Really, who else could it belong to? Capcom? It's common sense we fans don't own anything.

Sorry for the very long wait folks! I've spent most of the past couple weeks working on another story called "Incubus". It features Heather and Walter Sullivan, and to say any more would be to spoil it. I put a lot of hard work into it and while I'm glad to be working on Dark Descent again, I don't regret taking the time to write that story. Unfortunately, because of the ban on NC-17 fics, I can't post the story here. However, if you're interested in checking it out, the link to it will be posted in my profile.

Please read and review folks. Reviews keep the Pyramid Head happy. And we all know what happens when a Pyramid Head is **not** happy. ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 : Terror in the Mall**

**Alternate Central Square – Part 1**

Soon after the cryptic blonde left the corridor, the throbbing in Alessa's head retreated. She carefully rose to her feet, still feeling traces of disorientation. What the hell just happened? She had never felt a headache that intense in such a short amount of time. And why did it occur the moment at the precise moment she contemplated harming that strange woman?

That woman…

Alessa tried to make sense of the thought that had entered her mind just moments ago. Could that woman really be her childhood friend Claudia? She hadn't seen Claudia in a very long time. Therefore, it was reasonable to assume she probably wouldn't recognize her if she saw her today. But the way the woman had spoken to her just now…she sounded delusional, insane even. It was nothing like the gentle, level-headed tone Alessa was once used to.

Nonetheless, Alessa wasn't stupid. Given the incredible scenario she found herself in, she knew there was a chance that her first guess was correct; that this bizarre, apparently insane woman was the same girl she once loved as a sister.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to accept that possibility. This woman couldn't be Claudia. For one thing, how would Claudia have any idea where she was? But more importantly, Alessa refused to accept that her best friend would let herself turn into this…this lunatic who talked about those hideous beasts like they were angels. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Until she saw some tangible evidence that indicated otherwise, this woman being her childhood friend was not an option.

Could she be a cultist from her hometown, then? Alessa wondered. The mention of "Paradise" almost seemed like a dead giveaway. Who else would mention such a thing in regard to those monstrosities, other than a member of the despicable religion she abandoned long ago? On the other hand, if the woman was a part of that organization, how could she possibly have known where to look for her? It had been years since she was last in that town, and her father had taken her as far away from there as he could. No one back there should even have a clue that she was still alive, much less accurate knowledge of her current whereabouts.

Alessa shook away the disturbing thoughts. The only way she was going to find out one way or another was to confront the source of the mystery herself. She followed after the mysterious woman, but unfortunately, it appeared that she had vanished. Any questions would have to wait until later.

There was only one viable exit out of this section of the mall. Alessa peered uncertainly into the open elevator leading to the mall's lower levels. She noted the floor was covered in stains and grime, and the far back of the elevator was concealed in shadows. She was cautious in her movements, taking one step at a time, alert for any signs of danger.

Even so, she was not prepared for the burst of light that exposed the elevator's chain link walls as the single bulb in the elevator flashed to life. She certainly wasn't prepared for what she saw behind that wire fence, mere feet away from her.

It was not a human being. Neither was it one of those creatures infesting the shopping center. Whatever this thing was, it appeared to be humanoid in form. And struggling in its hands, being mangled by the demon's strong arms, was a writhing mass of flesh.

Alessa instinctively stepped back, bringing her hands to her mouth as she gasped in shock. Before the thought of turning back even occurred to her, the elevator door suddenly slammed shut, prompting Alessa to swirl around in shock. As if that weren't enough, a rusty iron gate fell over the door, barring her from escaping.

The elevator began to move. Alessa sank down to the floor, holding her knees close to her. She was trembling. Suddenly she felt very vulnerable in this place. The elevator journeyed down past one floor, and once again, Alessa saw the human-like creature from before, almost as if it were stalking her outside in the elevator shaft.

"Please let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream," Alessa repeated to herself.

Yet even as she closed her eyes, she knew that it wasn't. This was real, and no amount of wishing would allow her to find herself safely in her home, with her parents perfectly all right and nothing out of the ordinary to worry about. She gripped her legs tightly, shaking uncontrollably from the mass of panic and dread starting to sink in.

This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare.

And there would be no waking up from it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator ground to a halt. Alessa looked up at the door as the rusted gate barring it lifted, dreading what she would witness this time. An eternity seemed to pass by, though it was only a matter of seconds. Finally, the elevator door slid open.

And Alessa entered a realm of darkness.

The world as she knew it was gone. Where Alessa was sure there had once been a normal employees' area, the corridor was obscured in shadows. Goosebumps broke out on her skin as she fearfully stepped out of the elevator. The temperature in the air had chilled considerably; it was like she had set foot inside a morgue.

Out of nowhere, the elevator door slammed shut behind her. Alessa pounded on the panel, but the door would no longer open. Wherever she was, she was stuck here. There was no way back to the 'normal' world she left on the second floor.

Gradually her eyes adjusted to the darkness, allowing her to make out the barest of details about her surroundings. Alessa took one cautious step at a time, wondering what horrors would confront her in this darkened, frigid place.

She didn't have to wait long.

There was only the briefest of warnings to save her from having a chunk of her arm torn off as a monstrous creature savagely lunged at her from the shadows. Alessa barely sidestepped the vicious assault, falling back on her rear as the demon landed across her on four nimble legs. She could discern few details in the overwhelming murkiness, but the fearsome growls coming from the beast told her that it was no doubt one of those gruesome mutilated dogs she found on the second floor.

The undead canine wasted little time in jumping at its prey. Alessa screamed as its jaws clamped down on one of her boots, hungrily biting at the leather as it tried to reach the flesh inside. Alessa gave it a hard kick to the head with her other leg, knocking it away. Before the creature recovered, she aimed her gun and fired.

Alessa was practically blind in the dimness of the corridor, but thanks to the short distance, the bullets found their mark. The creature writhed on the ground from its injuries, and Alessa took advantage of the opening to make a run for it.

She had no way to tell where she was going. There was not the slightest shred of visible light in the area, only the terrifying sounds that signaled her aggressor had shaken off its wounds and was frantically in pursuit of its quarry. She groped blindly against the walls, trying to feel for any sign of a door to a room she could hide in. Finally, to her utter relief she came upon a doorknob that yielded to her grasp. She ducked inside barely a moment before her would-be mauler made a vicious attempt to sink its slime coated teeth into her leg.

Alessa leaned back against the door. She could hear the undead beast clawing at the metal, trying to scratch its way inside. Alas, the door proved too much of an obstacle for the canine, and after several heart stopping moments, Alessa realized the creature had retreated.

She found herself in a storage room of some kind. There wasn't much to speak of. A few shelves, some boxes set on the floor, and a long table cluttered with random miscellaneous items. Alessa shoved most of them aside and collapsed on top of the table. She needed a rest. She had barely begun to find her way out of this goddamn place, and already she was tired of all the running and fighting. And there was still such a long way to go. Even if it was just for a few minutes, she needed a break from the insanity of those twisted aberrations lurking outside.

Eventually, Alessa climbed off the table. Safe as this little niche of the shopping mall was, she couldn't stay here forever. If she wanted any chance of seeing the outside world again, she had to venture out into the darkness whether she wanted to or not.

There was one thing of notice she had failed to spot before. On the table where she had lain were still some items that were not tossed aside to the floor with the others. One of them was a long sheet of fax paper in the spot where her hand rested for those few precious minutes of respite. And printed on the surface of that paper was something startlingly familiar.

Alessa's eyes widened briefly as she saw the design scrawled on the loose sheet of paper. There it was again: the same eerie symbol from the storage room, printed in the same glowing red ink as before. And once again, Alessa's head started to hurt as she stared at the arcane-looking crest. She shivered under its luminescent glare. There was something sinister about this symbol, something she was almost positive she knew about. If only she could remember where it was from…

Alessa harshly turned away. She couldn't stare at it anymore. She had a feeling too much of that symbol might result in something she really didn't want to experience All the more reason to find a way out of this place, away from its hellish corridors and madness-inducing symbols. Her lips twisted in disgust. _And to think I touched the damn thing. Yuch! _

She had to get out of there. The question was how. With so much of the place under the cover of darkness, it would be difficult to see where she was going and even harder to defend herself successfully against those creatures. She needed a guide to this place, and she needed it soon, before she stumbled into some place she had no idea how to escape from. The bullets for her handgun would only last so long.

Suddenly she remembered the map of the shopping mall she picked up a while back. If there were only a source of light she could carry with her…

The corridor was just as ominous as Alessa left it. The atmosphere felt a little colder, as though the air had chilled several degrees further. The stench of death lingered in the hallway, no doubt the work of those atrocious beasts. God only knew where they had come from, or how many people they might have murdered and devoured so far.

She could still hear the noises betraying their presence nearby. Low growls of a warped canine pitch; the grotesque chewing and slurping as the creatures consumed whatever meal they had foraged. There _was_ a light at the end of the metaphorical tunnel, however. Unless her eyes were mistaken, Alessa could make out the faint outline of a possible escape from this shadow-enveloped hell. There was only one thing standing in her way.

The monstrous hounds were dead ahead. There were two of them, gnawing on some indistinguishable piece of meat. Alessa was able to discern the barest of details. There was only a berth of one, perhaps two feet between them and the wall: wide enough to allow passage beside them, but not enough to allow some leeway in maneuvering. She would need to be precise to the letter. Once her legs brushed past the dogs' decaying bodies, there would be no turning back.

Alessa steeled her resolve. She could do this. All she had to do was restrain her fear. She silently counted down.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three!_

Alessa threw herself into the fire.

The monsters were unprepared for her sudden burst of energy. Their eyes, assuming they had eyes, were almost as ill-equipped as Alessa to handle the engulfing shadows dominating the distorted landscape. They were reliant almost entirely on their sense of hearing and smell, which were surely unbalanced by the horrid state of decay their bodies were in.

Even so, they reacted quickly. Barely a second after Alessa brushed past them, they were on to her. She prayed she wouldn't trip over her own feet in the blinding obscurity. There was no way she would be able to hold back these demons in such a cramped space with only a handgun.

But fate was on her side today. As she reached the end of the tunnel, she felt the twin handles of a viable exit, and it was unlocked. She didn't look back as she slammed the doors behind her. She wasn't coming back here again. Not if she could help it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost like a game, Alessa reflected as she fled from the mass of creatures which had been waiting outside the doors. Find a new area, bypass the monsters lurking there, and kill the occasional one that proved too difficult to evade.

Far from entering a possible place of refuge, she had stumbled into three lumbering giants that attacked her almost the second she emerged into their field of view. And they weren't the only ones. Those mutated things from the normal mall were back as well, and this time, they appeared to have gotten a boost of unflappable energy.

Alessa grunted in pain as one of the creatures slammed into her thigh, viciously knocking her down to the floor. She tried her best to land on her side – if her leg snapped from a twist at the wrong angle, she was as good as dead. The 'eyeball' leaned back its head and Alessa instantly forced herself to her feet. That was not a good sign, and only seconds later, her ominous feeling proved correct when a stream of ashen fluid spewed over the area where her legs had been. Alessa couldn't help but yelp in fright. The substance burned into the ground, which soon sizzled with a terrible smoke and crackling sound, and Alessa watched in horror as she realized that had she been a second slower, her legs would now be the things dissolving under the fluid's alarming acidity.

The creature readied itself for another corrosive blast, and Alessa knew she had no time to waste. She fired several shots at the beast until it finally collapsed to the floor. While the creature writhed in infuriated agony, Alessa turned and ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Unlike the previous section of the mall, this area of Central Square was somewhat slightly lit. Enough so that Alessa was able to spot a familiar arrangement of payphones as she sped by in flight from her unearthly pursuers. She was now in the very place where this whole mess started: the hallway where she first encountered that repugnant creep of a detective. There was no trace of Douglas' presence, though. Perhaps he wasn't caught up in whatever shift in reality warped the mall into this tangible incarnation of nightmares. Or perhaps he was simply whisked away to another area of this hellish world. Alessa couldn't care less.

It was Douglas' approaching her that began this twisted spiral into insanity. As far as Alessa was concerned, he could rot here with the rest of these grotesque freaks.

She hadn't the faintest idea of where to go. And then, she remembered the way she escaped from that lout detective. Morbid curiosity struck her. Had that woman in the stall gotten caught up in this too? What might have happened to her if she had? Alessa doubted she would find the actual person, but perhaps she might have left something that could be of use.

She was half-expecting the bathroom to be as dark as that first terrible corridor she encountered. To her mind surprise, it was actually slightly illuminated by an eerie orange atmosphere flowing from the boarded-up remnants of the same window she'd climbed out through before. Alessa had no idea where it was coming from, but it was oddly reminiscent of a sunset.

_Dorothy, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore_, she thought with some sarcasm.

The light was strong enough for her eyes to ascertain greater insight, and for the first time, Alessa beheld the profound transformation the shopping mall had undergone in all its unmasked glory. Every inch of the restroom was a warped and ruined version of its former self, eaten away by advanced rust and an absolutely nauseating reddish-brown substance. Alessa didn't dare to hope it wasn't dried blood.

Deep inside her subconscious, echoes of imprisoned memories stirred. She had seen this grotesque effect of decay before. She simply refused to accept it. She could not accept it. She could not accept it, lest she open herself to the scenario that would mean the end of life as she had known it for the past six years. For the sake of her sanity, she had to believe something else was behind this.

Alessa didn't expect to find much here; it was a bathroom, after all. And yet, to her complete and utter disbelief, her eyes fell on something that was most definitely out of place in the dreadful setting.

"Bleach?" Alessa read aloud, giving the colorful orange bottle a bewildered glance. What the hell was a bottle of bleach doing in a place like this?

She picked up the plastic container. It was full too, she noted as she held the bleach in her hands. For a moment, she considered whether or not to take it.

_Oh, this is ridiculous_, she thought. _What do I need with bleach?_

On the other hand, what were the chances of finding an item laying around like this for no specific reason? It seemed unlikelier than even finding the bottle of bleach in the first place.

Oh well. She stuck the container inside her backpack, making sure it was tightly sealed first. Maybe she could use it to blind someone, or something, in an emergency. A grim smile formed on her lips. She sure wouldn't hesitate to use it against Douglas if necessary.

She meant to leave when out of the blue, she recalled the reason why she had come in here in the first place – the mystery of what had happened to her 'companion' from before.

The stall in the back was closed. It was the only one of the three that did not have its door open and its interior displayed to Alessa's eyes…almost as if it were hiding something. And now that she focused on it, Alessa sensed an unusual aura around it. Something wasn't quite right. She approached cautiously, firearm in hand. With a blend of hesitation and curiosity, she knocked tentatively on the door.

Three knocks answered back.

_What the…? _Alessa jumped back in shock. Even with her current train of thought, the response still took her by surprise. Somebody couldn't possibly still be in there, could they? She supposed it wasn't implausible to use the restroom as a hideout from the monsters, but who in their right mind would hide in a place like this for so long? And in a filthy stall too? Certainly no one normal. That lady she'd spoken too had her problems, but she didn't seem that disturbed. Alessa rapped on the door again, and sure enough, three more knocks answered her inquiry.

"Hello?" Alessa asked. Silence. "Is anyone in there?"

There was no response. Alessa frowned. Was there really somebody in there or was she just going crazy?

There was only one way to find out.

Unfortunately, it seemed this was one mystery that would remain unsolved. The door was locked. No matter how much Alessa tried she couldn't get it open. For a moment she considered shooting out the lock, but then she thought better of it. Depending on where it was placed, it might take more than one bullet to dislodge it – bullets she couldn't afford to waste on a stupid door with all those creatures out there.

It was her intent to leave. But this place wasn't done with her yet. Barely had she taken any steps before the sound of a door being unlocked startled her. Alessa swirled back just in time to hear the creak of the door's hinges moving just a bit. Alessa wasn't stupid. She immediately pointed her gun in the direction of the stall.

"Is anyone in there?" she asked loudly.

Nobody answered. Alessa's irritation swelled slightly at the cryptic silence. Wasn't it enough that she was trapped in this place? Did it really have to mess with her like this?

She crept one step at a time towards the ominous stall, intent on putting an end to this sick little joke. With her weapon at the ready she slowly pushed the door open. And when she saw what awaited her inside, Alessa gasped in horror.

She jerked away from the horrid display with one hand over her mouth, utter shock and revulsion suddenly coursing through her insides. The mash of blood and gore was too much; she couldn't stare at it any further. She felt the bile rise in her throat, and she clutched at her stomach as she struggled to contain the nausea trying to overwhelm her. Alessa collapsed to her knees, shaking with barely restrained heaves. She remained that way for some time, heartbeat racing in her chest, rapidly breathing in and out while she tried to calm her distressed nervous system.

Through sheer force of will she managed to keep herself from vomiting. Eventually the tidal wave in her stomach settled and she was able to cease hyperventilating. Alessa stood up shakily on quaking legs, calm once again, though no less revolted by the gruesome…thing…in the stall.

Out of the blue, a glint of something shiny abruptly caught her attention. Unfortunately, its location was about the worst it could have been.

_Oh shoot… _To Alessa's dismay, the glint was coming from something placed squarely on the floor of the setting that had just given her one hell of a shock.

Whatever it was, Alessa contemplated leaving it in favor of getting the hell out of there. However, the notion didn't shine for long. In a place like this, almost anything could be of some value. The item could easily be a key to some door she had yet to come across, in which case, she would definitely prefer to claim it now, because there was no way she was coming back here again to retrieve it.

There was no getting around it. However distasteful the task, she knew what she had to do if she wanted that item. With a sigh of resignation, she bent down to pick up the metal trinket. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as she tried her best to avoid staring directly at the sight that so appalled her. Even so, its presence was palpable. The smell was absolutely foul, forcing her to cover her mouth and nose while she held her breath. It was like someone had died there and the remains splattered all over the interior of the stall. She grimaced even further at the thought of having to touch the grimy, gore drenched, germ infested floor. As soon as she had the object, Alessa rushed away from the horrible spectacle. Finally she was able to let out her breath.

_Aw man, I risked losing my lunch for this?_ Alessa thought wryly, staring at the trinket in her hand.

It turned out the item she had risked a complete loss of dignity for was nothing more than a common necklace with a small pendant attached. Alessa was understandably disappointed, though she examined the necklace anyway. It seemed to be of gold, perhaps 14 or 24 karats; Alessa couldn't tell which. But it was the pendant that sparked some slight interest: a small charm in the shape of a butterfly. For some reason she couldn't explain, the symbol seemed oddly familiar…

Did this belong to that woman she had spoken to? She wondered. Or, even worse…were those the remains of said woman lying in that stall? Alessa shuddered at the morbid possibility. Nobody deserved to die in that way, no matter how rude or disrespectful they were. The…evidence…inside that area indicated something extremely traumatizing to the human body, as if the person had been literally torn apart or imploded from the inside out by some massive powerful force. Alessa wondered if that was exactly what happened. The monsters outside were brutal, but they didn't seem quite capable of something like this. She focused back on the necklace.

"Eh, what a piece of junk," Alessa muttered, more to focus on something less disturbing than actually meaning it. It wasn't that she was unsympathetic to what may have happened. But she wasn't even certain it was that woman who had been killed. It could easily be some kind of illusion by this place, meant to unsettle her will and increase her fear. Besides, what good would jewelry be in a place like this? It looked pretty, but that was about it. Alessa had better ones at home, and there was something odd about this one. Something whispered to her that it might not be such a good idea to take it, regardless of the effort she went to acquire it.

Something crashed in one of the stalls.

Alessa shrieked as she was startled out of her wits by the loud bang. And this time, there was no investigation on her part; this was the last straw. Whatever was going on this room, she wanted no part of it whatsoever. Dropping behind the mysterious necklace, she hauled out of the ruined lavatory as fast as humanly possible.

Unbeknownst to her, the worst had yet to arrive.


	5. Deeper into the Fire

Disclaimer 2: Konami owns Silent Hill and its characters.

AN: There are a number of references here you might interesting. One is for a movie I recently saw and was rather impressed by. The others...well, I'll leave that for you to discover. ;)

The mystery of Alessa's mother deepens in this chapter. All I can say is that situation here is both loyal to the canon and rooted in an AU premise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Deeper into the Fire**

**Alternate Central Square – Part 2**

Adjacent to the apparently haunted restroom Alessa left behind was a room that, at least on the outside, was totally nondescript. Inside was no different. It looked like a storage room. It certainly smelled like a storage room, Alessa thought as she wrinkled her nose: musty and dry, the air stale with the scent of dusty boxes and shelves. For all intents and purposes, it was an ordinary run-of-the-mill storage room.

However, from the viewpoint of a certain young woman, this seemingly inconspicuous storage represented the first lucky break in her quest to escape this wasted hell.

Alessa grinned joyfully when she spotted the small case of ammunition laying on one of the shelves. Thirty handgun bullets: not a lot, but definitely a lifesaver given the circumstances. There didn't seem to be anything else, until she noticed a most peculiar sign posted along the wall near the entryway.

_Warning: When leaving the room, please do not turn off the lights. It will be obvious if they are not switched on. _

"Hm."

The warning was clear as could be. Common sense dictated that she listen to said warning and leave the light switch alone. But common sense was not always all it was cracked up to be. Alessa had learned that lesson well. And so when faced with a dilemma such as this, she did the only logical thing there was to do in this type of situation.

She turned the light switch off.

Immediately the storage room became enveloped in a beam of iridescent white. Alessa turned around to find the source of the beam and there it was: a pocket flashlight shining brightly from between two shelves, like a beacon of comfort standing out amidst the darkness. Never had Alessa been so glad to see a common household item before and she eagerly snatched the flashlight from its deceptively obvious hiding place. She noted with mild surprise that this particular flashlight was even equipped with a strap of some kind, with which she could attach it to her body.

Slipping off her backpack momentarily, she secured the flashlight on the upper left part of her chest. As long as she didn't get struck there by some monster or fall down hard face first on the ground, it would be all right.

The moment her hand touched the doorknob, a gigantic roar emanated suddenly and inexplicably from the outside. The hairs on the back of Alessa's neck stood up in response as the monstrous sound echoed throughout the shopping mall with inhuman force, shaking the building right down to the foundations.

"What the hell?" Alessa quietly exclaimed. Her hand trembled as she gripped the doorknob with instinctive tightness. It was like a massive breeze had swept out of nowhere through the area, leaving her in shock and the ground itself humming with uncontrollable reverberations.

Something was out there.

The corridor had gone deathly still. Where before were the growls and moans of numerous aberrations there was now only an ominous silence. Each footstep she took echoed loudly in the air, ringing loudly in Alessa's ears like a pin drop in a derelict morgue.

She traversed the area with unusual ease. There was something…unnatural about the lack of a menace, as though a place such as this demanded the vicious sights and tones of inhuman aggression. Amidst this disquieting stillness burned a confounding question: where had the monsters gone?

Thanks to the piercing beam of her newly found flashlight, the few yards ahead of her were brightly lit. Alessa barely believed her good fortune. Just when she was realizing she would never get out of here without a tangible source of light, she discovered a conveniently placed flashlight in an otherwise unremarkable storage room. As if something were directing her every move, manipulating her through this place the way a rat was coerced into a maze in a laboratory.

And there was still the matter of that roar when she switched off the lights…

Crawling beneath a half-closed shutter, she found herself in front of a very familiar boutique. Again, there were no signs of any aberrant creatures in sight. Alessa could not help but wonder. Had she somehow caught a lucky break, or just the opposite? Was the shopping mall returning to normal or was thus the start of something much worse?

The boutique was but a mere shadow of how Alessa left it. Most of the items for sale were gone, and the few remaining articles of clothing were tattered and destroyed. Out of curiosity more than anything else, Alessa picked up the one thing that looked to be of any value, a clothing hanger set conspicuously on the single remaining dress rack. It looked like a regular old hanger, but her instincts told her there might be some use for it.

That was the other thing that bothered her. Her instincts were usually sharp, but they were never quite this accurate. How was it that she could take a glance at some inane object and instantly perceive whether or not it should be discarded? There was no explanation that Alessa could discern, save that some imperceptible force was guiding her along this outlandish unsettling path. To what ends she didn't know. She shuddered to think of what the influence itself might be; certainly nothing benevolent, given the horrifying depravity of this place. Alessa was only sure of one thing: this all seemed too familiar.

She stored the hanger as best as she could. While it would do little against the tough skin of a monster, there was a chance it could be utilized to blind a more 'human' assailant if need be. She was not foolish enough to believe anyone she might possibly encounter in this place would have her best interests at heart. From here on she would trust no one but her parents, and she didn't want them anywhere near this ghastly place.

Alternatively, perhaps she could use it to pick the lock of one of the mall's doors in case of an emergency. As the old saying went, necessity was the mother of invention. Besides, something told her it would be unwise to leave anything behind in this particular locale. There was something…elusive in the air, some ethereal sense of dread creeping up on Alessa's senses.

Nothing had changed outside the clothing shop. The monsters were still gone, the floor and walls still as filthy and ravaged as before. Everything was exactly the same.

Or so it seemed.

A peculiar smell wafted up to Alessa's nose. She frowned, flaring her nostrils as the odor intensified. It smelled like…

The thunderous clang of force on metal blared through the hall. Alessa turned and stared in shock at the shutter blocking the exit way to the plaza. Something was pounding on the barrier, creating a massive dent in the sheet metal with each deafening blow. A long set of scissor-like claws soon broke through the barrier as Alessa watched in disbelief. Something was tearing through the shutter, something powerful enough to shred through metal like it were paper. The talons tore down the barrier in five distinctive slashes, until at last the shutter gave way.

It fell through the gap with unflinching force, a mass of bulbous writhing flesh unlike anything Alessa had seen. She watched, revolted, as the creature pulled itself on two deformed limbs, leaving deep indentations in the shopping mall's tiled floor. Her mind screamed at her to run, but she was frozen where she stood, rooted to the ground by the mesmerizing horror of the creature before her. And as she obtained a closer look, she was finally sure what it was her sense of smell was detecting.

It smelled like burning flesh.

If one were to only examine its front side, the creature was vaguely human, moving along its torso with the painstaking motions of a wounded being. It's lower half however, was something out of a nightmare – a cocoon-shaped mass of twisted, deformed flesh. Curiously, various metal fragments were embedded in the monster's horrible lower body. Alessa almost thought she recognized the spokes of a wheelchair buried deep within its skin.

The chimera raised its head, and that was when it uttered a cry that shook Alessa's petrified form to the core. It sounded like a woman's scream, warped and distorted into something conspicuously monstrous. The roar almost seemed like a cry of pain and rage blended into one, as if the creature were suffering from some terrible agony no human being could even begin to imagine. Alessa covered her ears, nearly overwhelmed by the power of its fury.

And then it struck her.

The stench of burnt flesh, the charcoaled pigment of its form; the arms that were little more than incinerated bones with barely any skin to them…the torso that resembled a woman's bandaged chest, grossly misshapen by the injuries inflicted upon it. And most alarming of all, the long ebony hair flowing from the demon's scalp, somehow untouched amidst the ruins of living flesh.

It was _her_.

How had she not seen it before? The hair, the burns, the mixture of terrible anger and agony…it was her. It was Alessa. Alessa as she once was.

Suddenly it all came back to her. The monster neared ever so closer, its claws scraping massive slash marks along the ground. But Alessa didn't move. She was awash in a sea of memories. The vivid recollections surged out of nowhere, overtaking even her ability to see the assailant clawing its way to attack her. One by one they flowed through her mind.

_The unbearable, overpowering heat of the fire as the flames enveloped her…_

_The smell of her own burning flesh… _

_The mocking laughter of her own mother as her skin was seared off her body; melted, blackened beyond recognition while she pleaded for help that never came…_

"No," Alessa whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. She would not go through that again. Remembering was hard enough. She would not be subjected to this mockery of her pain and suffering. "NO!"

The scream she let out was one of pure grief and anguish. Before she was even aware of it, she had pointed her weapon directly at the malignant creature. She fired repeatedly at the monster's face, emptying bullet after bullet into its skull, until she heard the betraying click of the gun's empty chamber. Even so, her hands continued to fire the weapon for several seconds, consumed by fury and outrage.

The creature howled in agony. Blood and gore dripped from the gaping wound on its forehead, flowing down the demon's face to pool on the ground. But the creature did not fall as Alessa expected. Instead it remained upright, struggling to maintain itself on its hideously immolated arms. A series of low guttural noises emerged from deep within its throat, and Alessa realized to her horror that the monster wasn't just still alive, it was regenerating; refusing to die…

…Exactly as Alessa once had, entirely against her will.

In mere seconds, it was as if Alessa had never fired a round. The creature lunged at her with renewed vigor, striking with the fury of a monstrous array of rage. Alessa barely sidestepped the inhuman blow. It missed her by mere inches, carving out a substantial chink of the floor as the claw struck the ground in rage.

Alessa wanted nothing more than to keep firing at the abomination; to see its repulsive features crumble under a hail of bullets…to see it collapse into a bloody, destroyed carcass. She wanted to see it dead – no, _annihilated_! The irrational part of her brain told her to reload her weapon and fire at this offensive representation of her misery until its very existence was wiped from the face of this world. Let it try to heal itself in vain; let it suffer and bleed just as Alessa had!

But, the logical side of her told her that it would be foolish to stay here and fight. She would do nothing by squandering her precious ammo on this beast. The handgun was her only means of defense against the servants of this encroaching darkness, unless she counted her switch blade. Without it, she would be left at the mercy of this insane living nightmare.

She hated to leave from this confrontation. But she had no choice. It was either retreat or risk losing control and possibly her life.

Alessa swiftly fled the trap that was this section of the mall. She moved with no regard to caution or safety, attempting to put some distance between herself and her ungodly doppelganger.

But her adversary had other ideas.

To the young woman's utter dread, Alessa heard the scratching noises of claws on tiling as the monster gave pursuit. She risked a glance back to gauge how far away her enemy was. What she was not optimistic. The creature was at the barely raised shudder separating the two segments of the mall. Its low height proved to be an advantage: it maneuvered easily beneath the barrier. Worse yet, it was far from slow. For a creature crawling on the ground it moved unnervingly fast, almost like the constant suffering it was in provided it with an extra boost of energy. It was determined to take out its misery on something tangible, and Alessa was its unfortunate prey.

As Alessa rounded the corner, a jarring force suddenly slammed into her. Her gun went flying by the wayside, leaving her to face her situation with only her bare hands. The snarling beast stood over her with ravenous intent. Trickle of saliva dripped from its jaws as it prepared to sink its teeth into its latest capture. Alessa recoiled at the creature's foul breath. She quickly grabbed the sides of the demon's jaws before it lunged, trying to stop the clamping of said jaws that would surely devour most of her face in one piece.

The canine's paws dug into her chest. It was right on top of her, struggling for supremacy against its defiant prey. Alessa cursed viciously to herself. If she could only bring up her knees from underneath it and kick the damn thing away…

The strain on her arms was enormous. The creature's jaws were incredibly powerful. It took everything Alessa had to just barely hold them apart. Her arms trembled from the strenuous effort. Alessa gritted her teeth. The pressure on her arms was only increasing, and she was already tiring from the exertion.

And only mere yards away, her doppelganger approached.

Alessa heard its groans of distress-filled anger getting closer every second. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the looming shadow on the wall, foretelling the arrival of the gruesome sight to follow. This enemy was relentless; Alessa knew she had to end this little predicament she was in and get the hell out of there before that _thing_ reached her.

Grimacing at what she was about to do, Alessa dug her fingers into the jaws of her attacker. The demon howled in pain as her nails broke through its putrid skin. It refused to relinquish the struggle, but the more it fought, the tighter Alessa squeezed. Moisture surrounded her fingers as they borrowed deep inside the monster's rotting flesh, and with a look of grim determination, she attempted to pull the demon's jaws apart. The dog resisted; Alessa gave a cry of frustration.

Perhaps it was the stress of the situation motivating her body to harness any and all of its untapped strength. Or else, it may have been the desperate nature of the situation bringing forth a surge of adrenaline which gave her an extra boost of strength. Either way, Alessa's will triumphed. The monster found itself quickly losing the struggle as Alessa pried its slime covered jaws away from her body. And then, a sickening crack pierced the air as the demon's jaws were snapped back forcefully by Alessa's iron grip. Its body slackened, allowing the raven-haired woman to seize the opportunity. With a vicious kick she threw the rancid beast off her body.

Alessa wasted little time in retrieving her gun. The hideous dog attempted to attack, but the creature was clearly disoriented from its injury. Its cranial jaws were hanging lifeless from its neck, and it appeared to have some trouble even getting to its feet. Alessa didn't wait around to see if it recovered. Counting her blessings, she sped away from the battleground.

The demon hound tried to give pursuit. But its injury was apparently more debilitating than Alessa thought. It legs failed to serve it and the creature would try to make it to all fours only to fall down again on the ground. Little did it know its fate awaited mere inches away. The dog tried one last time to rise to its feet, but its effort was in vain as it fell to the ground once more.

And then the doppelganger was on it.

With one mighty slash of its arm the female demon sent its prey flying. It struck the wall with a sickening crunch, sliding down boneless to the floor. Alessa risked a look backwards just in time to see her doppelganger looming over the wounded creature's body. The demon barely raised its head and none of its body below that moved; Alessa suspected it had broken its neck. And then, something happened that completely revolted Alessa's stomach. With no prior warning, the doppelganger vomited a repulsive reddish brown substance onto the hellhound's broken body. Immediately a cloud of steam rose from the creature's form as the substance proceeded to eat through its torso at an alarming rate, burning and melting its bandaged flesh with impeccable ruthlessness.

Alessa turned from the stomach-churning display and continued running. She couldn't watch anymore. It was then she heard something she would never, ever forget: the chilling cry of the doppelganger's victim as the acid wreaked its deadly toll. The demon howled in monstrous agony as the bandaged flesh was viciously seared off its body in a bubbling mass of tissue. Finally the dog went limp.

Alessa didn't look back once. She didn't feel, didn't think about anything else except finding a way out of this lunacy. She did not stop until she reached a miraculous haven in the most unexpected of places nearby.

* * *

Alessa did not relax immediately upon entering the unanticipated sanctuary. She startled when she heard the haunting roar of her gruesome twin echo from the outside. She stood with her weapon drawn, ready to attack anything that came through the door. Several minutes passed; Alessa stood her ground. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears, still driven by the adrenaline coursing through her veins. After a while, it appeared that activity had tempered off on the outside. Still, she remained cautious. Better safe than sorry. 

Only when it became apparent that no unconscionable assailant was going to burst through the door did Alessa finally lower her guard.

Alessa breathed an enormous sigh of relief. That was a close one – far too close for comfort. Had she not snapped that demon's jaws when she did, or had the doppelganger been quicker in reaching them…

She shook away the unsettling thoughts; no use in worrying about what-ifs. She was thankful to be alive and that was that.

It seemed at last she had a respite from the madness. Despite the lack of danger though, her heartbeat was still pounding in her chest. She was riding on an emotional high, and as the adrenaline faded from her system, it was replaced by an overpowering weariness. What was she doing here? She was killing herself trying to find an escape route from this place, and for what? Was there even a way out of here? There certainly didn't seem to be. Everywhere she turned she found herself staring a dead end in the face. This place was like a maze. A horrible, deranged, inhumanly sadistic maze…and one with no available exit in sight.

Alessa leaned against a nearby wall, not caring that it was streaked with the same omnipresent decay as everything else in this hell. She slid tiredly to the ground, letting her gun fall at her side.

God, she almost wished she'd gone with that detective back when he confronted her at the phones. Maybe then…maybe then she wouldn't have gotten caught up in this mess. For god sakes, she was only a twenty year old girl! What was she supposed to do against a fucked up situation like this?

Alessa tried not to give in. She felt a tidal wave building and tried her best to hold back the rush of emotions. But it was too much. It was too much and she was tired; oh so tired. She buried her face in her forearm, since her hands were coated with the blood of the demon she had mangled.

It wasn't long before the tears came, with only the silence of the nightmare world to register her sobs.

* * *

She didn't know how long she stayed there, pouring out her frustrations. Eventually the tears came to an end and she shakily got to her feet. She wiped her eyes with her forearm, not wanting to get the stuff on her hands anywhere near her face. As her vision returned to normal, Alessa was able to get a clear glance at the place where she had taken refuge. 

The former Happy Burger was completely destroyed. Were once there were tables, chairs and booths, there was now an open dilapidated space with only one splintered table in the center. The countertops and condiments were gone, replaced by vacant decay and corruption. Indeed, the entire area behind the order counter was sealed off by sheets of rusted tin. Alessa could only imagine what lay inside.

Were someone to examine the restaurant without seeing its prior state, they would have no way of telling it was ever a lively fast food shack where people relaxed and indulged their appetites.

Alessa searched for anything that might provide an alternate way out. Things looked pretty hopeless until she noticed something that she had missed before: a ladder, hovering several feet over the lone table in the room.

A small smile formed on Alessa's face – finally a break amidst all the insanity.

Climbing onto the table, she made a jump for the ladder. No luck the first time. She tried a second time and a third. Nothing; the ladder was too far out of reach. A fourth attempt resulted in the table sliding a few inches along the ground, causing Alessa to nearly fall off the surface. Fortunately she ended up on her knees, holding on tightly to the edges to steady herself.

"Whoa. Almost killed myself there," Alessa muttered. She stared up at the ladder. It looked imposing as ever, a good foot and a half away from her grasp.

"Shoot," the young woman swore. The ladder was simply too far out of reach. If only she had something to pull it with…

Suddenly it hit her. She _did_ have something to pull it with. _The hanger!_

She took out the clothes hanger she somehow managed to stuff inside her backpack. Uncoiling its familiar form, she straightened out the hanger into a single long wire, then twisted the end on one side into a suitable makeshift hook. Alessa surveyed her improvised tool approvingly. Now she was ready to bring down that ladder.

Alessa climbed back onto the table. Once again, she tried to obtain a grasp on her lower end of the ladder. It took a couple tries, but eventually, the makeshift tool hooked successfully onto the end of the ladder. Alessa gave a silent "_yes!_" of triumph as she pulled the ladder downwards. Once it was secure, she was ready to climb up into another area of the mall.

But there was a problem.

Funny that she hadn't noticed how much blood was on her hands, until now. Her hands were absolutely covered with the pungent life force. The substance was sticky on her skin and it was drying fast. A few minutes more and she would be hard pressed to scrub it off under present conditions.

The blood taunted her with its reminder of what she had done; how vicious she had become in the spur of the moment. Alessa shivered from its crimson hue on her skin. It was poisonous; she could almost fell it burning through her pores, infiltrating its way into her system. She had to get it off.

Alessa wiped her hands on the sides of her jeans. But the blood would not come off. She tried rubbing it off using the rough denim material of said jeans. When that didn't work, she attempted a more desperate method. Her behavior became increasingly frantic as she resorted to using her own fingernails against the substance, clawing harshly at her skin with the desperation of a person pushed too far, too soon. When the effort proved to be in vain, she hopped off the table and began scraping her hands against the table's hard, uneven surface.

Again her efforts resulted in failure, and she slammed her fists on the table in outrage.

Was this some sick joke on the part of this place; yet another sadistic minded attempt to send her over the edge?

Trembling with barely-suppressed rage, a growl of enormous frustration emanated from her throat. Why couldn't she get the blood off her hands?!

Alessa stared at her crimson covered palms. There had to be some way of scraping this stuff off. She would not be marked permanently by the blood some foul, degenerate abomination. Her backpack went crashing to the flood, a victim of the smoldering ire that had taken grip of her out of nowhere.

The contents of her knapsack lay spilled on the floor. Somehow the bag had been opened despite the zipper being securely closed the last time Alessa checked. An odd occurrence to be sure, though not very surprising given the weirdness of this place. Crouching low to the ground, Alessa sifted through the contents of the book bag. There wasn't much to speak of: a couple cases of handgun ammo, the bottle of bleach she'd acquired earlier, the glint of her self-defense knife…

Alessa paused. It could work, couldn't it? Maybe if she was really careful with the edge of the blade…

Suddenly she realized exactly what she was contemplating. She feverishly shook her head, trying to clear away the unreasonable idea. What was she thinking? Using a knife wouldn't take away the blood, it would just draw out some of her own. God, what the hell was wrong with her, that she would even contemplate doing something like that even for an instant?

And she had contemplated it. For one moment, she truly did consider picking up the knife and taking it to her skin.

She had to get out of here and soon. This place was driving her insane, and if this was only the start of that insanity, what would she do if the situation even worse than it was now? Would she consider using that knife for something other than self-defense or scraping off dried blood? She certainly hoped not. This place could easily drive one to insanity, but Alessa prayed she would retain enough self-control not to try that alternative if it came to that. How depressing would it be if she never made it out of here, and _that_ was her fate after everything she went through?

Returning her focus to the book bag, it was then that Alessa noticed something she had virtually forgotten about amidst the encounters with all those demons.

Laying at the edge of the backpack's opening, only an inch away from rolling was the mysterious bottle labeled simply as a "health drink". Alessa opened the small jar and took a whiff. It smelled like mineral water, emphasis on the mineral part. She stared dubiously at the bottle. There could be anything in there ranging from a harmless (and worthless) drink to acid.

Pouring a minute amount of the substance on the ground, she waited for the first negative effect to manifest. Nothing happened. There was no smoke, no sizzling; no indication of something burning. A positive sign…perhaps. Still not one hundred percent convinced, she poured a few droplets onto her right pants leg, and when the denim material didn't burn, she tipped the smallest little drop on one of her palms.

It was a little cold, to be sure. Other than that, there seemed to be no negative effects. _Okay, I'm convinced_, Alessa thought. She proceeded to liberally pour the health drink over her blood-stained hands…and received an enormous shock when a freezing stinging sensation spread throughout every inch of them. Alessa yelped and dropped the amber brown bottle, which amazingly enough, didn't break upon hitting the floor. It rolled along the ground spilling the remainder of its contents while Alessa clutched at her burning hands.

Mentally she screamed up a storm. What the hell was this stuff?! It was like she had dipped her hands in liquid nitrogen and boiling hot water at the same time – she half expected a billowing cloud of smoke to rise up from her skin at any moment.

And then, and suddenly as it appeared, the pain was gone. Alessa examined her hands in sheer disbelief. Everything was perfectly intact, and surprisingly enough, the blood staining her skin had completely melted away. Even more incredible was what she discovered upon looking closely at the palm of her right hand.

Up until this moment, there had been a small cut from yesterday which she got at home and which hadn't completely healed. No longer. The cut had disappeared with no trace that one had ever been there.

"Wow. I guess this stuff really does work," Alessa thought aloud with just a bit of reluctant awe. It was a shame it had been wasted on scrubbing her hands clean. Still, at least that unnerving shade of crimson was finally gone.

It seemed somebody was looking out for her. The question was: what were the intentions of that somebody? Did they want to help her survive this game or were they just teasing her with the illusion of hope while she headed blindly to her doom?

There was no way of knowing, of course. All Alessa knew for sure was that she no longer had to stare at that incriminating bloodstain.

Wearing a much calmer (and slightly satisfied) expression, she began to climb the ladder straight into the unknown.

* * *

How had this happened? Alessa wondered as she climbed the ladder presumably leading up to the second flood. The day started out normally. She had breakfast with her parents, she spent the morning playing video games, and when the afternoon came, she decided to go spend some time browsing at the mall. And then things went completely to hell. 

She still didn't remember falling asleep back in the normal world. Even now she was puzzled as to how it happened. Yet it was clear to her that the ensuing nightmare – that twisted, horrible dream – was only the beginning.

From the moment she went back into the mall after encountering that detective, she was heading down a path into hell incarnate. Alessa wished she had crawled under the van in the alley or tried to climb over the fence there. While she couldn't be sure she would have avoided this horror, anywhere would be better than this dreadful place. She felt like one of the victims in that "Jigsaw" movie, trying desperately to find a way out of this self-enclosed deathtrap before it killed her.

She was tired, she was sore from all the running and fighting, and she was sure at least a couple hours had passed since she awoke downstairs. And she hadn't even made it out of the mall yet. Lord only knew what awaited her outside. Hell, Lord only knew what awaited her on the second floor.

She wanted to go home. But now she was beginning to wonder if she would ever see her home again.

Was she going to die in this place?

Alessa hugged herself as she took the first tentative steps into the shopping mall's

second level. The air was absolutely frigid, as if she was walking through death itself. It chilled her to the bone, making goose bumps rise on every portion of her skin. A patch of fog lingered in the air with every breath she took. The area was eerily quiet, though she swore she heard some howling in the distance.

Probably one of those demon hounds…

Fortunately there didn't appear to be any monsters around. That didn't mean everything was peachy.

If the downstairs level was bad, then the floor she was on now was infinitely worse. At least the downstairs area retained some measure of familiarity in the layout. This new environment resembled nothing less than an image out of someone's absolute worse nightmare. There was virtually no light other than that of her flashlight, and even the actual floor itself was gone, replaced by a kind of rusted metal laid out in panels to form the ground. Each step she took echoed loudly on the metal plates. She hesitated to take more than a few at first; the sections looked liked they were barely strung together and would definitely not support themselves under her weight. Only when they did not collapse under her feet did she feel free to move about more quickly.

She felt a twinge of excitement upon seeing the escalators – maybe she had finally found a way out of here! That excitement disappeared when she saw the state they were in. The escalators did at first appear to lead down to the plaza area. Or rather, they would have, had they not had the bottom half of their sections torn off. Based on the twisted wreckage of their remains, it seemed that some incredible unknown force had literally ripped the lower halves of the escalators off. The area below was ominously dark, and Alessa shuddered to think what would happen if she fell.

As she pondered what to do next, the silence was broken as a nearby screen suddenly blared to life. Alessa turned to realize that it was a TV set mounted behind the plate glass display of a shop. Inexplicably, the television had somehow been turned on despite no one except Alessa being around.

Standing a couple feet away, Alessa peered into the TV screen. At first all she saw was static. Soon however, she jumped back slightly as a hazy image suddenly flashed on the screen. The image went by far too quickly for her to tell what it was. Within a few moments though, more images began appearing on the screen. Each was but a flicker of something indiscernible until the pause between each one was short enough for Alessa to distinguish the barest of details.

A steady image started to form. It looked like the inside of someone's house, though the 'snow' obscured any more than that. Gradually some sound began to filter in through the speakers…

"Jul…glad to see…Have to…out of here…He's coming…"

Alessa drew a sharp intake of breath. She recognized that voice. It was one she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Cybil!"

It had been years since she heard from the police officer who helped her and her father out during what seemed like a lifetime ago. But what was she doing here now? Was this some echo of the past, or a warning about something occurring in the here and now?

The transmission resumed; Alessa listened closely.

"Alessa…Where's…have to find her…" A pause, and then Cybil's frantic voice came over the static. "He's here!"

There was a sudden burst of gunfire, followed by the sound of someone screaming Cybil's name in horror. Alessa's heart nearly stopped when she realized the panic stricken voice was her mother's. There was a dull thud which sounded disturbingly like a body hitting the floor, and then she heard something that was the most unsettling, most intimidating thing she had experienced thus far: the ominous sound of a heavy blade being dragged along the ground.

_Oh no…_

Alessa went cold. Every drop of blood in her body froze in her veins. Never had she heard anything more petrifying than that grating scraping of metal on floor. Because she knew what it meant, and there was no denying the reality of the situation any longer. The transmission flickered out entirely, replaced by nothing but continuous static. It didn't matter. She knew who was behind this now. With that single menacing noise, everything added up in a way it hadn't prior to this.

She recalled the creature from the elevator which was neither a human nor a monster like the others. How had she not seen it before? The consistent decay, the creatures conjured up out of nowhere to attack her at every corner, and now the sound of a monstrous weapon which Alessa had only previously heard in her darkest nightmares.

It was _him_.

He was here, in this hell, directing its every move; guiding its tricks and terrors against Alessa with unflinching callousness. Judge, jury and executioner, all rolled into one. And that woman she encountered in normal world, before she got trapped in this alternate dimension? She was one of his agents, no doubt sent to make sure his prey had indeed fallen into the net its repulsive powers had cast.

And now he was at her home as well…

With renewed determination, Alessa took off into the darkness. She had to find a way out of here and get back home, to where Cybil and her mother were. They were in danger – there was no doubt about it. Alessa had to help them, and that meant solving the riddle of this oversized puzzle box before too much time went by.

If it meant tearing through this with the same level of ruthlessness _he_ displayed, then so be it.

* * *

AN: I'll give you two guesses as to who the "He" Alessa mentions is. ;D 


	6. Obstacles and Memories

Disclaimer: Konami owns everything Silent Hill. No money is being made off this story. I write only out of love for this wonderful series of games.

AN: Well, I'm back! Sorry it took so long folks. The holidays were a busy time, and then I was focused on updating the Star Wars story I'm doing with another author, Lilac Moon. To anyone who was getting worried, trust me, this story will never die. It's going all the way to the end, baby!

As this is an AU, there is some mention of things that are my own original touches. Please be patient readers. While I would love to tell you all about how I blended the canon with my own original stuff, I have to tell the story slowly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave feedback. As any author will tell you, it can be a vital brain food for our muse.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Obstacles and Memories **

**Alternate Central Square – Part 3**

Once when Alessa was five years old, she was the victim of a vicious attack by a large dog. It was an utterly terrifying experience, and one that had left an indelible mark on the young woman's life.

Alessa had been playing outside her house when the savage assault occurred. The dog had come out of nowhere and clamped down with ferocious resolve onto the little girl's leg. She'd immediately cried out for help, and tried to get away, but the dog was too strong for a five year old to drive back alone. The terrified screams startled Alessa's parents, who soon realized in horror that a ruthless dog was trying to chew off their daughter's leg.

Chris was the first to act. He instantly ran over in an attempt to pry the animal off his daughter, but the dog was far too strong for that. Julie joined in the effort, to no avail. They screamed for help in the hopes that someone would hear, but for some inexplicable reason, none of the neighbors came outside to lend a hand. Knowing time was of the essence, Chris sent Julie inside to get something, anything, he could use against the beast. Julie was reluctant, not willing for an instant to leave her daughter at the mercy of a vicious predator. However, she knew someone had to call 911, and there was no way Chris would risk his wife getting mauled as well.

Julie had gone inside and grabbed the first thing she could from the kitchen drawer – a hammer. After calling 911, she then bolted back outside and passed it to Chris, who proceeded to strike the animal as hard as possible. It took several tries, but finally the dog released its hold on Alessa. A brutal strike to the head did the trick, and the creature died soon afterwards. The frantic parents took no chances, though. They quickly ushered their daughter inside and tended to her wound while they waited for the paramedics to arrive.

To this day, Alessa still wasn't sure what breed of canine had been responsible for the attack. The memories were foggy after so long, thanks in part to all the anguish she had been through over those years. Pain, she had learned, was a good way of suppressing experiences one had no desire to remember.

All she knew was that the incident had changed her outlook on dogs forever. Physically, Alessa was mostly fine, except for a six inch scar she retained on her left leg, right along the thigh. But the emotional and psychological damage she received were long-lasting. From then on, dogs were no longer something cute and cuddly to be laughed at. They were vicious predators that could do her serious harm in the blink of an eye, and she never once forgot it.

Her parents were affected too. Julie blamed herself for the whole ordeal. She had been keeping an eye on Alessa from inside the house, but she'd turned for one single moment and that was all it took for her daughter to suffer a horrific, life scarring experience. For a long time afterwards she was extremely reluctant to let Alessa out of her site even for an instant. As far as Chris went, the young father was badly shaken at how easily he could have lost his daughter had they not come to her aid fast enough.

The incident also changed the dynamic between the Gillespie family and their neighbors. They had asked for help in their time of need and nobody had responded, even though Chris knew some of them had been watching from inside. From them on, he was forever an enemy of them. He had tolerated them before, but combined with the torment his daughter endured from their kids at school, he now hated them with a vengeance.

Since that time, Alessa had retained an instinctive apprehension for large dogs, one that fourteen years and countless other experiences couldn't entirely erase. She kept her distance and generally tended to avoid them whenever possible.

That didn't mean she actually hated large dogs. At heart she knew it was the owners who were ultimately responsible for their animals, and some dogs were more dangerous than others. She wasn't comfortable around them, but she didn't bear them any will.

And she certainly didn't want to see them treated with the sadism on display before her.

The creature was lying on a table in front of her. Its body was placed on a platter, as though it were the main course in some twisted five star meal. Alessa shook her head in mute astonishment. The smell coming from the creature was awful, and the sight was even worse. There were no distinguishing marks on the body that indicated a gunshot wound or any other source of trauma besides the obvious. Alessa didn't need one. Somehow she knew instinctively that the dog had been burned alive, roasted horrifically for nothing more than someone's sick, psychotic pleasure.

What kind of sick, demented human being would do something like this? This was monstrous and despicable, and it matched nearly anything she had seen thus far. And if that weren't enough, whoever did this had gone to the trouble of laying out the poor animal in the manner of a gourmet meal, as though he or she really intended to eat their gruesome victim. There was even a large chunk of flesh carved from the middle of the body, ready and eager to meet someone's approval.

It nauseated Alessa to her core, and for the nth time thus far, she had to fight to keep the contents of her stomach in check. This wasn't what she expected when she wandered into this abandoned restaurant, and it angered her greatly to realize that someone could do this to a defenseless animal. Silently she vowed that if she found the sadistic bastard behind this, she was going to shoot first, no questions asked.

Tearing her eyes away from the grotesque sight, Alessa examined the rest of the restaurant. Like every other part of the mall, it was covered in a layer of grime and decay. But there was something different about this one. Unlike the other areas, this part had a wide array of windows stretching across the wall to the right, enabling her to finally get a good look at the outside environment. And what she saw took her breath away.

Outside was a large building opposite the structure of the mall, and to Alessa's utter horror, the building was coated in the same rusted filth present all over the mall. As was the building next to it, and the one next to that. She could barely believe her eyes. It wasn't just the shopping center. Every part of the environment had been taking over by the darkness that grew and extended itself almost like an entity. Which could only mean one thing: she truly was in another realm of existence, some place beyond the reality she and everyone else in the world called home.

She had suspected of course, but seeing the outside world give confirmation with its ruin and creepy horizon was an entirely different situation.

Alessa's hopes began to sink into a pool of despair. Even if she escaped from this place, she would still be stuck in a foreign world as alien to her as anything the best science fiction and horror writers could imagine. And if there was an abundance of those creatures here in the mall, how many were waiting outside the 'sanctuary' of this place, eager to welcome a new prey to sink their teeth into?

Out of sheer frustration, she brought her fist down on of the tables. Why was this happening to her? Hadn't she been through enough in the past sixteen years?

No response was forthcoming. Alessa knew she wouldn't find the answers here in a dingy restaurant with soot-stained windows.

The contents of the establishment were not of much interest. There was a large cabinet in the back filled with bottles of wine, brandy and other alcoholic beverages. Alessa wasn't much of a drinker. In fact, she had yet to have a single alcoholic beverage in her life. She sure wasn't going to drink something from an alternate dimension either.

There was a pot with a semi-open lid on the stovetop. One sniff of the pot told the young woman she had better not take a look inside. The smell was absolutely foul; Alessa shuddered to think what lay inside stewing. Last but not least, there was a solitary health drink sitting on the kitchen counter. Having seen the curative effects of the liquid earlier on, Alessa quickly snatched it up.

_I guess that's it then_, she thought to herself. Nonetheless, she got the feeling that she was missing something. Maybe she should take a second look around…

A loud thud snapped her out of her thoughts. Alessa immediately turned her attention upwards – it had come from the ceiling. Or more accurately, the roof on this part of the shopping center. Something was up there.

She didn't know why, but a chill suddenly went down her spine. Her hands began to shake, almost against their will. What was going on? There wasn't any reason to be this petrified, was there? It was probably just another one of those monsters.

Unless it was that doppelganger…

Another stomp, this one just as loud as before. Dust and minor bits of debris rained down from the ceiling as the heavy step was followed by several more. The footsteps seemed to be heading towards the exit. Alessa aimed her gun unsteadily at the ceiling. What the hell was up there? Was it waiting to ambush her as soon as she tried to leave?

The footsteps ceased. Alessa regarded the silence with an air of mistrust. She wasn't about to be lured into a false sense of security. However, she had to get out of there eventually. She set foot cautiously towards the exit, eyes steady, hands never wavering from their aiming stance up above. She passed the roasted dog on the dinner table, not looking once at the hideous meal. Just a few more steps until she was in the clear…

The unseen creature struck.

Alessa screamed as an enormous knife plunged through the ground in front of her, almost skewering her in half. She hurried to move away from the blade, realizing she had made a grave assumption about the enemy's position. There was a monster present, but not where she expected. Not on the roof of the restaurant, but the second floor below it, where she had no way of detecting the creature's movements. It was a façade, and Alessa had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

Again, the knife stabbed viciously through the floor. Alessa tripped as she tried to escape the fearsome weapon, though she continued to move towards the back of the restaurant. If there was one benefit to the enemy's position, it was that he couldn't pinpoint Alessa's location either. All he could do was guess, which was evident by the random stabbings of the knife. The creature thrust the blade repeatedly through the floor, each blind attack getting steadily closer to its target.

Out of desperation, his prey climbed onto the counter next to the stovetop. It would only be a matter of seconds until the knife reached the kitchen area; Alessa had no desire to see whether the monstrous weapon could pierce all the way up to her. She timed the intervals of the attacks carefully, taking note of the approximate seconds between each stab. If she was even a second off, she would be shish kebab.

And when the moment was right, she took the risk of her life.

Alessa leaped over the incoming weapon, landing barely three feet away from the blade. Over the pounding of her own heart, she heard the creature stalking her give a growl of rage at being thwarted by its prey. Alessa knew she had only seconds to make her getaway. It was then that something caught her eye, and she was amazed she hadn't noticed it before. There was a shiny object on the same platter as the dog's carcass, glistening with the eerie orange light from outside. It was a key, and it was right in the center of the dog's charred stomach.

The woman shuddered at touching the animal's innards, but she had no choice. She quickly stuck her fingers into the cooked meat and retrieved the errant key, only seconds before a massive knife impaled the sordid feast. Alessa had no time to be relieved. She was out of there, running once again in fear from a nightmare she had absolutely no chance of overcoming.

Point two for the Red One.

* * *

Once outside the transformed restaurant, Alessa grimaced at the pain radiating throughout her knees and her feet. She muttered a disgruntled swear as she bent down to rub her injured legs. _God, I really shouldn't have done that_, she thought. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but in retrospect, she should have just gotten on one of the damn tables. 

At least she has something for her troubles. She pulled out the key she retrieved from the barbecued canine. There was no label on the key, nor any numbers inscribed. The surface was a little charred, but none the worse for wear. Alessa wondered what it was for. Then she remembered a hallway she went through downstairs, where she encountered another of those lumbering giants with spiked arms. There was a locked door in the darkness there, and the lock just happened to be a perfect fit for this key.

The next few parts of her journey proved to be uneventful. Prior to opening the locked door, she was met with a room that used to be an excellent jewelry store. She had seen several pieces worthy of interest in its prior state, but the only thing there now was a small velvet box in one of the display counters. Carefully avoiding the shattered glass, Alessa was bemused to find the thing inside the jewelry box was not a ring or a necklace, but a walnut.

"A walnut?" Alessa thought aloud. Of all the things in the world the item could have been, what the hell could she do with a walnut? What kind of value could such a thing possibly have in this place? She couldn't eat it – that was for sure. And what monster would be dumb enough to be bribed by such a tiny little thing?

Oh well. Knowing the way this place worked, there probably was some use for it, bizarre as it seemed. Maybe she would find some nut-oriented puzzle or something. She stuffed the walnut into a pocket and went on her way.

Just as she expected, the cooked key was a perfect match for the locked door.

Beyond it was an unexpected, yet somewhat pleasant surprise.

It was a diner. Or rather, the ravaged remains of a diner. The walls were discolored, the tables overturned, and the floor was flooded with the water pouring from a broken pipe.

There was a long piece of piping sticking out of a wall. Alessa took notice of the rusted steel, realizing that she had found her first non-ammunition based weapon. The pipe was heavy and sturdy, and it looked quite durable. She cringed at the thick layer of corrosion coating the metal fragment, but there was no getting around that. While she preferred the handgun, this would do in a pinch if she ran out of ammo.

Alessa pried out the steel pipe, turning it over as she held its formidable weight in her hands. She couldn't wait to try it out on one of those freaks.

She pressed onwards, picking up a bottle of detergent along the way. Another questionable item, though she barely paid it any mind – she had given up trying to figure out the logic behind this place. Eventually she came to an area that was rather odd at first. It was the hallway behind one of two doors, situated opposite each other at a dead end. There was an exhaust fan out in the corridor, on the upper center wall, which Alessa thought was a little strange. She supposed the building had to get ventilated somehow, but she wouldn't have thought this…reality would be concerned with something like that. And there was something off about it too. For some unknown reason, it reminded her of something. Something vague and ominous.

The right door was locked, so she took the left. Soon afterwards, she noticed there were tiny black specks floating in that second corridor. Alessa wasn't sure what they were until she got a closer look…close enough for one to brush her arm with a distinctly fuzzy wing. Alessa instantly drew back as if burned by a flame.

They were moths. Hundreds of them, congregated in a menacing black wall that made it impossible for her to pass. She shuddered visibly over her entire body.

Alessa hated moths; had ever since she was a kid. When she was only five, the other kids at school used to hide them in her book bag, so that when she opened it, the moths would fly right out in front of her face. Or, she'd get a handful of small fuzzy insects when she reached into the book bag for something. Worse, her gr…the woman who raised her mother insisted on giving her a set of dead moth specimens as a gift, knowing full well the effect they had on her. Things got so bad that Alessa reached the point where she would not sleep unless her mother stayed with her for an hour after bedtime.

Things had not changed much over time. Her father knew a police officer who was bitten in the eye by a moth and was left completely blind in that eye; he needed surgery in order to restore his vision. And when Chris told that story to Alessa a few months after she came to stay with him, the old fear came back. Granted, it wasn't exactly his fault; Chris didn't know that a simple anecdote would re-establish a phobia from years past in his daughter. Unfortunately it did, and there was no fixing this particular screw-up.

No, moths were definitely not a favorite thing in the former Gillespie's life. She'd rather dive into a pack of demons than face a cloud full of moths alone, and unarmed. Fortunately things weren't completely hopeless. She was becoming used to this place and the way it operated. It would not have placed the wall of moths in her path unless there was some way she could get past them. The question was, how?

She couldn't shoot them down, that was for sure. And she didn't have any bug spray on them. A flamethrower would work, but just her luck, there wasn't one around.

Stupid nightmare world with its crappy weapons…

_Think, Alessa, think_, she told herself. Suddenly, she remembered the warning on the back of the bleach she found.

_"Do not mix with detergent. Mixing of the two chemicals may result in a toxic reaction."_

Toxic reaction…

Alessa grinned. She knew what to do now.

There was a bucket set just ahead of her. Kneeling down, she poured in the bleach first, emptying the whole plastic bottle. Tossing that aside, she added in the dreaded container of detergent.

The fumes hit Alessa like a brick wall. She instantly covered her face to block the noxious vapors, holding back a scream as they still seared her face for the better part of a second. She got out of there ASAP, hoping beyond measure she hadn't just burned her eyes out. Thankfully, the stinging sensation disappeared after a few seconds. Alessa released a painful breath, desperately sucking air into her lungs. _Stupid, stupid_, she chided herself. She felt like smacking herself upside the head for that one. Didn't she know to be cautious when dealing with dangerous chemicals?

Still, if it was that effective against her, those moths wouldn't stand a chance. The question was, how to get it to them? The vapors had to spread beyond a few feet.

The answer came to her within a fraction of a second. _The exhaust fan!_

Looking up at the fan, she finally realized why it had been placed in this particular location. This place was like a puzzle, or a math problem. Each item she found was but a piece of the whole, with its own distant purpose in solving the larger equation.

She turned on the exhaust fan and waited for the poison to take its course. Then she gave it time to evaporate. After waiting for it to disperse, she went back inside and beheld her handiwork, covering her mouth just in case. It worked better than she could have hoped for. Lying on the floor were the remains of hundreds of moths, forming a layer of black that blanketed the floor.

Free of the airborne threat, Alessa continued on her way. Corridors and dead ends passed, each more dangerous than the next. She didn't let that stop her. Anything that got in her way was either sidestepped or gunned down without a flicker of hesitation. Although they still intimidated her, Alessa had to admit it felt good to take out her frustrations on those twisted abominations. Whether it was the thrill of victory or justification for her ordeal, it seemed to awaken some dark part of her she hadn't touched in a very long time.

A part of her she could easily grow to like…

* * *

She had entered the torture room. 

Alessa stared in revulsion at the devices encircling her in the chamber. The area outside was bad, with its pitch black darkness and fearsome assortment of beasts, but this particular room had an even grimmer aura about it than usual. It was obvious what this place was, and there was no doubt as to the use of the contraptions within.

The blood soaked tables spoke of horror almost as chilling as those Alessa had encountered. Tiny grooves were set into the wooden restraints – indentations left behind by victims whose agony was so intense, they literally sunk their fingernails deep into the wood. One could almost imagine the victims strapped down to the tables, being 'operated' on by the devices scattered around the room. Saws, clamps, chains…it all looked like something straight from a medieval dungeon.

These were human artifacts, created and utilized by men who sought to take out their sick, perverted fantasies of pain on innocent people. Alessa shook her head, reminded of the Inquisition, among other things. Monsters she could handle. She would never understand how human beings could willfully torture one another over things like religious differences.

At the very center of the room was the symbol she had seen painted over various sections of the mall. The ancient crimson crest looked very out of place in the storage rooms before, but in here, it actually seemed to blend into the ghastly environment. It was fitting, she supposed, given the hideous nature of this chamber.

Beneath the crest was perhaps the most 'interesting' contraption in the room: a rusted iron vice. Alessa wasn't naïve. She knew the type of damage a vice could, and probably had done, to countless body parts. The thought of someone's skull being crushed by the unyielding grip left her cold all over. However, the vice was the only object in the room with an actual practical purpose to it. There had to be a reason for its presence then.

What could she do with a vice? She had nothing that required cracking open, did she? Unless…

The walnut from the jewelry shop came to mind. It seemed like an ordinary walnut at the time, but what if it wasn't? What if there was something else inside the walnut? Something she needed to continue on her way?

Alessa took out the walnut and shook it. And sure enough, there was a loud rattling that indicated something was inside. Like a kid in a candy store, she set the walnut in the vice clamps with an unabashed glee. Taking hold of the device, she squeezed down on the walnut until she heard the distinct crack of the shell breaking open.

She brushed aside the walnut crumbs, and there it was – a small round gemstone in a grayish white hue.

Alessa's eyes were curious as she carefully picked up the precious stone. She had seen this type of gemstone before. It was called a moonstone, and its name already gave away its purpose.

She didn't even have to think about it. She knew exactly where the object belonged.

* * *

_"Mommy, what is that?" the five year old Alessa asked her mother. _

_They were in the basement below the orphanage. Alessa came there often to visit with the other children in their order. This church was much smaller than she was used to. It wasn't even a real church, just a small room with an altar in it. _

_The symbol the child was referring to was a large circle painted in bright red ink above the room's altar. Three smaller circles were inscribed in the middle of it, along with some odd writing Alessa could not identify. It looked like a bunch of weird triangles and scribbles done by another kid. The little girl shivered. Somehow she didn't think this drawing was made by a child. _

_"That is the symbol of our Lord," Alessa's mother replied. "One of Her symbols, I should say."_

_"I don't like it," the little girl announced. _

_Her mother frowned. "Alessa…"_

_"Mommy, it hurts when I look at it!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a symbol, a sign of our faith. There is no possible way it can harm you."_

_"But-" _

_"No buts. Alessa, I have told this before. Whenever we are in the presence of our Lord, you must be respectful of Her teachings. Understood?"_

_Alessa gave the barest of sighs. "Yes, mother."_

_As her mother began to read from the scriptures, she moved in front of the drawing, partially obscuring Alessa's view of it. The little girl focused on the words coming from her mother's mouth, trying to ignore the pain in her forehead…_

* * *

The symbol loomed overhead like a shadow. It was many times larger than before this time. Painted in faded black writing, its glow had diminished down to nothing. 

That didn't mean it didn't bother her.

Alessa held her forehead as she stared at the thing. She knew the symbol was from her past. That flashback was proof enough of that. She also knew its meaning was locked somewhere in her mind. Why couldn't she remember it?

She lowered her eyes from the massive emblem, and focused instead on what was relevant to her situation at this moment. This was it: the end of her journey through the mall. The large door in front of her had bothered her ever since she first saw it on the third floor. Situated in the same area as the gourmet restaurant, the door was decorated with a moon and stars motif scrawled in subtle red ink. Below the etching was a pocket for a small round object.

Alessa held up the moonstone she'd retrieved from the walnut. Though she wondered just how the hell the thing had ended up inside a _walnut_, there was no denying its purpose. She had played enough video games to know that something vital always lurked behind the big door. And then there was the message also written on the door…

_By the light of the moon shall this door be opened, and the Guardian unveiled_

_from his lair._

Alessa shrugged. _Seems fairly obvious_, she thought, placing the moonstone in its rightful indentation. She only hoped "he" wasn't the guardian the message was talking about. Immediately after she set the stone, a massive roar swept through the area with uncanny force. Alessa dropped her steel pipe on the ground, startled out of her wits by the unexpected shock. Now she was even more worried. If that wasn't a sign of something huge and monstrous, she didn't know what was.

Nonetheless, there was nowhere else to go. Gathering her courage and her thoughts of escape, Alessa crossed the threshold.

* * *

For those of you who've played the game, I think you know what's coming, don't you? For those of you who haven't...well, you'll see. ;) 


	7. The Guardian of Central Square

Disclaimer: Konami owns Silent Hill and all its gods.

AN: This update isn't as long as usual, but it does have some important elements to it. It also serves to resolve Alessa's trip through the Alternate Mall, so the story can really get moving now.

**

* * *

**

**Interlude – The Guardian of Central Square**

Alessa descended into the darkness. She scaled down the ladder one rung at a time, holding onto the handle bars as tightly as she could. She was never a fan of heights, and she had to be at least one hundred feet above the ground. Well, assuming there _was_ a ground to this place.

Heading down, she saw the second floor and first floors of the nightmarish mall. Several monsters were still wandering around on each, searching blindly for any potential victims. Fortunately, the ladder was removed far enough from the floors that Alessa didn't have to worry about the creatures attacking her. She heard a horrible familiar drilling sound in the distance, but she forced herself to ignore it. She couldn't afford to let herself get distracted, even if those needle monsters scared the hell out of her. At this height, a fall would only mean a gruesome death.

Oddly enough, the ladder seemed longer than the actual mall! She shivered as she continued down into the inky blackness. She couldn't help but feel that she was heading into a deep abyss, where the greatest horrors this place had to offer awaited her. As she climbed the impossibly long ladder, she thought back to the horrid encounter she barely avoided with those needle creatures only minutes prior…

* * *

_Darkness greeted Alessa outside the torture room. While the entire building was bathed in a lack of light, this part of the mall seemed even more ominous than usual – almost pitch black in obscurity. Were it not for her flashlight, she wouldn't be able to see a thing. The whole scene reminded her of an abyss: yawning, lifeless, and never-ending. _

_Immediately upon setting foot here, she hesitated. The air was calm, the area still to an unnerving degree. Something wasn't right. _

_Scattered over the ground were a number of holes where the floor had collapsed into ruin. She watched her step carefully, not wanting to fall headfirst into the void. The metal grating felt unbearably shaky under her feet. She hoped it wouldn't choose this opportunity to give out under her. Alessa thanked her lucky stars she didn't weigh that much. _

_There was a faint hum growing in her ears. At first she thought it was he ears ringing, until she realized the sound was growing in pitch. She searched for the source of the noise, but it was all around her, and getting closer by the second. It sounded like a dentist drill, or a buzz saw, gearing up to slice something in half. _

_Or would that be _**someone**

_Alessa covered her ears to block out the jarring noise. The ground beneath her hummed with the vibrations of the sound waves as they echoed off the metal. Whatever it was, its presence would be known soon. _

_And so it was. Emerging from the shadows was a floating mass of tissue and metal, propelling itself through the air with nothing but sheer force of will. Its body spun on its axis like an inverted globe, with one long spike protruding from its stomach. It looked like a bee; one giant, malformed bee with…_

_With needles, Alessa thought in dismay. Huge four foot long needles serving as arms and legs. It was the creature from her dream, and it was not alone. Behind it were the forms of three other monsters heading her way. They were obviously following their leader with only one intention on their minds. _

_Alessa didn't bother aiming at them. She was clearly outnumbered and outmatched, as she doubted her feeble handgun would be enough to take down all four monsters quickly. And there was no way she was going to try hitting them with the pipe. Not with those blades spinning like they were._

_But the creatures were not going to let her go without a fight. They quickly gave pursuit. Alessa tried to run, but the holes littering the floor were a problem. She could not run nearly as fast as she usually did, lest she risk falling to her death. And that gave her enemy an edge. It was not an issue for the monsters, as they merely glided over the jagged openings. By sheer luck, the young woman managed to stay ahead. Alessa reached the exit in time, but there was a problem: the door was locked down tight. _

_"Shit," the raven beauty cursed, pulling at the doorknob for all it was worth. The only other exit was halfway across this floor. She would never make it with all those creatures following. _

_The demons were getting closer. As the distance between them diminished, two of the predators dropped from the air and began pursuing their prey on foot. They seemed even faster on their 'legs' than they were floating over the ground, prompting Alessa to yank more viciously at the doorknob. It was an instinctive reaction, more than any real attempt to force the lock open. But the damn thing would not turn. On the other hand, the door itself sure looked flimsy…_

_In fact, it looked very much out of place with the wall, now that she noticed it. The rest of the mall had sturdy looking metal doors, while this one looked like it was made from wood. Almost as if it had been replaced…_

_There was barely any time to wonder about that, leaving her with only one course of action. _

_"I really hope this works," she muttered. If it didn't, she was dead. Standing back from the door, she gave it as hard a kick as she could._

_Either she was very lucky, or Fate was on her side, because the gamble worked. The door blew open. Alessa moved to escape…_

_…And the creatures finally caught up with her. Alessa grabbed the steel pipe. She hadn't wanted to fight these things, but there was no choice. Putting all her strength behind the blow, she swung the heavy pipe at the pack leader's skull. There was loud crack as the pipe connected and the demon went flying back. Another of the beasts attempted a slash at its victim's leg, only to be met with a thunderous blow that snapped its neck in half. Distracted by their writhing comrades, the remaining monsters offered no assault, giving Alessa the opening to escape their malevolent wrath._

* * *

She shivered as the images of those beasts lingered in her mind. She shouldn't have escaped that. By all accounts, that crazy momentary plan of kicking the door down shouldn't have worked. She had considered shooting the lock, until she realized it would never work in real life, and she would just end up blowing herself away. 

It was as close to being finished as she had come on this journey so far. The thought of being so close to death left her feeling horribly cold inside. So many things left to do, so many things left unsaid…one moment's hesitation and that all would have vanished. It was unsettling beyond words to think about what would have happened, had she reacted only a second slower. She would never have seen her mother and father again, or any of the handful of friends she had accumulated over the years. She would never have gotten to do any of the things she had planned, and she would have died trapped in some foreign dimension with no way for anyone to know what happened to her. It was likely nobody would ever have retrieved her body.

How horrible would it have been for her parents to go the rest of their lives wondering what happened to their precious little girl? And regardless of what they did, the authorities would have stopped looking for her eventually. To be forgotten like that was the worst fate Alessa could imagine. At there was closure in death, when those close to you knew what had happened.

And that gave her all the determination she needed to keep going. She had to get out of this place, not just for her sake, but for that of those she loved. They had been given a second chance all those years ago, when her father saved her from the brink of death. She wasn't about to waste it on some psychopathic deity and his little maze of horrors.

Alessa finally reached the bottom rung of the ladder and hopped off. There wasn't much to speak of. She was in some sort of underground pit. The ground was covered in lumps of coal, and they were warm. She could feel the heat pouring off them through her boots. It wasn't enough to burn through the soles, but it was very noticeable. There was a large amount of open space, something which she found curious considering the lack of anything useful.

To either side of her lay a wall with three immense holes. Alessa peered into the openings, but it was too dark to see what lay inside. What the heck was this place?

A burgeoning noise suddenly caught her attention. She couldn't discern where it was coming from, but it grew louder and louder as the ground rumbled beneath her. Something was approaching, and by the looks of it, it was something huge. Alessa struggled to balance herself against the tremors, careful not to touch the hot coals on the ground. Meanwhile, the ladder she had used collapsed partially under the chaos, leaving her trapped in the derelict pit. She gave a frenzied mental curse, knowing that she had to deal with whatever was down here now. Suddenly, the fence covering the middle crevice was violently tossed aside, ripped off its hinges by the source of the commotion. Alessa's jaw dropped, horror mingling with astonishment on her face as she at last beheld the source of the earthquake.

To say that it was a giant worm would be a severe understatement. The thing was absolutely enormous, covered completely in freakishly scaled ash-colored skin. It was grotesquely burned in several places, the charred flesh barely clinging to its form. Large veins crisscrossed visibly underneath it skin, forming a network of ghastly pathways over its body. Its ribs were exposed, allowing her to look inside past the bones into the inner workings of the creature. She felt her stomach churn in revulsion upon seeing the hints of its internal organs.

The flesh over what she assumed to be its head opened as the creature unleashed a frightening roar, revealing a massive set of teeth. Bound together by a hideous web of gums, they exposed a grotesque mouth that reminded her of a set of chattering teeth, only on a much larger scale. Alessa instinctively took a few steps back.

It dwarfed everything she had seen before in this nightmare made flesh. This could only be the Guardian of the alternate mall, the one mentioned in that foreboding doorway. And it was not alone.

By sheer chance she caught a glimpse of something moving at the top of the wall. She stared upwards at the concrete…

And there it was, the creature she had seen before in the elevator strangling that unidentified flesh. It crawled across the wall like a spider, head twitching sporadically in spasm. It was him.

It was the Red god.

A roar of the worm reminded her that she couldn't afford to get distracted. The hulking beast moved in. With surprising speed it charged at its prey, forcing Alessa to leap out of the way. She narrowly avoided getting snapped by the mammoth jaws, which bit at the air her body had occupied seconds earlier. She fired several gunshots at the worm's scaly carapace, but they didn't appear to faze it. Rather than turning around, it slithered into one of the holes opposite her position.

The young woman waited anxiously for its return. Trying to ignore the deity looming overhead, she focused on the darkened tunnels, attempting to determine which hole the monster would emerge from. The one to the far right proved to be the target. The worm crawled out and Alessa fired three more shots, but her enemy still didn't react. Once more she moved out its path, lest she end up its latest meal. It vanished into another tunnel.

_Okay, just shooting it doesn't work_, she thought. There had to be some sort of weak point; a specific area she could target. But where? One thing was certain: unless she did something soon, she was going to end up as this creature's latest meal. She couldn't stay here dodging that hideous mouth forever.

_The mouth…_

Alessa thought back years ago to her hometown. There had been a giant monster there too – a huge lizard born from her subconscious memories of a fairy tale she once read. Like the beast she was facing, the lizard was also invulnerable to bullets. At least on the outside.

_That's it! _Alessa realized. A smile spread across her face. She knew what to do now.

The trembling of the ground prefigured her adversary's emergence from one of the tunnels. But this time she was ready for it. As soon as the worm opened its jaws, Alessa opened fire. Round after round struck the creature's mouth with deadly precision. The monster grunted in pain. Its massive jaws slammed shut as it charged at the prey that had wounded it.

She easily avoided its wrath. Sensing it was coming from the farthest opening, she waited to for the chance to fire again. She didn't notice the creature up above watching her carefully, it's head curiously still. Noting her intent, the creature gave a wave of its hand…

…And Alessa suddenly found herself glued to the spot. Chains had risen from the ground, encircling her feet with their bindings. The courage she had displayed ebbed away as she realized she was trapped.

_No!_ Alessa screamed in mental protest and outrage. This couldn't be happening; not now. The monster was taking its sweet time in reappearing, but she knew that respite wouldn't last forever. She had to get out of these things, now! She pulled desperately at the chains, but they were too tightly wound around her legs. "Let go!" she pleaded, trying with all her strength to release herself.

But the Red god was not feeling merciful today. The chains continued to hold their grip, and just as Alessa was getting frantic, the monster she'd been fighting chose to make its entrance.

"Oh God," she whispered, feeling the stirrings of terror in her heart.

The monster glided towards her, leaving a trail of slime and dead flesh in its wake. It was almost arrogant in its deportment, if that could be said about such an unthinking creature; confident that its prey was within its grasp.

"No…" Alessa reached for her handgun with trembling hands. She couldn't move and she couldn't shoot the thing while it wasn't open. She would just waste her bullets and what good would the handgun do her then? The monster parted its 'lips' and shifted into an upright stance, towering over her like a giant about to crush an irrelevant insect. With the certainty of victory on its palate, it moved in for the kill.

"NO!" Alessa screamed, shooting madly at the hideous mouth seconds before it devoured her whole. The bullets struck the creature's throat, driving it back with a growl of rage. The creature was incensed at having its meal thwarted, and tried to move in on the human once more. Alessa fired three more shots, striking the beast in its teeth and gums. Wounded at close range, the creature closed its mouth and withdrew into one of the tunnels.

Alessa knew she had bought herself some time. She just didn't know how much. She quickly evaluated her options. The Red god's intent was obvious: to keep her immobile in one place while her adversary gobbled her up in one bite. The steel pipe lay several feet away, and it was a blunt object to boot; it wouldn't do her any good. She couldn't fire at the chains either, lest she risk hitting one of her feet or shins. That left only one thing to attack.

Aiming upwards, Alessa fired her remaining bullets at the humanoid being. The distance to cross was formidable, but the fates were on her side. Gunshot after gunshot struck the Red god's body, piercing the creature's unnaturally hued flesh. The creature wasn't hurt, but it was annoyed enough to release its hold on the chains. The onyx shackles relinquished their grip on their captive, just in time for her to dive out of the way of the incoming menace.

She screamed in shock as the hot coals seared her skin. The coals were getting warmer than they were before; already they felt hot enough to leave a mark on her. It wouldn't be long before the temperatures reached a dangerous level of heat. She had to end this fight _now_.

At least the master pulling the strings was gone. The deity had melted away into the shadows, far as she could tell; finally she was free to fight this giant on her own terms.

Reloading her gun, she waited for the monster to come back. When it reappeared from behind, Alessa was ready. She fired three more shots into its mouth, striking the back of the throat. Her aim had improved dramatically over the past few hours, and it showed in the creature's roar of pain. Again it retreated. But for all its size, the monster was not very bright. It was slow and predictable, and that gave its adversary an edge. It continued to fall headfirst into her trap, while she didn't suffer so much as a scratch. Nine bullets later it was over.

With a final massive roar, the creature fell dead to the ground, blood leaking copiously from its disfigured mouth. Suddenly, a white burst of light immersed the entire chamber. Alessa tried to block out the blinding light, but it penetrated through her eyelids, burning into her brain. It was like reality itself was dissolving all around her. The intensity was too much, and she felt her consciousness fading from the assault on her senses. Collapsing to the ground, she blacked out from the strain on her psyche. The last thing she felt was the heat of the coals beneath her, blazing at her bare skin.

Up in the shadows, the Crimson One reveled in grim satisfaction. Mission accomplished.

* * *

R & R please. Reviews feed the author. 


	8. An Unpleasant Conversation

Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami. Any characters that are familiar are their property. I'm just borrowing them to have a good time.

AN: Thanks for being patient, everyone. I'm probably going to update much faster from now on. Certain personal occurrences have shown me that I can't afford to dally around with the updates for these stories. Even though I'm now in school, I'll try my best to get the updates more frequent

Because of some mature sexual scenes, this chapter has been edited for content. The full version can be found on which you can find the link to in my profile. There are some very disturbing scenes in here still, so be warned. If the rating needs some adjustment, let me know. However, I don't think it's quite enough to warrant an M rating. There are some sexual references, so I'm not sure. As I said, let me know. Any help on this matter would be greatly appreciated. rating system has gotten confusing ever since they eliminated the NC-17 rating.

* * *

Chapter 6: An Unpleasant Conversation

_It wasn't long before the kaleidoscope began. Images swirled at the periphery of her subconscious, appearing and fading too quickly for Alessa to identify. She felt like she was flying, her body floating across a limitless void. Gradually the pictures coalesced into one solid canvas, upon which was painted a very familiar setting. _

_The young woman looked around as she regained control of her consciousness. She was in the Central Square Shopping Center, located just a few miles off the home where she and her family recently settled. Alessa frowned as she took in the commercialized surroundings. There was something off about seeing the stores in picture perfect condition. It felt wrong somehow, as though the shops should be more unclean than they were. It was a strange sensation, to say the least. Why should she feel that the stores would look better rundown and…?_

_And corrupted, Alessa thought. _

_That wasn't the only thing that was odd about the shopping mall. The area was deserted. No matter where she looked, all she saw was an empty place. What happened to all the people?_

_Something else caught the girl's attention. It was this peculiar feeling growing in her stomach, washing away her worries. The doubts at the back of her mind melted away, to be replaced by a burgeoning lack of fear that left her unusually placid. _

_And in an instant, all her questions disappeared. Suddenly it no longer seemed strange in any way for the mall to not be occupied. In fact, she felt that things could not possibly be better. Alessa walked the hall she was in feeling better than she had in days. She felt entirely at ease with her surroundings, like she could spend the entire day here and feel nothing but a wonderful sense of happiness. _

_And she was not alone. _

_Heather was beside her, looking every bit as comfortable as the onyx haired beauty she accompanied. Alessa had no idea where she'd appeared from; she hadn't noticed anyone walking up to her from behind. Yet that didn't seem to matter. She felt content merely to enjoy Heather's company in the perfectly isolated mall. _

_The two girls walked side by side, happily appreciating the fact that they were together, away from others, with no one to bother them or try to force them apart. _

_"It's nice to see it like this, isn't it?" Heather remarked. _

_"Yeah," Alessa agreed. No crowds, no stress, no pushy security guards telling her they couldn't kiss in public. Just she and her girlfriend, alone in a favorite place… _

_They came to the central atrium of the shopping center. Heather stood back a little while Alessa checked the place out. It looked the same as always. An octagonal flower bed was placed in the center of the plaza, the middle of which contained a somewhat decorative fountain that was the standard in so many malls across America. As with the rest of the locale, there was no trace of anything amiss._

_"Alessa?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I've got an idea," Heather smiled. _

_"What is it?" Alessa asked curiously. _

_Heather leaned in close and whispered in her ear. _

_"Here?!" the other girl exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers. _

_Alessa's old friend had a devious smile on her face, one that sent shivers down Alessa's body. _

_Oddly enough, the idea didn't seem unappealing despite the setting. Alessa took a glance down at the tiles behind her. There wasn't anywhere else to go. This part of the mall didn't have benches in it. She thought it over for a brief second. The floor was hard and not particularly inviting. But it would do. It would more than do._

_"Why not?" She answered, feeling unusually mellow about it. _

_Brown and amber eyes locked as they approached each other. Taking one another by the hand, they allowed themselves to be lured into a kiss. Heather's soft lips met Alessa's as the girls closed the distance between them with exquisite gentleness. Alessa brought up her hand behind Heather's neck, holding her close while they traded soft, loving gestures of affection. Gradually the kiss intensified until they were practically clawing at each other through their clothes. _

_Somehow they ended up on the floor. There wasn't exactly another place to do this on, but it wasn't as bad as she expected. Alessa wasn't worried about germs. The floor was spotless. Sterile even, which was kind of odd. The faint smell of cleaning solution and something else wafted in the air, tickling her nostrils. It looked like nobody had walked through there in days, long after it was cleaned. And if there were still germs on the tiles…well, that was what their clothes were for. Not to mention, the purifying power of a hot shower. _

_Heather settled down gently so as to not bruise herself. This wasn't her first choice of a love setting, but the warmth of having Alessa near made up for that. Her hands roamed down the girl's body, trailing over her back to gently cup her waist. She kissed Alessa fervently, devouring the soft texture of her lips. They stopped momentarily to get some air, and then resumed their feverish make out session. Soon they paused again, even more out of breath than before. Heather was surprised when Alessa reached to unzip her jeans. _

_"Me first?" she asked with a bit of bemusement. _

_"Hey, you're the one who suggested the idea," Alessa replied. _

_The pseudo-blonde girl squealed in delight. Her lover smirked at her enthusiasm. Though it had been Heather's idea to do this, she clearly hadn't expected her to take the initiative like this. It was nice to see they could surprise each other still._

_Alessa pulled down Heather's jeans. Folding them neatly, she set them down behind her head in the form of a makeshift pillow. Heather smiled at the considerate gesture. There was nothing she liked more than when Alessa treated her gently. Smiling back at her girlfriend, the brunette leaned in for another kiss. _

_Now in her underwear, Heather eagerly reciprocated. Their tongues danced a familiar rhythm in their mouths, one they had perfected over their months together. Alessa cuddled close to her, lying down on Heather's right. She idly placed a hand on her collarbone, tantalizingly close to her breast, yet not enough to touch the pliant flesh. While their lips were occupied with the passionate kiss, Alessa's hand drifted down to her abdomen. Being to the side of Heather's body, she had easy access to the front of the blonde's undergarment. _

_Time seemed to stand still as Alessa made love to her in this most unexpected of sanctuaries. Alessa ravished her with her mouth, driving her further towards the breaking point with every lick and kiss she gave Heather's body, until at last Heather spasmed in cliax. Alessa didn't cease her blissful treatment until she had milked every last ounce of pleasure from the blonde's delectable body. _

_Alessa sat back pleased with her handiwork, the taste of Heather's spicy juices still on her lips. Heather rarely came with such intensity. Her legs were still in Alessa's grasp. Alessa doubted she could move them. The environment they were in must have had an added effect, taking Heather's arousal to brand new heights by reminder her that they were doing something naughty…and very, very out of the place in the mall before them. _

_Eventually Heather did get up from her exhausted position, coming to stand on her knees. She casually embraced her friend as they shared another deep, sensual kiss. Heather smirked at the taste of her own juices on Alessa's lips. Her hands roamed down her lover's back, pausing to cup her ass, pulling Alessa's hips closer against hers. Pausing for a moment, Alessa took her shirt and lifted it over her head. Heather licked her lips at the sight of Alessa's bare breasts, looking creamy as ever. Smiling deviously, she gave the girl another kiss. _

_It was Alessa's turn now. The raven-haired beauty allowed Heather to gently guide her back against the floor. She put the jeans she had discarded a while ago underneath Alessa, to keep from feeling the hardness of the floor too much. Along with Alessa's shirt, it made for a semi-comfortable throw cushion. Alessa laid her head against the makeshift pillow, trying not to shiver in the frigid shopping mall air. There was another reason she was shivering. She had never done this before – not in a public place like this. For some reason, she felt utterly exposed, despite there not being anyone but Heather in the vicinity. And yet, she had no intention of turning back. She was shivering in anticipation of what Heather had planned._

_Heather pulled Alessa's sneakers off her feet, followed by her jeans. She was left in nothing but her panties and a pair of socks, a fact which Heather greatly appreciated. She smiled at the way the other girl was shaking. Alessa was so cute when she was nervous. Heather lowered herself over Alessa's body and wrapped her in a heady kiss, __cradling Alessa's head in her hands. Pulling the brunette up with her, she strayed away from those full pink lips, holding Alessa's face against her chest as she kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, working her way down to her cheeks, until finding herself back at her lips. _

_She carefully lowered Alessa onto the ground once again. Her hands explored the length of her girlfriend's body, traversing along her sides to her thighs, gliding over the smooth skin, before traveling back up to Alessa's breasts. The nipples on the pliant flesh were erect, though from the cold or arousal, Heather knew not which. Nonetheless, just focusing on the hardened peaks sent a shiver of arousal through her body. Her clit hardened in response as she began to play with her lover's chest. _

_Alessa uttered a gasp as Heather massaged her breasts, kneading the pale mounds thoroughly in her hands. She loved it when Heather handled her breasts. They were so sensitive, and Heather's hands felt so good, it was enough to send the shudders of pleasure straight to her crotch. She resisted the urge to rub herself, knowing Heather had something else planned besides giving her a massage. She couldn't wait to have her friend's tongue between her legs, licking thoroughly over her clit until she came all over the blonde's mouth. _

_So she leaned back and let Heather do her handiwork, molding and caressing and squeezing gently the pliable flesh of her breasts. _

_And then things went utterly wrong. _

_A horrid ripping sound indicated the tearing of something which sounded like cloth. Alessa was snapped out of her arousal and nearly fainted at what she saw. Hanging in Heather's grasp was a strip of flesh torn right off her breast. The devious smile she wore hadn't left Heather's face even as she held her friend's torn skin in her hand. Alessa's eyes widened in horror, and her jaw fell open as she began to gasp for breath. Soon the pain caught up with her senses, sending currents of agony straight to her brain. And that wasn't even the worst of this. Looking down, Alessa didn't see the huge gash on her chest she was expecting. Instead the wound was blackened to a gruesome burn, teeming with blood and other bodily fluids. _

_Alessa cried out in the utmost revulsion. She had the urge to vomit as she stared at the hideous wound, though she tried to choke down the bile rising in her throat. But Heather wasn't done. With a frightening look, she reached down for Alessa's chest. Grabbing a hold of her breasts, she tore another strip of flesh from the right as easily as if she were ripping a sheet of paper. Again, horrible, grotesquely burned flesh was revealed. The agony overtook Alessa. Her chest felt like it was burning; she was powerless to stop Heather's unexpected and unexplained assault on her body. And her chest was not the only target. Digging her nails deep into Alessa's skin, Heather proceeded to rip the flesh off her arms, little by little. Alessa screamed in agony and terror. She was going into shock, feeling numb and pain stricken at the same time. Deep at the back of her consciousness, she realized what was happening. She was being dismantled. Her body was being stripped away to reveal all the rotting of the soul underneath – the result of thirteen years of accumulated hatred against the Order._

_Alessa was not the only one being transformed. The corruption was seeping into Heather, flowing up from her arms in revolting spidery veins. The substance engulfed her body, converting her flesh into blackened, diseased tissue until her entire form was a charred imitation of how Alessa once was._

_Exactly as Alessa was now. _

_Alessa held her arms protectively close to her body. Or rather, what was left of it. Her skin was completely peeled away, leaving her a fire-wrecked mass of flesh in its place. The smell of her own burnt flesh penetrated her nostrils, tempting the bile to rise to her throat. She felt the blood and other body fluids pooling under her torso, forming a disgusting patch of sickness from the moist, grimy wounds on her body. Alessa looked at her supposed friend and felt a chill go through her body, as though she weren't frightened enough. _

_The Heather she knew was gone. Heather's eyes were red, staring at her with a vacant look that sent shivers down her spine. Those eyes weren't human. Those were the eyes of a demon; something foul and grotesque, and utterly inhuman. _

_The doppelganger dug her fingers into Alessa's flesh with sinister intent. _

_"No, please…" Alessa begged, though she knew she would receive no mercy._

_She was right when a moment later, the unthinkable happened. Heather plunged her hand deep into Alessa's abdomen. Alessa spasmed in the throes of anguish as her body went into the utmost shock possible. Uncaring of her torment, Heather's fist carved a path through her internal organs, dismantling the flesh with her fingers. The coppery taste rose in the back of her throat as blood pooled in her mouth. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head; the pain was indescribable. She knew she was dying. The doppelganger continued her grisly deed, tearing through flesh and fluid, until Alessa found herself fading into black. The last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her was a piece of her heart in Heather's blood drenched hand. Soon a flash of light illuminated the area, tearing Alessa away from her indescribably horrid nightmare._

* * *

With a terrified scream, Alessa woke up from the horrifying nightmare. She looked around wildly searching for her doppelganger, before realizing she was no longer in that surreal place. Neither was she in the battleground she had been in before. The stores were back to their original conditions, unmarred by the corruption of the Otherworld. The monster she had killed was nowhere to be seen. The rocks beneath her feet had disappeared, and the tunnels through which the monster burrowed were long gone from the surroundings. 

She was back in the normal world.

Alessa breathed an enormous sigh of relief. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was breathing hard, feeling she had just run a mile without stopping. Unconsciously she looked down at her body, examining herself to make sure her body parts were all still intact. Thankfully the skin on her arms was still there, and there was no sign of any injury to her body. It was all a dream.

She didn't stand up right away. Instead she sat there trying to catch her breath. God, it seemed so real. Too real for comfort. She leaned against a fountain, the same one from her dream. Strange, how accurate a replication this was of that image. In fact, the stores themselves were a reenactment of those in that amazingly vivid dream. Never mind that was familiar with the layout of this shopping mall. It wasn't possibly a coincidence that the same location in that nightmare was the one she found herself in now.

It didn't take her long to realize the truth. The way they behaved in that scenario, completely oblivious to anything else. How easy it was to go along with everything, in the most uncomfortable of places; to believe that this was actually occurring. The way she could "read" Heather's thoughts, despite being a completely different person. Then there was the unusual mood throughout the experience. The way she felt distanced from the whole thing. How easy it was to think of that girl as Alessa, not herself, while at the same time being Alessa. This was no ordinary dream. Only the Red god could have created such a convincing illusion to wreck her mind with.

Alessa pondered Heather's presence in her dream. The two had met a little under a year ago. The circumstances of their meeting were outstandingly complex, and she had no desire to go into them at this time. Suffice to say, Heather was the person Alessa would have been had she not gotten caught up in the Order's manipulations. They quickly became friends and eventually, turned into more. Alessa didn't regret becoming lovers with her. She only regretted things had ended so badly. Heather's father wasn't able to accept their relationship becoming intimate. He was jealous of the attention Heather lavished on Alessa, and he wasn't able to accept Alessa's father using any means necessary to protect her – methods that often bordered on the ruthless. Worst of all, he cloaked it behind the callousness of using Alessa's gender as an excuse.

Heather was caught between her girlfriend and her father, never a good combination. And so they parted ways. Heather refused to abandon her father for true love, even if it meant letting him run her life for the rest of her life. She apologized later, begging Alessa to forgive her. Alessa politely refused. She didn't hate Heather, nor did she wish her any ill will. Alessa treasured the time she spent with her. She just didn't want to be with someone who didn't know what they wanted.

Still, those memories were among the happiest of her life. The feeling of connecting with someone who truly understood what she was feeling, how she was thinking, at all times, was one that she always cherished.

She wondered what the purpose of having Heather in her nightmare was. Was it to tease her with a glimpse of happiness in order to motivate her to keep going? Or was it to show how even the most pure of things could be corrupted by the Otherworld?

Alessa got to her feet. How long had she been out? In her mind it seemed like only a few minutes, but physically, it felt more like a few hours. Her watch was no help. The minute hand was stuck on a quarter to seven.

Her jaunt through the edges of space and time had taken longer than expected, not astonishing considering she was fighting for her life most of the time. Even now she wondered about the reason behind this madness. What was the point? Maybe there was no purpose to this. Perhaps the Red god was just having some fun manipulating her like a pawn. The gods were just as fucked up as any human being. Maybe this was the Red One's way of getting his jollies, and now that she had run his little maze, he would finally leave her alone. She hoped so. She wasn't in the mood for any more traumas.

Not surprisingly, the shops were all closed. Even if the trip through that horrible realm was over, it was probably nine or ten o'clock by now. Mall closing time was at seven thirty.

_Damn. Mom's got to be worried by now_, Alessa thought. _I hope she's okay._

Oddly enough, the Happy Burger was still open. There wasn't much inside, though. Any traces of that alternate dimension were gone. The tables were neatly arranged with the usual condiments, table mats and napkins. Curiously, a health drink was on one of the countertops. Alessa wondered if it was left over from her trip down the rabbit hole. A warning bell went off in her head. Was this a sign that things still weren't over with the nightmare world? No, it couldn't be. She'd done what he wanted, hadn't she? She'd killed a bunch of monsters, solved his accursed riddles and given in to her anger, proving that she was still as hate-filled as any other person in the world, given the right circumstances.

Was that was this was all about? Giving her a chance to work out her anger, _judging_ her for it like some holier-than-thou being? If so, then it was a waste of time on his part. She hated the Order. She would always hate the Order, and nothing a god could do would change that. If it was psychological torture the deity was after, then he certainly accomplished that. The scares from that place were more than enough to last her a lifetime. She barely got out of there with her skin intact. What more did he want from her?

The way to the main foyer was unlocked, much to Alessa's relief. She smiled when she saw the main exit. _Yes, I'm free!_ She thought, feeling a little giddy. Who wouldn't be after going through a Twilight Zone version of their favorite place?

She was on her way out when an all-too-familiar voice halted her in her tracks.

"Alessa!" Douglas Cartland called out across the plaza.

Great. Just the last person Alessa wanted to see right now. She kept walking. Maybe if she ignored him, the bastard would get a clue and leave her alone.

No such luck, however.

"What do you want?"

On the outside, Douglas ignored the venom lacing her tone. Inwardly he cringed. Rarely did he hear such venom from a pretty young girl like this.

"Alessa, what the hell just happened? All those weird places. And that monster. What the hell was that?"

Alessa gave him a baleful glance. "Oh please. Like you don't know already," she scoffed.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You. You're in on this with that witch, aren't you?" Alessa spat.

"A witch? What witch? What are you talking about?" Douglas asked, bewildered.

"A white haired woman! Wearing a long dress. Looks like one of those religious fanatics you hear about on the news," Alessa snapped. "Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"White haired woman…are you talking about Claudia?"

Alessa froze at the confirmation that it was indeed Claudia who was behind this. She'd suspected her childhood friend might be the woman she encountered in that hallway, but to hear it bluntly from someone took things to a frightening level of realism. It pained Alessa to know her friend had turned into one of those fanatics she hated so much. No doubt Claudia had made some type of agreement with the Red god in exchange for his services. Never mind that the god was using her for its own ends, Claudia was likely convinced that it was her plans that were going ahead on schedule. Whatever those were, she knew they couldn't be good.

_Claudia, what happened to you?_

She wondered what the woman had planned. It couldn't possibly be anything to do with "God", could it? Only a few people ever knew of Dahlia's plan. Those were all dead, save for Alessa herself. There was no way Claudia should be able to know the where, how and why's of that ordeal. While she did mention "Paradise", Alessa refused to accept that it was anything more than the Order's beliefs shining through. The alternative was unacceptable.

If Claudia wanted to use her to 'resurrect' "God", then she was sorely mistaken. There was nothing of that monster left in her body, save for the hate it inspired in her. If Claudia thought she was going to bring it back in any shape or fashion, she was in for a rude awakening.

"Claudia?"

"Yeah, Claudia. Claudia Wolf. You know her or something?"

Alessa sighed. "I did, once."

"So what happened?"

"…It's not important," Alessa answered.

"So what's going on?" Douglas stressed again, this time sounding a bit annoyed with her…and still very much confused.

Alessa stared at the old detective, at his completely befuddled expression…"You don't know," she breathed, disbelief clearly evident. "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No, that's what I've been trying to tell you," Douglas shook his head.

"Why did you follow me then?"

"Claudia hired me to find you," Douglas said. "That's it. I don't have a clue about anything else."

Alessa couldn't sense any duplicity in the statement. Neither did he give off the sense that she usually got when someone was lying. Unless he was very good at mental shielding, Douglas was telling the truth.

The young woman sighed. So much for that lead.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Douglas asked when she started walking away.

Alessa didn't respond. Hopefully once she got away from this place, and this hired lackey intent on stalking her, things would go back to normal. Not very likely, but a person could hope, couldn't they?

Unfortunately, there was another problem to deal with.

"Shit! It's locked." The exit doors didn't budge, no matter how hard she pushed.

"I know. Why else you think I was still hanging around here?" Douglas told her.

"Damn it," Alessa swore, smashing her fist against the glass. That meant there was no way to reach her car in the parking lot. How was she supposed to get home now?

The stairs adjacent to where she'd come from caught her eye. Oh well. Public transportation wasn't something she was used to utilizing, but it would have to do. She dug around in her pocket, making sure she still had some money on her. Thankfully she did. One less thing to worry about, at least.

With no other choice, Alessa decided that braving the subway was an acceptable risk. It was better than staying here; Douglas couldn't interrogate her if she got out of here fast enough. Not to mention, she'd also feel better getting away from him. She still wasn't convinced he wasn't a threat. Clueless though he may be, there was no telling what kind of person he was, or how he reacted under pressure. His track record certainly didn't bode well. Anyone who would take a job from those nutcases at the Order had to be a little shady. Alessa descended the stairs into the subway, keeping an eye out for any sign of approach from her 'companion'.

"Where are you going?" Douglas asked.

"I'm taking the subway home," Alessa responded.

"Wait, what about Claudia? Won't you tell me what's going on?" Douglas shouted across the lobby.

"Figure it out yourself," Alessa called back.

She disappeared into the stairway below.

* * *

_Read and review please. Reviews feed the PyramidHead._


	9. Eerie Desolation

Disclaimer: Silent Hill is owned by Konami.

AN: I don't if anyone still cares about this story, but here it is. :D I'm guessing by the favorites list and alert list that some of you do, and I appreciate that. Thank you for being so patient while I updated list. I kind of lost inspiration for it for a while, with my other stories and all, and starting school. I'm going to college now, so I have less time to work on my stories. However, I'm still determined to finish all of them, even ones like this that look like they won't be updated in years!

Rest assured, it won't take that long. This is mainly a transitional chapter, so there isn't a lot of action. However, there's a major showdown with a certain monster from the mall coming in the next chapter.

I've tried to take a different approach with this chapter, by having Alessa experience some unusual phenomena. It's an attempt to implement a more psychological type of horror into the story, and to stir up some excitement in the subway area. Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Eerie Desolation**

**Hazel Street Station – Part 1**

Surrounded by white tiles, posters of myriad films and products, and a distinct lack of monsters, Alessa thought she might have finally escaped that disturbing nightmare from before. The subway station was like any other she had seen. A bit cleaner, perhaps. There was not a speck of any litter around. There were no hints of anything supernatural. Yet. All in all, it seemed like she had finally returned to the real world for good.

Except for one thing.

The subway station was eerily quiet. There was not a hint of sound anywhere, save for her own steps. Alessa was more unsettled than she cared to admit. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the desolate environment, serving as a warning to anything nearby that she was coming. Even if it was late, shouldn't there be people around? At the very least, there should be people disembarking from the incoming and outgoing trains.

After several minutes of wandering around, Alessa still hadn't seen anybody. She noted the station seemed larger without people. It would be easy to get lost without a map. Fortunately Alessa was somewhat familiar with the layout. She had been here before a couple times. Not enough to know every nuance of the station, but enough that she had a vague impression of where to go.

She came to the central lobby of the station. Again, there was nobody in sight. The nearby assistance booth was vacant, and it looked like no one had been there in quite a while. Strange.

There was nobody around, so she simply went over the turnstile. One benefit to there not being anyone here, at least – she didn't have to pay the train fare. As she looked around, Alessa could not help but wonder. Where was everybody? Her mind refused to accept the possibility that she was still in the Otherworld. That was over and done with. She only the trains were still running.

There were numerous token machines nearby, but she had no use for them. Alessa spied a newspaper article on top of a token machine and checked it out.

_Fatal Accident at Hazel Street_

_At about 11 PM on the 4th, a man_

_waiting on the platform at the Hazel_

_Street station fell onto the tracks_

_and was decapitated by the arriving_

_St. Renata College-bound train._

_The victim died instantly._

_While the police have not yet determined_

_whether the death was an accident or_

_suicide, witnesses report that the victim_

_did not look inebriated and seemed to _

_jump off the platform deliberately._

_The victim's identity is still _

_unknown. He was approximately _

_40 years old, 5 feet 10 inches tall,_

_and wearing a black jacket._

_Nice_, Alessa thought with some sarcasm. _I'm in the middle of a crime scene. Just great!_

So she wasn't alone. Someone must have put the article there. But who? There wasn't anyone around that she could tell. No signs of disturbance by anybody. Unless the article just appeared out of thin air? But that would lead her toward the conclusion she really wanted to avoid.

Regardless of the circumstances, she supposed the content was the most important thing. She made a mental note to avoid that platform. It wasn't one she needed to take the train on, but all the same, she didn't want to disturb what was probably a very off-limits area.

She picked up a map from the side of the sales booth. "Hmm," Alessa examined the map, nothing there were five levels to the station. Strange. This wasn't a huge map like the ones on the wall somewhere. This was a tiny map more befitting a shopping mall than a subway station. Why would someone leave it tacked to the side of a wall, when chances were that no one would need it anyway? She didn't recall anyone ever handing these out before, though her experience was limited. This is getting weird, Alessa thought, itching to pull out her gun. She wouldn't draw it yet. There was no trace of anything dangerous. But she was on her guard.

There was nowhere to go but down. Left, right or middle? Those were the choices for the stairways. She decided on the middle. At least, she was going towards the center one. Suddenly, she got the feeling something wasn't right. Her mouth fell several inches as she saw what the source of that feeling was.

An unusual form made its way up the stairs, causing Alessa to pause. She thought it might have been a person at first, until she saw was no ordinary being. It wasn't even human.

The rustling sound it produced was something no human being would make, unless they were dragging themselves on the ground.

The formless mass was pale olive in color, writhing in hypnotic movements as it shambled up the stairs. Alessa was at a loss until she realized it was a body bag. The bag was dripping blood onto the floor, and she thought she saw a limb or two protruding from the fabric, guiding the creature or creatures inside up the stairs. Unearthly sounds emanated from the bag, telling of indescribable struggle and aguish. To Alessa's horror, she almost thought she could detect a hint of a human voice underneath the groaning. It almost sounded like there was a woman in that bag, wracked with the torment of a person bleeding out their life onto the ground.

Alessa reached for her gun, only to find herself paralyzed. No matter how hard she tried, her body simply would not reach. And then, as soon as it appeared, the specter was gone. Alessa blinked her eyes rapidly. She looked around wildly for the creature, in case it decided to sneak up on her, but the body bag was absent from the station. It was gone.

What the hell just happened? She thought to herself. It was impossible to explain. One minute the thing was shambling up the steps, she closed her eyes, the next thing she knew, it was gone. Was she hallucinating the whole thing?

There was not a drop of blood on the floor. Neither was there that coppery smell usually associated with blood. No scent of a corpse either. Unsettled, Alessa thought it better to just go down into the second level.

The fact she went down another stairway was just a precaution.

* * *

It was definitely more difficult to navigate the second level. She was surprised by how hard it was to find her way in an empty subway station, until she remembered she had her map. Somehow it was easier to find things when she saw where people were going. Not to mention, the constant feeling that she might get jumped at any moment. As if worrying about regular dirt bags weren't enough, now she had to worry about things that _weren't_ human. 

It took her a while to find the right entrance. She stuck to the corridor until she came to a door at the end, next to a dull metal barrier.

There was something about this station that was always a little creepy to her. Most of the stations she'd seen were open in design. Not so here. These barriers were scattered throughout the areas in unlikely places, some of them inaccessible to the public. Alessa wondered why. What were they hiding? She supposed they could be workers' areas, yet somehow she didn't think so. After all, the workers' areas were clearly labeled in the sections. It was almost like they wanted people to be trapped in case of an emergency.

Some things were better left unsaid, she supposed.

She found herself in the large 2nd level lobby. There was a giant map on one of the support pillars, dealing with the stops each subway route made. Just as she expected, the second level was the information center of the subway station. It was a nice touch, but Alessa didn't need to consult a map for this part. She knew her way home.

In order to get back home, she had to take the Bergen St. train on Platform 3, until she neared the end of the route. Her dad had made sure she knew how to ride the subway, in case she found herself without access to her car. A good thing too, as she was sure her car was probably stolen by now. Stolen, or towed away. There was no way a car would stay that long past parking hours without it getting stolen or towed.

There was an odd noise emanating from somewhere. It sounded far away, like it was muted in some fashion. As she listened closely in the lobby, the noise suddenly picked up volume. It sounded so unfamiliar in the current environment that for a moment, Alessa didn't even recognize it. Then she realized what it was: a telephone ringing.

Alessa stared back at a row of pay phones. There was a set of them that she'd bypassed completely when she came in. Much to her disbelief, the central telephone was ringing with a persistent tone. Alessa was sure this had to be a one-of-a-kind occurrence. How often did a pay phone ring in the real world?

Another thought occurred to her. Was it for her?

She didn't want to answer it at first. The ringing persisted, becoming more annoying with every subsequent one. By the time it hit the eighth ring, Alessa decided to take it.

"Hello?"

The moment she answered, there was the sound of someone hanging up followed by the dial tone. Alessa pulled back in befuddlement.

What the…? Who would call a pay phone and then intentionally hang up? This didn't make ant sense.

She was about to leave when yet another unexpected thing happened. The telephone rang again.

Alessa stared at it. Common sense dictated that she not take it. It was a cliché in almost every horror movie. As soon as she answered it, some psycho on the other end would burst out with insane laughter.

But common sense did not account for Alessa's curiosity. Against her better judgment, she did the unthinkable. She decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

There was an instance of silence, just before a blast of sound poured over the telephone. Alessa drew back from the deafening rattle, waiting for the shock to pass. When the noise died down, Alessa put the payphone closer to her ear. The prattle sounded like a collection of moans and gurgles bereft with pain – a cacophony of suffering ongoing in its misery.

Alessa dropped the phone. What the…? Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? It seemed unlikely. What kind of people could produce those sounds?

Suddenly the atmosphere changed into an almost sinister presence. The air went down several degrees in temperature, becoming frigid in its bite. It was like a dark presence had awoken in the subway, overtaking the environment with its malice. Alessa was horrified at the change; how the station had gone from a nice, quiet location into somewhere where she could literally feel the evil permeating the place. _Oh shit. What did I do?_ She asked herself, wishing now more than ever that she hadn't picked up that stupid phone.

Alessa shuddered from the cold, and from the dread that permeated itself into her bones. She could not identify where that dread came from. She only knew that whatever it was, the telephone call had awakened some incredibly potent and unidentifiable danger in the station.

Where was that danger going to come from? The possibilities were limitless. The subway station was a huge place. A monster could come from any corner to attack her. She stumbled away in a daze, feeling overcome by the sudden change in the environment. This place was radiating evil so much it was almost nauseating.

She looked back and saw the phone was bleeding, dripping sticky streams of blood onto the ground. Alessa reeled at the grotesque sight. Her heart was pounding thunderously in her chest. The world was spinning around her. She felt like the walls were closing in on her, and she would be crushed from the tension of the palpable menace. Alessa whimpered as she dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands, her body trembling from the bone chilling coldness that she couldn't seem to resist. She was drowning in her fright, unable to breathe, certain the encroaching darkness would garrote the life out of her.

And then it disappeared.

Alessa looked up and glanced around. No darkness, no monsters; the sense of menace she had felt was gone. The phone was hanging by the cord, but it was no longer bleeding. The oppressing aura she had crumbled under had disappeared. It was all an illusion. A hallucination.

Alessa shakily stood up. God, that had taken a lot out of her. She took a moment to recover, still a little unsteady on her feet. She was scared, more scared than she'd been in a long time. She had half an urge to just run back to where she came from and try to break through the doors in the mall. But there was nowhere to go. Who knew if that entryway was accessible anymore? And there was the other reason she came down here. She didn't want to run into Douglas again. She was surprised he hadn't followed her down here. She went ahead, but not before sighing at the terror this place was putting her through once more.

There was nowhere to go but down. It didn't take long for her to find the area she needed to go to. Unfortunately there was a problem.

"Damn," Alessa swore.

The gates were locked. Already in a fairly rusted state, there were large rusted chains binding them closed, barring the Bergen Street platform from entry. A large imposing padlock secured the two gates. It was obvious someone did not want her to enter the Bergen Street platform, or anyone for that matter. She stared at the padlock in disbelief. What was she supposed to do now?

The answer came instantly to her. Ordinarily she might have looked for the key, had she any idea where it was. But Alessa didn't have time for that. On closer glance, she realized the setup wasn't as intimidating as she thought. The chains looked rusty and weak. So did the padlock. Should be easy enough. Grabbing the pipe she carried with both hands, she lifted it over her head and brought the pipe down hard on the padlock. She smashed the lock again and again. The padlock rattled but showed little sign of giving way. She began to wonder if there was some way she could shoot the lock from a distance while hiding beside the nearby stairway. Finally the lock gave way, falling to the ground with a metallic thud.

Alessa smirked to herself in triumph. She didn't need a key. Necessity was the mother of improvisation.

The stairway was somewhat dim. Suddenly a howl emanated from below. Alessa froze in her tracks. Were there dogs down there? There were sounds of growing and rumbling coming from below. Alessa shuddered at the thought of going down there. What if it was dark? What if the dogs were able to get to her before she was able to draw her gun? On the other hand, she needed to get to the platform. There was no choice to be made, though. She had to go down there. Gripping her pipe tightly, she descended the stairway and found…nothing. No dogs, no darkness; just another poorly lit hallway leading to yet another set of stairs.

Alessa breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps that was just a trick of this place. At any rate, it was almost over. Once she got on platform 3 and caught the train, she could go home and forget this ever happened to her.

The stairway was dark, but she wasn't worried anymore. Gripping her rust laden pipe, she descended into the darkness.

It was barely three seconds before the nightmare struck. Alessa was just taking her first steps on platform 3 when a fearsome mass came barreling out of nowhere. She dropped to the ground as the creature sailed by, barely avoiding being bitten. The creature whirled its gaze on her, ready to pounce once again. Alessa held the pipe like a bat. When the dog was a mere few feet away, she swung the pipe hard, connecting with a sickening crack. The dog crashed to the ground, writhing in agony. Another howl joined the cacophony, followed by a growl as another dog tried to take a chunk out of her. Alessa realized there were more dogs down here than she expected, and she could not win this fight. She fled back up the stairs. The dog went after her. Alessa ducked just in time to see a bandaged form fly over her head and land nimbly on the ground.

If there was one thing to be grateful for about these zombie dogs, it was their predictability. They always did a loop before attacking again. And just when the dog turned to charge again, it found itself the recipient of three shots in the head that ended its life permanently.

Alessa leaned back against the wall, breathing a big sigh of relief. That was close, too close for comfort. She was not going down there again. Maybe there was another way to get to platform 3. There were plenty of stairways, after all. And this was no ordinary world.

Sighing, she dusted herself off and collected her wits. She was definitely on guard now.

* * *

She was in the stairwell to platform 4. It seemed like the most reasonable place to start. Maybe that was what the article in the newspaper was really about. It was trying to tell her that that was where she needed to go. 

It gave her the chills a little, setting foot where someone had died. But it was either that or the dogs back in platform 3. She would stick with the crime scene. At least it was a less dangerous alternative.

All she had to do was find a way into platform 3 from where she could see down the length of the platform, rather than from beside it. If she could do that, her chances would be much better of defending herself. Or maybe a place where she could shoot at the dogs from across the platform. That option would work just as well.

Alessa saw something on the ground of the stairway. Kneeling down to pick it up, she realized it was a magazine article.

_The souls of those who died_

_suddenly by suicide or accident_

_don't realize they're dead._

_Sometimes they stay put and_

_haunt that particular place._

_These spirits have lost their human_

_senses and memories and can only_

_keep replaying the pain and sadness_

_of the moment they died._

_The pain can get so bad that they_

_turn to humans for salvation -- or_

_they begrudge humans their lives._

_At such times they can possess_

_humans._

_Places known as "famous suicide_

_spots" or "high-accident areas"_

_are often to blame._

_You should be careful when_

_approaching such locations,_

_especially on the day or at the_

_time the death occurred._

_That is, if you don't want it_

_to happen to you, too._

Alessa felt a chill go after her. Suicide spots – she had heard of them before. Places where a suicide had taken place and the ghosts of the individuals could not move on from the experience, exactly as the magazine said. The spirits of the dead lingered after their deaths, prompting human visitors to follow the same fate. If one was not careful, the result was a never ending string of death and misery.

And now she questioned the certainty of going down there. What if…what if the presence of that victim was still there? What if it prompted her to do something she would never otherwise do, something she would not escape from?

But there were the dogs at the opposite stairs, waiting for her…

Fine, she decided. She would go down there to check things out. But if she felt anything amiss, she would get out of there as if the whole damn place was on fire.

There was nothing unusual about the track, she noted, as she surveyed the surroundings, standing safely away from the track. No police tape, no indications of a crime scene. There wasn't a way to get across, and the second part of the platform was sealed off that she could tell. Out of the blue, the hairs on the back of her beck stood up. The atmosphere seemed to chill several degrees in temperature. It was cold all around her. And there was something else too, an utter feeling of dread that told her it would be a very bad idea to remain here.

Alessa didn't need anything else. She quickly scurried back up the steps. Once she was safely away, Alessa let out the breath she'd been holding.

Was that…was that the spirit of the victim? She didn't know, but she was sure of one thing. She wasn't waiting around to find out.

She would just have to find another way into platform 3. Too bad. From the angle that platform was at, it would be perfect for shooting across at the dogs on 3.

She pulled out her map of the station. There were five sections to the station. She'd already covered two of them. One of them was just a hallway and a series of steps. That left only platforms 1 and 2 and their basements, if she could call them that.

* * *

The sounds of feet in motion set Alessa on edge. She searched frantically for the source of the noise. Out of the darkness, a monstrous form emerged to quickly charge her at full speed. It was human sized at least, possibly bigger than her by several inches. Alessa quickly shot one round after the other into the monster, but the creature kept coming through the hail of bullets. Finally, a shot to the head was enough to bring it down. 

Alessa took a closer look at the monstrosity. Christ, what was this? She wondered in horror. It looked like it was infected by something. Grotesque tumors were scattered over its body, covering the brown neck and torso with a horrid mass of pustules. The skin beneath the chest wasn't much better. The legs and stomach were visibly inhuman, and there were no distinguishing features of male or female gender.

And its face – there was barely one to begin with. The skin was stretched so taut, she could barely tell where the skull ended and the neck began.

She quickly scanned around for any more of them, but there were no more to be found. Or so she thought.

Out of the shadows emerged a fearsome canine monster ready to pounce on its latest victim. Soon another dog came to gnaw at her, this one with the same voraciousness as its companion. She didn't bother to fight them. Alessa swiftly maneuvered between them, dodging and weaving her way through the monsters to avoid their menacing grasps. She ducked into a nearby stairwell.

* * *

Alessa stared at the man lying on the ground from underneath the newspaper. It was obvious was he wasn't sleeping. She wished she could do something for him, but it was obvious he was beyond help at this point. 

She was in platform 1's lower level, in the basement of the subway station. Or what she assumed was the basement. The place was filled with trash, blocking the passageway ahead. There was little to note of interest. She found two health drinks and a box of handgun rounds, but that was about it. There was nothing but garbage and the victim of circumstances she preferred not to think about.

She turned to walk away. Suddenly a most unusual thing occurred. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something move. Alessa stopped short in her tracks. Was that a tail coming out from under the newspaper? It almost seemed ridiculous. And yet, she was sure she hadn't imagined the pointy dark object slithering down on the ground. Was she going crazy? It reminded her of that movie she'd seen, except she wasn't exiting from the train, she was trying to a find a way to take it.

She quickly scurried away. She didn't know if that was her imagination and suddenly, she didn't want to know.

The 'dead' homeless guy could help himself…


	10. Deeper into the Darkness

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. Konami owns Silent Hill. You know the rest. ;)

AN: Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I actually got a job, so I wasn't as available to write for my stories as I wish I'd been. I've been busy with work, getting interested in RPs, and Silent Hill: Homecoming turned out to be a disappointment in several respects. However, here's a new chapter for this story if anyone's interested.

This is mainly a transitional chapter, so there's nothing overly shocking, but I tried my best to make this section of the game interesting. I think I'm going to skip over certain details in the sewers, to make the story move faster, if that's okay with you guys. I'll still do some of the rooms, though, so a certain monster requiring a hair-dryer to kill him will get his moment in the spotlight. ;)

_Read and review_, everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Deeper into the Darkness**

**Hazel Street Station: Part 2**

Over an hour in this damn place, and she was still stuck in the subway station.

Alessa cursed the obstacles this place put in her path. All she wanted to do was to get home, and this place kept finding ways to keep her from being anywhere near that goal.

She found an item in another basement of the subway, a nutcracker rusted brown from disuse. She resisted the urge to make any jokes, wondering what use she might have for such an item. Maybe she could use it on Douglas.

On second thought, maybe she wasn't as out of humor as she thought, smiling wickedly to herself.

In the stairway to the second level, she spotted a note attached to the wall. Picking it up, she felt confusion and revulsion as she read:

_Tisk, tisk; I have a very enticing birthday present for you. Come to the platform number 4 to get it. I'm sure you'll enjoy using it on others. Or perhaps, you can use it on yourself instead._

Alessa was intrigued by the note. Her eyes lit up in anticipation. It looked like she was heading to platform 4.

She swore when she realized there might be more of those monstrous things there. But if there was something to be found, then perhaps it was worth bypassing those monsters for.

Strangely, there were no dogs around. And there was a train stopped right in the middle of the track. Alessa opened the door to the passenger car and was stunned by what she saw. There was a beautifully wrapped gift box with a bow on top. Opening the box, her eyes lit up when she saw what the gift was. It was a shotgun! Alessa picked up the hefty weapon and paused with an admiring glance. It even had 12 shells beside it and was fully loaded. Now she was ready to get past those dogs on platform 3, and anything else that might threaten her.

There was an unusual atmosphere waiting for her when she emerged. Alessa shuddered in instinctive reaction. Something wasn't right. Her radio was buzzing like crazy. And then she saw it.

She thought it was a garbage bag at first, until she realized that it had form. It looked like would get a chance to test her new shotgun a lot sooner than she anticipated.

The closer she got to it, the more disgusting it became. Oh my god, she thought to herself. It looked like a mass of tumors in human shape – or one giant tumor in the form of a human. The smell was horrible. It smelled like a piece of meat that had been left rotting out in the sun, or something. Was it dead? The radio didn't indicate it, but the thing wasn't moving. Looking closer, she saw that it was twitching. Was it still alive? She wondered in amazement.

And then the creature stood up, nearly startling Alessa out of her wits. She quickly steadied the shotgun. Without hesitation, she fired at th upper part of the mass in front of her. The explosion was deafening, and it almost sent Alessa reeling. The monster was far more affected, falling to the ground in a wounded mass of flesh and fluids. Before it could recover, Alessa smashed her pipe down on its head. The monster gave one final shudder and fell still, after an unearthly death growl. It was dead.

To her surprise, it literally deflated after its demise.

Like...

Like a tumor drained of its liquid, Alessa realized.

Alessa felt the relief pour off her in waves. That almost gave her a heart attack. The pipe in one hand, the shotgun in the other, she was almost using them to support her from collapsing under her shaky legs. She looked at the shotgun, an admiration for how powerful it was growing inside her. It was a powerful weapon, if it could bring a monster to its knees with one shot.

She was carrying the shotgun and the pipe now. It occurred to her that she was going to have to leave one of them. And it sure wasn't going to be the shotgun. She wasn't Ash from the Evil Dead series. She couldn't fight with the pipe in one hand and the shotgun in the other. But she wasn't comfortable doing so until she got out of the subway station. Only at that point would she relinquish the weaker of her weapons.

She traversed back to the place where all this had started: platform 3. The dogs were waiting for her. But this time, Alessa was ready for them. There was a thunderous sound as the first shotgun blast struck the dog, destroying part of its skull. The creature stood up from the blast, dripping blood and skull matter from the wound, only to have another shot put it down for good. Another dog came at her, and this one suffered the same fate as the other, getting blown to hell by the massive blast of the shotgun. Alessa had to admit, it felt satisfying to see that monster go down. She didn't even have to stomp on it. She did so anyway, feeling it necessary to release some of her frustrations.

Alessa took a look around. The train should be arriving soon. She supposed she would just have to wait for it. The dog problem was solved for now. There were no more canines lingering in the vicinity of the platform.

Minutes passed, and the train did not come to the station. Alessa began to get concerned. Was the train out of order too in this place? It should have arrived by now. She wondered: what was she going to do if the train did not arrive to take her home? She would have to go back to the mall and find some way to break through the door, so that she could got to her car (if it was still there). Or if that detective was hanging around, perhaps she would steal his instead.

Alessa suddenly felt like there was something she was supposed to be noticing. There was a door on the inner wall of the track, and there was a light above the door. Alessa immediately stepped back. _Oh no_, she thought snidely. This was the oldest trick in the book. As soon as she set foot on the track, the train was going to come barreling down the railroad track and mow her away.

She decided to wait. Something urged Alessa to check it out, but she resisted. How was she going to get down there? The obvious danger was present. How could she be sure the power was turned off? Never mind the implications of that, she wasn't going to go down there if there was any risk of being electrocuted.

She stretched as much as possible from the platform edge, but she couldn't reach the door. She would have to go down onto the tracks in order to open it. The thought of going down there was terrifying in its consequences. But then she realized that unless she checked out that door, the train would possibly never arrive. It was a neat as trap as any she had seen. She pulled out a useless item and tossed it onto the tracks. The item did nothing when it connected with the rails. No sparks, no jumping; that was a good sign.

She jumped down onto the track, being careful to avoid the rails. She kept close to the platform, just in case she needed to make a hasty retreat. The door was locked. The doorknob rattled repeatedly, but the handle simply would nor turn. _What the...?_ She thought to herself. Then what was the point of all this? Suddenly she heard a sound that nearly stopped her heart cold. It was the sound of an oncoming horn, and it was very, very nearby. Now she knew what the point of this was, and it left her scrambling to get herself to safety.

_Oh fuck no._

She scrambled to get up to the platform. Feverishly working her arms and legs, Alessa climbed up quickly, driven by the sheer terror that had taken hold of her at that moment. As a precaution, she threw herself with forward momentum and landed several feet away. Moments later, the train came barreling past her on the track where she had been only moments before. Several cars bypassed her in the process before finally grinding down to a halt.

Alessa looked at the train with a combined sense of horror and disbelief. She had almost gotten killed. If she had not stayed close to the platform, or heard the horn when she did, she would have been mowed down by the oncoming onslaught of the subway.

Once again, she felt a wave of anger at whoever was doing this. God, hadn't she suffered enough?! What the hell was the point of all this? Was it just to torment her? Or were they really out to kill them for what she did to them those six years ago? She demanded an answer. Unfortunately, no answer was forthcoming. Alessa realized this was just another thing she would have to deal with in a long list of unpleasant experiences today.

The way out was blocked. She would have to go upstairs through the second floor in order to come down on the other side. And yet, she felt compelled to return to the first floor before that. She didn't know why she felt that way, yet she just did. But she had learned to trust such feelings, and she wasn't going to ignore this one. Maybe she had missed something. Or maybe there was something that she really needed to see.

True enough, someone had blocked the passageway above. Which meant she really had to go through the first floor in order to come out on the other side. Debris was piled up in the middle of the hallway, forming a large concrete wall. It was like the ceiling had crumbled on itself. How could this have happened without her knowing about it?

It was a long climb to the first floor, and one that Alessa undertook with caution. She was careful to maintain her guard, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything that might look out of place. She didn't know where the next threat could come from, or when the environment could suddenly collapse on itself, revealing that grotesque nightmare lurking underneath. And sure enough, it didn't take long for something to register on her radar.

There was a scraping sound coming from the beginning of the station. Specifically, the passageway where she had come from. The noise grew closer until Alessa could hear it distinctly. And then it showed itself.

Rounding the corner, two-charcoal skinned arms dragged themselves along the ground, hauling an incredibly deformed body now. It was her double from the Otherworld. Somehow the creature had made its way down here from the mall and was pursuing her. Briefly Alessa panicked. She recalled she had fired several shots into the creature, all without any effect. No matter what she did, it refused to give up. The creature regenerated itself almost instantly.

But now Alessa had an edge, and she welcomed the chance to use it. She loaded up her shotgun and readied her aim. When the creature was in range, she fired. The thunderous blast struck the creature in the shoulder. The creature hesitated, but continued to move. Another blast struck the monster in the forehead. But the creature was still moving. She unloaded a third shot into it. The creature roared in pain and quickly rushed toward its aggressor, almost skittering on the ground.

Alessa dodged out of the way as the creature slashed at her with a fearsome claw. Not thinking about it, she swung the pipe in an arc that connected with the creature's skull. Letting the shotgun drop, she took a two-handed approach as she brought the pipe down on her opponent's head. All her frustrations and anger over the day's occurrences, over 13 years of carrying around horrible memories since her youth, exploded in an outburst of outrage as she mercilessly beat the living mockery of her suffering, not giving it a chance to strike. The pipe bent out of the stress of hammering the inhuman form, and Alessa realized she wouldn't be able to beat it this way. Tossing the pipe aside, she grabbed the shotgun and got ready. As the creature lunged at her, Alessa shot it point-blank range in the head. There was a rain of blood as the monster halted in its tracks. The creature gave one final growl, then collapsed as its arms gave out under it.

It was dead.

Alessa gave a sigh of relief, mopping the sweat off her forehead. Finally she had triumphed over the adversary that represented her old memories. Alessa picked up the weapon she had discarded. It was stained with blood and bits of flesh. It was repulsive to look at, and she dare not touch it with both hands. Distantly she wondered if the blood had any effect on its own, or if it was ordinary blood. She wasn't going to touch it – that was for sure. She sure didn't want to have it poison her or anything. Alessa looked at the pipe. Bent and cracked from the monster's hard body, it wasn't going to be of much use. Tossing it aside, Alessa held her shotgun firmly. She would have to rely on it from now on. Her life was in its grasp.

The way out waited for her.

She traversed down to the lower level through a stairway on the other side of that barricade. There was only one thing left to do, and that was get on the train that would take her away from this place. And sure enough, there was the subway on platform 3. The subway stretched across the platform, blocking her view of the other platform and effectively shielding her from any enemies. The sight was a relief for Alessa, who was weary of the constant battles and having to hide – finally she would get out of this nightmare. Strangely enough, the doors were all closed. But she paid it no mind. She wasn't about to question her only way out of here. There was a lone door open at the other end. Alessa rushed to it with nary a thought.

Moments after she stepped in, the doors closed behind her, with a rather loud slam. Alessa turned back in surprise, but it was too late to get out, and she didn't really want to leave the train anyway.

For better or worse, she was on her way.

* * *

The train sped past the darkness in the tunnel at breakneck speed.

With nothing else to do, Alessa sat down on one of the benches. The train was empty, from what it looked liked, but she forced herself not to think that was an ominous sign. It was probably just late in the evening, and the conductor was blissfully unaware he had just sped past an overwhelming horror. She breathed a big sigh of relief. Finally she was away from there. It had taken her longer than she had imagined, but hopefully the horror of the subway station and the shopping mall was only a memory. She rubbed a tired forearm across her face. God, she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go home and cry about how she was almost run over by a train, and the things she had been through thanks to that godforsaken place. She wanted to kill someone for what she'd been through, but hopefully her father would do it for her. She was done for the day. She couldn't allow herself to believe that home wouldn't be there when she arrived.

Suddenly Alessa noticed that the train wasn't making any stops. Instead it sped along a never-ending tunnel of darkness, lights flashing as it went by, while never making any more to slow down. She checked around the train compartment, but there was only a door that led to the outside. _Oh no, what's wrong with it now?_ She thought. It couldn't be infected by that…thing that took over the mall, could it? She knew the conductor's car had to be at the front, but getting there would mean a trip through several subway doors, something she wasn't prone to doing. But it seemed she had no choice.

Alessa didn't expect any trouble. Just in case, she armed her shotgun. She decided to check the other compartments one by one. Alessa carefully stepped into the next passenger car, heart beating a thousand miles a minute until she was fully inside. _That_ wasn't something she would be trying again, after she was done with this whole thing…

The train was dark, more so than the last car. And as she stared into the shadows, she saw them coming.

_Oh God._

There were two of them, marching along with that odd gait of theirs, their purplish skin partially obscured by the shadows. They made that strange crying sound that sounded like a mewling baby; it was disturbing on so many levels. And they were coming straight for her. Alessa nearly reached for her pipe, before she remembered she had discarded it in the subway station. She would have to expend more ammo if she wanted to get past them.

She waited until they were both within reach, and then let loose with her weapon. A blast of her shotgun brought them down. Alessa stomped on one, and then disgustedly stomped on the other. She cringed as she heard the sickening crunch beneath her boot, but she was quickly getting used to it.

The next car was all right. There was nothing unusual about it. But the car after that presented some trouble. There was a loud stomping coming from the darkness. "Oh God", Alessa panicked, as the creature emerged from the shadows. It was huge, she realized; twice as big as the others she had killed. It even sounded more terrifying, as it stomped its way towards her. Holder her weapon in her trembling hands, Alessa fired one thunderous shot at the creature. The monster paused in its tracks, but it shook it off and kept coming. Really panicking now, Alessa blasted another shot at the purplish creature. The man-sized monster gave a momentary groan as it stumbled to the ground. Alessa quickly ran up and stepped on it before it could recover. She could have used her shotgun to bludgeon it to death, but there was no way she was getting her hands stained with the blood of that…thing.

Alessa wiped her forehead with her forearm. She was getting too antsy for this. She'd thought she was done with this stuff after leaving the subway platform. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? What power had taken hold of the city, that all these things were targeting her and her alone?

The next car was empty. Briefly Alessa wondered where they were going. Where could they possibly be headed, that the train would keep going like this without making a single stop?

She hoped it wasn't straight into Hell. She _really_ wasn't ready to deal with _that_ realm again, all things considered.

Finally she reached the last car before the conductor's. The monster came out of the darkness with a heart-stopping stomp, its clawed feet making heavy thuds on the ground. Alessa nearly cried in frustration when she realized it was one of the big ones. Alessa blasted it once as it approached. She waited until it got closer, much closer, before she fired again, not wanting to miss this shot. She barely had enough ammo as it was. And then the monster did something that stunned Alessa. It leapt towards her, using its body as a hammer in an attempt to strike her. Alessa fell to the ground as she jumped back from the monster's attack, trembling as she aimed the shotgun upwards. The blast drove back the monster with unwavering force, dropping it like a stone. Alessa stood up and struck it with the butt of her shotgun. She stomped on it to finish it off.

Her heart was pounding. That was too close, she told herself. Next time, she would rather not wait until the monster was within three feet of her.

Alessa sat a moment to catch her breath. When she recovered, she stood up and examined the compartment.

She looked around the large passenger car, taking it all in to see if there was any detail that could prove useful. She found a box of shotgun rounds and pocketed the shells. Suddenly, she noticed that the door to the conductor's car was showing darkness through its window. That was odd. She looked closer and to her shock, there was nothing but darkness.

There was no other car after this one.

The revelation left her stunned. If there was no other car for the conductor to be in, then who the hell was driving the train?

Alessa leaned back against the wall. She felt a little light-headed; like she needed to get some air into her system. This was getting to be too much. First all these monsters around and now a train that was driving itself. What the hell was going on around here? Suddenly, the train jerked violently as the invisible conductor slammed on the breaks. Alessa was thrown to the side, and she grasped onto the handrail as the train ground to a halt. The doors slid open with little fanfare, opening the gates into places unknown.

She was here.

The only problem was she didn't know where 'here' was.

Alessa looked to see if there were any monsters coming, but the train remained empty. It was evident she had reached her destination – whatever place the forces behind this had chosen for her – and there was only one way to proceed. Gathering her shotgun, Alessa readied herself for what might come and emerged into the darkness outside.


	11. Through the Threshold

**Disclaimer:** Silent Hill and any recognizable characters belong to Konami. I'm just doing this for fun.

**AN:** Well, here's a special treat for you. Tonight I've done a double update of my fics! "Forbidden Longing" was updated a while ago, and now here's the next chapter for "Dark Descent"! This is more of a filler chapter, but I'm definitely getting back into this story! To quote the writers of Masters of Horror: Cigarette Burns, "I promise, crazy shit is going to happen soon!" :D The story's going to build up to some freaky events, so please bear with me as it does. :) Thanks for hanging in there with me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Through the Threshold**

**Underground Passage/The Hilltop Center**

The train stop was dark from a lack of lights, and made of nondescript concrete. Alessa looked around. Where the hell was she?

This certainly wasn't her intended station. She remembered that station well, despite only having seen it once. The place looked more like a maintenance station than a regular train stop. There was graffiti nearby, carelessly painted on the walls. The phrases were so jammed together Alessa could barely make out what they were. There were gang symbols in between the scribbles, that much was obvious. Great. Good to know she was in a good location, she thought sarcastically. At least she had a shotgun with her, and a handgun. There was no one else around, from what she saw.

Alessa started walking down the platform. There was a feeling of being alone that Alessa didn't like at all. She never expected to find herself in a place like this, and even without the demonic aspect of the situation, who knew who could be lurking down there? She wasn't sure she should be down here at all, regardless of whether it was the only way through.

There was only one door in the whole place, and it looked like it led to a storage closet. It turned out the door was an entryway to a stairwell leading down from the station. Strange, she would've thought it would lead up from the train station. She descended the stairs with some trepidation. Halfway down the stairs, Alessa noticed the air was growing colder around her. Something was happening to the stairwell too. The ground felt spongy beneath her – she dared not look down. Somehow she managed to block out what was happening around her, amidst the growing chill that seeped into her bones. It wasn't until she caught a glimpse of the nightmare lurking around her, despite her best efforts, that Alessa drew back sharply. They were veins. Lining the walls, under her boots – a nightmarish tableau of interweaved red lines numbering in the hundreds.

Alessa hurried down the stairwell, partially closing her eyes to block out the nightmare around her. She couldn't handle this. The darkness was all around her, not allowing her to see beyond the barest of details. Growls and the sounds of presences echoed around her; she was almost afraid to see what they were. Shadows moved in the periphery of her vision, and she only just managed to avoid them. There was a horrible, awful sound like a drilling dentist's instrument or a power saw coming from around here, and she had only one guess as to what it could mean. There were veins all around, she was almost certain. It ground at her sanity, making her cold in ways she couldn't describe. She felt disoriented as she ran, heart pounding in her chest so hard it hurt, until she ducked into a door that was unlocked.

The nightmare continued as she went deeper into the underground. Loud stomping sounds came from the darkness. Alessa was horrified to see large creatures emerging from the shadows, intent on crushing her with their brute strength. Alessa desperately tried to dodge them, knowing she could waste all her ammo on these things and leave herself defenseless. The walls around her were grotesque and moldy, literally living in the way the decay moved over them. Alessa almost couldn't withstand the assault on her sanity, monsters and rotting disease everywhere.

One area was particularly bad. She had stepped into the area by mistake, thinking it would lead to something she could use, only to find herself trapped among various monsters. The stench was awful; the ground was spongy beneath her boots. She didn't even want to contemplate the filth she was wandering in, but the growls and rumblings of the monsters told her there were greater things to worry about. She was almost on auto-pilot, dodging and running from the monsters, and trying to keep herself from being overwhelmed by the reality of it all.

A brutal gale force struck her out of nowhere, knocking her to the ground. She looked up to realize one of the giant monsters had caught up with her, towering over her with its six foot frame. She fired several rounds at its head with her handgun, holding her upper body while she fired. God, it hurt. But she couldn't allow that to distract her. Grabbing her shotgun, she fired a blast at the monster's skull, sending it flying back. Alessa watched the dying creature flailing on the ground, but she didn't bother to finish it off. Summoning all of her energies, she ran towards the door the thing had been keeping her from reaching.

* * *

Alessa walked through a tight dark corridor she had found herself in. The rocky ceiling was low to the ground and the walls were tightly packed in. She found it strange there would be a place like this under a train station, at first, but then she realized this was a sewer. The train station must near or connected to an underground passageway somewhere. She was glad that at least there were no monsters following her. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. A hazy vision took hold in her consciousness…

_"Stay back!" Cybil Bennett shouted, pointing her gun at the barred door. A tremendous force pounded against the door, accompanied by a growl that sounded like a bestial roar. _

_ Cybil backed away from the door. Powerful blows rained down on the door, cracking the wood with brutal force, until the sound of the door getting cracked open jarred the ambience in the room._

_ The police officer fired several shots. There was the sound of metal being dragged along the ground, and then a sickening thud as something heavy connected with flesh. The sound of a body hitting the floor echoed in the room._

_ "Cybil!" a female scream sounded across the room._

Alessa dropped to her knees. The vision was overwhelming in its intensity. Her family was in danger. The life she had built for herself was in danger of falling apart. She needed to get out of here, and return home where she could defend her loved ones from whatever the hell was happening. With renewed purpose, Alessa set off further into the cave.

There was a large barrier in place, blocking further entry into the passageway. The wall was flesh toned with organic-like textures, and seemed almost like a feature in some living organism. Alessa stabbed the barrier with her knife and slit downwards, ripping the skin-like substance and exposing some pink, fleshy textures inside the vertical opening. The image they presented was of things Alessa would rather not think about, but she had no choice. She squeezed through the makeshift opening, cringing at the moistened textures rubbing against her.

The following experiences were a collage of horrors that Alessa wouldn't recall clearly later, save in her deepest, darkest nightmares. Creatures came out of the shadows, and she struggled to evade them.

Using a wine bottle she had found, she collected some fuel for a machine of some kind and poured it into the fuel tank, once she went back to the room where the peculiar contraption lay. There was a moment where she hesitated when she took the bottle – a body was crushed under the crates where it lay on, the gruesome mangled remains jutting out from the crates in a macabre display of gore. Alessa held her hand over her mouth to avoid throwing up, but managed to take the bottle she needed to hold the fuel for the machine. Once she poured it in, the machine drained the water from a nearby opening that had been flooded up until now. The ladder obviously led down to the lower level of the sewer; this place was like a puzzle, with one obstacle after the other. Alessa hesitated, before venturing into the dark passageway below.

The stench was nearly unbearable, just as she expected a sewer would be. The underground passage above wasn't that bad, but this was absolutely hellacious. Alessa felt nausea, dizziness, and an insufferable lack of air hit her all at once. She winced as she walked over the muck, her boots making squishy, disgusting sounds as she stepped on the sewage. "Oh, God," she mumbled to herself, needing to cover her mouth and nose. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

There was one section in the area in which she completely lost it. The walls were pulsating with blood, monsters stomped in the distance, and she was entirely surrounded by gore and pulsing flesh. There was no light in this corner of the sewers, save what little was afforded her by her flashlight, which revealed the horrors that lay around her. The scene was utterly nightmarish, and Alessa felt her sanity deteriorating the more time she spent in that gruesome blood covered hell, until she couldn't stand it anymore. She ran. She ran through the hallways, rushed past the monsters that couldn't even touch her and were lumbering all around her, frantic out of her mind, until she finally found a room that was unlocked.

Alessa stumbled into the room, nearly overcome with fright. Her heart was pounding thunderously and she was absolutely drenched in sweat. She couldn't go any further. She wanted to just lie down and curl in a ball with her knees close to her chest. Her body was exhausted – too many battles, too much strenuous 'fleeing for her life' she wasn't used to. But something drove her on. She didn't know what it was – maybe it was love for her parents, the ones she had claimed for herself. Maybe it was a desire to survive.

Alessa looked at the workbench nearby. She was obviously in some kind of storage space for the workers to get ready before entering the tunnels. Near to that was a sight Alessa never expected to see in a sewer facility. There was a mace with thick metal spikes, like the ones in a medieval movie. It looked like the type of weapon that could cause some damage, but Alessa decided to skip it. She couldn't even lift the thing, never mind use it as a weapon. It was super heavy, and she could barely budge it beyond a few inches. Distantly, Alessa wondered who would use this as a weapon, but she had given up trying to figure out the why's of this ordeal long ago.

There was one other thing of notice, though. There was a bloody outline outside the locker, and Alessa could see it was crusted over the door. Oh God, had someone killed someone with that mallet and stuffed them unto the locker? It was a very likely possibility at this point. Alessa wanted to look inside, and yet at the same time, she didn't. It was a very curious sensation, like when you watched a horror movie while peeking through your hands, afraid of what was to come, yet unable to resist the temptation.

The ordeal continued, offering trials and tribulations, until she reached a room that looked like an office. There were memos and papers scattered all about the room, most of them about sewage work, no doubt. And there was that symbol again, in the corner of the room. Ignoring it for now, Alessa focused on the more important thing. She saw that a few of the memos were curiously different from the others. They were handwritten, and looked to be letters from someone. Alessa picked them up, curiously examining them.

_About the monster in the water_

_There's a monster in the water. The_

_bastard's killed 2 of my buddies._

_I should never have doubted that_

_old urban legend about alligators_

_in the sewers. That was no myth._

_But no one believes me. They were_

_drunk and slipped? We're not that_

_damn stupid._

_Even calling it a monster isn't quite_

_right. This is something else. All I_

_know is…something's in there._

_I'm going in now to beat that thing's_

_head in. If you find this note,_

_consider it my will._

_Revenge is futile - or so you may_

_think, reading this. But Jose and_

_Jaime were my best buddies._

_Wish I knew how to do the deed._

_Guns won't work underwater._

_Even my famous knifework won't_

_do much. If only I had a hand_

_grenade…_

Alessa set the papers down with an ominous feeling. So these were pages of someone's journal. And she had a feeling about what had happened to its owner. It didn't take a genius to figure out. Alessa knew she had to go into the other room. But the question of a monster being a presence in the sewers bothered her. If this sewer worker was to be believed, then monsters were already filtering unto the real world from this place, long before this ever started. And then there was the fact it had killed three men. Alessa wasn't fazed by it, though. She would go into the other room with the monster and kill it. It was what she did.

However, the question of 'how' was relevant. Guns and knives didn't work, obviously. She could blow it out of existence with her shotgun, but first it had to come out of the water, and there was the problem. She had to lure it out of the water, or at least close enough to the surface for her blasts to have an effect on it. But how was that accomplished?

And then she got an idea.

* * *

Alessa stared at the pool filled with tepid brown water. _So, there's something in the water_, she thought. She stared at the object in her hands. She had seen it earlier, lying in pile of junk while passing through a filtering chamber. She had gone back and gotten it from the garbage pit as quickly as she could, while formulating a quick plan in her head. As she'd expected, the power outlet in the room provided the perfect resource. She hoped it worked as expected. _Well then, why don't we see how it handles this?_ And then, she threw the hairdryer she had gotten into the water, after making sure it was firmly plugged in. The effect was instantaneous. The water sparked with electrical currents as the electricity passed through the blower. At first there was nothing unusual. Moments later, a tentacle emerged from the pool of brown water, laying limply on the surface. It was dead.

_Yes!_ Alessa gave an internal shout of satisfaction. She knew that would get the job done, or at least she hoped it worked as well as it always did on TV or the movies. A pity the sewer worker trying to destroy the thing hadn't thought of it. She crossed the bridge with the fallen tentacle floating nearby, barely giving it a passing glance, as she passed by the lifeless corpse.

The next area was devoid of creatures, thankfully. The tunnel was brightly lit and didn't smell as foul as the ones that preceded it. It seemed she was coming out for the sewers. And never was Alessa more relieved than when she realized there was a ladder at the end of it. She climbed the stairs with a sense of giddiness and anticipation as she focused on not losing her footing while climbing.

* * *

Alessa experienced a distinct lack of light as she climbed out of the passageway. She used what strength she had left to hoist herself out of the sewer entry, as she found her footing on the ground. Standing up wearily, she breathed a considerable sigh of relief. Finally she was away from that dank, garbage smelling underground hell.

Alessa looked around at her surroundings. The night sky loomed above her, a black, featureless tableau that stretched over the area in all directions. No stars were visible, perhaps a product of the city's lights. Or maybe it was just cloudy tonight. Alessa looked back at the structure behind her, enclosed by a fence with plastered walls. It seemed she was in a construction site of some kind, behind the back of some building. Good. It should be easy to find a way out of here.

For a weary moment, she let the warm night air simply brush across her face invigoratingly. Never had she been so glad to be in an open environment. Just being out here, away from that place, served to refresh her energy and imbue her with a sense of purpose.

Despite everything she had endured, she was still all right.

Now all she had to do was find a way out of here, and she could go home like she planned. She took a large breath of air, gulping air into her lungs. It wasn't that clean, but it was better than the rank sewer atmosphere in the underground. Now she didn't have to hold her nose anymore, or restrain herself from retching due to the nauseating smell of the sewer air she'd encountered down there. God, never had she thought she would ever go wading through a sewer system, searching for a way to get home.

She knew it was a necessary task, but she almost pitied those who had to work down there. The lack of light, the grimy and soiled environment, and God forbid, the stench, was almost more than she could bear. If she had stayed 15 minutes more in that hellish tunnel system, she would have vomited all the contents of her stomach, not just some.

As she rounded the corner, another of the tall grotesque creatures came lunging at her. Alessa quickly shot at it with her shotgun, and the blast was strong enough to knock the creature to the ground. Alessa breathed a sign to calm herself. She was getting used to these animals coming out of the woodwork, but not quickly enough.

The building was clearly still half under construction. Alessa saw building materials scattered around the site. She went up to the others floors via the stairs, since it was obvious the elevator was not working.

Alessa was frustrated as she went up the stairs. All the doors were locked, preventing the exploration of those floors as a way to get out of here, leaving only the top floor as the only option. The last thing she wanted was to go to the top floor of the building, but it seemed she had no choice.

She kept her senses ready in case there were any unpleasant surprises waiting for her. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. There were a few boxes around of building materials around, and a bathroom for the employees. Strangely, the bathroom showed signs of use. It wasn't what she expected to find, considering this was another dimension. Alessa wanted to use the sink to clean herself up, but there was no water coming out of the faucets. Damn. It looked like she would have to stay caked with dirt and sweat for a while longer. She went through a blue door close to her and found herself on a floor that was still under construction. The gray walls of the floor had not been painted at all, and framework was still sticking out of the walls.

Some feature that didn't appear to be part of the design was a large hole in the middle of the room. Alessa took a look at the small makeshift home set up nearby and the collection of bottles surrounding it. So someone was living here. One of the walls appeared to be of a distinctly different color than the others, and a different texture. Alessa went closer to it and her eyes widened at the sight before her. This was definitely _not_ something she expected to find at a construction site. _Jesus_, Alessa thought in disbelief. The legs sticking out of the cement wall made it clear just what had happened. Someone had been buried completely inside the cement wall. Alessa prayed they weren't alive when it happened, but she had a sinking feeling that wasn't the case. Shaking away the thoughts of murder and disposing of bodies, she focused on what she needed to do, ignoring the thoughts of people suffocating under a thick layer of cement.

She needed to get down to the lower floor. The floor was not anywhere close to her, though. It was at least 12 feet in the drop. Alessa knew she couldn't risk going down from that height, or else she would break her leg. She needed a padding of some kind. And then, she got an idea. The person who was living here had set up a makeshift tent for their home, but they weren't sleeping on the cold hard floor. She dragged the mattress the squatter had been using to sleep on inch by painful inch, and then threw it down the hole with no small effort. Alessa hated to touch the thing, but she needed something to cushion the fall. Praying she didn't fall on her neck, Alessa jumped down to the mattress below.

The consequence was actually rather anti-climatic. She landed perfectly on her feet, using the mattress to cushion her jump. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alessa moved off the mattress and looked for an exit. The door was locked, as usual. Her heart sank as she realized there was only one exit out of this place: a hole torn into the concrete of the wall, leading to the outside of the building.

The scaffolding outside surrounded the whole building, and was obviously left there as a part of construction, connecting to a building nearby. Alessa carefully set foot on the scaffolding, holding onto the concrete for balance. The scaffolding was wide enough to walk on, but if she took a wrong step, she would fall into the black void below. She was trembling as she began to walk the scaffolding step by solitary step, using her arms to try to balance herself. Suddenly the sound of the worst nightmare she could have pierced her auditory sense, as she heard the sound of drilling nearby in the air. _No, not here!_ She screamed to herself. She struggled to remain calm, and had to force herself not to fire her weapon as the spinning bladed creature glided much too close to her. If she didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother her; or so she hoped. It wasn't fair. _How could they get up here? They're not supposed to be able to fly!_ She took perilous step by perilous step, until she reached the corner where the ramp was pinned by two buildings. She sped up her steps and then rushed into an open window of the nearby building when she saw one.

Once inside, the relief resonated in waves all over her body. Alessa took a deep breath, and placed her hand on her chest. _Oh God_, that was too tough. Climbing scaffoldings while monsters circled the building…this place wanted to kill her. There was no other explanation. It was throwing challenge after challenge at her, until one moment she would slip – and that would be it for her existence. She needed to find a way out of here. She couldn't take much more of this. She had half a mind to close the window, but she doubted they could get in there. They wouldn't fit, and she wasn't going to be here long.

She cast a cursory glance around. So she was in a mannequin store: she could see the papers for ordering pieces of them, and boxes of them stacked high in the office. This was their headquarters, and she presumed they had a display room around here or something. She didn't really know anything about how a company like this was really run, or what they required for their business. She just wanted to get out of here.

She roamed the halls searching for any room that was open, noticing how little space there was available for her to defend herself. She couldn't help but notice all the memos and notes posted along the walls, indicating that this building was very much in use. She tried door after door in the hallway, until she found one that was open and ducked inside. Only a minute too late did she realize she had wondered into a mannequin storeroom. Alessa jumped back a bit, startled by the sight of plastic and limbs scattered before her. She didn't jump easily in fright, but the sight of a plastic mold with limbs outstretched in the form of a person was something that could easily startle one into thinking there was someone in the room with them. _Ew_, Alessa cringed, looking at the rows of shelves stacked with mannequin parts. She had imagined there was a display room for them, but she didn't expect to run headlong into it.

Alessa stared at the rows of mannequins arranged on the shelves. It felt like the eyes were literally alive as they stared at her. It was creepy. She could almost feel them following her, as she walked around the room. There was one in particular that really gave her the creeps. It was only a bottomless mannequin with no legs, settled in the back on a stand, but the top half seemed like it was almost alive.

Alessa shuddered as she checked out the other side of the shelf. All these disembodied hands and legs…how could anyone stand to work in this place? She almost felt like they were going to come alive suddenly and grab her.

_Settle down, Alessa_, she told herself, _it's just a group of mannequins_. That was all they were. Plastic body parts, in the shape of well-proportioned females – creepy to the nth degree, but only body parts nonetheless. She tried to use humor to settle down her nerves, as she usually did when faced with an abhorrent situation. She wondered whether anyone ever molested the mannequins; they certainly had enough room in here to do so. Locked in here, a pervert could easily make use of these hideous things. People would think the door was locked, and they needed maintenance to open it, when really, it was just some sick guy having his jollies. Suddenly a scream startled her out of her wits and caused her to raise her gun in alarm. Alessa hurried to the other side, and what she was flabbergasting.

The mannequin was settled over a pool of crimson, and it was headless. Somehow, something had knocked the head right off its shoulders; an invisible force that decapitated the poor thing instantly.

And it was bleeding…

Alessa felt her heart seize in her throat. No, it wouldn't be…she was joking earlier, wasn't she? Alessa knelt down to examine the puddle, and her stomach began to churn. It was blood. Human blood. She would recognize that coppery smell anywhere. Somehow, someone had filled this thing with human blood in order to frighten someone, or…

Alessa felt a nauseous feeling beginning to take her over. She backed away from the gruesome sight, fighting to keep the contents of her stomach. The images formed in her mind unwanted: pale white bodies…bleeding as they were slashed…flesh under the guise of plastic…

She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Alessa turned and walked out of the room, eyes never once looking back to the rows of mannequins behind her.

The next room she gained access to wasn't much better. "Monica's Dance Studio" was the name of this corner of the building. Hmm, curious. She had never been inside a dance studio before. Alessa turned the knob carefully, although without readying her shotgun in case of an emergency; there didn't seem to be much danger in this particular building. She quickly shut it back again when she saw the giant mass of tumors near the back of the room and the _dogs _wandering on the ground, searching through bandaged eyes for their new meal. _Oh God_, Alessa shuddered. She wasn't prepared to be faced with that that at all. She brought a hand up to her chest, feeling her heart hammering underneath. She couldn't walk into any room without being prepared. She shouldn't be feeling surprised, she supposed; she was worried about the monsters from _outside_ getting in here, and the monsters were already _in here_ with her. God damn.

The office building suddenly took on a whole new, intimidating demeanor. How many of these rooms held monsters in them, waiting to attack her? Alessa shuddered to think of the rooms in this office building being filled with those creatures. She needed to go into some of them, to figure out a way out of here. It probably wasn't as easy as just taking the elevator down. But how could she do that if they were _everywhere_? She was beginning to feel like she would never find a way out of here, but she knew if gave into that feeling she would be screwed. She had to keep going, no matter what the obstacle.

The office of the dance studio didn't yield much, except a map of the office building. A big help that was, considering half the doors were locked in here. It seemed she was on the third floor of the building: it made sense considering how she had crossed from another building through the window, literally. By mere chance, she stumbled into the locker room of the dance studio. She examined her surroundings closely, hoping she could find anything useful inside the lockers. There were two magazines sitting on a table top nearby, left behind by some employees. One of the magazines featured a scantily clad woman in a risqué pose, and the other was a periodical about fashion. Alessa had read one of them already, and she wasn't interested in fashion. Unfortunately, there was nothing else worthy of notice in the room. Disappointed, she left the locker room.

She searched the other rooms she found on the floor, before realizing this part of the building had nothing left to offer her. The only bounty she had found was a screwdriver. Alessa took it; it would do in a pinch, she supposed, if she ran out of ammo and needed something to stick the eye of a creature with. There was another thing too, but she doubted it would come in useful. She felt like she was almost stuffing things into her backpack at random by now, hoping they would come in useful. She needed to get to other floors. There had to be a way of reaching the first floor, without breaking a window and trying to climb down some fire escape, which wasn't even an option at this time – considering most of the offices were locked.

She also had to find some weapons that she could use. She knew they were coming; it was only a matter of time. She really didn't want to use up all of her shotgun bullets in this building. If it was this bad in these buildings, she didn't want to imagine what it would be like out in the streets. She hadn't even looked outside through the windows, for fear of what she would see. But what could she find in a place like this? This place was a set of office, not an armory or a gun shop! Damn it, she had really gotten into it this time. She couldn't think of any easy solution, and the fact this place was so confined scared her. If she got into trouble, there was no way anybody would be able to reach her to help her, even if there _was_ anybody left to answer her call in the first place.

She sighed as she fell to her knees, feeling tired from the night's ordeals, which seemed to have no end in sight. How was she going to get out of here?

* * *

The fifth floor was deserted like the others, but it proved to be a bounty among the leftover debris and scattered remnants of business that defined the others here. Fortunately for Alessa, the business here proved to be more useful, or at least one of them did, and she was able to find quite a treasure in the most unlikely of places.

There was a door at the end of one hall. Alessa stared at it curiously: the sign read "Gallery of Fine Arts", and was something she most definitely didn't expect to find in a drab office building like this. Curiously stirred, she went inside, hoping to find something wondrous and beautiful to distract her from her current troubles, for a moment or two. She couldn't help it: she was curious to see what kind of paintings the artists here had gifted the galley with.

The room was small, like others in the complex. Alessa was disappointed: there were only a few paintings in the gallery. She surveyed the objects around the room. There were a few ceramic vases on display – they weren't really Alessa's thing. One of the paintings was a nice green and white, grassy, hilly scenery called "Mountain", and radiated a nice calm and soothing effect to look at. One of the paintings instantly caught her attention, and Alessa immediately rushed up to it. A dark backdrop dominated the canvas hanging on the wall, and a detailed image of a beautifully crafted nude woman with flowing dark hair and piercing brown eyes stood out from the swirling shadows, in an almost reclining pose against the void. _Wow, now this is a good image, _she thought in astonished approval. Whoever painted this picture did exquisite work. It was so _lifelike_! Alessa felt her face warm a bit. She was getting a little turned on herself now, staring at the lifelike image of the gorgeous, mysterious creature in the painting. The painting was called "Harbinger of Midnight", and the creator was apparently an up-and-coming artist on the art circuit. Strange, it kinda looked like her. The face was near to her features, and the wavy black hair was a little too close to hers. Alessa shuddered; suddenly, she didn't want to know where the artist was getting his inspiration from. Visions of the artist being able to _'see'_ into her destiny filled her mind. She moved on to the next painting.

The small frame was nothing more than a colorful collection of squares, a collection of Navajo weaves that went down for several rows about a foot in length. Alessa stared at the price and gasped in shock. _$5,000…_! What the hell? Man, what kind of world was this, where someone could charge $5,000 for this?

It wasn't that she disliked it or anything, but still…

And there was one more thing that captured her attention. The area where the painting should have been was blank, with only a faint outline visible on the wall. Wherever the painting had gone to, there was only the name plaque left. "Flame Purifies All" – Oh, she didn't like the sound of that. Memories of flames consuming her assaulted her mind, and she forced herself to think of something else. Shit, this couldn't happen; not now.

There was one more painting to review, hanging near the registration desk. The painting was a mass of swirling green and black colors, with the almost-shape of a human in the middle obscured by all the chaotic colors around it. What the hell kind of painting was this? She read the title of the painting, "Repressor of Memories". Oh, that wasn't a swipe at her, was it? She didn't repress anything in her memories; she just chose not to dwell on things that drove her insane in the past if she thought about them. She checked the registration clip on the desk. There were a few names written there, but no one that she was familiar with.

She brushed past the directory, going through an exit from the art gallery, casting one final look at the blank space on the wall where a painting should be. She found herself in a small, cramped corridor. It seemed that this whole area back here belonged to the art gallery, apparently serving as a storage space. Almost all of the doors were locked, except for a single door that led to a storage area. Alessa wandered into the room, drawing her weapon in case it was necessary.

The room was filled with wooden crates, stacked on shelves and set on the floor for storage. Art objects covered in tarps and fragile vases lined the room. The shelves were full of paintings, and large frames were stored close together on the bottom shelve. Alessa used a crowbar she had found to pry open the lid of the huge crate in the middle, not sure what she was expecting. Some antique statues, perhaps, or some vases and collectibles. She reached through the shreds of packing material and pulled out a beautifully crafted sword, completely with a black ornate handle and gleaming from the metal sheen. _Oh my God_. It was a long katana, complete with a sheath to store the sword on her back. Alessa's eyes widened and her jaw fell open in awe. She had seen her father use one of these things, but she never expected to find one in an office building!

She swung the sword around experimentally, holding it reverently in her hands. She knew a bit about wielding weapons of this caliber, but she wasn't an expert, and the prospect actually filled her with a little trepidation. It was a katana. Alessa couldn't believe it. It was a katana, and she had actually found it here in a deserted office building. She needed a break, and she found one in the most unexpected of places. _Someone_ had to be looking out for her, for her to find a weapon like this. Alessa's lips twisted in a smirk as she stared at the gleaming blade and held the sword carefully. Oh yes, this would do to turn the tide against those creatures, very well indeed. She smiled at the carnage she could wreak with this thing.

She strapped the leather sheath onto her back; with the backpack under it was a bit difficult, but she would manage. For an advantage like this, she would easily accept a little inconvenience if it meant having a permanent weapon to use against those things. She slid the sword into the sheath, suddenly feeling a bit more emboldened than she was before.

Her resolve was tested when she in the hallway heading back to the stairway. The creature came out of the corner and into her line of view. It was one of those purple veiny things from the subway, and it was heading straight for her. She knew these things weren't really a big threat, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to defend herself. She gave it one chance, in case the creature wanted to do something else and thought to preserve its life. It didn't. And that was enough of that. Alessa drew the ornate sword from its sheath. Let's see how this thing worked. Alessa slashed the pale creature across its torso, drawing a cry of pain from the creature. She struck a second time with the sword, catching it along the same area. She watched the blood splash across her face, but she didn't care, as she creature stumbled against the wall. She slashed a third time with the sword, this time sending it to the ground. The creature struggled to breath, as the blood poured from the wounds Alessa had inflicted on it. Alessa bared her teeth, and then she drove the katana point first into the creature's torso, impaling it on the metal sword. The creature drew breath one last time, and then lay still. Alessa withdrew the sword from the creature's body, still breathing heavily as she glared as the demon. She knew she should have felt some hesitation or revulsion at her actions, but all she could think of was how glad she was that this thing was dead. She felt a thrill different from any other she had felt before, the adrenaline in her system still keeping her in a state of increased awareness. She marveled at the power of this weapon, before she finally started to calm down.

If these things wanted to mess with her, then they were going to learn she wasn't going down without a fight. She was going to kill them, it was a simple as that. And she would enjoy doing so; every single minute of it.

* * *

Alessa surveyed the lobby around her, looking for any hint of where to go next. She had arrived down here in the third floor after climbing down from an elevator shaft with a rope, after retrieving a jack from an auto company and using it to pry open the doors of an elevator. This place was like a labyrinth, placing well thought out obstacles in front of her she had to think through in order to continue her progress. On the plus side, she was glad to know her instincts weren't becoming dull. The rope had indeed come in handy.

So did the screwdriver, although not in the way she expected. Rather than stabbing someone with it, it was a tool, using it to pry open the drawer in the auto shop. She didn't know who had left the damn thing locked, but she would kick the hell out of them right now if she could for making things so damn difficult for her.

Alessa looked around for any clue where to go next. That fifth floor had been useful, but she was on her own now. She knew there was no way to climb up that elevator again, without considerable effort, and she didn't have the energy to try. Alessa simply hoped she hadn't missed anything of value up there. Whatever was down here, she would have to make do with it. She was nearing the end of this little journey. All she had to do was find a way down to the first floor and find the exit, and she was out of here.

Alessa pulled out her map to see what was on this floor. Oh great, she was caught between a mental clinic and a furniture store. She decided to go through the furniture store first. Naturally, all the exits were locked; it wouldn't be that simple, and the other elevator didn't have any power. She would have to go through the store. Perhaps she could climb out a window; it was only the second floor, and she only needed to reach the first floor. She didn't have to drop all the way down. Even if she did, she would take her chances rather than being stuck here all day.

The lights were turned off in the furniture shop, save for some small lamps on the walls in the form of antique lights. The floor was done in all mahogany boards, which she was supposed was fitting for a floor and furniture shop. Her boots clacked loudly on the wooden boards as she walked. She hated this absolute silence. There was something unnatural in not hearing anything: any speech, the ticking of a clock, activity of any kind…it just wasn't right for things to be so quiet. It made her feel like something was going to jump out at her out of every corner. There were some assorted pieces of furniture positioned about the room: a colorful striped couch, a reddish brown reclining chair, tables, bookcases, and other home furnishings. Alessa found the pieces rather gross, to be honest: this was obviously a display center for the company's various pieces, rather than someplace for buying them off the floor, but everything here needed a good cleaning over in her view. She sure wouldn't buy anything here, that was for sure. There were two dog statues beside the couch, in the shape of Dalmatians. Alessa smiled: she didn't like dogs much, if they were large enough, but these were nice enough, until she saw the price. _500 dollars…!_ She thought in shock. What was with this building and the number five followed by several zeros! Alessa shook her head in astounded disbelief. There were no windows of any kind, so her plan was not possible for this portion of the building.

The next room in the furniture shop was for bathroom fixtures. Alessa surveyed the fixtures in mild approval: they made good bathtubs, she had to admit, staring at a bathtub in the middle of the room, although they could certainly use a good cleaning too. She went into a nearby bathroom hoping to get some fresh water and to her surprise water actually _came out of the sink_! _Oh thank God._ She drenched her face in the purifying liquid, feeling it running through her fingers in a cool sensation she had missed. She felt a lot cleaner now. Although she didn't have soap, at least her hands weren't drenched in blood anymore. Her face felt sticky with the stuff, too. Only for a moment she did she stop to question why water would come out of this place when so many other places were completely dead with regards to functionality. This whole place was screwed up, anyway. What she wouldn't give to be lying in a bathtub filled with bubbles right now, in a quiet, relaxing environment where she knew she was safe. She owed it to herself to take a long, relaxing bath after this was over.

Yes, there was the good kind of quiet and the bad kind, and Alessa was definitely looking forward to the good kind. She just had to find a way out of here.

The final room in the furniture store's neck of the office building didn't hold much, just some shelves and some cardboard boxes scattered across the room. This was obviously a storage area, and not one that had seen much recent use, judging by the level of cleanliness. The room was just as grimy and dirty as the rest of the store, and Alessa wondered just what kind of store would allow their space to fall into such conditions. Was the building undergoing renovation, or was the store just in that much trouble to bother with cleaning the shop space? Alessa felt a little grimy herself just standing in it. There was a single bathtub placed in the middle of the room, which baffled her. She supposed they were storing it, but she would have thought there would be others here. She looked about the storage room. There was no way out of the room, beside the one she came through. Her attention turned back to the bathtub. There was something about her that was unsettling her. The bathtub was just as filthy as the rest of the store, with rust and grime staining its porcelain white body.

She knelt down to examine the tub. It seemed to have no extraordinary features of any kind, and for all intents and purposes, was just a regular bathtub. The drain cover was unplugged, but other than that, there was nothing unusual about it. She got up to her feet. There was nothing in here for her, which meant she was going to have to go to the mental health clinic. Great, she had been avoiding going there, fearful of what she might find, but it seemed she would have to check it out to see if she could find a way out. Suddenly, a gurgling sound made her turn back to the bathtub. She peered close into the bathtub, wondering what the hell was happening. It seemed like something was coming up. Out of the blue, a burst of black sludge rose up from the drain, bubbling, and began to rapidly fill up the bathtub's white form. The smell was awful, and immediately struck her senses with an almost physical blow. Alessa tried to get away, but the door was locked. Shit. Suddenly, a knifing pain assaulted her mind. Alessa cried out as the most painful headache she had ever had tore throughout her brain. She was knocked to her knees by the force of the effect, and watched, in horror, as all around her the storage room began to decay. A powerful wave of rotting effect swept throughout the building, layers peeling off the walls in a dripping organic mess, as the effect revealed a hideous decayed atmosphere underneath and the building literally rotted itself from the inside out. _No, not again!_ Alessa cried out mentally in feverish denial. She wasn't going to go through that again! She tried to get up, but the pain was simply too great.

She couldn't even draw her weapon, in case something was attacking her. She cried out in anguish, holding her head and trying to stop the blinding pain that was literally bringing tears up to her eyes. She thought her head was going to explode, and she sobbed as she felt her stomach doing wrenching turns from the pain. Mercifully she passed out before the pain became even worse, and the last thing she saw was Hell above her, welcoming her with its blood red walls and all encompassing rust that defined its gruesome characteristics.

The darkness overtook her conscious self. A voice made its way into her mind, sounding distant and clear simultaneously. _"It's being invaded by the Otherworld. By a world of someone's nightmarish delusions come to life…"_ She recognized the voice, and she wondered what it was doing in her mind at this time. She gave herself over to complete sleep, as the brief moment of subconscious clarity slipped away from her.

She didn't know how long she was out; how long she laid there on the dirty building floor. Eventually her senses returned to her, gradually making her aware of her surroundings.

Alessa woke up in a haze of disorientation. She winced when she realized she was touching the bloody storage room floor, drawing back in disgust. Alessa pushed herself up tiredly, straining as she stretched her ravaged body into standing position.

And it was then Alessa awoke into a nightmare.


	12. Vincent

Disclaimer: Silent Hill is owned by Konami. I make no money off this fictional story.

/N: It's been so long since I updated this story, that I'm not going to bother with any of the usual excuses or explanations an author usually bothers with. I'm just going to update the chapters as they're ready and let the posts speak for themselves.

Thank you for all your patience throughout all this. If you have any questions, send them to me. I'm going to have my Personal Message option up and running soon.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Vincent**

**Alternate Hilltop Center – Part 1**

The darkness encompassed the room all around her, leaving her flashlight as the only source of light in the room. "Damn it!" she cursed, kicking the bathtub in anger. She was here again in the Otherworld. Rivulets of blood flowed from the bathtub, staining the gleaming porcelain with vein-like streaks of crimson. Alessa wrapped her arms around herself and looked around at her new surroundings.

The air was cold around her, like the icy grips of Death. The walls reeked of mold and decay, disease and blood. Metal grating had replaced the drywall in a lot of the sections. She walked on a tiled floor, stained with blood and mildew.

The room had turned into a dark, imposing corridor, even though it was only a few feet long. Alessa trembled as she walked towards the exit, shaky with a bone chilling feeling of dread. Something nasty was about to happen, she knew it. She held her shotgun firmly in front of her, ready to blast it in case something jumped out to slash at her. Alessa looked at a picture of a white-toothed smile, hanging on the wall behind a grating. Strange. That smile seemed familiar, for some reason.

The room led into another office that was once the display center, now transformed by the reality warping power of this realm. There was a wheelchair in the room, sitting there as if it was the most normal thing in the world. There was a doll sitting in the wheelchair, and it appeared to be a baby, wrapped in bandages. Alessa shuddered; something about the bandaged thing was unsettling her, and it wasn't just the bad memories that it brought up. This couldn't be a real baby here, could it? Not even this place would be that sick, she hoped. But that was nothing compared to the centerpiece of the room, which lay right ahead. Situated in a section of the wall between two chain-link gratings was a corpse hanging from its left arm, dressed in the ceremonial robes of a priest and knee-high black boots. Its head was melted off into a grotesque parody of a human skull, and in its right hand it held a much smaller figure, dangling over the bottomless hole. The bandaged doll held the hand of the much bigger body, like a parent holding the hand of a child. Alessa brought her hand over her mouth, gasping in shock from the sheer macabre nature of the sight. What in God's name was this! This was horrible; she had no other term for it.

Did it symbolize something? She didn't want to know. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stay here and stare at that thing any longer.

The floor was dark on the other side as well. A slight discernible noise caught her attention. The noise grew in strength the more she listened to it. Alessa shuddered in the frigid air. The noise sounded like the crumbling of paper, or the sound a bird would make, if it were warped to a monstrous degree.

It became a crescendo as something grew closer. Alessa aimed her shotgun at the darkness. Something was coming, and very quickly by the sound of it. But when she saw she still had time to find cover, she made a decision. Alessa ducked into a nearby door and slammed it shut behind her. She was relieved when she realized she was alone in here, with only a withering plant for companionship. She wasn't a coward, but she was in no hurry to see what was approaching her. This wasn't a horror movie, where characters followed stupid rules regardless of common sense. This was real life – the side most people never saw, and if she didn't make the right decisions, she was going to get killed.

A gleaming object on the bench caught her eye; she spotted it standing out against the dark leather thanks to its white color. She picked it up and froze. It was a picture of her! What the hell was this doing here? More disturbing was what was written on the back. She turned it over and discovered an unsettling message. "Find the Holy One. Kill her?" she read aloud. Was someone trying to kill her? A shudder went throughout her. Someone was apparently stalking her. This had to have been taken recently, judging by the outfit she was wearing. The background seemed to be the mall. Alessa narrowed her eyes. This had to belong to that detective. So, he wasn't a normal bystander like he claimed. He was actually knowledgeable about the Order, and he had been sent to kill her. All that questioning and pleading innocent must have been to gain her trust. She set her mouth in a grim line. The next time they met, she would show him no mercy. She appreciated the intent of someone trying to kill her, if they were operating off information based on twelve years ago, but she was not going to let them succeed. A quick look around confirmed where she was.

This seemed to be the mental health clinic she had been heading to before the world had _changed_. It had been transformed like the rest of the office building, overtaken by the disease of rust and decay that afflicted this entire building. She went into the next door office, doing anything to avoid going back out there again for the time being.

Inside was what appeared to be a small office as decayed as the outside walls. A large desk and bookshelf took up half the space ahead directly ahead of her. Suddenly, Alessa realized too late that she was not alone in the room. The old leather chair behind the desk wheeled around to face her, revealing a thin man that seemed oddly familiar to her. Brown-haired with a week's worth of stubble on his face, he was roguish but handsome looking. His clothes were a little unkempt, but the brown vest and slacks lent an air of sophistication to his appearance. Alessa noted the top buttons of his shirt were open, showing the barest hints of the smooth chest underneath. Alessa instinctively pointed her gun at him, but the man barely showed any reaction aside from clutching the arms of the chair more tightly.

"Oh. You've finally arrived," the well dressed man remarked smoothly, getting up from the desk. "I've been waiting to meet you, Alessa," he said.

Alessa drew back in shock. This man knew her name? "You've been expecting me?"

"Of course," the man cocked his head, in a disbelieving way.

_Okay…_ "But…who are you?" She was still confused.

The man offered her a cocky smirk. "The name's Vincent. Don't forget it, okay? I know you've been through a great ordeal so far, but you don't have to worry. I'm on your side," he reassured her.

"Really?" Alessa asked skeptically.

"Sure. I can help you…if you will let me," Vincent smirked at her.

Alessa stared at him in sarcastic skepticism. "Really? Is it the same kind of help Claudia wants to give me?" she asked dryly. She raised her eyebrows.

The comment seemed to touch a nerve in Vincent. He threw up his hands in disgust. "Please don't lump me together with that madwoman. She was totally brainwashed by that crazy old hag." He paused, looking a little sheepishly at Alessa as he recalled whom he was talking to. "Well, maybe crazy old hag is a bit harsh. She was your real mother, after all," he sneered casually, smirking at the raven haired woman.

Something snapped inside Alessa, and before she knew it, she was responding back with a torrent of blazing anger. "That monster was _not_ my mother! She gave up any right she had to that title when she tortured me in that horrible sick way," Alessa growled, holding the gun subconsciously at Vincent. He drew back in sudden shock, holding his hands in a disarming pose.

"Hold on a minute. I was just pointing it out," Vincent pleaded, not wanting the woman to get the wrong idea and overreact. If Alessa killed him now, then his whole entire plan would be for naught. He hadn't expected such fierce anger, even after 13 years. Dahlia must have really done a number on her psyche. And he had to admit: it was a bit frightening.

"Yeah, well, I suggest you _not point it out_ ever again," Alessa warned. She stared unsettlingly at his casually sophisticated form, evaluating whether he would pull another joke again, and tempt her directive by mentioning Dahlia. Finally she lowered the gun, deciding it wasn't worth it.

"Okay," Vincent said, still holding his hands up in a disarming gesture. When he realized she wasn't going to shoot him, he sat carefully back behind the desk.

Alessa decided a change of topic was in order. "You said you want to help me. How? Do you even know what's going on?" she inquired.

"Of course. I know everything," Vincent said mysteriously. Alessa rolled her eyes at the confident tone, but he continued unfazed. "I know all about your…less-than-perfect past. And I know that unless you do something soon, you're about to repeat that hell."

"What are you talking about?"

Vincent looked surprise. "Don't you know? Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Alessa's eyes narrowed. "If I had, would I really be asking you now?"

"Hey, there's no need to get upset. I'm merely surprised, that's all," Vincent placated her. "But if you really don't know…"

"What is it? Tell me what's going on."

Vincent sighed, but he looked rather satisfied at knowing something she didn't. Too satisfied, in fact. For just as it seemed like she would get her answer, Alessa saw a shadow cross his face. His lips curved into a smirk as his eyes took on a hint of maliciousness she didn't like at all.

"No, I think not."

"What?" Alessa exclaimed.

"I don't think I'll tell you anything. Not yet," Vincent reiterated.

"Why?"

"Because it's not important yet," Vincent shrugged, smiling a bit at the woman. "Why don't you enjoy yourself a bit longer instead?" he suggested, smirking in that unusual, unsettling way of his. He was enjoying her confusion, if he was to be honest with himself.

"Enjoy myself?" Alessa repeated. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Don't you realize what the hell is going on out there! We are caught in some alternate dimension or plane of existence between who knows what, and we have no way out! There are monsters out there intent on eating anything they come across, I've had to fight them all the way through my trip here, getting beaten and bloodied, and you're telling me to _enjoy myself_!" Alessa screamed, losing her temper beyond her control. She couldn't help it, this man was pushing all her buttons in one night and if she weren't so reluctant to take a human life, she was certain she would have killed him by now. He was lucky she was so morally responsible, thanks to her parents' upbringing, or else he would have been dead.

"Oh, I understand perfectly what is going on out there," Vincent responded calmly, pushing his glasses up with his fingers. He leaned back in his chair, seemingly unfazed by her outburst.

"Then why? Doesn't this place get to you at all?" she asked. This guy was both starting to frustrate her and seriously give her the creeps. But even she didn't expect the next statement that came out of his mouth.

"Oh, it gets to me alright. I find it most…fascinating," Vincent said, glancing around at the rusted walls and furniture, reeking of mildew and decay.

Alessa stared at him. She simply stared at him.

"Oh my god. You're insane," Alessa realized. "You're fucking insane, and I'm standing here talking to you," she said dazedly. It was clear to her now. Whoever this man was, he was just as out of it as Claudia, if not more so.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow. "Insane? Oh no. Quite the contrary, my dear; I assure you I am very sane. However, I am what some people would call an 'unconventional' thinker." He stared at Alessa with morbid amusement. "But even if I _was_ insane, isn't insanity just a different point of view?"

Alessa had no answer to that. Suddenly she didn't care whether he told her what he knew or not. Her own instincts told her that she really didn't want to be in the same room with this man. He was dangerous; she could see it in his eyes. She started to back away towards the exit. It didn't escape Vincent's notice.

"Where are you going?" Alessa didn't say anything. "Aw, did I scare you?"

"No," Alessa shook her head. "But if you're not going to help me, I really have no reason to stay here, do I?" she stated, trying to sound irritated. The truth was that Vincent was starting to intimidate her. But she couldn't let him see that. She knew full well how effective a weapon fear could be in the hands of someone dangerous enough. Someone like him.

"Actually, I can think of a few," Vincent remarked. An unsettling glint came into his eyes that send a chill down Alessa's spine. She rushed to the door, eager to leave the office as quickly as possible, but Vincent was faster. He shielded the exit with his body, grinning wolfishly at her now.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you so eager to leave? Why don't you stay a while? Like I said, there is some enjoyment to be found here," the unsettling man remarked playfully. Yet Alessa didn't miss the hint of dark intention in his tone. She glanced at the door she had come through, gauging how long it would take to escape into the outside area scattered with chasms and monsters that although frightening, would be very convenient at the moment.

"Don't think I can't get there just as fast," Vincent broke into her thoughts. But before he even took a step, Alessa pointed the barrel of her shotgun at his chest.

"Stay away from me," she ordered. "I don't know what game you're playing, but whoever you are, I want no part of it."

Vincent immediately held up his hands in protest. "Whoa, hold on there. You aren't seriously going to shoot me, are you? I'm not even armed!"

Alessa sighed. No, she didn't want to waste precious bullets on a human nuisence with all the demons out there. She certainly didn't want to kill an unarmed man either. However, she would do it if left with no other choice.

"I will if I have to," she warned him.

"Fine. I apologize for that. I was just having some fun," Vincent explained. He gestured at the grotesque scenery surrounding them. "You can't tell me you expect me to act normally under these circumstances."

Alessa lowered her weapon a little, seeing his point. Vincent approached her cautiously, keeping his palms up.

"Look at this place, Alessa. I may find it fascinating, but only because it's the stuff of nightmares. A living nightmare – that's what this is. Inhuman beasts, bottomless pits, walls painted in flesh and blood; Dante and Geiger would have a field day with this little slice of Hell," he commented philosophically. "Normalcy is nearly as dead as those corpses hanging outside. If I am to retain my sanity from the clutches of this place, I need something positive to focus on. Something real and meaningful. Something like you."

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful, you know. I used to yearn for nice things when I was younger. Lovely girls, respect from others, worth as a human being. But I was always too shy to get any of them. I was afraid to approach women with my intentions, and they always ignored me. I couldn't demand the respect I deserved from others, and I got treated badly because of it. How I wish I'd have had the strength to state what I wanted when I was young, rather than just react to what was going on around me," he said contemplatively, and Alessa could almost feel the sadness – or regret – as he looked down from the area, seemingly lost in his moment of contemplation. The demeanor had turned earnestly serious suddenly.

Alessa lowered the gun entirely, wondering if perhaps she had been too quick to judge earlier. But then the pensive mood disappeared, replaced by the arrogant, threatening demeanor she had encountered earlier.

"But alas, things always change, don't they? And I've learned a very valuable lesson since then: merely yearning for something does very little good. You have to reach out and take it. Don't you agree?"

Alessa shuddered. That was sensible enough advice, yet her sixth sense detected the casual ruthlessness hidden behind his tone. Something told her this man had done more than his fair share of taking anything he wanted, regardless of the consequences. And she really didn't like the way he was staring at her now.

Vincent glanced intensely into her eyes, letting her see the depth of his desire.

"And right now, I know exactly what I want."

Vincent stepped closer to Alessa, letting his eyes trail over her body. The tight clothes she wore only defined the womanly curves she possessed. She wasn't as stunning as some of the women he had experienced in Silent Hill; her breasts weren't the largest, and her legs weren't quite as statuesque. That didn't matter in the least. She was still beautiful, and her sharp stubbornness more than made up for any shortcomings of the physical. She was fiery, unlike some of the ones he had conquered. He liked it when they had spirit.

It made things so much more enjoyable when they finally submitted.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Alessa asked uneasily, shifting beneath his heated gaze. There was something there that she didn't like at all.

"Taking what I want," Vincent replied, as he looked down at her.

And then he pressed his lips against hers, as he pressed his body close against hers. He grabbed her in a tight, firm grip that made her gasp in astonishment. His hands were on her breasts, touching her all over as they worked their way down to the sides of her ass. Alessa was frozen in stunned disbelief, unable to do anything to respond. He groped her thoroughly through her clothing, frantically touching every part of her as if in a daze. He held her arm at her side, so that she would be unable to aim her shotgun at him. His lips were smothering her mouth, with his tongue intruding its way into her personal space, urging her to respond. His hands went up to her breasts again, as his arms pinned hers against the wall. And suddenly, Alessa woke up. She couldn't shoot him, but she knew there was something she could do to get herself out of this.

She slammed her knee hard into his crotch, making him double over in pain. As he grunted in agony while holding his body, Alessa brought down the form of the shotgun across his back, bringing him to his knees, and then she swung it hard across his side, driving him to the ground. As Vincent lay holding his stomach on the ground, Alessa grabbed his legs and stomped on his crotch. She stomped on his crotch repeatedly in a rage inspired by the events of the past few minutes, until Vincent was crying out in pain. Finally, when it seemed she wouldn't stop, Alessa slammed his legs away, and finally let him shift onto his side in an agonized position. Alessa grabbed her shotgun and she was tempted to just shoot him right here, but she decided against it. She was not going to murder someone who was unarmed, even if he was a creep who had just tried to rape her, and she was not going to waste a bullet that might be needed out there for a monster on someone who was obviously just a piece of trash, unworthy of her attention. She hurried towards the door, still aiming her shotgun right at him.

"Stay the fuck away from me! Or next time, I'm gonna blow both of your balls off! You hear me? I don't know what the hell kinda thing you're trying to pull here, I don't have time for this. Just stay the fuck away from me," Alessa screamed at him, moving her shotgun warningly.

Vincent was still crying in agony on the ground, thus he was unable to respond. She didn't wait for a response, knowing what was best for her. Alessa slammed the door behind her, as she exited the room.

Vincent groaned in pain, carefully pushing himself up into a sitting position. Shit, it still hurt with more pain than he had ever thought possible. He hadn't been expecting that at all. He had been expecting her to be an easy pushover, and instead the opposite had happened. She had almost killed him, and the rage in her eyes was frightening to behold. He had pushed her too hard, too fast, and paid the consequences for it. Such rough language for the Mother of God, too. Such coarse, unrefined words; like a common street walker. Being away from the Order had cheapened her in some ways. But, it had made her immeasurably strong in others. He had always wondered about the Mother of God, with Claudia speaking so frequently about her. He had heard about her strength, and her deeds, through the eyes of a twisted brainwashed believer. And now that he saw her, for the first time, he knew that he had to have her. She was going to be a challenge. He couldn't just whisper a couple of words into her ear, and oh-so-skillfully twist her to his will. But, everyone had a breaking point. He would break her down slowly, challenging her defenses at every turn when they met, and when she was at her most vulnerable point in this play, he would move in for the kill. He smiled as he leaned on his elbow, relaxing a little despite the soreness. Yes, it would be glorious, his most powerful triumph to date. He would play his true role in this sordid little situation, and there would be nothing Claudia could do about it. The invigorating thought was almost enough to give him strength to rise to a proper standing position, though he remained on the floor for safety's sake for now. No need to injure himself and ruin the experience for his prized pet, soon to be all his and no one else's.

He looked forward to breaking her.


	13. Into the Nightmare

Disclaimer: Silent Hill is owned by Konami. I make no money off this fanfic.

AN: I debated whether to chop this chapter into two parts, because it's just so long and detailed. However, I really needed to show all the odd sights and interesting rooms found in the Otherworld here. In the end, I decided to leave it all as one chapter for greater impact. Besides, you guys deserve a long update! ;D Don't worry, though, this will probably be the last chapter that goes into such extreme detail on the individual rooms of the Otherworld and the various knickknacks and puzzles to be found. From here on, the story is going to take off in a much more streamlined fashion, hopefully. There is a lot of humor in the chapter here, unusually, because I wanted to take a bit of a break from the darkness, since things are really going to get dark from here on out. :) Some of the details are different from the game, so the two worlds aren't exactly alike. We are about halfway into the story at this point, so things are going to be coming much faster now, in terms of events in the story. We are finally going to start seeing where things changed in the story from the official timeline and how Alessa can be alive in this world, as opposed to her other situation. :) Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first chapter I am working without a beta reader, so this chapter may go through a few revisions, so please be patient. :) Some of the excessive details may get cut down and shifted around in the future, depending on the reader input. For now, it should pretty much be considered complete, though. All right, onto the story then. Enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Into the Nightmare**

**Alternate Hilltop Center**

Alessa slammed the door shut behind her, breathing a huge sigh of relief. She was glad to be out of there, away from that sicko. She waited until she was sure he wasn't going to be following her, before relaxing her hands' fairly tight grip on her weapons. What a creep. She felt her skin crawl in absolute disgust at what his thoughts were towards her. She was shaking from the encounter, unable to control her hands as the reality of the situation hit her. She had almost gotten raped. She had thought she had almost become numb to the horrors this Otherworld could offer her, but the thought that she had almost gotten raped in this small office, just like that, completely out of the blue, was more horrifying than almost anything else she had encountered thus far. What other things was this world capable of, if it could throw this at her without any warning whatsoever? She hadn't even seen it coming, and that was what made it so scary. If she hadn't had her weapons, any of them…she was horrified to think of what might have happened. Vincent was an asshole, but it was the unpredictable nature of this world that really had her concerned. She tried to put him out of her mind. She wouldn't go back into that room again, and if he did come after her she would shoot him. End of story.

The room she found herself in now was an office of some sort, with shelves and a desk located around the space of the room. There wasn't much of interest on most of the shelves, only knickknacks of various sorts scattered around on the shelving. Lamps, pens, mugs; common items that were nothing of any use to Alessa. There were two first aid kits and one health drink in one of the cabinets. Even though the health drinks seemed to be able to cure almost any injury, she took them anyway. They might come in handy. Suddenly, she noticed there was a thick textbook on the center of the desk, and it was open to about the halfway point. Taking a good close look, she realized that it was a junior high school biology textbook. That was when she realized that there was a passage that was outlined on the page in a circle, in a deep purple marker. She started to read from it, her eyes skimming down all the lines of text on the page. _"When you pour diluted hydrogen peroxide onto manganese dioxide, oxygen is produced. Although oxygen will not burn on its own, it will help other things to burn." It was then that Alessa noticed that there was a bottle on the desk next to the book, darkly toned with some type of liquid inside it. _Alessa picked up the bottle, and noted that it was something labeled Oxydol on the front. She looked back at the medical cabinet, taking in the fact that this was the only substance of any importance that was available here.

_Yeah, real subtle, guys_, Alessa smirked sarcastically. It was obvious the Oxydol was going to be useful later on in this place. And whoever reigned here wasn't good at doing subtle. They may as well have left a map for her detailing where to go and what path to take, and exactly what to do about everything in what order. Not that she didn't appreciate the orderly, linear guidance she was being given.

Alessa cautiously exited the lobby room. She knew they were still out there. The creatures that had resonated through the hallway, whatever they were – she could hear them as they scrambled through the area. Whether they were one or two or ten, Alessa didn't know. But she was in for a rough time when she tried to get past them. She felt fear overwhelming her little by little. She didn't want to go out here, but she wasn't going to let it overcome her. She stopped it in its tracks and took the next step forward.

The noises grew closer and close in proximity, step by step, as the creature closed the distance between them. Alessa readied her shotgun, waiting for the creature to reveal itself. It was hunting her – she could tell, scrambling about in the darkness trying to sense its prey. The cacophony grew in power as the creature approached, filling the area with that horrible sound. Finally, the creature revealed itself. A rapidly crawling figure emerged out of the darkness, rushing toward her position. Alessa tried to hit it, but the creature moved faster than expected. Alessa screamed as it tried to knock her down, and sent her sprawling to the ground. The sudden burst of power had allowed it to succeed, and had caught her completely off guard. The creature was shaking uncontrollably, as if it was wracked with spasms of some unending excruciating muscle pain. Alessa screamed as the creature apparently tried to climb on top of her. There was a cylinder covering its face like some type of mask, preventing Alessa from looking into its face. Not that she wanted to, but the presentation was made even more disturbing because of it. Alessa had to struggle to keep its misshapen limbs away from her, the shaking of the creature's body making it extremely difficult. Summoning her strength with her legs, she was able to throw the creature away from her. She rapidly rose to her feet, quickly getting her bearings.

Backing away, she got a good look at the creature. The grotesque creature was skittering around on the ground, trying to encircle her apparently to gain an advantage. This close in, she had a great view of it. The creature had a human-like shape, with some type of garment covering its lower regions and large sandbag-like appendages for arms. How it possibly worked, Alessa had no way of knowing, but it was obvious it was incredibly adept at hunting down prey. Despite being human shaped, it seemed slightly smaller than the average grown person. But its speed made up for that. Alessa knew she had the overhead advantage, with it being low to the ground, but she had to move fast. She struck the creature with the sword, cutting a slash deep into its back, but the creature didn't seem receptive to pain. It continued skittering and trying to capture her in its grip, even as the blade was buried deep in its back. Alessa yanked it out for another stab. She backed away some more, to avoid the swipes of the being. She didn't want to waste her shotgun shells on something small, but she knew if she needed the help, it was probably best to use them. She fired once at the monster, making it cry out in pain. The monster slowed down, temporarily knocked down to the ground in a stunned position.

Alessa stabbed it again with her sword, burying it deep into its back. The monster howled in pain, thrashing around in agony on the ground. Alessa stabbed it again, until the creature finally fell dead, spilling its lifeblood onto the floor. Alessa breathed a sigh of relief, backing away from the corpse. That was a close one. That creature was a challenge, more so than many of the other monsters she had encountered thus far. It moved quickly, and it seemed it was able to detect her position through the darkness. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if it had climbed on top of her, and sunk its hooks into her. She would have to be careful.

She was so relieved about the creature no longer being a threat that she missed the other coming out of the shadows, and the shock jolted her out of her complacency in a hurry. The dog came out of the darkness with its jaws ready to thrash, causing Alessa to roll out of the way to avoid its dangerous bite. Alessa pushed herself up from the ground, picking up her shotgun and aiming it as the dog turned around to do another sweep at her. She fired two shots at the dog, putting the animal out of its misery, as she got up from the ground. Alessa wiped the sweat off her brow with her forearm, shakily breathing a deep breath in and out to calm herself. She was getting tired; her muscles weren't responding as quickly. She was going to be in trouble soon, if she kept this up for much longer. She needed to find a way out of here, and soon, before she got overwhelmed by the dangers in this place.

She explored the hallway further. There were two bathrooms nearby. She didn't need to go to the bathroom, so there was no point in exploring them further. Besides, they were locked. There was no way to know what was in there. This place had the habit of leaving her ammo in the oddest places, but she would have to find some elsewhere. She went up to the elevator. There was no way to know what was on each floor, so she just pressed the button to the top floor.

Alessa jumped as a rusted gate slammed down over the doors as the elevator went up. Damn place. Why did she feel like she was going down into Hell itself? (Or was it the upper level of Hell?) The elevator doors opened up into another darkened corridor. She stepped out, wondering what was next.

Alessa looked around, analyzing every inch of the new area. There was a billboard nearby. It didn't seem to have any important information, though Alessa noted a few names. _Michael F., Lisa R., Willard L., Leonard R., Sam B., John K. _Curious. There was something about those two names before the last that touched off something in her, but she didn't know what. Oh well. There was another of those hanging bodies, too. Alessa knew there was something about them that was significant, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what. It was disturbing, though; to look at it like this for an extended period of time. The melted face, the baby hanging off its left hand…it sparked something that was familiar to Alessa, but she didn't want to know what it was. It was just too disturbing.

There were only two doors to go through, and one was locked, so she took the left. Alessa looked around, once again analyzing every inch of the darkness she found herself in now. The walls were some kind of wood, reminding Alessa of something from long ago that she longed to forget. The walls and floor looked bloody, like it had dried into the cracks long ago. There were blotches of blood on the wall boards, reminding Alessa of a horror movie. It looked like a dungeon from somewhere that had gone neglected, or a basement…that was it. She stopped there. Too much memory. The air was stale, like nobody had attended to it in years. Suddenly, she detected a familiar sound, like the crumbling of paper, making its way around in the darkness.

_Oh no_, Alessa thought, getting disheartened. They were back, and it sounded like there was more than one of them. Alessa readied her shotgun. Wipe out the enemy first, then explore. There were too many potentially useful things lying around here to just run. She saw the creature coming around the corner and she was about to fire, when she felt a hesitation.

She decided to stay still for a few moments, for some reason. And to her surprise, the creature bypassed her entirely. _He can't see me_, Alessa realized.

This was a powerful advantage, and she realized it instantly. The creatures must have been hunting through sound, and that was the way her footsteps gave away her position. As long as she kept quiet and still, they couldn't find her. A smirk slowly spread across Alessa's face. She knew what to do.

She lured the creature with some steps, waiting for the movement. As expected it responded to her. She lifted herself using the bars on the ceiling, just in case it decided to charge her feet again. It didn't, so she lowered herself down, barely touching the ground as she settled gently onto her boots. The creature ambled curiously toward the noise, stopping to see where it had heard it from. Alessa fired on the creature, downing it with one shot.

She sidestepped the spot where she had been, shifting to another position. The creature got up again; it was apparently only stunned. It rushed to where the sound of the shot came from, completely bypassing Alessa as expected. Alessa shot it again, downing it once more. And then she remembered the silencer for her handgun. Popping it onto her gun, she aimed her sights at the reddish figure on the ground. The creature got up again, struggling to regain its bearings. Alessa shot it once with her handgun, putting the creature out of its misery. She breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her brow of the sweat that had accumulated there. There. That was pretty easy.

Using that same method, she took down the other two monsters in the hallway. For the first time since this all began, Alessa smiled with hope. Maybe things weren't getting worse, after all. Maybe she could overcome this and come out through it all alive.

Now that the threat was eliminated, Alessa decided to explore the rooms in the area. There were only two doors that were available to be opened, so she took them one by one. Once again, she couldn't help but wonder why so many locks were broken in this world. After all, if the rooms behind them were the same as in the real world, then it should be all right, presumably. Did they want her to stay on course, or was it that the world just couldn't replicate everything that was in the real world?

Alessa looked around at the room she found herself in. There was a large table in the center, with a few chairs surrounding it over the chain-link floor, and a partition of chain-link in the back that allowed her to see into the darkness beyond. There were cigarettes on the table on an ashtray, and there was a book of matches as well. Ugh. Alessa frowned in revulsion at the smell of cigarette smoke. She had always hated it when people smoked. It stemmed from her childhood, when being burned and being exposed to smoke gave her a lifelong aversion to it. Heather had smoked and she had always had a problem with it, even though it was long before she met Alessa. They had even had a fight about it, which resulted in the former not speaking to her for a few days, and vice versa. She was a little harsh, because she was judging Heather for things she had done in the past. And ultimately, she was forced to apologize for it. Harry didn't have a problem with it, because she had quit. But the thought that Heather had willingly put that smoke into her body, it…definitely made Alessa question her girlfriend's intelligence. Peer pressure or not, only a stupid idiot would get into something that could kill you, knowing how dangerous it was. But then, people had different ways of dealing with peer pressure, and she supposed Heather just hadn't been strong enough to stand up to it. She had been looking for acceptance, for closeness, and smoking was just a way to get it, from kids who otherwise wouldn't have looked twice at her. It burned her, to know that had taken place, but she had no control over it and she had to let it go for her own sake. Still, Alessa told Heather that if she ever lit up while she was around, they were breaking up instantly. Of course, Heather wasn't her girlfriend at the time that took place, but their friendship would have been breaking apart, instantly. For the matter of her own health and her sanity, Alessa couldn't be friends with someone who smoked. She picked up the book of matches. Maybe it would come in handy.

She left the empty room. There was nothing else there, and the last thing she wanted was to smell like cigarette smoke for the remainder of her time here.

* * *

Alessa looked at the hallway she found herself in. There was an amber colored partition of some sort blocking off a part of the hallway, sectioning it away from the rest of the place. It was transparent, and was apparently made of a glass of some sort, allowing her to see into the hallway beyond. There was a wheeled chair several feet ahead of the glass, lying immobile among the shadows at the entrance to another room. Despite the overwhelming darkness, it was bathed in light, which seemed to be emanating from somewhere in the vicinity. Alessa wondered what the meaning of it was. There seemed to be some meaning to it, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Alessa felt a little strange as she stared at the other side of the window. Her gaze was fixated on the chair, and for some reason, she couldn't look away from it. There was something like a howl, emanating from somewhere in the background as she stared at this transfixing image. There was something in there, on the other side. It was calling her. She stared transfixed at the dark passageway beyond, unable to turn away. The more she stared at it, the more she felt like she was being sucked in. It was an eerie, disorientating feeling. The world around her seemed to fade or take on an air of non-existence, as only the tableau of yellow glass existed. She felt herself being drawn in, as the world rushed by around her, closer and closer, until she finally realized what she was doing and made a great effort to finally pull back.

Alessa pulled back from the frozen moment in time, rushing to catch her breath. What just happened there? It was like she was in a trance, unable to do anything except look at the scene before her. She didn't know what was behind that wall, or why it was calling her, but she knew it was probably best to look away. She knew, somehow, that if she continued to stare into that void and got fully enthralled into whatever was waiting there, she would never come back. She couldn't break the glass, try as she might; it wasn't an issue of wanting to confront whatever was in there, it was a simple matter of curiosity. Still, it didn't work. The wall that was placed here was obviously no ordinary structure made of glass, and she was starting to wonder if it was even glass or if it was some substance that was unknown to her or anyone. Some things were just better to just walk away from, though the questions remained. What was on the other side that needed such protection, or was it intended to keep her out? And why did it seem so familiar to her, almost like she had met it before or experienced it? Something was there in that other side of this world, and the more she thought about the unbreakable wall and what had almost taken place here, the more unsettled she became.

Alessa walked away from the confounding thing. She didn't want to know. Sometimes it was just better not to ask.

* * *

The art gallery lay transformed before her, turned into a shabby and decayed version of its former self. Alessa surveyed the new environment. That creepy naked painting of her was gone, thankfully, and so were all of the others in the area, their frames laying empty. There was only one left, and it was the worst one. There was a picture with a white-clad woman in the center, large and imposing in its frame, with followers surrounding the woman in the painting, and there was a being of white light behind her. Alessa approached the painting, as she read the caption below it. _"Flame Purifies All. By those remains may a believer find the road to Paradise." _Alessa shivered. She had been terrified of fire ever since she was a kid. Flames licking at her skin…the heat of an inferno enveloping her – the grotesque imagery it conjured up was horrifying, and it made her feel nauseous and repulsed all over. And she reeled back in shock as the full meaning of the painting hit her. She was struck with horror at the mention of Paradise in the painting! She should have recognized it before. And indeed, there were flames surrounding the woman in the painting, as followers knelt before her and worshipped her as a goddess. The image was grotesque and horrifying, and she couldn't believe it could appear so casually in a painting like this. That wasn't the worst part, though. A closer examination of the woman in the painting confirmed what she suspected. The face was miniature compared to the rest of the painting, but the features were incredibly familiar.

She was starting to wish they had kept the other painting, she thought to herself. The attempt at humor was poor, and she couldn't help but feel disoriented as the horror overwhelmed her.

_No! _She was not going down that road again! That place led to misery and death…if she pondered her life too closely again, it led to feelings she wasn't prepared to deal with right now. For the sake of her well being in this place, she needed to keep her mind focused.

That horror slowly turned to outrage. How dare they! The presences in this place knew how devastating her past was to her, and yet they still felt compelled to drag it up in front of her! She wanted to lash out at the forces behind this place, but unfortunately there was no one to lash out at; nothing save the empty silence of the Otherworld in its lingering stillness.

She had to calm down. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and let go of the anger that was flowing through her. For now.

She was obviously expected to burn the painting. The problem was there were no available materials to burn. Then she remembered the Oxydol! That would provide a source of oxygen to make something flammable, but there was still the matter of an actual material. She thought about tossing the remaining ottoman and burning it, but that would probably just create an out of control fire that would kill her, or bar entry into the room again. She needed something small, something that wouldn't create a blazing flame.

It looked like she would have to explore the rest of this place in the hope of finding something. Sigh. They just couldn't make it easier for her, could they?

* * *

She went through the hallways of the building, hunting for some object she could burn to move forward. She moved through them quickly, just in case some monsters were tempted to appear, not looking at the window as she passed by it. That window still creeped her out, so she just wasn't going to look at it. It was a frustrating search. Despite appearing hellish, there was actually nothing of substance to burn in this nightmarish place.

She tried to test the billboard she had seen to see if it would burn, but when she used one of her matches, it was obvious the thing would never produce a big enough fire to burn the painting.

She somehow ended up on the first floor, where she found the answer to her problem. To her surprised bemusement, it turned out to be a piece of steak. That wasn't the only thing she found, though. There was something else on that floor, something that was much more concerning than a piece of meat in a hellish office building.

Alessa roamed down the hall looking for any room that might be accessible to her, when she heard some noise that sounded bothersome. Rounding the corner, Alessa saw something shifting in the distance. She peered through the darkness, inching ever closer towards the source of the noise. And then she saw it. There was a monster there in the corridor, lurking at the end of the hallway. Alessa stopped, unwilling to go any further. It looked like two giant pillars of flesh, entangled in a frame laid out over the expanse of the corridor, with some type of circle twitching spasmodically in the center. Alessa drew back in shock. She had seen some strange things on this journey, but none of them were quite as horrifying as this. Alessa aimed her shotgun straight at the beast, ready to shoot. This thing was huge! If it chose to charge her, she would be forced to hightail it back to the elevator and hope the doors could stop themselves from being forced open. She was panicking now, ready to run for her life if it was necessary. But them she realized the creature wasn't approaching towards her. In fact, it wasn't moving at all. What the hell? She took a closer look at the thing and realized the reason for its lack of movement. It was bonded to the wall.

Alessa was confused more than she had been at any other point throughout this. What the hell was this thing? That was when she noticed that there was a series of papers sprawled out on the ground at the foot of the monster, a few feet away. Alessa timidly tiptoed towards the foul nightmarish creature, never letting her careful grip fall from her shotgun too much. The worst part was the noise the creature made as it stood there. It sounded horrible; there was a hissing sound that sounded deep and disturbing, like a snake, or some monstrous predator hissing at its prey, and Alessa felt herself shake all over in fear, despite not wanting to. She kept her distance, even though the creature was immobile. She knew, somehow, that if she tried to approach it, the creature would try to eat her. She just knew it. There was no how or why. It just wasn't a question. She could almost imagine the tentacles coming towards her, dragging her body towards the monster so that it would eat her slowly, painfully. They were probably stored in those two fleshy columns that surrounded the monster, side by side alongside the wall. Reaching down to pick up the papers, she realized that they were part of a story of some kind. She read through the lines, keeping one hand on her gun at all times.

_Once upon a time, there was_

_ a monster living at the gates_

_ of a village._

_ It was a very scary and_

_ a very bad monster._

_ It would catch people and_

_ crunch them up with its big teeth._

_ The villagers were afraid of the_

_ monster, and no one would dare_

_ approach the gates._

_ Everyone was stuck inside_

_ the village._

_ When the king heard about this,_

_ he summoned his knights._

_ The knights eagerly rode out_

_ to defeat the monster._

_ "Ha! Take that!"_

_ Their swords slashed and their_

_ spears flashed, but the monster_

_ wouldn't die._

_ The monster tossed the knights_

_ into his mouth one by one,_

_ horses and all._

_ What was the king to do?_

_ He fretted and fussed and paced the_

_ floor, but could think of no solution._

_ Soon after, the village priestess came_

_ to the castle. She was a very kind_

_ and good person. The king asked_

_ her to defeat the monster guarding_

_ the gates._

Alessa stood back. So they were a fairy tale. Something about this latest discovery bothered her, though. She thought the fairy tale sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. The pages looked like they were written by a child, with drawn illustrations to match. Where had they come from? Most importantly, she couldn't remember how it ended. She searched for more of the fairy tale among the pages, any other scribbling from the same author, but there were none. Bah! Hadn't she read through to the end? The monster was obviously a stand-in for the creature in the story, and the tale was obviously a message to tell her that she couldn't defeat it by normal means. She had to find the other pages of the story in order to figure out how to get rid of it.

Alessa pulled out her map. To her surprise, it turned out that she was near to the exit of the building, and this monster was standing in her way. Great. She had finally found the exit to this place, and now this monster was blocking her path! She was tempted to shoot it, but recalling the monster in the story, it probably wouldn't do any good, and it might even make it angry enough to come after her, tentacles or not. She had to be calm about it, and find another way to defeat this monster without brute force, by figuring out how the priestess did it in the fairy tale.

She finally located a room she could enter. There was a large counter wrapping around the room, made of oak of some kind. This was obviously a bar or food service area of some kind. There was something that was definitely unexpected, though. There was a large amount of cash spread all over the counter, like someone had robbed the register and smashed it open. Alessa was tempted, but decided not to take it. She already had all the money she needed.

Besides, this place reflected sins, or at least some parts of it did in certain areas, some of the time. If she committed a major one, like stealing the money when she didn't require it, it might unleash something absolutely monstrous in response. And then she would really be in trouble.

She spotted something in the back. Going closer, she realized it was one of those creatures, the kind she hadn't seen since the regular office building. The huge, lumpy shape of flesh and mass laid leaned back against a table, just as revolting and hideous as Alessa remembered. And the smell was horrific. Ugh. Alessa didn't really want to confront this thing, but she needed to explore the room further and she didn't really feel comfortable doing so with that…thing nearby. She would have to take it down. Alessa tiptoed towards the creature, carefully watching her every step. The creature was lying with its 'head' staring down at the ground. It seemed not to notice her approach. She tried not to make a sound as she took one step after another. The creature seemed not to be aware of her presence. Alessa gripped her shotgun tightly. She would have to make this quick. She pressed the shotgun against the massive flesh, immediately jarring the creature. She was almost methodical as she fired the shotgun at the creature causing it to stand from the floor, and fired again with a thunderous shot, driving it to the ground. She drove her sword into its skull brutally, not pulling back until the creature stopped moving. Alessa grimaced in disgust. That was as close to a murder as she had carried out on this trip. She felt sick to her stomach, and she held her hand over her mouth while holding her stomach to keep herself from throwing up. She shouldn't feel bad about this; really, she shouldn't. But beating them down like this, without them being predators coming after her, while they were sitting helpless and didn't have a chance to defend themselves, wasn't a pleasant experience at all. She didn't want to do this again.

She went back to her search. It was then that Alessa noticed that there was a light coming from an open fridge. Alessa approached the appliance and drew back in shock at what was inside. There was a steak sitting in the fridge, but it was rotten to the core and sitting among what appeared to be a sea of blood. Was this the answer to her questions? It looked like someone had bled to death in the refrigerator, or something had exploded in a mass of blood, or blood had seeped out of the bag the steak was in. Surely they couldn't expect her to burn something like this! Ugh. The stench was horrible. She didn't like the smell of spoiled meat at home, and she couldn't stand it here. She held her hand over her mouth and nose, trying to hold back the roiling sensation in her stomach. She took step by forced step, willing herself to go closer to the fridge. She picked up the steak in the plastic bag, holding it between her thumb and index finger away from her. She had to burn this thing before it got worse. She would have to cleanse her hands thoroughly as soon as she got a chance. There was probably salmonella, and bacteria, and god knows what else on this bag. She wished there was another option, something else to burn that didn't look as hideous. But no, knowing this place, this was probably the only thing she was going to find. Picking up a box of shotgun shells from a nearby table, she went to leave the room, past the dirty glasses on the counter, and the monster that reminded her too much of a defenseless animal struck down in cold blood. In fact, she couldn't get out of here fast enough. She vacated the area as soon as possible.

This room could keep its cash.

* * *

She made it back to the fifth floor, passing by the window again, down the hall into the art gallery. There was a bucket under the painting, apparently waiting in anticipation of her burning something in it. How convenient. She tossed the meat into it, doused it with some Oxydol, and took out her book of matches. Here goes, she thought. She threw the match in. A slow flame began to roil inside the bucket, and Alessa took a step back as the flame expanded. As expected, the flame consumed the painting. The painting disintegrated from the charring effect, until there was nothing left of the frame. Surprisingly, it turned out there was a door behind the painting. The two twin doors sat on the middle of the wall in the form of pull-away doors, like a vent leading to some other part of the building. Alessa knew she needed to check it out.

Before that, though, she pulled out a health drink and doused it all over her hands. She couldn't stand all those microbes from the meat being on her hands. She hated to waste a health drink, but this was something she needed to do for her sanity and for her overall health, after she got out of this.

Alessa groaned inwardly. She couldn't crawl well in these jeans, but she needed to get up there and go through the passageway to see what was on the other side behind this doorway. She pushed herself up into the passageway and crawled to whatever was waiting on the other side.

* * *

Alessa jumped out of the small crevice in the wall. She immediately raised her shotgun, as she thought that a monster had found her. But it was just a picture. She sighed in relief. That relief immediately turned to being disturbed as she saw the body next to the picture. _Oh. _There was another hanging body, no surprise there. This one was a little different, though. It was hanging by a cord wrapped around its neck, entangled in the pipes of the construct. It seemed to have been burned all over, but the hanging cord seemed to be the main cause of death. Alessa felt sorry for them, since it looked like it had been an excruciatingly painful death, but there wasn't much she could do about it. And there was something squiggling all over the body, like some kind of blood flowing all over the body. That same thing was also on the bars and beams surrounding the picture. What the hell was that? Alessa looked at the picture. There was something about that smile that was familiar, but she couldn't figure out what. Where had she seen it before? It was supposed to be a positive image, but instead it looked downright disturbing and creepy in this place. And there were so many of them too, little ones encircling the big picture. Why? What was the purpose of it? Sometimes the logic of this place was beyond her understanding.

The room was obviously a sub-section behind the art gallery. She went down the stairs and as she was descending she spotted something to her left. She stepped off and saw a group of papers on top of a table. She rejoiced to herself when she got closer. Yes! These were the missing pages of the fairy tale. She picked them up and eagerly began reading the familiar tale.

_The priestess accepted the king's_

_ request and went to the village gates._

_ But when she saw the monster, she_

_ tried to convince it with words_

_ instead of killing it._

_ "Shut up, you! I'm going to eat_

_ you up!"_

_ The monster didn't listen to_

_ a word the priestess said._

_ But she kept trying to convince_

_ the monster to give up._

_ "It's wrong to eat people,_

_ you know."_

_ The monster grew very angry at_

_ this and attacked her, killing her_

_ with a single mighty blow._

Again, Alessa was struck by how familiar the story seemed. Where had she seen it before? Who had written it? It was clearly from her childhood, but from where was the big question. Although she marveled at the stupidity of the priestess trying to negotiate with the monster. There were some things you just couldn't negotiate with, whether it be a ravenous monster, members of the Order, or bigots who disapproved of her life choices. She had learned that long ago. There were just some people that would never change their minds, no matter what. She wanted to be nice to everyone, but the truth was there were just some people who didn't deserve compassion or consideration.

Two down, one to go. She needed to find the last section of the story.

* * *

Alessa shot two of the four-legged creatures as they crawled towards her. The creatures came out of the darkness, hunting them as usual. But by now she had figured out their routine, and took them out quite easily. They came out of the darkness looking for food, only to be met by her shotgun instead. She placed down some beef jerky on the floor, and lured another one to the area. She shot it when it showed up, making it sprawl out on the ground permanently. She knew how to conserve ammo, and once she figured out their patterns, it was pretty easy to nail them without wasting ammo. The creatures were major obstacles, so they had to be made dead.

She smiled gleefully as she killed the creatures. They were becoming less of a threat the more she went on. She was gaining the upper hand here. This world would have to throw a lot more at her than these, if it wanted to throw her off-track. They reminded her of anteaters, with their noses and their scurrying about. Except anteaters were cute. These were grotesque, and she wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

There was also a sexual connotation to them, it seemed. She didn't want to think about that. She _really_ didn't want to think about it.

After she had gone through the door in that room, she found herself in this hallway faced with an army of those things. It turned out she was on the fourth floor. That passageway led to a section that was underneath the art gallery, leading to the fourth floor. And that was when they came. Luckily, they were just as dumb as the other ones, so she was able to deal with them pretty easily. That beef jerky she had found in the mall also came in pretty handy, even if she didn't have any actual dogs around to give it to. Or, if she couldn't eat it herself.

She found one underneath a bed in a room where there was nothing but the old frame. The stupid creature thought to hide underneath the bed in an attempt to ambush her. Alessa wasn't fooled for an instant by the charade. She simply shot the creature underneath the bed, and then jumped on top of the bed to finish it off from there while it scurried along on the ground. Apparently, climbing up on its hind legs was not an option the creature considered viable. She grabbed the first aid kit that was on top, which had been her true objective all along.

She pocketed the box of ammo on the ground on her way out.

The hallway was empty. There was a large cage on the side of the hallway, or at least that was what the wall separating her from the void looked like. Alessa paid it no mind, simply marveling at the odd structures of this place and its lack of sensibilities.

There was a room that had the oddest assortment of items Alessa had seen thus far. Alessa stepped inside not knowing what to expect. There didn't seem to be anything notable of interest at first, until Alessa noted the room's contents. Alessa turned to the right and saw a sight that astounded her. Whoa. There was a huge mountain of coins scattered around on a table, with the coins so many in number that they were overflowing onto the floor. They were rare ones, too. Alessa didn't know much about coin collecting, but it was obvious that these were extremely rare coins, from what little about coins her father had taught her. Again, Alessa was tempted to take them, but she decided against it.

If these coins were actual collectibles, they probably had a counterpart in the real world, and somebody would notice that they were missing. The last thing Alessa wanted was for someone to track them down to her, and come after her for taking the coins. Even though she had no idea how that would actually happen, she wouldn't put it past this place to engineer such a cruel prank on her. Or maybe she was just getting paranoid. Either way, she wasn't willing to chance it.

And that wasn't the only odd item in the room. There was something else that put the coins to shame in terms of being unexpected here.

There was a vending machine in the room. It was tucked into the corner of the room, away from the table mass of coins there. Alessa stared at it to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she saw. What was a vending machine doing here? She expected to see it in the regular office building, but not in this hellish version of it. This place was weird, and it was getting weirder by the second. What use did she have for a vending machine? It wasn't like she needed a drink right now. Alessa looked at the vending machine. It was obvious she was expected to use it somehow. There was a message on the wall next to the vending machine. _"Thus one's life turns to riches: What was a bag of silver coins is now the number in a book. Yet faith hath no price…Ah, but do people know this?" _Heh, that was right, Alessa thought. Not. Actually, faith did have a price, in the case of the people tormenting her. She supposed that here it meant that there was no risk in taking a chance, with this unexpected find. She supposed the fact that it was in this place also meant that it was vending something other than the normal items one would find.

Alessa looked back at the coins. It wouldn't hurt to take one, she supposed. Nobody would miss it. It wasn't like she had much of an option.

She put one of the coins into the machine. There was a thunderous sound as something was delivered down through the machine. To her surprise, an actual can came out into the cubby at the bottom! Alessa picked it up and stared at it. She'd half-expected the machine to be empty, and for this all to be one big joke. Alessa stared at the can. It seemed awfully light, and she was thinking she could hear something inside. Alessa shook the can violently. There was definitely something inside, and it appeared to be metallic in origin. Alessa popped open the can and turned it over. To her surprise, a metallic key fell out of the can! She picked it up. The key was small and silver colored, with a small tag attached to it. There was something written on the tag. Looking closer, it was a simple name. It read: Elberton Life Insurance.

Alessa thought about where she had seen that before. _Elberton Life Insurance…_the life insurance office that was on the end of the first floor! Alessa thought excitedly.

Before she left though, she was struck with a curious thought. She wondered if the machine would vend anything else. She looked back at the coins. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to take one more. The chance was that nobody would miss only two coins.

She put the coin into the machine. The rumbling of something coming down the machine once again tore through the room. To her surprise, another can actually came out of the machine. Alessa picked it up and looked at the can. It certainly looked normal. There was no tint of rust or anything. The can was heavy with a sloshing sound, indicating there was something inside.

She popped the top of the can open. Alessa smelled a whiff of the liquid inside. It smelled normal too; like soda, she thought to herself. Alessa looked at the product for one moment, before she made a decision.

Ah, what the hell, she thought. She was probably going to die anyway. She might as well go down having some enjoyment. She took a full drink of the soda, not hesitating to taste it as she tilted her head back. She aah'd in relief as she savored the taste. That was cool and refreshing. Her mouth was getting dry, so she definitely welcomed the drink.

At least this place was kind enough to provide a drink for her. The only question was whether it would do something hideous or transform her in some grotesque way.

She left through the door she came through. The room was at the end of the hall, which meant she had an anticipating view of everything that was awaiting her. The crawling creatures were all dead, so she had nothing to worry about. She was still thinking about the vending machine she found, wondering how such a thing would even come to be here.

Suddenly, a dog emerged out of the darkness. Alessa screamed in shock, taken aback completely by the sudden surprise. She sidestepped the mauling attack from the dog, allowing it to completely bypass Alessa. She shot the dog with her shotgun, downing it with a gruesome wound as it slumped close to the wall. In a rage, Alessa went and kicked the dog against the wall, sending it down to the floor whimpering until it expired. Shit. Every time she thought she had this new place figured out, some new surprise came out barreling at her.

Alessa looked at the hallway. Apparently the dog had come from that cage she had seen lining the hall, seemingly just a feature of the wall. Shit. She knew it was there for a reason.

* * *

Alessa found her way back to the first floor. She now had determination to finish the last piece of this puzzle and find out how to rid herself of that thing in the hallway. She rounded the corner and ran into another problem, one in a long line of them.

Shit. There were two more of those creatures.

They were there at the end of the hall. They were munching on some meat, vigorously chewing at it like savage animals. Yuck. So that was what those chunks of meat she kept finding throughout the building were.

She would have to do this carefully. She moved slowly with each step. She observed the environment around her for any signs of danger, noting how different it was from the usual floor. For some reason, this segment of the building looked slightly different from the others in the building, looking more like a dirty kitchen filled with grime and blood stains, rather than an office building. Overall it was rather gruesome and left her feeling even more disgusted with this place than usual, feeling like it was going to contaminate her with its grime. It was rather fitting, considering what she was about to do.

She walked right behind them. The monsters still hadn't noticed her presence. Ravenous with their appetites, they obviously were too distracted to respond to her. Alessa wasn't going to waste any more time. She pulled up her weapon and aimed at the foul forms. She shot them with her weapon, sending the monsters stumbling. The monsters struggled to breath and push themselves into preying form, but this close in the wounds inflicted on them were too great. Alessa stomped them both to death.

She went through the door into the final piece of the puzzle.

* * *

Alessa looked at the room. There was a table surrounding the entire length of the room, circling the expanse of it with a hollowed out opening in the center and a few chairs surrounding it. Alessa went over excitedly as she spotted the final missing pages of the fairy tale. _Yes! _She picked up the tattered pages and eagerly, anxiously began reading.

_The king and his people shed tears_

_ at the death of the kind priestess._

_ God took pity upon them and,_

_ granting their wishes, healed the_

_ priestess._

_ The priestess opened her eyes just_

_ as she had done every morning of_

_ her life. She went once more to the_

_ monster's lair._

_ "Fool! You wish to die again?"_

_ "No... this time it's your turn."_

_ The priestess had come to defeat_

_ the monster once and for all._

_ As the priestess was very very_

_ kind, she felt sad about this task._

_ But it had to be done._

_ "Swords and spears won't work._

_ Arrows and bullets will just bounce_

_ off. You can't kill me,"_

_ the monster laughed._

_ But the priestess used neither_

_ sword nor spear. She chanted_

_ but a single spell._

_ "TU FUI, EGO ERIS."_

_ Do you know what happened then?_

_ The monster let out a huge cry_

_ and then died and vanished!_

_ Thus the villagers were able to use_

_ their gates once more. Everyone_

_ lavished their gratitude upon the_

_ priestess, and they all lived_

_ happily ever after._

Alessa put down the pages. That's it? All that work and fighting, all the suffering and close calls with creatures, all for a spell from a children's story? "Tu Fui Ego Eris?" Alessa read aloud in confusion. She knew it: she should have just shot the damn thing.

Suddenly, there was a loud groan that echoed through the area. Alessa drew back in shock, shaking a bit in startled befuddlement. "What was that?" she asked aloud.

Alessa rushed out of the room with her gun in hand.

The hallways outside were quiet, and the noises coming from the floors above had disappeared, like all of the monsters were gone. Alessa gripped her handgun tightly, searching for any signs of trouble. She was about to run into that monster that was troubling her with its inconvenience, and dreaded the thought of glimpsing it thoroughly again, when she realized the monster was gone. The glass doors of the office building stood out proudly amid the drab walls and stained floor of the building, beckoning for someone to cross their threshold. The monster was no longer blocking it with its body, and had apparently been destroyed by that uttered spell she had poached, unwittingly, from the fairy tale book.

Alessa stared in disbelief. It couldn't be that easy, could it? The only weapon that was needed to kill that gruesome monster was a set of words from a children's story, written by a person she didn't even remember? But it was sound as she looked across the area, realizing that the monster was completely gone and no trace of it whatsoever was left. The other monsters were gone as well, somehow she sensed it. Cool, Alessa thought. Nifty spell. Alessa rejoiced silently in triumph, glad beyond belief more than she had been at any time in the past few hours. She wasted little time in getting moving out of this place, finally letting the grip on her weapons ease into cautious relaxation. The glass doors of the exit for this building were awaiting her, gleaming like a reward for all her hard work and the struggles for survival she had done in this place. She crossed them gladly, never once looking back as she gladly left behind the dank blood and darkness of this place.

It had taken a long time, but finally she had her wish. The building still hadn't changed back, but that would probably happen gradually over time. With all the monsters gone and no tasks left for her to accomplish, the Otherworld would recede gradually over time. That didn't matter, though.

Finally, she was free.

* * *

Alessa emerged through the glass doors of the office building in a rush, stepping onto the sidewalk outside. She looked back at the building.

To her surprise, the exterior of the building appeared normal. There wasn't anything wrong with it, or anything that appeared odd. She didn't go back inside, to check whether the Otherworld had disappeared. There wasn't any need to go back there.

She noticed there was a plaque nearby on the concrete. _The Hilltop Center._ Hmm. So that was what this place was called! She had gone through all that and never even found out the name of the building she was in.

The streets were fine. There was no blood, no rust, or any signs of decay on the streets and the surrounding area. That was a hopeful sign. It was nighttime. She was amazed at how long it had taken her to navigate through that maze of obstacles in this location. Wow. How long had she been in there? Her watch had stopped functioning a while ago, probably because of the effect of this place, so she had no way of knowing what time it was. The night sky stretched above her like a featureless black shroud and the nighttime area was quiet around her, not a surprise considering everyone was probably asleep. Her cell phone didn't work, so she couldn't call her mom, her dad, or anyone else for help.

Suddenly, she realized where she was. This place was very nearby with regard to where her house was, and she had driven past it many times as she was going to some place. She didn't know she was so close to her home now, not having any general idea where she was underground! It was funny. She had been through so much of the city and so much of its back passages and secret areas reserved for employees, she probably knew this city now better than most of its residents!

The street to where her house was located was open. But unfortunately, her car was still stuck back at the mall. She would have to walk. It was a long road ahead of her, but there was no other way. It was going to take a lot longer on foot than it would in a car, but she had no choice. She had to get home, and there was no one who could give her a lift at this late hour. Not that she would trust them anymore, after what she had been through tonight.

Those walls were still there, the ones she had seen before, white and covered in plastic, but there didn't appear to be anything dangerous about them, and there was nothing out of the ordinary at the construction site. At least judging from the outside, from what she could see. Maybe she was wrong and they were just ordinary construction walls.

She began to walk, following the darkened asphalt path to her home.

* * *

Alessa strolled into the driveway, pushing her body to take the extra steps.

She had walked for about an hour. That building may have looked close in a car, when she was passing by it, but it was a lot longer on foot than she had ever realized! Since she was entirely exhausted from her adventurous journey and the dangers she had faced on her route here, she was forced to maintain a casual pace at the most as she made her way up the long, long road. She was dead. Her entire body felt like it was going to collapse into shattered little pieces of her form at every movement.

And when she thought that she was going to die if she went any further, she finally saw the outline of her house.

Alessa crossed the distance with excitement, glad to finally have a piece of good fortune. She was home. After all the dangers and all of the wondering if she would ever get back here alive, she had gotten back to her home. She had encountered absolutely no traffic on her way here, but who the heck was going to be crazy enough to be awake at this hour, outside? That didn't worry her too much.

The gate wasn't working. That was the first hint that something might be wrong. She didn't let it bother her too much. They might have been having trouble with it. She simply scaled over it, hoisting herself using her last bits of strength to land swiftly on the other side.

The area was quiet and still, looking relatively normal to her eyes and ears. She passed by the fountain, nothing that there didn't seem to be anything amiss. There wasn't any blood, rust, or anything else lying around that indicated there might be trouble. Satisfied, Alessa proceeded further into the house, though she kept her grip on her shotgun, just in case.

The home that Alessa resided at had been inherited from her mother's side of the family, and was an old house with a rich background of family history in its past. It wasn't that large compared to other houses in that area, but it was still a steal for the price it was worth, even if it hadn't been gifted to them, more or less. Two stories high in its architecture, it had massive space for the price and was more than adequate for a three member family. And there were some unique quirks to the house, which the previous owner had seen fit to install. It was rather sophisticated, but homely, much to Alessa's liking. She didn't want just any old simple home.

She entered the foyer, scanning around for any signs of danger. There were none, so she allowed herself to relax. She placed her shotgun on the nearby table. God, she couldn't believe it was 1:00 am. The clock on the wall revealed the time. She was looking forward to doing nothing but collapsing onto her bed and sleeping for the next three days. They had to get out of here first, though.

"Guys, we have to talk about something," she called out, stretching lazily as she moved through the entranceway, working out the kinks in her muscles. There was nothing that looked out of place. There was no coppery smell, of the type she would associate with trouble, or anything else. In fact, everything looked downright good. Still, she couldn't relax too much. That place would return, and until they figured out what was going on, it would continue to plague her. They had to get out of here, fast. They could go to their other house, until this was all solved.

"Guys, we have to get the hell out of here," she tried again, wanting to see if anybody responded to her.

She knew she should have been panicking, but she had to keep her calm about this. Her guardians would be worried enough about her, and she didn't want to upset them right away by bursting in with a panic. If it had been the beginning of this, she probably would have done the panicking reaction, but she was too exhausted and worn down from her travels and tribulations. Besides, she was armed. She could take on anything this world could throw at her, if the Otherworld chose to manifest here and they had to protect themselves.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone in here?" Alessa called out a third time. No one was responding. She was starting to get worried now, especially since someone should have heard her by now. She walked carefully through the home, looking around for any signs of danger. "Kayla?" she called out her aunt's name. Maybe they had gone out, and left her in charge. If she was around, she could help her.

She stepped into the living room. The furniture wasn't overturned, and she saw nothing that was out of the ordinary. She rounded the love seat and that was when she saw it.

There was a bloodied woman's form lying on the ground, just covered completely in the crimson life force flowing from her wounds. There was a large pool of blood around her, and it had stained the carpet deeply. There was blood splattered around in droplets through the carpet. She was wearing a police woman's uniform, and it was one that Alessa would recognize anywhere. The uniform was drenched in fluid, stained to a dark brown beyond its original colors from the trauma. Alessa put her hands over her mouth, overcome with the horror of it all.

"Cybil!" Alessa cried, rushing down to the bloodied woman. She placed her hand on the woman's chest searching for a pulse, but it was a waste of time. She was long dead. Alessa couldn't believe this. She hadn't seen Cybil in a year, and now she was dead. Who was responsible for this? Why? And then she saw the blood stains leading to underneath the sofa. Alessa felt a sense of dread overtake her, but she followed the blood trail to its end, needing to see what was behind it. She crawled the few precious feet from the bloodbath to the sofa, until she saw something that caused her heart to absolutely stop. There was a severed arm lying almost underneath the sofa, ripped from the end of some unfortunate body with the end a frayed mass of nerves and bloodied tissue. But it was what was on the hand of the arm, on one of the slender manicured fingers that tore a hole in the fiber of Alessa's being.

Her mother's wedding ring.

There was a small trail of blood leading away and Alessa glimpsed another limb, also dismembered, but she didn't look further. With the massive amount of blood loss on the floor, there was no way anybody could have survived that. Not to mention, the separated limbs. She didn't need to look, under the couch or behind it. She already knew what she was going to see, and she had no desire to see her mother in that state. She would rather freely hold onto her memories of her mother, than have them tainted with the horror of what was lurking there. Alessa screamed in numbed horror, in agony, in extreme mental anguish, processing a thousand different emotions and thoughts in that moment. The tears came soon after, falling down her cheeks as she was unable to rise from her knees, crushed by the burden of what had happened here. She had been far too late. She had ignored the warnings of her mother and her friend being in danger, and had allowed the Otherworld to pull her into its little games, providing her with distractions and petty troubles galore; time wasting obstacles, all of them. She should have torn through the walls, ripped through the doors in the buildings, shot out the doors at the mall…done everything and anything she could to get home on time, and save those who were closest to her. Now two people were dead because of her, people who she loved and was close to, and they were just the latest in a long line of people. First Harry, then Cybil, and now her mother…how many people were going to die for her? How could she be so cursed by the goddamn universe, that everyone who got close to her met a gruesome death? She had no idea where her dad was, but he was probably dead too. He would have contacted her somehow if he wasn't, and there was no way he would have allowed this to happen if he was here. He cared for her mother too deeply.

She stayed there for the longest time, stewing in her grief. It might have been minutes that went by, or it might have been hours, she didn't know. She stayed there until she was completely drained of energy. She felt numb, like a powerful blow had hit her and left her unable to feel anything more than fleeting memories of sensations. Not only were two people dead, in addition to probably a third, but her existence as she knew it had come to an end, in a most grotesque manner.

The life she had built for herself was gone.

Alessa got up when she noticed the blood trail leading to the back yard. She ran in the direction of the trail, filled with a furious new determination. Whoever was behind this, they were going to die. She was going to kill them, in the most brutal manner she could think of. She didn't care about the consequences of acting rashly, or whatever the repercussions were, later on. She couldn't change what had happened, but she could ensure that whoever did this regretted it immeasurably, to their dying breath. She ran through the living room, into the kitchen, and out through the door leading out to their backyard, following the trail to wherever its end lied. She held no fear in her, fully determined to find the end of this trail and confront whoever was waiting there.

Their backyard was a large expanse, more like a courtyard than a backyard really. Shrubs and trees surrounded them in the area, giving them some measure of privacy like their own little retreat. They were overgrown and somewhat wild, since they hadn't had time to arrange them in a more pleasing design.

And there Claudia was waiting for her, standing solitary amid the courtyard. The pale woman turned to her and looked at her with dark eyes.

"You're late," she accused, almost sounding annoyed.

Alessa looked at her in disbelief. Her childhood friend was standing before her, looking quite smug. "How could you?" she asked, her voice breaking from the grief.

The woman was not remorseful. "Revenge, for one thing," Claudia replied, acting completely indifferent. "For taking you away from us, six years ago. That man, Harry Mason, already met his deserved fate six years ago, and now it was their turn. Don't be worried, one day you will understand why things had to be this way," the blonde woman intoned.

"Where's my dad?" Alessa questioned harshly, railing at the blonde woman. She needed to know where her father's body was.

The woman turned her head. "I don't know. I was only able to confront that woman, passing herself off as your guardian. Her, and her alone. Unfortunate. Alas it seems that he has escaped our vengeance. He will have to be dealt with, later on," Claudia said seriously, getting a foul expression on her face.

"Liar! What have you done with him?" Alessa screamed outraged, incensed at this woman's denial when it was visibly obvious what had happened. Did she think she was stupid? She was the only one who could have done it.

"I am not lying. I have done nothing to him. Like I said, I have confronted only one person here. I am not aware of what has transpired outside here, whatever his fate may be," Claudia said, causing Alessa to frown. If he wasn't dead, where was he? But the slim woman continued. "I do not understand why you are so worried about them. They were interlopers in your life, and had no place in your rightful destiny in your life. I have done you no actual disservice by trying to get rid of them, eliminating their influence from your life."

"They were my family! What right did you have to take them away from me?" Alessa screamed, outraged beyond reasoning. She had hoped that somehow, it wouldn't be Claudia that she encountered here, but realistically, she knew in the back of her mind it was probably her responsible. Her worst nightmare had come true. And now she had to deal with the repercussions, even if it meant killing this onetime good friend. She had no choice.

"You do not make a compelling case. You must understand this was inevitable, but it must be this way. I am simply returning to you the life you should have had: to birth our God and build an eternal paradise. That is your destiny," Claudia intoned. The woman's unshakable tone of voice grated on Alessa's nerves. Did this woman care nothing for the lives of the people she had taken?

"They were my parents! I chose them to take care of me!" Alessa screamed. She couldn't believe this. Her childhood friend had turned into a twisted monster, and now she was every bit as deluded as those other loonies in the Order, which she had come to hate. There was nothing left of the old Claudia. Worse, she was a horrible murderer, who had dared to come into Alessa's house and take away the one thing that was most precious to her.

"They weren't your parents. They were simply pretenders, meddlers placed there by some power that had no right to interfere with the right way. Our greatest teacher was your real mother, and you disgrace her memory by dishonoring her teachings. You turn your back on her, and forget about all the lessons she ever taught you. You should be thanking me for getting rid of them for you," Claudia said, sounding a bit irritated for the first time since Alessa heard her speaking. There was a foul mood in her stance, like Alessa had committed some unspeakable crime against her faith. She radiated menace, a crazy way of thought, and she was absolutely sure in her thoughts.

Alessa stared at her in disbelief. She didn't hesitate. She loaded two shells into her shotgun and aimed her weapon at the intruder. She fired.

Her emotions were all over the place, so her aim was off, barely missing Claudia by an inch. Claudia dove to the side in an attempt to avoid the forceful blast, straining to move her body fast enough. Still, the pellets grazed her as they sailed by her, sending her to the ground. Claudia cried out in pain as they left a nasty flesh wound, eating away the cloth material of her clothes at her side, although non-fatal. Claudia stared at Alessa with a look of hurt, as though Alessa had committed some great betrayal of her and wounded her deeply. She cradled her side gingerly, watching her hand becoming covered in the blood pouring from her wound.

Alessa looked at her in disbelief. Did she think she was going to be thankful to her for ruining her life? If she did, then she was truly as deluded now as the rest of those fools in the Order wasting away their lives; even more so. She settled in for another shot; this time she wouldn't miss. She was about to fire again, when the woman started speaking from her corrupt mouth.

"I didn't kill your so-called parents, or that police officer," Claudia said indignantly, gently cradling her side. "He was the one who did it. I made a deal with him," she said, pointing at something far beyond Alessa's back. "He had his own intentions for them. If you have an issue with it, take it up with him."

Alessa looked behind her, searching to see what fool Claudia had roped into doing her bidding. Whoever he was, he was soon about to join her on the other side, whether he was ready or not. She turned around, ready to fire all her shotgun ammo on the cretin who had dared help this woman destroy her life, and stopped short at what she saw.

There was a gigantic figure marching across the yard. Seven feet tall, it was covered in blood that coated almost all of its entire body, and left only stringy patches of tan skin-like area visible. He wore a butcher's smock that appeared to be made of human flesh, leaving his pale arms exposed. He wore a triangular crimson helmet that covered his entire face, although the helmet was smaller than what she remembered, allowing him to navigate the terrain easily. And it was what he was armed with that was scary. In his hands he carried a huge blade. The knife was long and thick, resembling nothing less than a sword than any actual knife. The figure was muscular and powerfully built, easily intimidating to the slim young girl, making it quite clear to Alessa that it could easily crush anything in his path, if he so wanted to. His dark boots stomped heavily on the ground. And he was coming straight at her.

The Executioner had found her.

* * *

_Kudos to you if you recognize two of those last few names on the billboard. ;D - PH316_


	14. Interlude - Holy One vs Executioner

****Disclaimer: Konami is owned by Silent Hill. Er, it's the other way around.

AN: Well readers, we're at the halfway point in the story. The story is going to come quicker now. Alessa and Douglas are going to have a nice revealing little chat in the next chapter, which will explain everything and why things in this world are so different. In the mean time, enjoy this showdown between two of Silent Hill's iconic characters! ;D

* * *

**Interlude – Holy One vs Executioner**

The large, muscular figure approached ominously with its weapon in hand. Alessa backed away slowly. Even with her newfound rage flowing through her veins, the prospect of facing this foe was intimidating. The creature changed its appearance based on the person who was summoning it through their struggles, and for a person as powerful as her, supposedly, it had chosen the most muscular, biggest, most formidable form it could have possibly summoned. She knew there were some special forces soldiers who would have been obliterated by this thing, simply because those who were trained to deal with serious threats were often the strictest, most narrow minded people around. They were unable to adapt to new situations, and monsters like this took advantage and brutally tore them to shreds because of it. Alessa was used to dealing with things like this all her life, facing a vast array of supernatural threats, but this was still one creature that she had hoped would never come across her path, face to face. She was no soldier, nor a trained fighter of any sort, and the prospect of facing this hulking beast, with that huge knife, was intimidating on several levels, beyond anything she had experienced recently. She didn't even want to imagine her mom and Cybil facing this thing alone, without any other assistance to support them. Claudia had hightailed it out of there. Clearly she was in no mood to risk Alessa killing her, by remaining in the area.

The creature took several steps, while Alessa backed away. There was a moment of tension, as the Executioner and she stared at each other across the yard, with her rival emanating a palpable air of malice, observing her like prey in a hunting clearing. She could feel how much the creature hated her, simply for being human like anyone else. Even though she couldn't see the creature's eyes through the helmet, the thought of its gaze being fixated on her disturbed Alessa immensely. And then the creature ran at her, charging forward easily with the huge knife in hand.

Alessa rolled out of the way to dodge the gigantic blade, which ended up buried in the ground. The creature struggled to pull it out; so forcefully it had struck out at its target.

Alessa shot several times at the creature, striking it in the body. She didn't bother shooting at the helmet, knowing there was no point in attacking the metal. The creature grunted in pain, as each shot struck its target. The creature slid its blade out of the ground, as it readied its hulking frame for another assault. The creature charged at her, once again aiming its blade in a deadly arc at her.

Alessa backed out of the way, as the creature ran at her with surprising speed for its size. It slammed its knife into the ground, arcing the blade in a deadly swipe that narrowly missed her. Alessa switched to the handgun and fired, striking it in the chest repeatedly with multiple wounds. The creature roared in pain, reeling from the multiple wounds bursting on it. But the creature still would not relent. It kept coming at her, like a hunter intent on mercilessly demolishing its prey.

Alessa winced as an immense forearm knocked her to the ground, easily sending her flying several feet. She held her ribs, grunting in pain as she struggled to regain her bearings. Shit, that hurt. That thing was strong, probably stronger than anything else she had seen. And she had seen a lot. She needed to get up from here, before that creature got too up close. She couldn't take much more of this.

Alessa rushed up to her feet, despite the shaky instance she experienced. The Executioner loomed before her, gripping its blade in a threatening manner. It pointed its blade in a gesture that clearly communicated its intent, and then it ran at her.

Alessa shot at it several times with her shotgun, and was amazed at how the creature seemed to run through the blasts with no pain felt whatsoever. It was almost like a bull charging in attack, intent on running over its prey. Were it not for her speed and her level of fitness, she would have fallen to this thing long ago. She shot at it several times with her shotgun, intent on bringing it down by any means necessary. Each blast connected, making a smoldering burnt hole on its victim. But the creature did not bulge, despite the wounds that would have killed another creature by now. Clearly it was made of something that allowed it to withstand such blasts. Or perhaps its healing factor was so advanced thanks to the god that created it, that its wounds healed almost instantly as soon as they were inflicted.

It was still a stalemate, and one side or the other had to give up eventually. But Alessa wasn't ready to give up yet. She had to avenge her mom and Cybil, and there was no one else around to take this thing down. Not to mention, who knew how many other people it would go on to kill if it was allowed to roam loose on someone else's whim.

She shot the thing with everything she had, calling on the fury she had to sustain her throughout this prolonged battle. The creature responded to the bullets, but they only appeared to marginally slow him down. And so it went. It was a game of wills. She would shoot at the creature with her weapons, the creature would come at her with its deadly blade, she would dodge the strikes from the knife, and the cycle would begin anew. The Executioner was formidable, but she had an advantage – the knife was heavy, unlike a spear, and it slowed it down from the speed it might otherwise have. Still, the being seemed inexhaustible, and appeared to draw on some limitless source of energy to keep it going no matter how many injuries she inflicted.

Alessa was getting discouraged. No matter what she did to it, the creature just would not fall down! She was getting tired, and she couldn't continue to dodge the creature's strikes forever. The creature showed no signs of slowing down. She shot at it over and over, but the wounds inflicted on it appeared to be superficial and had no effect on its ability to survive whatsoever. She had to think of something soon, or she was bait carved from the blade of that thing.

Unable to hit her with the sharp end of the knife, the creature tried another tactic. It slammed Alessa with the flat part of its knife, knocking the wind out of her as it sent her flying down to the ground. Alessa cried out in pain, holding her ribs as the blow reverberated all throughout her body.

Alessa struggled to get up, but failed. Her knees failed her, buckling under her from the strain of her injuries. The Executioner was regaining its own bearings, apparently surprised by the success of its own attack. She clutched her ribs and groaned in pain, as she lied there on the ground. The Executioner was still coming, walking toward her confidently with its blade.

"No…" Alessa tried to get up, but failed again. The Executioner took slow step after step in its intimidating stride, intent on finishing off its victim once and for all. She needed to get up, but her body just wasn't cooperating despite how much energy she put into it.

"No…" she murmured tearfully. Her heart was racing. The monster wasn't slowing down. She sensed her own death near, and to her surprise it left her cold, frightened. She was in a cold sweat, trembling all over. And the monster drew closer, sensing its own triumph drawing near.

The monster arched its knife back and aimed it at her with one hand, intent on striking her down in cold blood. Alessa saw her own death reflected in its blank exterior and the trembling increased to a maximum. The realization hit her full force, frightening her and leaving her cold. She was going to die.

"No!" Alessa screamed in fear, outrage, denial; every possible emotion. And then, something unexpected happened.

Instinctively she stretched out her hand, and an invisible force shot out towards the gigantic enemy.

The creature was sent flying as it was struck by the force, crumbling to the ground. Alessa watched in surprise as the creature got up, after being knocked down to the ground senseless. The impact of the force seemed to have hurt it, as though it was having some impact beyond just the physical impact.

Alessa struck out with her hand a second and a third time, sending out waves of invisible energy at the thing. The waves struck the being with hard force, leaving it reeling under the strain of the attacks. The creature stumbled under the waves of force, dropping down to one knee. The monster groaned in pain, and this time Alessa could see that it was physically hurt, as though it had been struck by all of Alessa's rage, frustration, grief, and downright hatred of the situation. It appeared weakened now, and the aura of formidable invincibility around it was gone. Its movements were sluggish and raw. Alessa didn't know what had happened, but she was going to take advantage of it for everything it was worth.

She shot again at the creature, again and again, pelting it with gunshot marks. The creature tried to reach her again, but this time Alessa was ready for it. Its movements were sluggish and weak, and were easily avoided. It was obvious the mysterious attacks had weakened it more than it appeared. Alessa shot it with a barrage of gunshots and shotgun blasts, taking advantage of the opening in the monster's defense. She shot it in the chest, back, and legs, using up every last bullet she could. The monster wilted under the barrage, bleeding from many holes in its torso, showing the extent of how wounded it was. It gradually lost strength over several minutes, affected by every powerful shot, until it finally collapsed on the ground, sprawled out on the dirt across from its knife.

Alessa looked at the creature, writhing in pain on the ground. She felt so much hatred at this thing, so much pain and disgust, she could barely withhold it. But the resolution of this conflict was nearly at hand. She aimed her shotgun down at the creature. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. After its long period of resistance, the creature stilled, felled by this final shotgun blast.

It was over. The Executioner was beaten, at last.

* * *

Alessa made her way back to the living room, following the blood trail from the yard. To her surprise, she was startled to see Douglas in the living room, looking over the remains of what had once been Police Officer Cybil Bennett and the blood pool splattered therein. Alessa's face instantly took on an expression of rage. She could not describe the feelings she felt at seeing this interloper in her home, the disgust she suddenly felt furiously coursing through her veins.

"What are you doing here?!" Alessa ground out in a hard voice.

The old detective looked at her, with her finally catching his attention. "I…I came to see if everything was all right over here," Douglas said uncertainly, shrugging his shoulders softly. He knew how callous his words sounded.

A sigh of disgust. "Great. You've uncovered my secret and destroyed my family, just like your employer wanted. Are you happy now?" Alessa said sarcastically. She couldn't really help the venom that slipped into her voice.

Wince. "Calm down, I –" Douglas started, only to stop.

"Calm down?! My mother is dead! She's been murdered!" Alessa screamed, exploding in anger at his insensitivity! "There isn't even enough of her left to bury! My aunt's been murdered too, and my father is missing! When the hell am I supposed to calm down?" she questioned, with his seeming callousness having touched a nerve. She couldn't believe he was being so casual about this. And her life! This was her life, and he was stomping all over it – had destroyed it through his own stupidity and unwillingness to check out a client before he took on a job.

"Get out! Get out!" Alessa said venomously, aiming the gun at him. She was too tired to fight anymore, but this would only take a pull of the trigger with her finger. "If it weren't for you…"

"Listen, I…"

"Get out!" Alessa screamed. After everything he had done, if he took one step closer to her, she was going to shoot him. He deserved death.

Douglas looked at the young woman aiming the shotgun at him. He had known she was a formidable young woman before, but it was then that he truly realized what a determined young woman she was and how much she had suffered, and that she would kill him if he made any false moves. She was dangerous.

Douglas held up his hands in surrender. "If it'll make you feel better, I will…" he said, answering carefully.

Alessa sighed, looking down from the old man. She knew it was not really his fault – he had been manipulated by Claudia, and that she was taking her anger out on him. But that didn't really change the fact that he was at least partly responsible for her parents' deaths, as well as Cybil's, and he was not to be trusted. What to do?

Alessa sighed as she slowly put down the gun. It just wasn't worth it – not this time.

* * *

They stood in front of Cybil's cloth covered body. Douglas had picked up Cybil's body from the ground and laid her out on a bed in the guest room, sliding a clean white blanket over her. Douglas had also gathered the remains of what had once been Alessa's mother, what little he could find, and covered them respectfully with a white blanket. Alessa was thankful for that: she would have never been able to do that on her own, without suffering some disturbing emotional damage in the process. She had followed him upstairs after, to where they lingered now. They had placed a group of flowers from a nearby vase on her chest. There wasn't much more they could do for her.

"Is she okay like this?" Douglas asked uncertainly, staring at the unmoving body. The woman almost looked like she was sleeping peacefully, with her hands folded over her body, were it not for the trace of blood underneath the sheet.

"What else can we do for her? We can't really give her a decent burial here with just the two of us, can we?" Alessa stated, looking down at the police officer she had come to know over the years. There was no way that they were going to bury Cybil out in the back yard, like some common piece of road kill. That would just be too disrespectful to the police officer, and a total insult to the woman she had known as a friend. Especially with that thing still out there, pouring its lifeblood into the ground, she thought.

They were silent for a minute.

"I'm going to Silent Hill," Alessa said resolutely. That was where Claudia would be waiting for her: she knew it.

The old man turned to look at her. "What about your dad?" Douglas asked, concerned; that was the other member of the family that was missing, and he was surprised Alessa hadn't mentioned him yet.

"I haven't found any trace of him in the house. He's probably dead," Alessa said bitterly, the faint hint of emotion in her voice betraying how she felt about that. She was trying to maintain control, and almost succeeding.

"Are you sure?" Douglas asked concerned, wondering why she was giving up so easily, instead of trying harder to locate her missing family member. The look in her eyes spoke of information being withheld, something that Alessa wasn't telling him. Did Alessa know something he didn't? If she did, he doubted that she would tell him.

"I'm sure. Dad is very close to me. If he was still alive, he would have found a way to contact me," Alessa said, painfully acknowledging what she knew to be the truth. There was something slightly absurd in how that would sound to outsiders from outside her family, but she knew her family better than most, and she knew things that they didn't. There were things that Douglas didn't know, and she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

To an outsider, she may have sounded indifferent. But Douglas was a close study of human nature, and he could see the anger simmering beneath the surface. She was furious. If Claudia had been in the room, Alessa would have murdered her on the spot.

There was no doubt in Alessa's mind. She was already decided. "I'm going," she said. She was almost challenging Douglas to disagree with her, telling her how foolish it was.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Douglas said in concern. He wasn't sure about this girl going off on her own.

"Of course it's not safe. But I have no choice. Claudia and the others are stirring up the same old stuff that was going on seven years ago, when my dad and Cybil were involved. The Order's trying to make their plans for us become reality again. I have to stop them," Alessa said. She turned to look at Douglas. "Besides, she can't be allowed to get away with what she did here."

"And when you find her?" Douglas asked pointedly, giving her a questioning look. Alessa looked straight at him into his eyes.

"I can't allow her to get away with what she did here. When I find her, I'll kill her myself, in the most brutal way possible," Alessa said seriously, meaning every ounce of it.

Sigh. "Revenge doesn't solve anything," Douglas said, shaking his head.

"I don't care. It'll make me feel better," Alessa ground out. She took a moment to calm herself. "Sometimes revenge really is the best solution," she said.

Douglas had nothing to say to that.

There was a pause.

"How are you going to get there? It's too far to take a walk there," Douglas asked her.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out on my own. I'll take one of our other cars," Alessa ground out. She didn't want this man doing her any favors, and after what he'd done his help was probably more of a hindrance than a help.

"I'll give you a ride. Come on," Douglas offered, gesturing towards the door. Alessa shook her head.

"You don't have to do that," Alessa said. The idea of going anywhere with this guy wasn't appealing, and she didn't want to spend more time around him than was necessary.

"Look, I'm partly responsible for this. I feel partly to blame for this," Douglas explained, pleading with her to understand. "Just let me offer you a ride. It's a little favor I'm doing for you," the older man said. It was too late to do anything for her family, but he could still do something for the girl herself. At the very least, it would make his conscience feel better.

Alessa considered it. While she didn't want to necessarily spend more time with this man than was absolutely necessary, it wasn't a bad idea. It was a free ride, and it would be quicker than finding the keys to one of their other cars and getting her own car ready. And his would be one more extra gun on the battlefield. She didn't know whether the Order had set any traps for her along the way. It was obvious he was feeling guilty and trying to alleviate his conscience. Fine, let him help out then, she thought. She knew she was going to regret this.

"You are. But okay. All right, I'll let you give me a ride," Alessa said, not letting him forget that he was in fact responsible. At least this would get him off her back though, and it was one less source of stress she wouldn't have to worry about.

Douglas started for the door. "I'll take you after you finish saying goodbye," he said. He continued towards the door.

"Hey."

Douglas turned around.

"You realize you could die at some point through all this, don't you?" Alessa pointed out, stating outright for him what she knew to be the truth. He had to know.

There was a beat as he thought of the right answer. Douglas was serious as he addressed her.

"That's okay. No one is going to cry over my grave, anyway," Douglas said. He shut the door behind him as he headed towards his car.

Alessa had nothing to say to that.

* * *

Alessa looked at Cybil, lying underneath the blanket they had covered her with. She looked so peaceful lying there, a stark contrast to what was probably the last moments of her life. With Cybil gone, another part of her old life was gone; there were already so few left. She didn't know what to say to the woman she had loved as an aunt, though she hadn't really known her that well. They had shared some things, but not all.

"I'm sorry, Cybs. I hope you fought until the end," Alessa said honestly.

There was nothing more she could have wished for, than to hope Cybil and her mom had given those Order bastards hell until the end. Cybil was a fighter, and she wouldn't have gone down passively.

Alessa looked around the guest room. There were photos, knick knacks, and various remnants of their family scattered all around the room. Even in the guest room, their family had a strong presence. It was to show any guest who stayed there that this was a close family and anyone who interfered with that would not be tolerated. And most people who visited there were extended members of their family – people they had sort of adopted into the fold. They had so few things from their time together, especially early on, that the things they did have from later on were displayed prominently and without shame.

She wondered if her parents would be saddened or disappointed by her thinking of revenge at this time. Probably not. They would want her to avenge them. They knew she wasn't one to stand around doing nothing.

Looking around, she almost felt their presences, although she knew it was just an illusion, generated by the personal items laying around and the familiarity she had with the artifacts and with the room. Still, she hoped they were at least watching her in some way.

She sighed, picking up a photo from a nightstand occupying the room. She set down the photo.

There was something she had to do first, before she needed to leave soon.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll come home," she said, hoping someone was actually hearing her.

There was no looking back as she left the room.

* * *

She found herself in the armory; it wasn't an official one, but it might as well be. They had an extensive weapons collection, a result of their various brushes with danger each had had. Her dad collected handguns of various sorts from all over the world, from different time periods and makings, and her mother didn't exactly discourage the practice. Everything was locked down tight, guns and ammunition separate, to prevent people of the wrong hands from getting their hands on them, but Alessa had no trouble getting into the collection, since she was one of the close few who knew the access methods and where the keys were. Not a big concern for self-defense purposes, since they each had their own weapons to draw on in case of an emergency. She searched through the weapons until she found what she was looking for: an IMI Israel Desert Eagle.

Very few people had the knowledge and the strength to handle this weapon. Their wrists would shatter, and the kickback alone would knock them back the first time they fired it. But Alessa did. She knew that she would have to face things like this again one day, and she had prepared. She exercised, lifted weights, and had trained to fire weapons like this in an urgent setting. While she wasn't a soldier, she was competent with it. She could handle it; she was certain.

The gun was considered a joke for self-defense, because of how powerful it was, and the amount of overkill it embodied, but against creatures like this it was perfect for confronting them. Better to take them down in one or two shots, than waste 10-11 using a weak, useless gun and waste time combating them that others could use to break through her defense. She grabbed about 75 bullets – hopefully that would be enough to deal with whatever the town decided to throw at her. If the town was able to overcome her efforts despite all that, then maybe they deserved to win.

She set the gun on the cabinet. She had said earlier to her family members that she would return back home, but she already knew the truth. She wasn't coming back.

* * *

Alessa stepped out of her house. She had strapped the sword to her back again. It had seemed too useful to abandon now, and it would come in handy if she lost her gun. The backpack she was carrying was filled with everything she would need to combat the Order, from bullets to the health drinks she had found.

Douglas was waiting for her in the driveway. The old man's car was an old beat up Sedan that was light blue in color, and looked like it had more than a fair share of years of wear on it. Douglas came stepping around the car, carrying a curious piece of paper in his hands.

"I just ran into some guy named Vincent," Douglas mentioned, sounding puzzled as he furrowed his brow.

"Vincent? What the hell is he doing here?" Alessa asked sharply. She was surprised. That was the last thing she was expecting to hear out of the old detective, and she couldn't help but be a little troubled that Vincent knew where she lived.

Douglas was surprised. "You know him?" he inquired.

"I met him back at the office building. He's a member of the Order, although he says that he's trying to help me out," she explained. Alessa made a disgusted face. "I think he's their _leader_."

Douglas made a disgusted sound. He had probably dealt with lots of religious fanatics, Alessa thought, being a private investigator and all.

There was another thing she needed to tell him, but there was no way she was going to share that particular incident with him, unless she wanted Douglas to go and murder Vincent in his church. In her experience, guys were protective of girls who underwent that experience, and it was almost like a personal offense to them that another guy dared to abuse a young girl like that. The last thing she needed was if Douglas blew Vincent away, and they were unable to pump him for information. If Vincent was really the leader of the Order, then he would have vital information that they could use.

The detective continued. "He said, when we get to the town to look for a guy named Leonard, and he gave me this map. What do you want to do?" Douglas held the folded piece of paper in his hand, presenting it to Alessa.

"Well, we can't trust him, but obviously we've got no choice," Alessa said, musing on their next course of action. "Besides, it's just a map. Once we get to the town, we can go ahead and do what we want."

She took the map from Douglas, looking over the images with a careful eye.

"I was born and grew up there, but it's been a few years since I was last there, and things may have changed or been torn down. We'll need this map to get around, if that's the case," she said. The hope was that they would be able to get around easily, but there was no telling what the Order had done to the town in her absence.

She folded the large piece of paper, stuffing it into her backpack.

They were ready to go, or so she thought. But then Douglas brought up something that surprised her, and made her do a double take.

"Don't you want to contact your aunt?" Douglas asked.

Alessa was surprised. She didn't think the detective knew about her real aunt. Not many people knew about her, and her dad was very secretive about giving anyone information about his sister. But now that Douglas had asked about her, she knew what the correct response was, without hesitation.

"No. I'm not going to call her and worry her," Alessa said, shaking her head. "The phones aren't working anyway, and even if they were, I'm not going to call her to let her know what's happened. If I call her, she's going to want to help me and I'm not going to get her involved in this. That woman has suffered enough, believe me," Alessa said, imagining the aforementioned torments as she closed her eyes. There was no doubt in Alessa's mind that she could not involve Kayla in this. If she learned about the horror of what had happened here, Kayla would want to willingly offer any help that she could provide them, and follow them to Silent Hill, and then she would die. Too many people had died here already, thanks to Claudia. Kayla was the last shred of a family that Alessa had left now, and Alessa was not going to put her in the path to certain death just for a little help with her vengeance. She was not going to allow the town to take away the last loved one left that she cared about. "I left her a note in the house, explaining everything. When she comes to check the house, because she hasn't heard anything in a while, she'll find it," Alessa assured him.

Besides, if Kayla found out that her brother had been murdered, her response would be to go to Silent Hill and murder every single one of the people in the Order. Not the ideal thing. She would commit mass murder. Or the alternative – the town would react so strongly to her presence and her tormented mind, that it would punish her by constructing a nightmarish and horrifically brutal world, and destroy her. She didn't know what torments lurked inside the mind of a sniper, and the last thing she wanted was for the town to manifest something so destructive, and hardened, that they had no chance of beating it. The idea of a veteran from the military walking into that town, and having their fears and dark thoughts manifested in physical form, wasn't one she wanted to find out.

The few bits she had gleamed of Kayla's past were enough. She had been through hell and Alessa knew it, and that was entirely without taking her military experience into account, in all solid honest. God only knew what the town would do with the whole of Kayla's personality, not just the basic facets.

"Are you sure?" Douglas asked her, looking a little skeptical.

"I'm positive," Alessa said, nodding to herself. She didn't want to drag anyone else into this, any more than she already had.

She had thought she was being clear enough for him. Apparently not. "I've gotta ask again, are you sure?" Douglas was still skeptical, looking rather dubious. Alessa turned away from him, looking down to avoid his gaze that was boring openings into her back.

"I'm sure. Once she comes to check, it'll only take a day or two, trust me. But that time will give us an advantage, and it will save her life," Alessa said, seemingly very sure of herself. "Once we get to the town, the Order will immediately focus on me and hopefully they'll leave her alone," she said. She hoped that was enough explanation for Douglas.

Douglas didn't respond. He knew that it was ultimately her choice, but he just thought it was wrong not to tell this woman that her family members had died. To leave her to discover that horror…it just seemed cruel. But ultimately, it was her choice. If she wanted to do this, then there wasn't much he was going to say to convince her otherwise. He just hoped that she knew what she was doing.

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay then, let's go," Alessa said. There was no use in delaying things any further. She was ready to get this over with.

They climbed into the car. Taking one last look at the house she had called home for the past several months, which suddenly looked a lot less inviting, they drove off into the night. Alessa didn't know when they would arrive in Silent Hill, but for now, she tried to take her mind off it. They had a long drive ahead of them; the least she could do was try to make things more comfortable between them.

* * *

_R & R! Yes, Alessa's powers are manifesting again, thanks to the god inside her. Don't worry, the above doesn't mean that this is suddenly going to become an action packed fic, though. Alessa's just more proactive in hunting down Claudia than Heather. Heather got to the end, but couldn't pull the trigger and was reluctant to shoot Claudia. If Alessa finds Claudia, she will kill her. No question there. As for why they couldn't use all those weapons against the Executioner, I imagine the Executioner struck quickly and decisively, much like in SH3 with Harry. Although there it was the Missionary, obviously. It's hard to fight an enemy that materializes out of thin air, suddenly. And before anyone mentions it, yes a certain word did show up a lot in the early part of the chapter. That's just the way it is, I had to write it exactly how it sounded in my head. ;-D_


	15. Reminiscences of Yesteryear

Disclaimer: Silent Hill is owned by Konami.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Reminiscences of Yesteryear**

The rain fell upon the car in droves, leaving it slick with water and leaving the road equally so. The wipers worked furiously on the car to keep the view clear, so that the windshield didn't become too foggy. It was dark all around them, and the foggy atmosphere that still lingered slightly didn't make things easier. The car sped along the isolated road, maintaining a cruising speed that was neither too slow nor reckless for their well being.

Alessa sat solemnly in the passenger's seat. They had not spoken more than a couple sentences since they departed the house. They had nothing to talk about, to be honest. She wasn't here because she wanted to be, nor was he doing this for a close friend. They were here because of convenience – because it was convenient for her to take a ride with him to Silent Hill, and it was a convenient way for him to appease his conscience. They were each afraid to break the delicate truce between them.

"Cheetos?" the half-mumbled query came. Douglas offered her a shiny bag.

Alessa looked at the cheese puffs. She knew she had to keep up her strength. It wouldn't do well if she was weak from hunger while she was trying to fight her way through those things in the town. This wasn't exactly a home cooked meal, but it was better than nothing. She took the proffered bag and dug in.

"How long is it gonna stay like this?" Douglas asked bewildered, as he looked from side to side.

They had not seen one single human soul out on the road in all the time they had been out here. It was obvious they were still in that world of fog, whatever it was.

"It probably won't shift over until we reach Silent Hill," Alessa answered.

"What's the deal with Silent Hill, anyway?" Douglas asked suddenly. "It used to be a quiet little town, but now…"

Alessa looked at him. "You've been there?"

"Once, on a missing person's case. A long time ago," Douglas shook his head. "Never did find the guy. I tell you, that's one screwed up town. What the hell happened to it?"

Alessa gave him a distant look. "I was born and raised there, all my life. At least until I was 14," she said.

The other felt awkward. "I'm sorry," Douglas apologized.

Alessa looked at him. "It's okay. I know that place isn't exactly a great place to visit nowadays. It's pretty terrible, and it's only getting worse." She paused. Alessa's voice took on a distant tone. "The Order's taking over that place. They've subdued the authorities and their members are growing in numbers three times than they ever were before. The power in that town is growing out of control, and it won't be long before it's too dangerous for anyone to enter without assistance."

Douglas was without remark. No doubt he wasn't used to someone talking about power and the supernatural and things like that, but it was true. There was no other way to explain the situation, except that whatever power was lurking there was growing beyond anyone's control. Alessa wasn't going to deny it.

Alessa nearly laughed in her mind. She knew she must really sound crazy. But Douglas had also seen that monster before, so he knew she wasn't just making stuff up.

They were silent for a little bit. Douglas' curiosity was suddenly sparked.

"Why Summers?" he asked suddenly, about her changed last name.

Alessa smirked. "My dad was a fan of X-Men way back. Not Wolverine, though – he hated Wolverine. He thought he was a stupid rebel who acted like an asshole to everybody for no reason whatsoever. But he liked Cyclops. He thought he was a great leader and a noble human being. My dad didn't know his real parents, so he picked his own last name." Alessa paused, thinking reflectively. "And…it sounded like a good name to start over with. Like the sunshine of a new morning, or a brand new spring day. I didn't want to use my real last name. Not after what she did…" Alessa closed her eyes in pain. "It…that was her name, not mine."

Douglas didn't know how to respond. He turned his eyes back on the road.

Alessa held her hand to her head. "My head is killing me. That place has taken all the energy out of me," she said. She felt exhausted, weary from everything, and almost downright sick. She wanted to lie down for 9 days and pretend this was all a bad dream. She knew that wasn't an option, though. This wasn't a dream, and she wasn't going to wake up.

Douglas looked sideways. "You know, you can lie down for a while, if you want. I'll be all right here," the older man offered.

Alessa smirked at him. "Sorry, but I'm not going to lie down right next to you, if you don't mind," she said wryly.

Douglas smirked in amusement. "Huh." She still didn't trust him.

Alessa turned back to the road. The rain drops were falling on the window, obscuring the view of the forested landscape going by. She could almost pretend that it was just the two of them in a desolate environment with no threats or monsters; just two relatives going on a vacation through the countryside together. But she knew what was out there, and what was waiting for them in the town. The truth was this man was a veritable stranger, and they were not going on a vacation together. They were going to confront a group of individuals that had grown more dangerous through the years, and had apparently recovered enough to launch a full-on assault against her, after the defeat she handed them years ago. This was likely going to end with their deaths, or at the very least they would never be able to look at their lives the same way again.

Douglas was focused on driving along the road. Alessa knew he was dying to ask her what this was all about, but he respected her privacy too much to do so, especially after his full-on interrogation earlier at the mall. Alessa decided it was time to tell him the truth. She needed to unburden herself, and she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't share the truth of what this was all about with someone.

At least he was a sympathetic ear. He was someone who would listen to her, and possibly give her comfort, or at the very least, not pass judgment on her.

"A long time ago, there was a little girl in Silent Hill," Alessa began, her voice soft as she spoke quietly. "She was hated and picked on by everyone. The little girl didn't have any family other than her mother, and she was treated terribly there. Her mother wanted her to be a part of the Order she belonged to, but the little girl just wanted to be loved. She only wanted to be loved by everyone and have a mommy and daddy who loved her," Alessa spoke softly, remembering the memories of that time long ago, losing herself in the recollections like it was merely yesterday. "She was picked on at school and tortured relentlessly every day. You see, the girl had special powers. It was a power not seen in the town in a hundred years. She could kill people with her mind, just by wishing for it," Alessa murmured softly, closing her eyes in pain.

The detective glanced sideways. "Wow," Douglas was awed and a bit terrified.

"The torture continued every day for days on end, until the little girl got sick of her existence," Alessa continued, resuming her troubling story. "So one day, the little girl prayed to the gods of the town to grant her a new life, without the pain she knew. And miraculously, one of the gods answered her call. Her power was to make things happen, so when the little girl made that prayer to the gods, one of them answered her. The Red god reset the timeline, creating a new fate for the girl over her old predestined one," Alessa spoke softly.

The reaction was predictably complete surprise. "What?" Douglas burst out, his face incredulous and obviously wanting to ask her if she was making this up or not.

Alessa was serious. "I know it sounds incredible, but that is exactly what happened. The Red god split the girl's life in two, creating a situation where one girl would continue her old path, but another version of the girl would get a chance at happiness in a new reality." Alessa became distant. "That little girl still exists out there, somewhere. I've followed glimpses of visions of her life in my dreams, and she's led an absolutely terrible life. I definitely wouldn't want to be in the situation she's in now," Alessa said, shuddering privately in horror at what she knew of her alternate's life. "But me, I went on to something better," Alessa smiled tightly, recalling the good memories she had of her life. She'd definitely had some good ones, though they came close to being outnumbered by the bad. Alessa went quiet again in her tone. "I don't know why he did it. He was following his own agenda, so it benefited him in some way to have me away from my mother. Or perhaps, he felt some small shred of pity for me. The little girl drew people to her who would take care of her, unknowingly, strangers who would otherwise have never met her. The Red god threw them together to take care of her, so that she would always be taken care of. I was still with my mother, but they took me away from her, from the mother who could never take care of me," she said softly. Alessa sniffled a bit, wiping away some mist from her eyes. "I created my own family, because I didn't have one of my own," she spoke thickly with emotion.

"Things were still hard. I was still tormented every day, but at least now I had them there to help me deal with the pain. I appreciated that, having someone to turn to when things got bad," Alessa said, blinking back tears. "But then my real mother found her way back into my life. No matter what the Red god tried to keep her away, it didn't work well in the end. She wanted to summon the ancient god of the town, so that she would wield the power it had over people, and she decided to use her own daughter as a sacrifice." Alessa's expression glowered with darkness.

"She burned her own daughter alive. She decided it was worth it to sear the flesh off her own daughter, and drive her to the brink of death, just to wield the power that the god would bring her. She shot my mother, my adoptive one, killing her own adopted daughter and burning the house we were in down to ensure the flames would consume me. She was merciless in her pursuit," Alessa said, her voice now rough and angry with every passing word.

The detective shook his head in incredulousness. "That's crazy," Douglas said in disbelief. He wasn't sure which part was the most insane – the beginning details, the work of gods in the story, or that a woman would literally burn down her house with two innocent people in it in an attempt to summon some mythological, long dead deity in a pursuit for power of the same kind. Douglas felt for Alessa if what she was saying was true, and he had a feeling it was going to get much worse in terms of what had happened to her.

"Maybe so, but it worked. The god was implanted into the girl, like a parasite feeding on its host. My dad was beaten to within an inch of his life by one of their demons and my mom was killed. He would later bring her back, using the Order's own methods, but they did kill her. This was their main god, the one who supposedly created everything including mankind and the other gods, and they wanted nothing to stand in their way," Alessa said, voice turning very dark. "They tortured that little girl, to ensure that she would serve their purposes."

"They left me to rot in the dingy basement of a hospital. Their god drove me mad with suffering from within, feeding on my suffering. I nearly went insane from the sheer agony I was feeling. They wanted it this way," Alessa recalled in recollection, closing her eyes at the memories of the pain. "This was their Creator Deity, the one who would supposedly give them power over human beings and even other gods; they wanted it to grow stronger. It wasn't until several years later, when Dad returned to the town and got me, that I finally escaped."

"How did you get out?" Douglas asked, looking sideways briefly from the road.

"We got sucked into that place, the misty world that you've already seen. I pulled them in, using my newfound powers to manipulate the situation. I confronted my mother there, and the doctor helping her. I killed people, many of them, to escape from that hell," Alessa closed her eyes, "I didn't regret it. I attempted to destroy the whole plan, so that all the suffering would end. I wanted to die, after all the pain I'd been through. It didn't matter in the end, though. The god was still born, and it attempted to escape into the physical world; our reality. I killed my mother, my birth mother. I commanded the god to kill her. But then the god started following its own intentions, and I couldn't hold it back. It's funny, I was afraid of the threat it would bring, that it would kill the entire world. But in the end, that god was killed by three ordinary people working together, brought there by circumstances beyond their control. A writer there, vacationing with his daughter, that cop who had been there to help, Cybil Bennett, and my father, Chris Summers. The god was weakened by the resistance I had given it, and it wasn't born properly. It was able to be killed by ordinary firearms, thankfully for our sakes," Alessa explained to the detective. The doubting look was still there, but it was being replaced by the realization that he was caught in something way over his head.

"What about Mason?" Douglas asked, bringing up the other piece of interesting information he had discovered.

Alessa looked at him sharply. "Harry had been there vacationing with his daughter. When I was burned during my original ordeal, I split myself in half to escape, so to speak. Part of my soul, the part that could still love, cherish, and care for someone, was formed into the form of a little girl. The other, full of hatred and rage at her situation, remained chained up in that hospital basement. It was a form of bilocation, and something I could only do because of the god inside me. Harry found me when he was a tourist there, and he took me home with him. He raised me as his own, along with his then-wife. I could sense what my other self was doing, and it made me happy to know that some part of me, any part of me, was living away from that burnt flesh and musty trap in the basement. But eventually I had to call her back to the town. I needed the strength of my other self to fight Dahlia and her powers. When I met up with her again, I re-absorbed her into myself. She didn't know that she was part of me, but when we connected again, she – we – instantly knew what was going on," Alessa said, clarifying the details of something she knew Douglas had to be desperately wondering about.

Alessa closed her eyes. "Harry couldn't accept it. Although he'd fought until the end, when he found out that his little girl wasn't coming back he was devastated. His mind completely snapped. It didn't matter what Dahlia and the other cult members had done, he blamed me for murdering his little girl. No matter what I did to show him, he refused to believe I was his daughter. He tried to kill me. Cybil was forced to shoot him, in order to stop him from killing me," Alessa said, sounding as dark as Douglas had ever heard her.

Alessa took a moment to regain her composure. She took a deep breath and continued on for Douglas' sake, determined to get the full story out.

"I was actually afraid of her at first. She had already attacked me before. But when push came to shove, she just couldn't let him kill me," Alessa said, smiling in reminiscence of the cop. "Dad took me away from there, to live with him. Cybil went her own way, to live far away from us, sadly. Later on, Dad brought Mom back. He used the Order's own methods, finding a god that was sympathetic to him. He didn't regret it, because that tragedy was something that should never have happened in the first place. It's hard to protest against it, given the situation. After that, we lived like a regular family for several years," Alessa said, closing her eyes in remembrance of the good times they'd had.

Douglas didn't know what to say. This girl had gone through hell to build a life for herself that would satisfy her, and in one single moment it was taken away from her. He had the feeling any words he could say would be trite at the moment.

"They loved me, even though they didn't know who or what I was. They were my parents, and sometimes more. They were my friends, my equals. I didn't have many friends, but I could always talk to them about anything," Alessa said in a breaking voice, eyes closed in solid grief. She was shaking. "I ruined their lives, but they never held it against me. They never blamed me for everything that happened to them. They only saw me as their daughter. Nothing more. I never got to tell them…how much they meant to me. I appreciated…someone treating me like an actual human being, not a freak with supernatural powers, or a little girl to beat and abuse until she was almost dead, or a pagan to be condemned for worshiping the wrong god. I loved them; I hope they know that," Alessa sobbed, finally allowing herself to be overwhelmed by her grief. She couldn't bear the pain anymore, trying to pretend she was all right.

It was done. Douglas now knew every dirty little secret that she had ever hid; how freakish and twisted her existence was – and the depth of what she had lost.

Douglas didn't say anything as he listened. There was nothing else to say. There was no way to apologize enough times to Alessa for what he had cost her, and what she had suffered. He was afraid to touch her, lest she shrug away his touch in disgust and creep further away from him mentally and emotionally; she looked fragile and pale, if he were honest with himself: he was almost afraid of breaking her in some way, as irrational as that sounded. So he settled for silence, letting her know he supported her by making the attempt to comfort her before drawing back. He settled on driving, keeping his eyes focused on the road while he gave Alessa her modicum of privacy, however minimal it was. The rain fell on the car in droves, leaving long streaks of water on the windows matching the ones on Alessa's cheeks.

"I know Claudia's trying to summon the god again, and she hopes to use me for that purpose," Alessa said, staring seriously at the falling rainfall outside the window. "But I won't let her. I won't become their experiment again, to use as they please in whatever way they see fit," Alessa said, looking right at Douglas with a determined look in her eyes. He had every idea that she meant business.

The car sped along toward its destination, as the rain continued to fall on the road. The two lost souls in the car kept their thoughts to themselves, concentrating on their respective musings for a while. There were no two doubts about it. They were lost souls, each with nothing left, and though they didn't want to admit it, there seemed to be a connection forming between them. They settled on the silence for now, not wanting to shatter the uneasy truce they had formed.

Never let it be said that silence had to be uncomfortable.

* * *

The light slowly filtered into the motel room little by little, gradually bringing the specter of daylight into the sanctuary. The darkness in the room gradually evaporated, until the daylight was breaking fully into the motel room. Alessa tiredly raised her head from the rumpled pillow, rapidly blinking her eyes from exhaustion as her blurry vision cleared up. Despite her earlier mistrust of Douglas, she had finally managed to trust him enough where she could get a few hours' sleep for her own sake. She was a light sleeper in emergencies, so if he tried anything she was certain that she would sense it and wake up. She trusted him not to shoot her while she was sleeping, at any rate. They were in a motel that Douglas had discovered, and they had commandeered for the time being. They pulled in late at night, or early in the morning, rather, and Douglas decided that he would give her some time to rest and they would start with their investigation in the morning, since she could use a few hours' sleep. Alessa appreciated the offer, honestly.

During the trip over, Alessa had told Douglas more about her past, clarifying some of the details for him. The whole story was a sordid, twisted affair. The Red god had cursed Dahlia with the inability to fully carry a child to term, as long as she possessed her selfish intention. It knew that Dahlia only wanted a child because of the power that it would bring her, and in response it punished her, making her unable to carry a child to term the whole way. Due to it, that forced Dahlia and the doctor helping her to try to find some way around that. For a reason she still didn't understand, Alessa needed to be born, but the Red god would control the circumstances in which she was born. Unfortunately, they did find some way around that. Dahlia and the doctor helping her had used Julie as a surrogate mother, using magic and the doctor's own methods to implant Alessa's unborn being into her. Alessa was still Dahlia's, but she would now be nurtured inside another person's body for the term. Afterward they wiped her memory of the events. Julie had no recollection of what happened to her. She thought she'd gotten pregnant naturally. Afterward Dahlia had to stay away. The Red god's curse was that Dahlia was unable to carry a child to term without miscarrying, and further interference in her life would not be tolerated. But the Red god found out what they did, and since they had already gotten away with it, he let them be in favor of watching over Alessa. It was the Red god's hope, Alessa guessed, that being unable to bear children would teach Dahlia some humility, that she couldn't have a child just for the power aspect of it, and that eventually the Red god could lift the curse he had placed on her, without requiring intervention from the two strangers he had lined up to take care of the special child. Unfortunately Dahlia and her cohorts found a way around that, seeking the help of another god. As the years passed, the Red god felt its power waning, and it was forced to turn its attention to other matters. It could no longer watch over Alessa actively, and Dahlia found a way to worm her way back into her life, despite the persons it had entrusted to be her guardians. The Order grew more powerful, until it finally attacked them, killing her surrogate mother and forcing the other parent to leave.

Alessa awoke to see Douglas putting several bags down on the table in front of her, just below the motel bed. She stretched languidly, staring at the assortment in front of her. "What are these?" she asked curiously.

"I got you these. I thought you might get hungry," Douglas said simply. There was no ulterior motive in the statement.

Alessa stared at the packages. Cheetos, chips, and snack cakes, along with what appeared to be some breakfast food in pouches. Not exactly a sample of fine cuisine, but it would sustain her for the next eight hours or so. She needed energy, no matter how much she didn't feel like eating.

Alessa allowed a small smile. "Thanks," she said genuinely. It seemed like he was genuinely trying to help her. Good to know. Douglas looked satisfied over the compliment.

Alessa got a puzzled look on her face. Something had just hit her.

"Hey, you didn't feel me up in my sleep, did you?" Alessa asked curiously.

The pleased look dropped from his face. "What?" Douglas burst out. The old detective sounded scandalized.

"There's no need to sound skeptical. I know that's what a lot of guys like to do in this position. Put their arms around the girl a little, while she's out of it, you know. Grab a side of boob," Alessa said casually, recalling some of the things she had heard about teenage guys, not to mention, older men, over the years. Then again, she had said to Heather that she could do the same thing if she wanted to, once, so who was she to call the kettle black? It was just her thoughts, that's all.

Douglas was offended. "Hey, do I look like a pervert to you?" he exclaimed, looking every bit the indignant old man he was feeling like at the moment. He looked closer and saw her eyes dancing with mirth, with her laughing quietly to herself. "You're teasing me," he realized, seeing the giggling she wasn't restraining.

"I'm sorry," Alessa chuckled, barely restraining herself. She had to laugh, to keep the pain away, or else it was going to overwhelm her again. And she could not afford for that to happen right now. And this seemed like something that was so easy to pick on; he was so sensitive! She knew it was silly, but it was something she could pick on at the moment, to distract herself. She had always had a weird sense of humor, and it was definitely coming in handy at the moment. "It was just so easy."

"Do you always talk like that?" Douglas asked stunned, gruffly scoffing a bit at her blunt attitude. He had never seen a girl like Alessa before, who was so free and comfortable with herself. It was interesting. He also felt a bit guilty, deep inside. She was changed now, and it was because of him.

"That's one of the results of growing up with a single dad. I learned to say whatever I wanted, at anytime I wanted, regardless of who was in the room," Alessa smiled, wistful at the memories. "Of course, he would have been mortified to hear me talk like that. He didn't like it when I got graphic," Alessa said sheepishly, backing off a bit from her bold attitude.

She understood why some people were made uncomfortable by that, but that was the way she was.

"Huh," Douglas grunted, a bit amused. He had known smart ass punks like that all throughout his life. Sometimes they really annoyed him, but in Alessa he could see himself tolerating it, sometimes. She was unique.

"Are you okay?" Douglas asked. He knew she had been through a lot, but he hoped she had at least gotten a decent night's sleep.

"I'm fine," Alessa said. She was a little cold, wrapping her arms around herself, but that was about it. She was keeping a thorough check on her emotions, until this was all done.

"I'm going to go check out this Leonard guy's house," Douglas said, grabbing the prior map in hand. He had made a crude copy of it, afterward giving the original to Alessa.

"I'll go head for the hospital," Alessa said, nodding in assent. They had discussed this before. Douglas would check out the more confined place, having more experience snooping around, while Alessa would check out the more public place.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right? I can switch if you like," Douglas offered her. The hospital would probably be a more public place, with people there, but the thought of letting her walk alone into a building full of mental patients was a little unsettling.

Thinking about it, he hated to admit it, but it may have in fact been better for her to go to the seemingly more dangerous place, with one single target that she could take down easily.

"I'll be fine," Alessa reassured him. She smiled mischievously at him, staring at him curiously while she looked him over. "Are you sure it's not _you _who's afraid to be alone?" she asked knowingly, smirking a bit.

"You're damn right I'm afraid. I'm fifty something years old, and I've never seen anything like this," Douglas said unapologetic, admitting what he knew was the truth. "I feel like I'm dreamin'."

"It's not a dream, it's a nightmare," Alessa said, correcting him with a thoughtful shake of the head. He had no idea about the things she had seen, and she had a feeling he would see much worse before the day was out. "You don't want to know some of the things that are out there in this world. Trust me, I've fought some of them before, and they are some really nasty beasties. There are some things out there that surpass anything in your worst nightmares," she said. The old man looked disturbed by the thought.

"I just want to wake up already and have a smoke," Douglas said, sighing from the weariness of it all.

"Trust me, that won't happen. This is reality," Alessa affirmed to him. She knew what he was feeling, but it was a moot hope. No matter how much he wished it, they were not going to wake up from this ordeal. The sooner he accepted that, the better it was for them.

"Are you going to be okay with that thing?" Douglas asked, looking at the gun she had out beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Isn't that gun a little big for a girl?" Douglas shrugged, pointing out what he thought was blatantly obvious. He wasn't looking to offend her, but that gun looked a little out of place in her tiny hands. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was an old fashioned guy.

"You sound like Snake," Alessa groaned, a bit in disgust. It was then that she noticed the blank look on Douglas' face, and that he was looking absolutely puzzled by her statement.

"Solid Snake. From Metal Gear Solid," she clarified for him. Douglas' face was still blank, and Alessa was a bit disheartened as she realized he had absolutely no idea what she was saying. "It's a video game series," she sighed, a bit disheartened that she even had to explain. She looked at him a bit in disgust. "I'm not surprised, I guess the last video game you played was probably Pac-Man," she said dismissively.

"Hey!" Douglas exploded with an offended look on his face. Alessa looked up sharply at the raised tone in his voice.

"Mario. It was Mario. I'm not that old," Douglas said, muttering a bit in mock offense. He knew his hair was thinning, and he looked a little bit grizzled and rough around the edges, but geez! He then noticed her silently laughing and felt a bit annoyed at himself, and her too. "You're really good at doing that, you know," he said, gruffly scoffing a bit in disgruntlement. She knew what he was talking about. Making fun of the old man…he supposed he deserved it, but it was still annoying that he was stuck with her like this.

"I'm sorry," Alessa laughed, allowing herself to lose herself in the moment. She had to laugh, otherwise she would cry. If she didn't find the humor in the situation, she would go insane from the guilt and the pain that was wracking her. So she laughed at his offense. "You're just so easy to tease," she laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Douglas said, frowning as he turned to walk away. He paused. Something occurred to him. It was about something that she had said earlier, which he found curiously interesting. "Hey, you said that you were able to draw people to you when you were a child. You think maybe you couldn't rustle us up a little help, here?" Douglas suggested, with a curiously cheesy grin on his face.

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way. What happened was a drawn-out process, and it would take several years to execute. I wouldn't be able to do it here," Alessa said. Alessa lifted an eyebrow at him. "Besides, do you really want to involve more people in this mess?" she asked wryly.

"Heh. Good point," Douglas said wryly, shaking his head. She was right, of course. More people involved in this mess, for them to worry about – that was the last thing they needed at the moment. He soon found another concern to concern himself with, though. He looked at the young woman, curled up on the bed and looking very frail in her pale demeanor. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" he asked, still worried about her.

"I'm sure," Alessa smiled at him. She had her handgun and her weapons, and the other things she had brought. She appreciated his concern, but the truth was she could manage by herself. They needed to get out there.

Douglas turned to walk away.

"Douglas?"

Douglas turned back.

"If you find Leonard and it turns out that he gets aggressive with you, don't hesitate to shoot him," Alessa said.

Douglas looked at her closely. What was it that was so concerning her, that she would advise him to shoot someone who could be their best bet for information? Did she know who Leonard was? If so, what could be so concerning about him? He nodded simply. Somehow, he already knew that it wouldn't be wise to ask her.

"All right," he responded, in a low gravelly voice. And then he left the motel room, off to pursue his lead.

Alessa looked around the motel room. For the first time in the past eight hours, she was alone. She looked around the seedy motel room with a fine eye, taking in all the details of what was apparently a vacated building, noting the dirt and grime settled over some of the things in the place. She had taken a nice, long shower as soon as she got here, unable to bear remaining grimy with the essence of that place on her in its sweat and blood. Miraculously the plumbing still worked in the motel room, despite the place's state of disrepair, allowing her to get cleaned up. She was thankful, otherwise Douglas would have had to put up with her in that state for the rest of their stay. The water was also a soothing presence, allowing her to get lost in its comforting warmth as the streams cascaded down her back. She had eaten too, the few food items she had brought from home. She needed to keep up her strength. That was the practical side of things, taking over the emotional aspects.

The place looked like it hadn't seen activity in a year, with a fine sheen of dust covering everything except the bed. It was odd that the piece of furniture was untouched while everything else wasn't, but she wasn't about to question it. She wondered how this place could stay operational when the place was obviously abandoned, but it wasn't something worth going too much thought into. It was just another of the mysteries of the town, one she would never have an answer to.

The tables and lamps were covered in dust, and all the TV showed was "snow", static from the result of the cable being cut off. There was nothing interesting in the room, other than what she had already seen. While it would be tempting to remain here hidden away from the dangers, she couldn't dawdle around here too long. It was a safe sanctuary, but that was all.

She had to go out there. There couldn't be any more delaying it. This was the only way any of this would ever get solved.

Alessa looked down at the gun in her hand. There wasn't anyone else in the room, but it was all the reminder she needed of what she had to do.

"Well, let's take care of business," she said to the open air.

* * *

_Looks like Alessa pushed the old jokes a bit too far. :)_

_Okay, so the idea behind this is that as the central God grows stronger, the Red god grows weaker. This isn't really a spoiler, as it's something that will be greatly discussed in "Ascension of the Damned", if I ever get around to updating it one of these days. The Red god may or may not have been created by the central God, but its power is in direct contrast to the central God's. Therefore it is in its best interests to have Alessa out there, combating the Order's God, in some form. The gods are going to be greatly talked about as far as their roles in the story, since I don't really like the psychological only explanation of Silent Hill. This is Silent Hill, not David Lynch. The supernatural is a part of the story that is very important, and the fact that some fans ignore it in favor of the psychological only explanations disturbs me a bit, since that's what makes the games unique. It's what really appeals to me about the series, and I am not going to ignore it in the storyline here, despite what some fans may feel about it. Also, the X-Men reference about Cyclops being a noble human being is obviously from before Cyclops had his, er, more recent days with Emma Frost.  
_

_The twist with Alessa's surrogate mother is to show how desperate Dahlia gets to have a child here, so she can have a priestess in the Order, and later use her for her own power. She takes things a bit too far, and a god struck back at her cruelty from their own pantheon. But Dahlia being Dahlia, she found a way to get around that sentencing and manipulate the situation to her own advantage, and still ended up burning Alessa as in the original events.  
_


	16. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

AN: Well, loyal readers, this chapter finally answers the mystery of who was in the bathroom way back at the beginning of the first chapter! XD Bonus cookies to you, if you guessed who it was before this! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Old Friend**

**Exploring Silent Hill**

The fog hung heavily in the air, creating a thick blanket of white that covered the area almost completely. It was almost like a thick mixture, palpable in its texture. She could barely see where she was going, as it took her eyes some time to adjust to the fog, but the major structures still managed to rise above the fog, imbuing her with some sense of what the town was like and a perspective of where in its boundaries she was. It was dirty and decayed, but intact. The parking lot of the motel was not particularly interesting, but beyond it there were definitely more telling sites to behold.

Alessa looked around the town, noting the conditions of the buildings and their familiarity to her. This place hadn't changed at all. The buildings were dirty and decayed, the paint was peeling off, and some of them had developed rust in the edges of their metal siding, but that was about it. It was astounding how little the town had changed over the years since she'd been gone. She was expecting to come here finding it devastated and crumbled, but instead it was only a little dirty. The Order had taken good care of it, although they had abandoned Vale to rot. Apparently, in this case, taking care of it meant leaving it alone rather than razing it into the ground, as some of them had wanted to do.

She passed by a brush filled area laden with stone that stood out dramatically in the area compared to the drab buildings. Alessa recognized it instantly: Rosewater Park. Her mother had had some fun with her dad here, and she told Alessa some of the details. She didn't tell her every last detail in painful specifics, but they had some mischievous, unapproved fun in here once and when they were after hours, when nobody was around. Alessa was surprised at how bold her mother was, although she hadn't really changed that much in the years since. She smiled; she was curious to see where her parents had apparently had some special times together. The area was beautiful too, so it wasn't a total loss of time. She decided to go past the gates.

She walked through the park, taking some time to calm herself and her soul from the terrible experiences she had endured. It might have seemed odd to some, given that she needed to go to the hospital after Leonard. But she was building up a sense of calm, before diving in. She knew that once she stepped back out there, there was no turning back. Alessa looked around, taking in all the beautiful details of the shrubs and the flowers planted in the miniature gardens. It was amazing that such a beautiful place existed in a place this wretched. She took a few moments to bask in the peacefulness, taking in the atmosphere. There was another reason she was hesitating. This was her home, once. And though it was maligned and corrupted by the Order, it was still within her nature to take in the atmosphere and how much things had changed, or not, in either case.

She could feel them watching her, watching her every move. The spirits of the town were numerous beyond measurement, and they did not let anything go unobserved in this place. Alessa was a little unnerved, but not enough to pack up and go home. She had a mission to do, and she had to carry it out.

This place was once a peaceful, pleasant environment; it was considered a sacred place, once. In a way, the park was the last remnant of that once prosperous town. It saddened Alessa, to know the peacefulness of the town had been corrupted over the years, both by the gods and the humans' own dark actions. She could still sense the peacefulness in the town's aura, but there was definitely a dark undercurrent running underneath. It was permanent, immovable and there was nothing that could be done to remove it. It was simmering under the surface, waiting to explode at the first sign of something being ready.

Still, as long as she didn't probe too deep, it was okay. The surface itself was beautiful, and projected a very peaceful sense despite what Alessa was sensing. She wished she could stay here all day, soaking up the calming atmosphere, but she had to get going.

She passed the gas station. Texxon was a much smaller rival of the major company; she had always found it weird that they chose such a similar name, but at least there were no "ingenious" names like Exaco or something, for the other stations around here. She spotted something sticking out of a newspaper receptacle. Picking it up, she realized that it was a book.

She looked excitedly over the careworn artifact. Hmm, she already saw that it was no ordinary book of the sorts available in a gas station around here. The book was old, worn from use, and was covered with an aged leather jacket that had been dyed green at some point. The title read "Lost Memories", and was printed in delicate gold letters on the cover. Alessa thumbed through the pages, turning to one particular section that seemed to be divided into two sections, as if someone had been reading through them recently.

_The name comes from the legend_

_ of the people whose land was_

_ stolen from them._

_ They called this place "The Place_

_ of the Silent Spirits." By "Spirits,"_

_ they meant not only their dead_

_ relatives, but also the spirits that_

_ they believed inhabited the trees,_

_ rocks and water around them._

_ According to legend, this was_

_ where the holiest ceremonies_

_ took place._

_ But it was not the ancestors of_

_ those who now live in this town_

_ that first stole the land from these_

_ people. There were others who_

_ came before._

_ In those days, this town went by_

_ another name. But that name is_

_ now hopelessly lost in the veils_

_ of times._

_ All we know is that there was_

_ another name, and that for some_

_ reason the town was once_

_ abandoned by its residents._

Alessa was familiar with all that. She had learned intimately the details of the first settlements in the town from her real mother, who had made sure to drill the religious order's facts into her, as well as the history lessons she had gotten, from the local library. The first settlers had found, came and stolen the land from the local Indians, or Native Americans, who lived in the area originally. They had figured they had gotten some free land, but they were in for a nasty shock. As a result, the gods imposed a plague on them and the town was abandoned. The plague devastated the area and the town began to manifest the dark thoughts of the people there. Later on it happened again, with another band of settlers not respecting the town's traditions, and another plague being unleashed. The town's history society recorded the plague, but did not state that it was a result of the gods' anger. They didn't know. And so it remained, with the reason for the previous settlement's abandonment being proclaimed a mystery. Alessa knew there was no mystery. The town had turned against those who had usurped it and destroyed them, turning its anger on them. The town was already chaotic on its own. When guided by the sentient minds of those who could control it, it became a death trap for anyone who was there. People disappeared, ominous ailments spread, and fear took hold over the townspeople. A part of Alessa wished those settlers had never set foot in this place, since that would have avoided all of this, but one couldn't go back and change the past. You could only deal with the future, and that meant dealing with the problems in the here and now.

Thankfully, the town had enacted peace for much of the time after that. But then the Order changed and had become corrupt. It had morphed from a peaceful religious order into a group bordering on the demonic, using the town's powers against people they didn't like in ways they didn't fully understand. And that led them to their present situation.

There was nothing Alessa could do to change the town's past, or remove the corruption presently plaguing it. But she could ensure that Claudia and the others like her didn't hurt anyone else ever again.

The gas station was relatively uninteresting, and empty, so she moved on. The only thing of note was an old rusted car, abandoned in the middle of pumping gas, and it was obvious by the rust on its surface that she couldn't use it, to get around or face down some of the monsters.

She came to a building with a sign in the shape of a bowling pin looming over her, with the name displayed prominently on the sign: it was titled Pete's Bowl-a-Rama. Alessa loved bowling, and she was actually a very capable player, but she didn't have time to play. She would have liked to go in and play a few frames, but she wasn't here for that, and in her current emotional state that wasn't a priority. She frowned a bit, in disappointment. She really wanted to see what was in there. This place had a habit of leaving ammo and things in the oddest places. But it was locked and there was no getting in there. Alessa smiled. She might have looked incapable with her slim build and short height, but she could probably outbowl a big, burly guy like Douglas easily in two minutes, no problem.

There was a mural of a bowler painted on the wall surrounding the bowling alley. It looked like it had been done by a kid, although it was very skillfully done. Alessa smiled: even in this very wretched town, there were still kids with spirit, and that was very encouraging.

Suddenly, a noise in the distance caught her attention. The sounds of growling and feet pattering rumbled in the mist shrouding the streets, alerting her to the presence of creatures in the fog. "Here they come," Alessa said tiredly. It had taken a while for the town to react to her presence, but now they were starting to come after her. She had expected it, though she rather hoped the town would at least cut her a break for a little while.

She waited patiently until the steps drew closer to her. When they were at their closest, she spotted a bandaged dog emerging out of the fog and Alessa instantly sidestepped it. She shot at the dog as it leaped past her, downing it in one shot. She shuddered as the force of the gun nearly sent her back, though she managed to hold onto it. The dog yelped as it lied prostrate on the ground, and died soon afterwards. Alessa looked at the gun in her hand. Not bad, she thought.

Another dog emerged out of the fog, and Alessa once again tried the same strategy. The dog leaped past her as she sidestepped it, and once again Alessa downed it in one shot. She almost felt sorry for them, she thought, as she took them down easily with her gun, thanks to their repetitive actions and limited intelligence. They stood no chance against her, with her handgun and her growing awareness of them. It wasn't fair. But then she was reminded of the fact that these things would kill her without hesitation if she gave them the chance. She felt no remorse about it whatsoever. It simply had to be done. There were no bones about it.

She thought about going to the Historical Society, on a whim, but she had a funny feeling about that place, and that place was probably cursed, from what she had heard of the town recently. She was never going to set foot there under any circumstances.

She decided to follow the road down until she got to Brookhaven. Best to get her visit to the hospital over with. Suddenly, she heard a rush of commotion behind her. She turned around to see a dog emerging out of the fog, intent on mauling her and tearing her to bits with its ravenous jaws. She quickly shot it down, before it could reach her. She heard more ferocious sounds and ran for her life, hearing the sounds of foot falls and scampering behind her. She turned around to see another dog emerging from the vapors, and had only a few seconds to shoot it down before it caught up to her. Alessa let out a deep breath. Her heart was beating thunderously in her chest. She took a few moments to calm herself. There. Things were okay again. No other sounds of dangers manifested.

She suddenly realized where she had stopped at. She looked to see a long stair heading up a back alley, leading to a door that was slightly decorated with a neon sign above it. Alessa looked at the map and realized the name sounded familiar.

_Heaven's Night._

She decided to go in out of curiosity. Hmm. She had heard of this place before, though it wasn't somewhere she was intimately acquainted with. She made her way up the long and daunting stairs, and stepped inside.

She was greeted by the sight of booths, overturned beer bottles on the tables, and a darkly lit atmosphere covering the whole place. This place smelled of cigarettes and drinks, and it had obviously not been cleaned in a long time. This was a bar obviously, and the stage at the center of the room told of something else. So this was a strip club, Alessa thought, with half-amusement and half-disgust. There was a long bar at the back, filled with dozens of drinks that were appropriate for the setting. She approached a neon sign that was on the wall, covering the room in a whole haze of pink amid the shadows.

The sign was wired in the form of an obviously naked woman, and there was a single word written under the lighting: Paradise.

So this was 'Paradise', huh? Well, at least it was better than the Paradise Claudia was talking about. She would gladly take naked women over a rusted hellish realm and monster demons any day.

She wasn't actually bothered by the place's intention, though. This wasn't her sort of place, but she held no grudge against them. Perhaps it spoke something about her level of detachment, but she much preferred to let people do what they want, rather than judging them. Thanks to her background, she didn't share most people's religious and moral concerns. Considering what she'd done in her life, most people would have been shocked to hear her views about love and sex. As long as no one was getting hurt, she had no objections to what was going on in places like this. Exploitation was an entirely different subject, and one to be dealt with on a case by case basis.

She noticed a tourism publication on one of the tables that caught her notice. That was right: Silent Hill was originally a tourist town, as she very well knew. Her parents had taken the last leg of their honeymoon at the Lake View Hotel, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere of the lake and other things that had made Alessa blush when her mother talked aloud about them. She picked up the pamphlet, leafing through the few pages with a sense of curiosity.

_Welcome to Silent Hill!_

_ Silent Hill, a quite little_

_ lakeside resort town._

_ We're happy to have you._

_ Take some time out of your busy_

_ schedules and enjoy a nice restful_

_ vacation here._

_ Row after row of quaint old houses,_

_ a gorgeous mountain landscape, and_

_ a lake which shows different sides_

_ of its beauty with the passing of the_

_ day, from sunrise to late afternoons_

_ to sunset._

_ Silent Hill will move you and fill_

_ you with a feeling of deep peace._

_ I hope your time here will be_

_ pleasant and your memories will_

_ last forever._

_ Editor: Roger Widmark_

Alessa set the pamphlet down gently. She didn't know why, but there was something unsettling about the name 'Roger Widmark'. She didn't know why. It sounded like a perfect description of those quaint old houses and relaxing settings, and yet there was something about the name of the tourism writer that left her cold all over. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized it had something to do with her parents, and not the one she'd expect. She didn't know why that was concerning; her father didn't know Roger Widmark, as far as she knew. Suddenly, Alessa realized that she didn't want to know. Whatever was lurking there, it was clearly the town feeding her background subconsciously, and she didn't want to pursue further the thread it would lead to. She liked to think of her parents as invincible, and despite recent events proving them otherwise, if this was leading where she thought it was, then this would definitely shatter that perception of them.

That wasn't the only negative thought she had. Those quaint old houses sounded pretty and charming, but they weren't looking so good when Dahlia was burning them to the ground, she thought nastily. Neither was the calming, tranquil lake all that charming when the Order was using it for their sacrifices.

She was about to leave when she noticed a poster laid out on the floor of the stage. The poster turned out to be a flyer for one of the dancers in the club, and featured a woman with blonde hair, pink highlights, and a skimpily clad, sexy body, advertising the return of a dancer called "Lady Maria". Alessa was shocked when she recognized the woman in the image. And suddenly, she thought back to several moments in her journey when she came across something unusual…

_The belligerent woman in the bathroom stall, who refused to help her…_

_ The butterfly pendant she found in the bloody toilet, when she dared to pick it up, which seemed kind of familiar…_

And now the butterfly tattoo on the hip of the woman she was staring at…

_No way! Her?!_ Alessa thought in bemusement. She had thought that voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before. Alessa's surprise turned to frustration. Why did she keep crossing paths with this woman?! It was like the woman was following her around from place to place, determined to torment her at every turn.

Her name was Maria. She was a resident of Silent Hill, the same town Alessa had left behind. Over the years, their path had crossed several times, the first time being when Maria gave out some unfortunate information about Alessa to their enemies. Maria possessed mental powers of extraordinary length over regular people, powers that Alessa couldn't hope to match without her own abilities. It all made sense, seeing as how Maria was not a woman at all, but a specter of the town who had been allowed to leave and develop a regular life outside of it. She had taken human form, and now traveled from place to place enjoying what society had to offer her. Suffice to say, she had forced Alessa to do some very unexpected things that she still regretted. It was the only time she had ever de-evolved into a common teenager on her spring vacation, acting without any thought to the consequences. It was only because of her intense dedication to them that Alessa was even able to look her friends in the eye.

And the worst part was that it wasn't even Alessa who was the target. Her father had been the one who had an argument with Maria, after confronting her about her unscrupulous actions, and so she took it out on Alessa. In payback for the threat, she decided to twist Alessa's mind and those of her friends, to do whatever she wanted. Considering Maria was a lust demon, for all intents and purposes, there was only one way the whole unfortunate incident could have gone.

Alessa grumbled to herself as she surveyed the flashy picture. "I knew I should have shot her," she muttered to herself, looking down at the handgun in her hands.

On the positive side, at least that took one worry off her mind. This probably meant that bloody toilet she found in the stall of that place was a joke, intended to startle her with its goriness. She knew that now. The town wouldn't kill one of their own people. She had been worried about the outcome of whoever the person was who was in there, but now she knew they had probably just disappeared back into the real world, and the bloody toilet stall was just a joke sight for Alessa to get concerned about.

She turned around, as she suddenly got an idea.

A few minutes later she had finally left, though not before scribbling a few nasty images on two of Maria's greatest assets, and a third one that was probably bringing her a lot of money on the side.

* * *

She had descended back down the stairs to the street behind the club. Alessa stepped out cautiously onto the street. The atmosphere was still quiet, but she knew they were still out there, waiting for her. It didn't take long for the town to take effect. She heard the sounds of growling in the fog, realizing that the troubling creatures were already shuffling about in the fog. She began to run through the lingering layer of white mist in a frenzied rush, knowing that she had to stay ahead of these creatures. The sounds of footsteps pursuing behind her told her that she couldn't afford to slow down, and she dare not stop and look back to confront whatever was following her. She thought she was in the clear when she heard the footsteps following her retreating, fading further back into the background.

It was then she heard the most horrible sound she had ever heard in her life – a sound of drilling and needles, and sharp tools too horrible to contemplate. She knew the sound and her heart sank as she realized that it was one of _them_. They were here – they had been pursuing her since the shopping mall, and now they were in the town. She didn't even want to confront them, and she hated the thought of even touching it. She ran before she could even catch a glimpse of whatever was making the sound. She ran blindly, not really looking to any side and making the bare minimum effort to avoid obstacles. She brushed past something and realized that she had gone right past one of those needle creatures – her heart almost had a heart attack at being so close to one of them, and not even knowing it.

Fortunately, salvation found her at the right moment. Alessa ducked into the building on the right, just as the dogs were clamoring to grab a bite of her. The sound of something heavy hitting the door alerted Alessa that she had probably escaped being mauled savagely by mere seconds. Alessa listened for several moments to the sounds of the dogs trying to chew their way through the metal doors, until they slowly faded back into the town.

She was in the hospital now. Somehow she had found her way to the right place amidst the fog despite the lack of vision. The place was dark, and dingy. Looking around, Alessa frowned in distaste. It wasn't as run down as Alchemilla had been, but it was pretty obvious the building was not properly taken care of by the staff.

The sound of heavy breathing filtered its way through the air. Alessa looked from side to side trying to figure out where it was coming from. She grabbed her sword in preparation for a fight. And then a nurse came from around the corner, carrying a rusted metal pipe in her revolting arm. The way she breathed raggedly and the way she moved relentlessly made it clear this was one of the town's constructs. Alessa realized she wasn't going to have time to draw her gun and shoot, with any measure of accuracy. She grabbed her sword and struck at the nurse, slicing into the flesh of the brutish monster. The nurse tried to raise its pipe, and it roared in agony as Alessa sunk her blade into it. The nurse never once raised its head to meet Alessa's eyes during the entire confrontation, as if in some sort of zombified parasitized state. Alessa struck her again, and once more, striking it repeatedly until the nurse fell to the ground. Alessa raised her blade overhead and brought it down on the nurse's body, wincing at the crunch of the body's flesh as she ended its life.

Alessa sighed as she wiped her brow. Shit, this was a tough fight, and it was definitely on now in terms of survival. Alessa looked down and realized this monster looked far more human than any of the others. Her features were feminine, the body was lithe and feminine with a heavily stacked chest, and there was a bit too much lipstick smeared over her mouth, like a parody of a young woman almost. She reminded Alessa far too much of a real nurse, especially one she'd known. It was disturbing, and she almost felt like she had ended an actual life. Were it not for the pale deformed arms and the bloody uniform, one would have no idea that it wasn't an actual human being.

The hospital was unnaturally dark around her, and there were plenty more of them around. Shit. She needed to be careful, or else they would ambush her when they had the chance. There had to be more than one of them around, that was a certainty. The question was how they would present themselves, whether all at once or one at a time.

Alessa had no clue where she would find Leonard. Where would they keep a guy like that? She had only one choice.

She decided to explore the hospital at her leisure, checking the rooms and offices one at a time to see whether she would find anything useful. It was a slow, tedious process, but she had no choice. She had no idea of the layout of a mental hospital, and this was one place of the town she was thankful to say she had never been in. For a moment, she wished she had a cell phone to keep in touch with Douglas, or a walkie talkie, but she scratched that idea. She hadn't brought any from home, hadn't even thought to bring one, and the last thing she wanted was to distract Douglas during a critical moment and serve him an injury, or worse. She was better off alone.

Alessa stowed away into an office. The check-in area was littered with items and in a state of disarray. There was a computer, but it appeared to be old and dirtied. _Yes!_ Alessa barely contained her excitement, as she found a map. She rushed to take it. There were three floors in the hospital, and four if you counted the roof. She folded it back into her backpack, after memorizing the layout. Strangely, the reception area didn't seem to be in nearly as much disarray as it could have been, now that she took a closer look; the computer was at least somewhat recent. She wondered if the hospital had been abandoned for a long time, or if this was just the dirtiness of the Otherworld.

There was another office that was open. She entered into the doctor's lounge. There was a lot of stuff in the room, and it was stocked with bonuses including a refrigerator and a sink. Alessa wondered if there was any food in it. She excitedly hurried to check, but the inside was empty. Curiously, there was a note on the door. _Food only! Do not store drugs!_ Huh. Alessa wondered if that included health drinks.

It was then that Alessa's attention turned towards something else. There were a few files strewn about on the table, having carelessly been left lying there by some doctor, apparently. Alessa rifled through them out of curiosity, wondering what they were doing just lying around in a lounge? What kind of doctor left records carelessly lying around? Alessa looked through them with mild curiosity, wondering what kind of people were stored here. There were three patients in all in the records, each one with their own folder.

The first was of a young woman named Arielle Margolla, aged 26 years old:

_Suffers from extreme stress_

_ with lapses in rational thinking. Unable _

_ to function if deprived of companionship. Strong introverted _

_ tendencies._

_ Unusually close with parents. Appears to _

_ have no sexual boundaries, in relationships with _

_ adults. Seems detached from the world at times, _

_ with little awareness of societal _

_ mores. Quick to temper and exhibits _

_ disproportunate retribution._

_ Possible pyrokinetic abilities (?) – please verify_

Hmm. _That sounds like me_, Alessa thought, although she didn't need to be in a mental institution. She was surprised at these scientists acknowledging the subject's supernatural powers, since scientists usually liked to dismiss that stuff no matter what. But sometimes those manifested and blew up in the scientists' faces, no matter what they believed. Poor scientists, trying to dismiss what they didn't understand.

The second one was a man named Stanley Coleman.

_Stanley Coleman_

_ Room S07._

_ Usually passive and cowardly;_

_ also egotistical._

_ Sometimes shows and acts on_

_ obsessive attachment to a_

_ particular woman._

_ This has caused violent incidents;_

_ use caution._

There was a third one, for a man named Leonard. Alessa perked up in excitement, as she realized this could be the Leonard Vincent was talking about! But there was an unpleasant surprise, as she pulled out the paper from the folders.

_Leonard –_

The paper was torn from the middle down, and Leonard's last name had been crossed out. No useful information remained. _Damn!_ Alessa cursed to herself in frustration. That could have had useful information that she could have used. It seemed someone had been determined not to let Alessa see the information that was contained in the document.

And suddenly, a thought occurred to her. What if Claudia and her cronies had gotten to the papers first? What if they were combing through the building searching for Leonard so they could eliminate him before Alessa reached him? If the Order was trying to take Leonard out before Alessa could get to him, then she would have lost one of her only valuable sources of information, if she did nothing by sitting here. She had to hurry.

She saw that there was a white board near the entrance, apparently used by the staff there to write memos. There was a code written on it, written by a doctor of the facility. That had to be significant, somehow. She copied the code into her memory, and turned to go out the door. She knew she had a good memory, and she wouldn't forget the code, no matter what anyone else said. Gathering everything that was useful in the room, she left to explore the rest of the hospital, on the lookout for nurses and anything else she may come across that she would have to bash with her sword.

She found herself inside a small office she had found unlocked. Even though she had to find Leonard, she had to check whatever areas of the hospital were open, to see if there was anything available that might lead her to where Leonard was being held. There was a table in the room, and a plant put there for decoration. Nice, but not particularly interesting. However, it was what was on the table that was the interesting part. There was a diary on the table. Next to it was a doll lying there, delicately crafted with personal details. And it appeared to be handmade. Alessa frowned. Were there kids up here? She felt sorry for any kids that had to stay at a mental institution. Then again, remembering the John Carpenter story of the trip he took as a college student, maybe some people needed to be there. Still, this didn't look like the work of some disturbed individual. Aw, she could just imagine some kid working on this here to get away from their doctors, seeking solace from the boredom and treatments in this. It kind of looked like her, to be honest. The doll was of a long black haired woman. She wondered what the inspiration for the kid was.

She took a look at the diary.

_This day has finally come._

_ That's right - the day when you and_

_ I will meet._

_ I was always thinking of you,_

_ here in this gloomy cell._

_ I never even knew your name_

_ or face until today._

_ But now I know._

_ I know you're the one_

_ I've been waiting for._

_ And haven't you been_

_ waiting for me, too?_

_ That's why you came to rescue me._

_ Oh, how I love you, Heather._

_ I want to give you my prized doll_

_ I made to commemorate our_

_ meeting, the start of this_

_ everlasting love._

_ Ah, I can already see your_

_ smiling face._

_ Stanley Coleman_

Alessa tossed the diary onto the table. This was no kid. _Ew!_ She cringed internally, wincing at the content. This was a sick mental patient obsessed with a woman, and that woman was her. The diary said "Heather", but she knew it was her he was obsessed with. The long black hair and the pale skin on the doll gave it away. Alessa shuddered internally. There was some sicko obsessed with her out there and he could somehow see into her life. How did he even know her, anyway? She didn't recall ever meeting anyone named Stanley Coleman in her life, at any point. She had clarification as she realized that must be the same Stanley the file had been talking about in the doctor's office. She gripped her gun comfortingly, knowing there was a psychopath out there and she might have to use it. She didn't care how obsessed this guy was with her, or how much he proclaimed to "love" her. One attempt by a potential rapist was enough, and she didn't care to see another. And she knew from her dad's experiences with law enforcement that these guys didn't give up easily when they set their mind on something.

Alessa left the room with some hesitation. Suddenly she wasn't nearly as comfortable, and the thought of someone waiting for her out there was enough to make her shudder. She tried to put it out of her mind, and concentrate on what was her self-appointed task, which was finding Leonard. She had to find Leonard, and she couldn't afford to waste time standing around here, even if she was afraid of what was lurking around waiting for her out there.

Hopefully this wouldn't take long.

* * *

She was on the second floor. She didn't know why she had gone up there first. Something inside her just told her to go there first. When she got to the patient wing, Alessa already knew there was trouble. There was a white large poster on the wall beside the door, and that only meant another obstacle for her to overcome. Alessa growled in frustration, swiping at the air with her handgun. Why couldn't this place just leave her alone? It was bad enough that she was here to look for a maniac, but now she had to deal with their stupid riddles too? Fuck this place, and the gods who ran it.

There was a table in the hallway up against the wall. And sure enough, there was a diary on the table, along with the thin doll. Alessa approached it warily, unsure of what she would read this time. She was beginning to fear seeing that doll, and what it signified.

_You may not yet have realized_

_ your own true feelings._

_ But you sense them unconsciously._

_ And so you're trying to get_

_ closer to me._

_ That's a virtue, the path to Paradise._

_ If the door's locked, open it._

_ Use the password for_

_ the prison gates._

_ Doctor... I've forgotten his name._

_ Anyway, that quack has it posted._

_ He should be here, too._

_ I mean, 4 numbers would've been_

_ good enough, but he kept on going._

_ Isn't it a shame? I'm not there._

_ Aren't you irritated?_

_ I long for you, but you're so cruel._

_ Still, I want you, Heather._

_ Stanley Coleman_

_Ew!_ Alessa shuddered as she read the diary. She was not aroused by this. She did not sense any feelings for this author, and how this creature who was writing this even thought so was a mystery. She was going to resist this with everything she had, if it wasn't plainly obvious to him, and she would have thought her not taking the diary would have been an indication. How he supposed that she had feelings for him and was simply toying with the affections of this man was beyond her. What did she say? How did he even know her? And the more important question was the obvious one. Who was this guy? Alessa shivered as she thought of some creep stalking her around the hospital, skulking in the shadows while her vision adjusted to the darkness. But no, she was sure she would have seen him if he was around searching for her. Was he even alive? Or was he a ghost who had died, and was now trapped in the hospital replaying his memories from his old life? Alessa shuddered if it was some supernatural being stalking her through the hospital, and not just some psychopathic creep. A regular creep she could handle. A ghost was far more difficult, and deadly, to deal with.

She looked at the board on the wall.

_The first is larger than the second;_

_ the second twice the third;_

_ the third smaller than the fourth;_

_ the fourth is half the first._

_ Four of the numbers_

_ are not repeated_

_ Three are not in the top row_

_ Two are not in the right row_

_ One of the numbers is the final key_

It didn't take Alessa long to figure it out. She did the numbers in her head, wrote some things down, and before long she had figured things out. She entered the code and gained access to the second floor patient wing. Now for the first time, she started to wonder if the doctors were the ones who were wrong in this place. She had thought it was the town placing the riddles in her way, but what if it was the doctors who were messing around? What kind of sick doctors locked every door in the place with keys from riddles that could only be opened by searching around for clues? She was glad she wasn't the one who had to stay here, with these crazy doctors and nurses. They were probably all twisted bastards anyway.

It was probably better not to think about it.

* * *

The monstrous forms ambled out of the darkness, wielding pipes and a furious intent. The shaking nurses moved in a parody of lifelike movement, ambling about in the darkness like a puppet being manipulated by a set of strings, and the puppeteer was a twisted criminal trying to set them against her. They paid no heed to whether their victim was armed or not, simply intent on tearing her to shreds. There was a considerable distance between them, which unfortunately was already playing against them. That gave her the time she needed to carry out her action, and act she did.

Alessa lined up her targets along the sight of her gun, closed her eyes, and fired. There was a thunderous noise as the heavy ammunition struck their targets, blowing a hole straight in the bodies of the nurses. The flash lit up the room in the darkness, and it was like a mini light suddenly lit up the air for one moment. The noise was deafening, and Alessa almost had to cover her ears in response to the noise. The one nurse dropped like a stone in response to Alessa's first bullet, and her second bullet took out the other nurse easily just as cleanly. The nurses twitched for several seconds, but they soon stopped with a sickening crunching sound. She stepped forward once it was safe. Alessa surveyed the damage her single handgun caused, wide eyed with a subdued sense of awe. Wow, she had seen the effect outside when she shot the dogs, but the fog and atmosphere blocked most of the impact in her eyes. Seeing the unobstructed view plainly out in the open in the hospital made her realize just how powerful this gun really was. Shooting at targets and shooting at living, breathing creatures were two very different things, that was for sure. Now she knew she had made the right decision in bringing this gun; it was exactly what she needed against the creatures here, populating this town.

She hadn't found anything of notice on the second floor. There was a man's corpse in the examination room, but there was nothing noteworthy about it, and there was a suitcase lying on the bed in one of the patient rooms, but there didn't seem to be anything of interest about it. There weren't even any hints or clues laying around, as there usually were with such things. For all intents and purposes, it looked like an ordinary suitcase.

Coming back to the elevator, she found out there was a bottle of nail polish in the women's locker room, but nothing else of note. She didn't even know why she had gone to the second floor first. It was just a gut feeling, one of the many she had, that there was something significant there, but she guessed she was wrong. She supposed she would have to go back and unlock the first floor.

She didn't even know why Leonard would be here. This place was abandoned, wasn't it? Unless he had crossed over here, from the real world. But why would he be here? It wasn't like he was central to the functioning of whatever Claudia was planning; it was pure coincidence that Vincent had sent her to him to gather information. While he was central to gathering information, Alessa didn't know why the Otherworld would take an interest in him.

If anything, it would serve the Otherworld better to keep him out of here in the real world, so that Alessa couldn't get to him.

Ah, it was all so confusing! Her brain was starting to hurt. Alessa felt a headache coming on, and she immediately moved to forestall it. She felt lost, like she had no idea where to go.

She decided to go downstairs. With no other options available to her, she didn't have any choice. The third floor was locked, and unlike with the 2nd floor entrance, she didn't have any clues as to how to open it; the code she had with her didn't work. Taking the elevator down, she headed towards the patient wing. She entered the code she had gotten from the board, and sure enough, the door clicked open. Alessa grinned widely to herself, although she had to wonder about the purpose of the lock in the first place, as she examined the keypad. If the codes were just left lying around by the doctors on any old place, then what was the point of it all? Anybody could get in, after sneaking around into the doctor's lounge! It made no sense.

Perhaps it was better not to think about it.

* * *

The specter was roaming the town, traversing the area of the accursed dwelling. It was how she spent all of her time nowadays. The state in which she was in now could only be described as undeath. Today she was in Brookhaven, when she noticed something unusual that caught her interest. She saw a dark haired woman enter the hospital, apparently on a self-appointed mission from what it looked like. She was immediately intrigued – no one had entered the building in three years. She immediately followed the woman, hiding behind her as she went up the floors. The hospital was darkened and hard to navigate, but that seemed to be no obstacle for the woman. She strode confidently through the area.

The woman examined every useful part of the hospital that she came across. Something about her seemed familiar, and the specter couldn't quite put her finger on it. She didn't know why, but it was the strangest feeling that she had seen this woman before. She couldn't help but follow her, and she felt a blush tinge her non-existent, non-corporeal cheeks as she did so. This wasn't something she normally did, and yet she couldn't help the attraction that she felt to this strange new visitor. Maybe it was just the lack of something else to do.

As she did so, she recalled to her mind the events that had brought her life to this. Once again, she couldn't believe that she had ended up this way, though she supposed at least it was better than not being aware of anything. When caught between a town that tormented her, and a world that could no longer support her existence – what other choice was there? She was what she was, and there was no changing that. Her lot had been played out, and there was no way to change that. She felt sorry for herself often, as she usually did, but other times she just wished she could fade away, into nothingness. Nothing happened. Her consciousness was still in time, ceaseless, at least for the moments she could remember, and not the few ones where she seemed to lose track of everything, in a mysterious mist that clouded her mind.

As a restless spirit roaming the town, she now had the chance to observe the people unlucky enough to step into this "Otherworld". It was depressing; all of them were tormented people who usually met gruesome ends on their journeys. Combined with the memories of her own murder, the specter wished the devils behind this madhouse would just end her miserable un-life already.

But she knew they never would. They were little more than depraved monsters, feeding off torment and grief like parasites. You were little more than fodder once you got here, whether you realized it or not.

She had taken to spending most of her time in Silent Hill's two hospitals. It was a compulsion born out of having her life destroyed by one of them. Today she happened to be in Brookhaven, the mental hospital of the town. Unlike Alchemilla, she had no tie to this place. But she could have, had she not been killed. It was disturbing seeing the remnants of mental illness in this place, and the specter knew she had been well down that road herself, before her death. Drugs and extreme stress didn't bode well for one's brain.

The specter was roaming the first floor when she saw her: a beautiful young woman with long black hair, dress in casual clothing. She carried with her a medium-sized knapsack, and was armed with a big gun that looked deadlier than the ones the police used. The term "bad ass" came to the ghost's mind. Being invisible, the woman didn't notice her as she investigated the accessible rooms, picking up any useful items or documents that she found. She seemed to be searching for someone in particular, though the specter couldn't figure out whom.

However, there was something else about her that made the spirit take notice. Whoever she was, this girl seemed familiar somehow. Yet the spirit was sure she had never seen her before. Maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her from the loneliness, but somehow, she didn't think so.

Looking at the door, the silent wraith saw where the woman had stopped. Great, it was the glue board room. Most of the rooms had unique names in her mind, but this one was one of the creepier ones in the hospital. Some of the patients had created a rather…interesting puzzle. She herself had seen the items, and her face flushed in embarrassment as she remembered how she had tried to pull one out, unsuccessfully. How that burned her with shame, at the time.

Concentrating, she shifted into her physical form. She felt the tingling spreading all over her body, as the air shifted around her and her molecules solidified into something tangible. It was something she didn't do often, since it made her as susceptible to pain and death as if she were really alive. Right now, though, it was something the situation warranted. She felt the woman behind the door with her senses, and decided to go right in, not wary of what would happen if the woman tried to shoot her; she didn't care, after all.

Alessa looked down at the odd sight before her. She was in room C4 of the first floor. She had explored a bit of the first floor and found a few useful items, but nothing too extraordinary. She'd walked into room C2 and walked right back out. There were three nurses in there, which meant Alessa definitely didn't want to deal with them all at the same time at this time. She'd almost had a heart attack. Being trapped with all of them, getting maimed or worse, it made Alessa shudder at the possibilities. She shook her head. Now she was in a patient room layered with scattered debris and overturned mattresses. Alessa looked down at the wall of dough next to the bed. Someone had built a wall of some sticky gray material, and then proceeded to stick things onto it. There was a bug, a key, a Christmas card, a toothbrush, and even a cookie, all positioned on the board with an unbreakable force. Alessa couldn't even figure out how to get the items off, in case she wanted to eat the cookie. Not that she would do such a thing, mind you.

She sighed. She was just going to have to figure out how to break the key off from there, somehow. The key was valuable, but it was definitely stuck. Alessa knew there was no way a key was just going to appear in the middle of nowhere without being valuable, and she wouldn't put it past the town to put the key in this unbreakable obstacle before her, to taunt her mercilessly.

She was about to head off, to try to figure something out, when she heard the door knob start to turn. Alessa started to aim her gun, but the turning of the knob didn't sound like one of the frantic motions of the nurses. It seemed, in fact, to be more of a human gesture. Alessa stepped forward in caution. Was this the Order members that were hunting Leonard down in the hospital?

The woman stepped into the room, wearing an expression that was somewhat a cross between a frown and a look of bemusement. She was obviously puzzled at the intruder's presence here, though she only stared at the person across from her. The woman was wearing a red sweater with an old fashioned nurse's outfit underneath, and high pumps that lifted her several inches from the ground. She looked like a relic of a bygone era, though she didn't appear to notice it herself. The woman caught notice of her alarmed stance and eased into the conversation. "Excuse me, I need to talk to you. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you," the woman held up her hands in a disarming gesture, and she assumed a kindly voice that gently sought to reassure her. "I've been following you for a while now. Who are you?" she asked, the sharp curiosity prominent in her voice.

Alessa stared at her in shock. "…Lisa?"


	17. Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimer: Silent Hill is owned by Konami.

_Note: Lisa is not a manifestation of the town. This may seem like a spoiler, but it's really not because Lisa has a major role to play in the story. Don't worry folks, we'll quickly be getting back to horror soon enough! ;D This chapter was just to show Lisa's intellect a bit, and that she's not just some blonde ditz. The town is going easy on Alessa for the moment, at least until she reaches the Otherworld and things go straight to hell. ;D Trust me, there are some crazy things coming up!_

_Thanks for reading._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Ghosts of the Past**

**Brookhaven Hospital - Part 1**

Alessa stared at the woman in disbelief.

The blonde woman's face twisted into befuddlement. "How do you know my name?" Lisa asked, with great curiosity present in her voice.

Alessa didn't dare to believe this was happening. This was impossible. Lisa was dead. Dead. There was no way she could be here. This had to be an illusion, or a dream. She tried anything and everything to explain away the sight in front of her, but the woman remained standing before her, and the radio wasn't sounding off in her pocket.

"I…uh…I just…" Alessa stuttered for an explanation, searching for something, anything to say. What on Earth could she possibly say to verify her identity, that wouldn't send the other woman into shock? She needed to make certain first. She couldn't just give away her real info, in case it would prove dangerous to her.

Alessa forced herself to remain calm; she was trembling all over, but that couldn't interfere with her concentration. She needed to remain certain of herself, in order to deal with this properly. It wasn't until then that she realized, and a traitorous little part of her mind whispered, _what you hope_, what she was thinking.

What, make certain? Verify? Lisa was dead. This was a trick of some kind. It had to be.

She just couldn't…

"You didn't answer my question," Lisa stepped forward, crossing her arms in front of her. She had a stern expression on her face, like she was interrogating Alessa, and Alessa shivered. Lisa was tough, or she could be when she wanted to be. "Who are you?" she asked, in a clipped tone. She was patiently waiting.

"Uh…ah…" Alessa swallowed, searching for some way to answer that.

Alessa resisted the urge to run up to the woman and hug her as tightly as she could. She certainly looked the same, but Alessa knew for a fact this couldn't be Lisa Garland. She couldn't. Lisa was dead. She was murdered years ago by the director of the hospital in the central part of town. Alessa stared hard at the pretty blonde, trying to pick up the slightest trace of anything that would give her away as not being human.

The longer she spent fighting the monsters she encountered on her journey, the more she had grown accustomed to them, in more ways than one. Not only was she used to their tactics and their grotesque appearances. Somehow, she was able to sense them as well. Alessa wasn't sure how to explain what she felt around them, other than a stirring of some sort at the back of her consciousness; some vague combination of fear and revulsion.

She didn't feel that here, though. Not in the least.

And yet, she couldn't be sure. She hated herself for thinking that way, because this was a dream come true if it was real, but she just couldn't be absolutely sure that this was the real situation happening.

She supposed she should be sad that Lisa had forgotten her, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to be so. Lisa would have forgotten about her by now, and Lisa had never seen her mature self face-to-face. And there was a big difference between 14 and 20. A big difference. Lisa had no reason to remember her. In another life, Alessa might have reacted immaturely and been angry at Lisa for not remembering her, but here Alessa knew it was only natural that Lisa wouldn't recognize her.

That didn't make it less hard to deal with.

Alessa rolled the possibilities over in her mind, trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't even know for sure who, or what, this person really was. There was practically no limit to the illusions and supernatural phenomena one could experience in this town. For all she knew, this…being could be yet another creature sent to torment her, hidden under the guise of her old nurse. After all, she herself had created a duplicate of Lisa six years ago, when she unleashed her full power on this place.

And yet…

She looked and sounded so much like her. Was it possible she was who she said she was? Were this any other place, Alessa wouldn't have believed it possible. But this was Silent Hill. Anything was possible here.

Lisa looked closely at the young woman across from her. There was something off about the young woman talking with her, that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She knew the other specter in the place, Stanley Coleman, was also following the young woman through the place, and Lisa found that quite odd. She knew that Coleman was obsessed with a particular woman, which was recorded in his records; why would he be so focused on this woman, if he was obsessed with someone else?

Lisa stared deeply at the young woman in front of her. Suddenly, she was reminded of an individual she had crossed paths with long ago. She remembered long black tresses, and hair tied back in a pony tail, which she had seen in a photo. She remembered bandages, and pain, and suffering, burning, drugs, and a whole host of other unpleasant things she didn't care to recall. But there was compassion there, too. It wasn't all doom and gloom. And most of all, she remembered a little girl desperately needing her help, yet Lisa being completely unable to help her. She herself had needed help during that time period, and she never got it.

Lisa stepped closer to the young woman. She placed both hands on the side of her face and stared closely, though thankfully the young woman didn't respond violently. Lisa stared closely at her, trying to discern any trace of an identifying feature. And suddenly she saw the same lines of the jaw and delicate features she once saw in a photo, only more mature, and seasoned. She saw dark chocolate eyes that looked hauntingly familiar, and a nose that Lisa always thought was cute, if only the person lying on the bed had been able to wear the face in the photo, and not a mangled facsimile of it. And that wasn't the only thing she saw. She looked clearly into the woman's eyes, and saw something that she had never dared thought she'd see: Recognition. The pair of eyes spoke of immeasurable pain and sadness, a sadness Lisa was certain she had encountered before. And suddenly, Lisa took a deep intake of breath as she knew exactly who this was, and the consequences hit her full force like a ton of bricks. The world fell underneath Lisa Garland, as her stomach plummeted to the ground.

_No…_

"Alessa?"

_It can't be…_

Alessa looked up at her in recognition. "Lisa?" she dared to ask hopefully.

She scanned frantically with what was left of her senses, trying to discern any trace of an abomination from the town. There was none. There was only the woman standing in front of her. This was really her.

"Lisa!" Alessa cried. She enveloped the nurse in a huge hug, gripping her arms around her tightly. Lisa threw her arms back a bit, taken aback by the surprise. Alessa began to cry, overwhelmed by the sheer number of emotions starting to grow inside her. She couldn't help it, she was just so overcome by all the sadness and happiness, and surprise and gratitude, and amazement, and all of the other things she couldn't hope to describe. She lost control, letting herself fall prey to the emotions overtaking her and bubbling up to the surface underneath her bruised exterior. And suddenly the floodgates opened. Alessa sobbed loudly in the embrace, leaning her head against Lisa's body as she sobbed against the woman who had taken care of her for so long six years ago.

Lisa didn't know what to do at first. She had never been accosted by someone who was in such profound need of comforting before. This wasn't just a crying spell, this was a full breakdown, years of pain and suffering coming to the surface in an unstoppable force of sentiment. But Lisa was good at comforting people. Gradually her arms settled around the girl, drawing her close. Awkwardly she patted the girl's back, touching her in a comforting series of gestures. "It's okay…" Lisa whispered softly. "It's okay…" she told her. She felt almost like a mother in that moment, in a way, comforting a crying child, who was more than a little devastated or hysterical. Lisa was always good at comforting people. It was, perhaps, her one great flaw that had broken her, that she cared about others too much, even at the expense of herself.

Besides her addiction problem, of course…

When Alessa finally pulled away, she looked worse for wear definitely. "I'm sorry. Ugh…ah…I ruined your shirt," she said, looking at where a huge wet spot had formed on the shoulder of Lisa's uniform from Alessa's salty crying. She felt embarrassed; she hadn't expected to lose it like that. She just couldn't help it. This was a happy thing; to have Lisa here! And yet, she felt conflicted, because of all the things they had suffered together. She wiped her nose a bit, feeling a bit mortified about her impromptu breakdown.

"It's okay," Lisa laughed a bit; it wasn't exactly like it was going to get any worse. She was a walking aberration, and the 'uniform' was a part of her as much as her hair overall. There was no changing or improving it, it was just the thing she manifested when she became 'solid' in the material world.

Alessa pulled back, and stared at Lisa lovingly with adoration in her eyes. It was obvious that she was dead. She was obviously a spirit or a specter of some sort, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was here, with her. And she was awake.

As Alessa pulled back, Lisa was finally able to ask the question that had been on her mind. "Alessa…h-how…?" she started to ask, overwhelmed by the sheer impossibility of it all. How was it possible that her old patient was here, alive and well, and all healed up? It shouldn't have been possible, but the evidence that was standing here before her was all of the proof that she needed of it.

_Uh-oh._ Alessa should have seen this coming. Alessa knew that she had some explaining to do. Normally, she didn't like telling her complete story to a stranger, but this was one case in which she was gladly willing to make an exception. This was after all, no mere stranger – this was Lisa, her one source of light throughout that dark time in her life. And Lisa had been through so much of it, as well. She owed it to her to give her a rational explanation, and tell her the whole truth.

She gave a shortened version of her story, covering everything from her earlier teenage years to her most recent, telling her about her dad, Cybil, and her mother. She left out some of the more gruesome details, reasoning that Lisa didn't need to know exactly how Julie died, or Cybil, in her current unbalanced state. Lisa had been through enough, without adding to the list of horrors with this. She summarized everything that had happened recently, with Douglas and Claudia's attack, until she got to the latest part, with her coming to the town. Alessa felt a great burden lift off her chest, she had to admit, telling someone else of her complete ordeal, who wasn't a stranger she had just met. She looked at Lisa with pleading eyes, hoping Lisa would just accept her story and not think that she was crazy.

"Wow, that's quite a story," Lisa said, softly shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. Alessa had been through so much, and yet Lisa knew somehow that it was the truth. Incredulous and confused as she was, as incredible and astounding as it sounded, there was no other possible explanation for Alessa's presence here. She had to believe her.

"So, I need your help," Alessa said, breathing a sigh of tiredness. "I know this key has to be important, but I don't know how to get it out. I have to find Leonard…but I don't know where to start. I don't know where he could be. I have to find him before the Order reaches him. This whole hospital is deserted. Please, Lisa, I need your help. Anything you could tell me, any info you would have, would be very valuable," Alessa pleaded, hoping the nurse understood how earnest she was. She couldn't do this alone. She needed some guidance, and she now realized that it hadn't been a good idea coming here alone, without Douglas. She should have waited until he finished checking out Leonard's house, and then the two of them gone together here to the hospital.

"I don't know what this stuff is made of, but I think the thing holding it down is just glue," Lisa said, running a finger down the side of the key. She considered it. "Some nail polish ought to take that right off," Lisa said off-handedly, offering what she hoped was one alternative. It wasn't an ideal solution, but it was a cheap one, and hopefully an easy one to implement. There had to be some nail polish somewhere in this town, and the deserted ruins of the buildings. It wasn't a particularly difficult problem to solve, but then again, she wasn't the one who was interested in the key. To her it was just a curiosity.

The young woman was shocked. "Nail polish?" Alessa asked, eyes widening. "I found some in the nurse's locker room upstairs!" she said, kicking herself mentally over such a stupid mistake. She had been so close! "We'll have to go back up and get it," she said, making it clear Lisa was going to accompany her. There was no choice in the matter.

Lisa smiled at her; Alessa's enthusiasm was contagious. "It's commonly known that nail polish dissolves glue. You didn't know that?" she asked curious, giving Alessa an inquiring look. Honestly it was surprising to her that another girl wouldn't know that. Then again, given her circumstances, perhaps Alessa was more…sheltered, than she otherwise would have imagined.

Alessa looked down ashamed, feeling her face warm. "Uh, I, uh, don't have any nail polish," she said quietly. _Or lipstick, or makeup, or any other type of beauty item, save for hair spray_, she thought with some embarrassment. The only thing she used was lip gloss, and that was only because she had to. She felt incredibly self-conscious, standing next to Lisa. Even while dead, Lisa was beautiful. She was perfect, and her hair looked so incredibly smooth. Alessa looked grungy and worn out, like she had been battered by something at every turn. Her clothes were dirtied, and her general aura was radiating exhaustion; she felt incredibly self-conscious standing here next to this statuesque woman, in this messy, sweaty state.

"Oh. Really?" Lisa didn't know what to say to that. Seeing the disheartened expression on Alessa's face, she decided to change subjects. "Well, I'll help you find it!" she said cheerfully. She didn't know why Alessa would be so self-conscious about this all of a sudden, but it was obvious she had touched a nerve. The best thing was to move on.

Alessa smiled at Lisa, taking in her enthusiasm. She could always count on Lisa to cheer her up; she didn't know the nurse that well, but just the thought of Lisa was enough to lift Alessa's spirit most of the time. "Let's get going then," she said, pulling herself out of her funk. They had bigger things to worry about, than her lack of self-concern for her appearance. She wasn't that bad looking, it was just that next to Lisa…she let the thought trail off. She felt her face warm a bit. Why was she thinking of that now, when they had such bigger concerns to worry about? She shook her head to clear away the thoughts.

She gathered her stuff to prepare to leave. There was one thing she had to do before that, though. Now that Lisa was with her again, she had to do everything possible to safeguard the nurse, no matter what. It didn't matter that she was dead, Alessa didn't want her to feel any more discomfort or pain than was absolutely necessary. She didn't want her to disappear, or whatever would happen to her if she was killed in this state. And she had a feeling the town would not grant her a second chance after this, if she failed to keep herself safe in Alessa's presence. The town would probably block her from ever appearing to Alessa again, now that she knew who Alessa was. It was sadistic like that. She owed it to Lisa; Alessa owed it to Lisa to keep her placid and 'healthy', if there was even such a thing here in this place. Lisa had taken care of Alessa, once. She had to take care of Lisa, and ensure that nothing happened to the nurse on their little journey through this place, assuming they were in it for the long haul.

There were no guarantees; Lisa could just as easily disappear at any moment, given the town's capricious nature and unpredictability. But Alessa couldn't afford to think that way. She had to act as if Lisa was here to stay. She couldn't imagine that Lisa was going to go down like every other thing in her life, as a fleeting moment of happiness, before it was cruelly taken away. She deserved more than that, she knew it, regardless of what the Order preached.

"Lisa, can you use a gun?" Alessa asked. She pulled out the handgun she had found in the shopping mall, which she had replaced with the much stronger options after the subway, up until the recent debacle in the office building. She had kept it in case she lost her Magnum, and needed some way to defend herself. The gun was weak, but ammo was plentiful and it would probably be a very good possibility for a beginner. And combined with her Magnum shots, it would probably create a hail of bullets that would be impenetrable to the enemy. Lisa didn't need to have a strong weapon that was overwhelming, she just needed to be able to fight alongside Alessa. And if God forbid, they found themselves separated from each other, Lisa would be able to defend herself. At least until Alessa got to her. It went unsaid that Alessa had no intention of letting her out of her sight. She offered the retrieved firearm to the nurse, holding it out in her hand.

Lisa looked alarmed. Her eyes widened. "Uh, I don't know, I mean," she stumbled. She had never fired a firearm a day in her life. The thought of using one against a living being was abhorrent, to say the least. Lisa was not a violent person, usually. There was only one person who had awakened Lisa's violent side, and that was Kaufmann. She was unsettled deeply by this situation to say the least, and suddenly she found herself shifting uncomfortably in her shoes. She couldn't seriously be expected to suddenly know how to operate a firearm after one minute, could she? Was Alessa seriously expecting her to shoot along with her, while they took on whatever was out there? She was suddenly very uncomfortable, and she didn't know how to say it to Alessa. She didn't want to be in a fight, and she didn't want to attack beings who were…possibly just like her. She was nervous, and she was dubious about the whole thing, to say the least.

"Hey, it's easy. Just point and shoot," Alessa smiled, giving her a reassuring look, although a little uncomfortably. She knew she was asking Lisa to kill, and that wasn't something one asked someone lightly. "Against human beings, you would need a lot more tactics, but these aren't human beings. They'll dive right into your attacks, and all you have to do is shoot them," she said, trying to reassure the nurse. It was _a bit_ more complicated than that, but hopefully Lisa would pick up the basics soon enough. She took on a bit more seriousness on her face. "Just don't go shooting me by mistake," she frowned, as she chuckled a bit uncomfortably. It was a very real possibility, and joke notwithstanding, she needed to have Lisa realize what she was shooting at, in the midst of the action. "And I suggest you don't look at the blasts from my gun. The muzzle flash from this thing will blind you," she said warningly to Lisa, conveying what someone else, and many varied people most likely, had learned the hard way.

Lisa smiled at her, but inwardly she was shaking with nervousness. "Okay," she said, and tried her best to sound nice, like she wasn't bothered by this at all. She was downright terrified, but Alessa was clearly counting on her. If it meant so much to Alessa to have Lisa's support on this, then Lisa was going to try her best not to disappoint her. This was the first human contact she had had in six years, at least for more than a few minutes, and she didn't want to give that up, as selfish as that sounded, even if she barely knew this girl. She needed this.

Alessa gave her a serious look. They had to leave. They couldn't dawdle around here forever; they had to go and carry out their mission. "Okay, let's go," she said, letting out a weary breath. Lisa nodded in response, and Alessa was reassured that she and the nurse were on the same page on this. For now, at least. She took her gun and began heading out of the hospital room. They had a patient to find.

She was tired and weary to her bones emotionally, but at least now she had an ally to help her in this. She just hoped it paid off in the end.

Lisa dutifully followed her out of the patient room, armed with her own gun in hand.

* * *

The sounds of gunfire and bullets connecting echoed in the long hallway. The monsters came out of the darkness and were eager to draw blood from their victims, only to be met with a hail of resistance. Alessa and Lisa found themselves in the west corridor of the 2nd floor. They had retrieved the nail polish quickly after arriving, and then Alessa decided now that she had some backup, she could go back and explore the second floor. There was the strangest feeling she had missed something there the first time around. She didn't know why, but there was the feeling that there was something important there that she had forgotten about. The hallway had once again gotten full of nurses, but now there were two of them to combat them and they were armed. The nurses came out of the darkness, ready to beat them with pipes and scalpels and who knows what else. Alessa and Lisa fired their guns simultaneously, firing off a multitude of shots. Lisa shot several times at the nurses approaching them, downing one of them. She looked to the left to see Alessa readying a shot, and she closed her eyes as Alessa fired her massive handgun at a nurse, taking her down in one shot. The sound was thunderous in the room. Alessa fired at the other remaining nurse, and she fell down in a heap. Lisa felt a bit uncomfortable firing on the nurses; she didn't want to think about what they really were, and how much they were really like her. No, _not like her_, she told herself; she was nothing like them. They were mindless monsters, acting without thinking. She knew exactly what they were, and it wasn't anything that was close to her. She had a mind, she had…_had_ a soul. _They were spirits_, the thought went unbidden in her mind. She ignored it. Finally the last nurse fell down, and the room was finally clear.

Alessa wiped her brow with her forearm. "Whew, that was a bit of work. You did some really nice shooting there, Lisa," Alessa smiled at the nurse. She had handled it like a pro, even though she was really only pointing and shooting at whatever was in front of her. She was surprised, but comforted the nurse was actually going to be a big help to her. She felt secure that Lisa could handle herself – and she had to admit, she'd had her doubts.

Lisa blushed at Alessa's compliment. "Thank you," she said, although she wasn't sure being complimented about killing things was really the best way to feel good about herself. In fact, she felt downright uncomfortable about it, and she felt a little bit of gut-wrenching nausea that she had killed other living beings. She had gone from being a dead spirit roaming around the town to making other creatures into dead spirits, that would now roam the town. Was this what awaited her now that she had reunited with her old patient? But then again she had to kill them, or else they were going to kill Alessa – the rational part of her mind protested fiercely, and she tried desperately to believe it. Still, it was disturbing. She decided not to dwell on it. It was something that was better left unsaid.

Alessa sighed tiredly with confusion. "I know there's something here. I was so sure that there was. My senses are telling me that all over, but I just can't figure it out," she groaned, throwing her arms out in a huff. She sighed to herself, maintaining her calm demeanor. Maybe it was a stupid idea. Maybe there was nothing left here, and it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She certainly hoped so, in a way. It meant that she could finally walk away from this part of the hospital, and move on to something else. She'd hate to think her senses were failing her that badly.

_Hmm._ "What else did you see on this floor?" Lisa asked calmly. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

Alessa considered it. "Well, there was a room with beds, where I found some helpful things, and there was a morgue with a body in it, although there was nothing interesting about it, it was dark…" Alessa trailed off. She couldn't think of anything particularly noteworthy that she had missed. The rooms were vacant, the morgue held nothing interesting about it, except for a body she didn't want to check out up close, and the hallway was derelict with threadbare sitting places except for the nurses that occasionally popped into it. She just couldn't think of anything she had missed that was simply important, or else she was going blind.

That caught Lisa's attention. "Wait a minute. You said there was a morgue. Was there a man with a tattoo in it?" she asked frantically. She couldn't help it; they finally had a valuable lead.

"Uh, yeah, I think," Alessa shrugged, doing her best to hide her visible confusion. She didn't see why that was important, and why Lisa was excited all of a sudden.

Lisa's face was serious, and determined. "Come on," she said, taking Alessa's arm and guiding her towards the morgue.

A burst of confusion ensued. "Huh? Where are we going? Wha…why here?" she asked confused, wondering why Lisa was dragging her like this all of a sudden. What had she missed?

Lisa dragged her all the way to the morgue. The man's corpse was still there on the stretcher, with his arm hanging out to the side from under the sheet. Alessa wondered what was so important about it: surely an important clue wouldn't be buried in this decaying piece of flesh, would it? That thought was disgusting and revolting on several levels, and she hoped the town wouldn't sink so low as to place a clue on an actual corpse. Ugh, she shivered just thinking about it. She didn't want to get closer to it, but it seemed she had no choice. She looked to Lisa for guidance and got a patient look in response. "Look at the arm," Lisa urged her.

Alessa went right up to the corpse: it was best to get it over quickly. She grabbed a hold of the corpse and realized that there was indeed a clue on the arm! "The start time is my key," Alessa read aloud. What the hell does that mean? She wondered. The start time – what were they referring to? And what else needed a key in this place? They already had the nail polish to get that key off the plaque, and the method to get into the third floor, presumably. "What does that mean?" she asked the nurse, wondering if there was something she was missing. She just didn't get it.

Lisa contemplated it. "Hmm…" The nurse crossed her arms over her chest, holding her delicate chin thoughtfully with her fingers.

It was obviously a riddle of some kind, that much was clear. This place was used to its vague riddles, Alessa thought, and once again she found herself getting frustrated.

The nurse spoke up. "It sounds like a time riddle, based around some kind of object in the hospital," Lisa said contemplatively. She had understanding cross her face, as she turned to the girl on her right. "Alessa, were there any items in the rooms that showed you the time? Clocks, watches, things like that…" she said suddenly, looking to Alessa for an answer.

Alessa was shocked. "What?" she asked surprised, looking shocked at the nurse's sudden insight. Could it be that simple? Suddenly, she recalled something. "Wait a minute. There was an alarm clock in one of the rooms and there was a suitcase on the bed, but it didn't seem particularly important. There was no note around it or anything, like the kind I usually find," she said, sounding like she was making an excuse, but she wanted acceptance from Lisa. No tatters lying around, no diaries from that maniac Stanley Coleman even…how was she supposed to know it was important? For some reason, it occurred to her that she just didn't want Lisa looking down on her, or coming across as dumb or airheaded to this woman, because she couldn't solve one little riddle. She wanted to impress this woman, as ludicrous as that sounded. Why should she care? They were in much more dangerous situations than worrying about a little embarrassment. But she did care, and the reason was so obvious that Alessa didn't dare to voice it. What would Lisa think? She wasn't sure at all, and now wasn't the right time to bring up the subject.

The nurse stirred. "Come on, let's go," Lisa said, rushing to move towards the door.

Alessa moved to follow her, but suddenly she hesitated. There was something that was occurring to her now, and she couldn't let it go without contemplating it.

Lisa noticed that Alessa wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at Alessa with a worried glance.

Alessa was completely still where she was. "Who was he?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity and a solemn mindset.

Lisa knew she was referring to the man on the stretcher. It wasn't something she expected from her, but she answered anyway.

"He was found on the grounds here. They don't know where he came from, nor I," Lisa said, thinking back to what she had picked up. "He had a tattoo and a suitcase with him, but not much else. They didn't know what to do with him, so they confined him in one of the rooms here. I don't know what he thought of it," Lisa said, recalling what she had 'seen'. It wasn't something she explained often, but she was sometimes able to pick up on what was going on in the other world simultaneously, or what had gone on there in the past. It was like a burst of images, or momentary flashes of insight, seeing the pictures in her mind. "That's all I know, I swear," she said, being honest with Alessa.

A thoughtful glance. "And they didn't even try to find out who he was?" Alessa asked, thinking of people who mysteriously popped into places from out of nowhere. Her father's friend John called it translocation – the disappearance of people from another dimension into this one, although what the dimensions the people were from were like was unknown. It was a wild theory, and one of the pet theories he was always pursuing. Whether or not there was any truth to it, Alessa didn't know; Alessa wasn't an expert on that, or heavy science for that matter.

Then again, he might have just broken into the hospital from the town. Everything didn't necessarily have to have a supernatural explanation.

The nurse shared her view on it. "He had no identification on him. It wasn't exactly a concern," Lisa shrugged. She didn't see why it mattered. The corpse was long dead.

A disgusted scoff. "Lovely bedside service," Alessa said sarcastically. Lisa found herself a bit angry with Alessa's comment – she was only supplying information, not directly responsible for what happened here, damn it; but she let it go. She knew Alessa wasn't really angry with her, just at the callousness and indifference of the doctors that worked here on a daily basis. Getting angry at Alessa wouldn't solve anything, and they needed to stick together in this place.

Lisa wanted to leave, but then she noticed that Alessa still wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" she asked, getting a little concerned about Alessa. What was it about this place that was bothering her so much?

Alessa didn't move at all, staring at the floor. "That could have been me," she said, focused on the thoughts running across her mind. She looked at Lisa. "If I had ended up alone, when the Order tried to exploit me…if my dad hadn't gotten me, or if Cybil wasn't there…and I had nobody to vouch for me, and the Order was able to convince people…I could have ended up in here, committed to the hospital. And no one would have believed me. Being tortured every day, drugged up 24 hours a day…" Alessa said, trailing off. It was a sobering thought. She could have ended up as a mental patient here, committed to the hospital and restrained. The thought of how close she had come to being one of the unfortunate collection here sent shivers up her spine, and she tried to push it out. Probably getting raped every day too, by the male and female staff, she added. It definitely wasn't something she wanted to think about.

Lisa put a hand on her shoulder. "You're okay now. That didn't happen, and you don't have to worry about that stuff. You're not going to be put anywhere you don't want. Come on, let's go," she said, offering her an out. She understood Alessa's reservations now, but that hadn't happened, and there was no reason to think about it. Bad enough that she had spent much of her life burned on a hospital bed. A mental hospital was a different tale. Lisa knew the types of things that went on in these places. The thought of that girl she took care of being confined to a mental hospital, and being abused by the staff every day, was disturbing on several levels, and she was surprised how much she cared. Being a young girl with a good body, Alessa would be a prime target of the male staff in the place. And even if she could defend herself against them, she couldn't defend herself from all the male patients. Lisa put it out of her mind. No, she couldn't think about that now. It hadn't happened, and that was that.

Alessa smiled at Lisa. "Thanks. Come on, let's go," she said, moving to leave the room with the nurse. Because Lisa was right. That hadn't happened, and she didn't have to think about it. She didn't know why she had allowed herself to be drawn into that train of thought.

The troubling room was left behind solved, with nary a thought as to its implications.

* * *

They had ended up in one of the hospital rooms. Lisa stood out of the way while Alessa explored all of the objects available in the room. Almost immediately, they noticed something that definitely stood out among the throng. "This wasn't here before!" Alessa exclaimed surprised, as she noticed a certain diary lying on the bed. The object had seemingly appeared new out of nowhere, just as she could have predicted. Alessa sounded like she was trying to justify her statement that there was nothing there previously, but the young woman would have been surprised to learn it wasn't necessary. The nurse believed her that there was nothing there. The mattresses were overturned, the floors were dirtied, and the room just looked like something out of a disaster area. Lisa wondered if it was in the same state in the real world, or if it was just the manifestation of things in this world? The hospital was in sad shape, but in a way it reflected the state of the hospital staff and the mental patients here, rather than just being a random disaster.

Alessa approached the briefcase laying on the bed. The alarm clock was positioned on the nightstand behind it, and sure enough, there was Stanley's familiar diary sitting nearby on the bed. Alessa took the diary in her hand and started to browse through it. Once again, she wondered why this mysterious patient was leaving her these diaries, when it was obvious she had no interest in responding to them.

_There was a tattooed guy_

_ on that rumpled bed._

_ Not any more, though._

_ That alarm clock and filthy bag_

_ are his._

_ Ah, but don't misunderstand._

_ I haven't done a thing._

_ I didn't hate him,_

_ though he was a liar._

_ Shall I write something of my own?_

_ On my chest, since I can't cut it_

_ open to show you my heart._

_ "I Love Heather"._

_ No, something a bit more forceful._

_ "I Love Heather" isn't enough for_

_ what I feel._

_ Oh, what tender emotion_

_ this image brings..._

_ Stanley Coleman_

Alessa set the diary down on the bed. She shuddered in revulsion: god, he wouldn't quit, would he? What was it about her that had him so fascinated, and why wouldn't he leave her alone? Did he really expect her to respond to him, after how creepy he'd sounded in the diaries? And the way he spoke about that man, he had no compassion whatsoever. Did he really think she went for guys like that? She set it out of her mind, focusing on the immediate problem instead. The diary certainly confirmed what they had suspected all along, that it was a time based puzzle they were dealing with.

"Yes! I knew it was a time puzzle," Lisa said, sounding very self-satisfied.

Alessa looked at where she was staring. Lisa was staring at the clock, which was stuck at a certain time. There were varied buttons on the briefcase, each containing a digit that one could roll. Alessa knew this already and so the clock had to be relevant. The nurse was showing some great enthusiasm for her quests in here. She wondered if it was for her benefit, or if the nurse really was excited about the prospect of being able to help her. Either way, Alessa appreciated it. It kept her mind off other things, like what her mission was, and what she had to do. Seeing Lisa so excited, it was a new thing for her. She smiled a bit in happy appreciation.

Alessa looked at the diary sitting on the bed. "Who is he?" she asked, turning her attention towards the nurse. The question lingered in the air, and had been doing so for some time.

Lisa frowned a bit in response. She knew Alessa was referring to Stanley Coleman. "He's a patient in the hospital. I don't know much more than that," she said. Actually, it was a lie: she knew exactly who this man was and knew every exact detail about what he was doing here. It was just that Alessa would be disturbed if she knew the truth, and that he was a phantom that Alessa could do nothing to stop if she wanted to.

Lisa walked over to the bed and picked up the diary. She skimmed through the pages, backtracking through the previous entries as she took in all the minor details and read through every word. Her eyes narrowed, as her mouth settled in a grim line. She set the diary down, as her mind adjusted to the new circumstances.

"Alessa, don't meet him face to face, all right? If he shows up here in the open, don't meet him face to face. If he starts bothering you, just tell me," Lisa said. She might have been overreacting, but suddenly she couldn't help it. She herself was disturbed by what she was reading in the diaries. Alessa could defend herself pretty well, but the thought of Alessa being pinned down under his stronger form as he 'loved' her, being unable to do anything except settle back as he did what he wanted with her, was disturbing on several levels. He may have been dead, but Lisa knew very well the dead can still reach you in this place. Her own experience, and the fact that she could actually talk to and touch Alessa, was a grievous enough example. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so protective of the girl, but she was. Memories of being pinned under Kaufmann assailed her, similarly in that same position, and she had to try to fight them back. That was back then, not now.

Alessa stirred. "Lisa? I can handle him, you know," she said questioningly. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was hearing everything right. Was Lisa really becoming worried about her? She was armed to the teeth. Why would Lisa be concerned about her? Unless, and she hopefully thought it was, Lisa was beginning to care about her too. She would have wondered if she was hearing things, but the overly concerned tone in Lisa's voice told otherwise.

There was a protest. "I know, but…" Lisa trailed off, not knowing quite how to explain herself. She just couldn't let it go, no matter what her brain was telling her. Realistically, she knew Alessa was more than capable of defending herself, but she was just so worried about this girl.

Alessa smiled. "Lisa, I've got it," she said smiling. Alessa felt overjoyed that Lisa cared for her, but she also felt a little torn. She appreciated that Lisa was concerned about her, make no mistake, but she knew how to defend herself! Still, she appreciated the fact that Lisa was worried: it showed that she cared.

Lisa breathed a deep sigh. Pause. "Okay," Lisa said, reluctantly. She wasn't going to fight Alessa on this. She was a grown woman. Alessa was armed with multiple weapons, and she knew how to defend herself. She would just have to hope that Alessa would be dealing with this adequately, and had the situation in hand.

"Come on, let's see what time this opens up to," Alessa said cheerfully, getting off the subject. She picked up the alarm clock, which read a very specific time. "8:03?" she read aloud. There was a reason that number seemed important, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She set down the alarm clock, and went over to the briefcase. She picked up the leather clad object, and entered the time on the four buttons on the briefcase on the front. Immediately there was a click, and Alessa was excited that it worked. They had guessed right, after all. Alessa popped open the lid on the briefcase, and awaited in anticipation to see what lay inside.

Alessa lifted the object that was inside carefully with both hands. "A camera?" Alessa asked, holding the object carefully in her hands. This wasn't what she expected.

The camera was old, and looked like it hadn't been used since the 70's. It was one of those old Polaroid style instant cameras, which allowed you to see the picture quickly after taking it. It still had some film in it, judging from how it sounded when she shook it slightly. Alessa admired the craftsmanship of it, but otherwise there was nothing to suggest it belonged anywhere even remotely in the hospital.

"But we have the key from downstairs. What am I supposed to do with this?" Alessa asked, holding the object out in one hand. She was in amazement and confusion at the discovery inside the briefcase. All of this work for one camera?

And yet, there was obviously a purpose to it. Alessa just didn't know what that was, yet. She waited helplessly.

Lisa had her chin cupped thoughtfully. "You're obviously expected to photograph something," she said thoughtfully, staring at the ancient looking relic in Alessa's hand. She thought further about it. "That key you have downstairs doesn't look like it's for one of the hallways. In fact, it looks more like something for the basement, or the roof." She snapped her fingers in sudden insight. "I bet if you just tried to use that key by itself, you wouldn't have been able to get into the third floor," Lisa said, putting the pieces together. She was quite pleased with herself at solving the puzzle so easily, to be honest.

Alessa groaned in exasperation. "Okay, let's get it over with," she said. It never ended, she thought. No matter how far they went, the town kept throwing more obstacles in front of her. It was almost like a game, she decided, except from the minds of the most twisted game makers possible.

Still, they would need to find out where they were supposed to utilize the camera in the first place. She supposed they would find out soon enough.

Lisa didn't say anything, although she was seemingly smiling in amusement at Alessa's antics. Maybe she sensed that Alessa was getting tired, but she wasn't quite bold enough to say it. It was easy for her, Alessa realized. To her this was a game, running around and solving puzzles and gathering clues. She didn't really have her life on the line, like Alessa did hers.

She was almost tempted to take a picture of Lisa, but somehow she held off the temptation. Knowing the circumstances, either Lisa wouldn't show up, or else she would be shown as some kind of gruesome monster. Even if she was a spirit able to talk to her and act nicely with her, dead was dead, and such things tended to mess up the process on film cameras.

Alessa sighed tiredly. Best to just suck it up and get it over with. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could track down her target and get the hell out of here.

They left with nary a word, determined to find their next subject. There was something waiting for them in here, but the problem was they had no idea what it was. Still, they couldn't help but feel they were getting closer. Lisa knew she had to keep Alessa's spirits up, and the way to do that was to distract her from how confounding some of the things here were. Hopefully she could continue to offer some help, despite her limited experience. It made her feel…useful.

* * *

They had retrieved the key from the patient room. Just like Lisa had said, it had popped right off once Alessa used the nail polish. Well, not exactly 'popped right off'. Alessa had to struggle a bit to pry it off, which was embarrassing, considering the nurse was three feet away, and she even used her boot. She strained a bit, which almost had Lisa asking if she was all right in concern, but she kept her mouth quiet. Finally, it did pop off. Alessa held the key aloft in her fingers like a trophy smiling, savoring her victory. While she basked in the glow, Lisa smiled at how goofy she looked. The first floor was still deserted, although they decided not to linger in the region too long. There was no telling when they could be ambushed at any time. They still had the sense of something watching them in the halls, but there didn't seem to be any visible danger. Maybe it was just their imaginations. The recovered items now in hand, they were now searching for where to use them. This place was large, but they were limited in where they could go, and it had to be somewhere nearby. Settled down as they were, they could afford to think clearly and take their time.

Lisa decided she'd waited long enough.

There was a particular question she wanted to ask Alessa. It was the question that had first burrowed its way into her brain from the moment she first realized who Alessa was, and what she was doing here.

They were walking along in the second floor. It had kind of become their home base, since it was the only place they were assured not to get ambushed, and the other places were too tight to maneuver easily.

Lisa stopped Alessa in her midst, putting a hand to her forearm. The other girl looked at her in surprise.

"Alessa, wait!"

"What is it?" Alessa asked.

Lisa decided to take the plunge. She had helped Alessa, with her goal and the obstacles she was encountering here. Maybe now Alessa could help her a bit.

Alessa waited with an expecting expression.

Lisa took a deep breath. "Alessa, can you get me out of here? I can't stand being in this place anymore, after so many years in here," she said, secretly pleading with the girl to answer in the positive vain. She couldn't stand it anymore; she needed to get out of here. She didn't want to sound too desperate, but she needed Alessa to help her. It was about the only chance that she would ever get, and Lisa wasn't about to pass it up.

Alessa looked at her. "Lisa? What do you mean?" she asked. She had a vague idea of what Lisa was asking; but she needed to hear the nurse say it. Was Lisa really asking if she could take her away from the town? If so, that was crazy.

Lisa remained patient. "I'm sick of being stuck here, Alessa. I need to see what is beyond this place; please, can't you help me?" she asked, pleading with the girl to understand. It was a desperate act. She knew there was an afterlife beyond this, and she wanted to see it, but with the gods blocking the path it was impossible for her to move on. But with Alessa in her corner now, maybe she could finally leave this hellish existence, once and for all.

Alessa set her mouth in a frown. It sounded like Lisa was asking if she could release her soul from this place. Alessa hated to be the bearer of bad news, but her heart broke when she realized she had to give Lisa the obvious answer. She knew some things about this place, but these were gods, and she didn't know a lot of things about this place and how they functioned. It was true she was powerful, once. But she wasn't a God, and it had been a long time since she was a priestess of the Order.

"Lisa, I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything I can do," Alessa said, genuinely regretting the words. It wasn't something she ever wanted to tell Lisa, but it was the truth. She didn't want to sugarcoat it. Alessa didn't want to lie to her, and she wasn't going to. There was no point in lying to her, and Alessa didn't want to get her hopes up when she had no idea what she was doing here. She just didn't know enough to help her, and even if she did, she didn't know if she would be able to given the circumstances. That didn't mean she didn't care, however. Seeing Lisa again here had brought her a peace she had never known, especially in recent times with all the horrible occurrences in the past 18 hours. It was nice to know that at least one part of her past here was unsullied and intact, even if Lisa was technically not alive. In fact, it made Alessa contemplate what she would be doing after this occurrence was over. That didn't change the situation, though. Lisa was dead, and there was no bringing her back. Still, it was something. She had a friend here, _something_ to hold onto and cherish, which was more than she could say for her mother at that point. And that led her to a stunning realization. It surprised her to know that she was prepared to stay here, if it was for Lisa's sake.

It was a subject that held no doubts. Alessa liked Lisa, and she was prepared to spend the rest of her life in this place, if it meant she could keep Lisa company. It was better than going back home and being alone. It was a terrified thought honestly; for the rest of her life, she added silently. She knew how crazy that would sound to most people, giving up her life for a dead woman. Still, she was looking forward to spending time with Lisa, if it turned out that she couldn't leave this town, and it was looking increasingly likely that that was the case. She wasn't giving up on life, she was just being realistic about what her best prospects might be, after this was over. And that was keeping a dead woman company. She couldn't take Lisa out of this place, but she could make the rest of her afterlife here in this place very pleasant, if she did say so herself.

Lisa's face turned into something nasty. "So you're not even going to try to help me?" she asked incredulously in a soft tone, looking at the girl across her with the first hints of betrayal. Her face shifted into outright anger. "After all I've done for you. I took care of you, Alessa. I fed you, changed your bandages, cleaned you up… I died for you!" Lisa shouted, her voice stinging with the tones of righteous anger. Alessa was taken aback at her upset reaction. And Lisa continued. "And you're telling me you can't find it in yourself to summon even a shred of sympathy for me?" she demanded, staring at Alessa with hardened eyes, as though she was demanding an answer immediately.

"Lisa, I…" Alessa started to say, not knowing what to say. She was rather frightened now, to be honest. But Lisa interrupted her.

Lisa was shaking her head. "I can't believe it. You're one of them. You're just like all the rest of them, who come here to this town and promise to do things for you, and then never deliver on it!" Lisa said venomously, glaring daggers at the girl across from her, with all of the indignation she could possibly summon. Then, she reached a decision. "Then, fuck you! Fuck you, Alessa!" Lisa shouted, screaming at Alessa in outrage and defiance of the worst kind. The sudden explosion took Alessa completely by surprise, and she took an awkward step back: was Lisa going to hit her? It was disturbing, and she almost found herself reaching for her gun, before she remembered that it was the nurse, and she couldn't possibly hurt her; she'd never forgive herself if she did.

"…Lisa, I…" Alessa tried, but it was no good. Lisa suddenly took off running, and before Alessa knew how to respond, she had disappeared around a corner with the sound of a door being unlocked somewhere. Alessa stood there puzzled, baffled as to the sudden turn that events had taken. It was bizarre, and not at all what she expected.

What the…? What the hell was that? Alessa wondered. The explosion had come out of nowhere, and had taken her completely by surprise. She had never seen Lisa that angry before. She had gotten flashes of her arguing with someone, but never to that extent. It was disturbing, to know that her sweet little nurse was capable of such rage, and Alessa almost felt that she was being seriously criminalized for committing some irredeemably mortal sin.

And suddenly her own rage began to grow. What the hell? What right did Lisa have to accuse her of any of these things? It wasn't like she wanted any of those things to happen. Alessa never meant for any of these things to happen, and she was entirely helpless in the situation. It wasn't like she would have been able to stop them: she was lying comatose on a bed for god sakes! And Alessa was helpless to do anything to bring Lisa back, no matter how much she may have wanted it. She wasn't a God, or a miracle worker. Hell, she was probably going to kill herself after this was over! She didn't deserve that, and it was completely unfair of Lisa to pour all of those accusations on her like this. There was only so much she could do. She wasn't invincible, damn it, she was…it…

The rage lingered there in the background. She tried to tell herself that it was all she needed, that she didn't have any reason to feel bad about what Lisa said, but the truth was there was something sadder that was being concealed under the anger. Alessa had adored Lisa all those years ago, and to have the nurse say all those awful things to her without any thought to her feelings whatsoever left her shaken, despite her best attempts. It _hurt_, damn it. Her stomach felt ill just thinking about it.

She was left seriously confused, wondering what she should do next. Would she ever see the nurse again? Or was this just one of the illusions the town imposed on her, and that she allowed herself to fall into? She cursed herself for doing so if it was the latter, but somehow she didn't think so. Something else had happened here, and it wasn't just the town playing a trick on her. She knew it; there was more to this than met the eye. Somehow, a feeling in her gut told her so.

Alessa looked at the corner through where Lisa had vanished from the corridor. She would be back, Alessa knew it. The nurse hadn't taken off permanently, and this was just a little tantrum on her part. Somehow, she knew it. She would encounter the nurse again, and they would have words then when they met. Until then, there was nothing Alessa could do but wait, apparently. Alessa hated the thought, but it was so.

Very well, Alessa decided. She would show Lisa that she didn't need her. She had been doing just fine without her, before she came along. She would get through the hospital just fine and find Leonard, and complete her objective here without any help from the nurse whatsoever. And when Lisa saw that there was nobody else in this hospital to keep her company, nobody who could even _see_ her, she would come begging back. She would be sorry she said all those things to Alessa, and Alessa would ask what the hell was up with exploding like that. She wasn't a child: she didn't need hand-holding to get through a tough situation like this all the time.

Emboldened with new purpose, Alessa stepped out the door to proceed with her assignment. Douglas was counting on her. She was off to find Leonard, and she couldn't allow something as trivial as a nurse's little feelings to interfere with that. She had something more important to do, and anything else could wait until the end of that. She told herself that firmly. Maybe if she told herself that enough times, she would believe it.

* * *

_AN: Yep, that's how it goes with Alessa. ;D One minute she's contemplating spending the rest of her life with this woman, the next she's yelling at her and cursing her the f*ck out. Sorry, Alessa. :P Yes, Alessa is being childish, and she's making a stupid decision here, but she's hurt, and she doesn't like seeing her idol yell at her. :( Alessa has a very idolizing view of Lisa, which will become a problem in a few chapters. ;D  
_

_See ya next time!_


	18. Specters of the Past

Disclaimer: Silent Hill is owned by Konami, although they don't really treat it well anymore. :-P

_AN: Warning: the story is about to take a huge departure from here on in! :-) So if you're expecting some things to happen, they won't, and other things will. I'm just trying to keep the story interesting. ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Specters of the Past**

**Brookhaven Hospital/? - Part 2**

Alessa walked down into the basement area of the hospital. It was creepy down here, she realized, as she surveyed the area from around the corner. She crept down the stairs, shining her flashlight around the deserted corridor.

She had come here after solving the latest series of riddles. After Lisa's impromptu little meltdown, Alessa had spent the next several minutes trying to find the door the key belonged to. She tried every door in the building, until she finally discovered the right door that the key belonged to. Sure enough, it was the basement and the roof, just like Lisa said. Alessa tried to ignore the fact the nurse had been right, despite her attitude. Alessa still resented the nurse for leaving her here alone, and running off like that. It wasn't that Alessa needed her for anything; Alessa didn't need her for this. She was just afraid to be alone here. It was creepy, and it was getting creepier by the minute.

"Hello?" she called out to the atmospheric hallway. Nobody answered, of course. There was nobody here to answer. But she had to try anyway, just in case there was somebody here. There were only two places to explore, the roof and this, and she really didn't want to go up there right now. There was a weird sound coming from somewhere. Alessa thought it sounded like a squeaky wheel. She raised her firearm and turned the corridor to try to find out what the odd noise was. It was close, whatever it was. It had to be. She could practically hear it next to her ear. Alessa stopped short when she saw it.

An overturned wheelchair was lying in the middle of the hallway. It was turned on its side, and looked to be a much older model. A solitary wheel was spinning on the machine, ceaselessly revolving at a high speed at first. Alessa shivered: something about the sight was unsettling. Because the wheel spinning meant that _someone_ had been occupying it recently. Alessa shivered at the disturbingly creepy sight. It was obvious that the wheelchair had been occupied until recently, and yet there was no one else around. Alessa was confused. Where was the person who was on it? The wheel continued to spin, as it slowed down really gradually, until it stopped.

Alessa carefully approached the wheelchair. The air was frigid in the basement, and it only added to the disturbing atmosphere in the corridor. The wheel had come to a stop, and was now lying still like some kind of ominous warning. Looking closely, Alessa saw that there was a pool of blood on the seat. Alessa's heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. Where was the person who was on it? And looking past it, Alessa saw that there was a trail of blood leading away from the chair. Alessa's heart froze in her chest. What the..? She shuddered, as the atmosphere suddenly felt very unsettling in this frigid place. The blood was leading to somewhere, and she didn't want to know where. And that wasn't the only thing. Looking closely, Alessa saw that the wall was riddled with bullet holes. Where had they all come from? She looked back and realized that there was something shiny lying on the floor near the beginning of the hallway. Going back to the beginning, Alessa saw that it was a sub-machine gun of some kind, and she had missed it when she originally came down here! She picked up the weapon and held it experimentally in her hand. It was a simple sub-machine gun of some kind. The chamber was empty, but it seemed simple enough to use. Unfortunately she'd have to find some ammo for it, if she hoped to make any use of it. She shuddered at the damage it could inflict on something, possibly a human being, if she was not careful. And suddenly a thought occurred to her. The gun was all fine and all; she needed more weapons in order to defend herself. But if this weapon was here, then where was the person in the wheelchair…?

Alessa went back to the blood puddle. She knew she had to follow it, if she wanted to uncover the mystery behind this. She followed the blood trail carefully, firearm at the ready in case there was trouble waiting. Her heart was hammering at a thousand miles per hour in her chest. She was almost sweating from the chill, and she was unable to hold her gun steady. The blood trail led into the elevator, rounding the corner into the still niche. It was a morbid sight, and whoever had been the result of this unfortunate mess was inside. Alessa had no idea what she would see in there, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see it. She approached closer and closer, moving inch by painful inch, awaiting the seemingly inevitable discovery.

And suddenly Alessa lost her nerve.

No, she couldn't see what was in there. It was…it was just too horrible, to think of a person like that, stuffed inside that elevator. She didn't want to know what was in there.

Suddenly, she realized there was something more important than that blood puddle. She ignored the blood trail, carefully stepping past it without looking back. There were two doors here. One of them was locked, but the other was open. This had to be the solution to the puzzle of what she was supposed to find. She looked back at the elevator.

She shouldn't want to look in there. It was only a horrible sight that was awaiting her. It was obvious whoever had been occupying the wheelchair was in there, and probably in a very bad, mangled state. She knew her curiosity was stirred, however, and it wouldn't leave her alone until she settled it. Against her own will, she found herself taking step by slow step toward the elevator. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She had to look in there before moving on to the other rooms. The elevator doors were open in a slit, the darkness preventing anyone from seeing any details inside. Alessa shone her flashlight and looked inside.

_Oh God!_ Alessa backed away in shock. She really shouldn't have looked in there. That would haunt her 'till the rest of her days.

Alessa backed away from the elevator in a hurry, trying to keep herself from losing control amid her cold shaking. She put her hand to her mouth, trying to keep the contents of her stomach from rising upwards. Oh God, why did she look in there? This was stupid.

She had seen enough horror movies to know it was a bad idea. Why did she think she could handle it? Monsters and demons were one thing. Human gore and massive blood loss…was an entirely different story.

She was never doing that again.

* * *

Alessa surveyed the closet room that lurked in the basement. The room was full of junk. The shelves were crammed with junk, and mops, buckets, and mattresses were crammed into the small space in a scattered display of randomness. Her first impression was not an encouragingly positive one. Alessa frowned; what exactly was she supposed to find in here? She was beginning to think that she was mistaken, when she caught sight of something. Suddenly, she noticed there was a slight blood trail leading behind the farthest shelf. Alessa shuddered at what could be behind, remembering her previous experience, but this seemed different somehow. She tried to reach behind it, but there was no moving the shelf, which seemed permanently stuck to the floor. Suddenly, she remembered something she did have, and that was the camera! She pulled out the Camera Obscura – there was a thought, a creepy one, from her backpack and put it behind the shelf, reaching to see what was behind there. Holding it steady, she pressed the button and switched the camera on. The sound of the photo being developed alerted her that the process had been successful. She pulled out the camera and shook the picture to make sure it developed properly. Finally, the picture cleared. And Alessa was surprised when she saw it. It was a code! The numbers were clearly developed on the photo, scrawled across the wall in a splotch of blood. Yes! This was what she needed to access the third floor. And to think she almost hadn't come down here, because of her fear of the basement. She felt that she was one step closer to finally unraveling the mystery behind this place.

She was about to leave, when Alessa suddenly noticed something that caught her eye. There was a slight opening between one of the shelves, and the line where the shelf met the wall. And unlike the other, this one looked like it can be pulled away. Alessa pulled with all her might, and finally the shelf began to move. Alessa was surprised when she saw what was behind the shelf. There was an opening behind the shelf. Alessa sensed the different atmosphere inside the hole, and she knew it led somewhere other than the hospital. Alessa knew she should go back to look for Leonard, and finish up her task in the hospital. The curiosity was too strong, however. She had to explore what was inside the hole, if only to make sure that she didn't miss anything vital to her cause.

With some trepidation and holding her firearm, Alessa ventured perilously into the passageway. The opening cut into the wall was rough around the edges, and easily allowed for a fully grown adult to venture easily past the crevice. Alessa crossed the threshold, and surrendered herself to whatever was waiting for her on the other side.

The world was dark on the other side, and Alessa was taken aback as she realized she had come out in a completely different place from where she had been. Where – where was she? It was too dark for her liking. The air was frigid and moist in the tunnel, causing her to shiver and grip herself tightly in the foreign hallway. Alessa looked back and gasped, as she realized the opening she had come through was gone. She was stuck here. There were wooden boards on the walls, and they were glued together in a pattern that made the whole thing look like a crude cellar in a house somewhere. Alessa shone her flashlight, and realized that she recognized the details of where they were placed. Wait a minute. She knew exactly where she was. And the question was now one of how she could have possibly gotten here by herself.

There was no mistake about it. This was…this was Alchemilla.

Alessa was taken aback in shock. How in the hell did she end up here? What had worked to bring her here? The glance back revealed that the exit was indeed gone. There was nothing but a wall there now. She was on her own. The wooden basement waited ominously ahead, reminding her of things that she rather cared to forget. There was a damp smell in the air, one reminiscent of mildew and things that developed when there was no one there to still care for places like this. It was a smell of things one cared to forget, and where things one didn't want were left to rot, much as many had been before. The darkness was overwhelming, and Alessa had to keep her flashlight on just to keep herself from being completely enshrouded in darkness. The atmosphere was the worst. The air was chilly, and there was the sense that something was going to happen soon, regardless of whether she wanted it.

Alessa slowly walked further into the corridor. She was holding her arms close to herself, and shivering from the bone-chilling cold in the air of the corridor. She ducked into the first door on her left, choosing to start the exploration of this place one room at a time. She knew she would have to explore the building above in order to find a way out, and if she was truly at Alchemilla, she would have to hike all the way across town to make her way back. Most likely she wouldn't have to do that, though. If a portal had brought her here, then there was probably another one that would let her get out too. She just had to find it.

The room was exactly what she expected. Alessa immediately recognized the formation of memories reliving themselves when she realized the details, but they stopped. It wasn't exactly like her room had been, though. The room was much more like a regular hospital room. It was clean, organized, and devoid of rotted walls. The room was dark, but she could still make out some of the details of the room. There was a bed in the center, large and spacious for a hospital bed, and there was a medicine cabinet in the corner of the room. There was an I.V. unit attached next to the bed, medical implements on a table, and a cabinet next to the bed holding a few patient mementos. Overall, it was as non-threatening to her as a room in this hospital could possibly be, despite the place being dark and isolated.

Gradually, however, figures began to form around the bed. Alessa blinked her eyes, to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but no, they were still there. The figures were transparent, and seemed to be like a flashback from some movie, or ghostly images like the ones presented in films.

_Four figures stood in a circle around the bed, observing the still figure on it. Kaufmann and Dahlia were on either side of the bed, Kaufmann on the left and her mother on the right, while one doctor was at the head of the bed, and another doctor she didn't recognize was at the foot of it. They seemed to be observing the patient lying on the bed, with a great deal of interest._

_ The gray haired woman began to speak. "Everything is going according to plan. Sheltered in the womb," Dahlia said._

_ The doctor at the head of the bed disagreed. "But it's not done yet. Half the soul is lost. That is why the seed lies dormant."_

_ "But what soul remains captured in that husk…is buried deep down in the subconscious," the other doctor said._

_ Kaufmann angrily interjected. "Are you trying to say it won't work? That wasn't our agreement!" he demanded._

_ Dahlia tried to reassure him. "No, no. These are just stalling tactics. If we lend a hand we will be able to get power. Never fear. The promise shall not be broken," she said to him. It was obvious that he appeared visibly angry, and she was trying to keep him from snapping at the other doctors. The gray haired woman smiled at the flustered doctor, and it was obvious she believed she had everything completely under control._

Alessa fought desperately the urge to move and swipe her weapon through those figures. She wanted to rush in and save the little girl on the bed from all the things that awaited her, but she knew that wasn't possible. The girl was doomed to endure those events, and there was nothing she could do about it. Alessa once again fought not to shake with rage at the situation. How could her mother do that to her? People often asked her why she could love a woman who had only carried her to term, and didn't share any blood relation with her whatsoever, as her real mother, and pretend like her real mother didn't exist: she didn't even look at her mother's family tree. The truth was her mother didn't deserve any compassion. Not after what she had done. The fact was as far as Alessa was concerned, all she had done was donate a little material, nothing more. She looked at the people and her and realized how they were looking at her. They were looking at her like an experiment. She was an experiment, a thing – something to poke and analyze for themselves, not a human being. She was an experiment, a curiosity; not a real live being. They had no soul for her whatsoever, and it was clear that they had never considered her a human being. She was just a piece of meat to experiment on, both for medical curiosity and to hearken forth their god.

…On the other hand, if she hadn't gone through that, Alessa never would have met Lisa. Even despite the argument they had had, Alessa didn't like that thought. On the other hand, Alessa preferred to think that she still would have met Lisa, somehow.

_The other doctor surveyed the patient lying on the bed. "But the power we could get now would be very weak; almost nothing. Unless we get the other half of the soul…" It was obvious he did not share her mother's opinion on the subject, and wasn't convinced of the plan's effectiveness._

_The woman sought to reassure him. "We'll use a magical spell. Feeling this child's pain, it's sure to come," Dahlia said, seemingly not the least bit affected by their situation. She spoke with a devious tone, and it was clear she hadn't lost an ounce of confidence in their plan._

_Kaufmann seemed strangely disappointed. "But that will take time," he said._

The figures disappeared from the room. Alessa moved further into the room, examining the details with a careful eye. The room was clean, stripped down, and decorated in the barest of minimum touch required for a hospital room. There were no personal artifacts on the dresser, aside from a small picture frame which was blank on the surface. Alessa picked up the picture frame, but the photo had been torn out of it, and there was no trace left of what had once been there. She didn't know whether to be relieved the room had no surprises for her, or disappointed in the lack of items and creatures in the room despite her own better judgment.

That was too real. It was almost like a movie, she thought. Seeing her own past play out like that, in solid form in front of her, definitely left her with an unsettling thought, in the back of her mind. What had they wanted to do? Did they seriously not see the damage they were doing to that little girl; were they so corrupt and moral-less, that they just didn't care? They had wanted power, but in the end the costs of it were just thoroughly despicable, in Alessa's opinion. No power was worth torturing someone for seven years, and leaving them to rot. Alessa wanted to rush in and strike through Dahlia with her weapon, but she held back, knowing it would be a thoroughly useless gesture. What was done was done. There was no changing it.

Why was the town showing her this? Was it simply to torture her, with glimpses of the past, or was there a more complicated explanation for it? She didn't see how, because she wasn't learning anything from this. She didn't want to remember the past, as many other people did, or even accept, she just wanted to forget it.

She headed to the door without looking back. Outside, the area still looked the same as before. Alessa was thankful it had not changed to an Otherworld version of its regular self. It was dark though, and she needed to keep her flashlight lit just to be able to see a short distance in front of her. The chill in the air lingered in the atmosphere, enveloping her with a fierce cold right down to her bones. She could see her breath in the air, slightly from the condensation that had formed in the atmosphere. It was damp and cold down here, a horrible combination that smelled of mold festering in the dark basement for several decades, as far as Alessa was concerned.

There was a door at the end of the hall. Alessa hoped it was an elevator out of here, if she was lucky. Or at least a ladder leading up, one that she could climb out of this hole. A shadow moved in the dark. There was a figure at the end of the hallway. Alessa tensed, as shr realized that she wasn't alone in the area. Was that Leonard? Suddenly, the figure revealed itself. A flash of white cloth flew by, garbed in a blue sweater, and the figure moved quickly in the darkness. The figure rushed at her, and Alessa put up her weapon to defend herself. She didn't want to waste a bullet until she was certain she could hit it.

The figure charged at her, wielding some kind of weapon, and Alessa moved as she realized it was aiming at her head. Alessa reeled in shock, as she realized it was one of the nurses that had been parasitized at Alchemilla. She could see the mass of flesh on its back that was the telltale sign, and knew the hideous creature that lay inside. The creature struck at her with a furious cry, and it moved much faster than the previous nurses she had encountered in the hospital. She struck at the creature with her weapon, burying her sword in the flesh of the vicious, mutated creature. She struck at it with a chunking sound, and the creature tried to strike at her with a swing of its weapon, gripping its scalpel tightly in its hand. She struck at it again and again, slashing at its uniform covered flesh, until the creature gave a shrill cry and collapsed to the ground, and died with a hideous crunching noise that was disturbing on several levels.

Alessa backed away, breathing hard from her encounter. What was this? These were the monsters that had been at the Alchemilla hospital during her childhood. What were they doing here? She was doing everything she could to figure it out, but there was no way this made any sense. She had overcome this part of her life years ago, hadn't she? Why would they be here? There was no way she could have crossed all across town in a heartbeat, to end up at Alchemilla. This had to be an illusion. Even the town of Silent Hill, messed up as it was so far, had limits as to what it had done. It hadn't transported her halfway across a city, choosing instead to let her remain in the same locations she was, only their other selves. The thought went unanswered in her mind though, because she already knew it couldn't be real. This was too real to be a delusion.

There was only one way to find out. She had to proceed forward. She found a small passageway behind the door at the end of the hall. She climbed up the ladder she found at the end of the hall, and made her way through the room that had secretly contained the entrance to her room in the basement. Once again she wondered how Lisa had managed to bring her meals down here. It was easier when she was hooked up to an I.V., but even so, bringing the I.V. down here and replacing it must have been quite a pain. Climbing down and up here, struggling with equipment, how did Lisa do it?

It must have been a struggle every day, physically and mentally. Not to mention, being stuck in that damp basement all day. Alessa wondered if there was anywhere else Lisa would hang out at, to escape the hell of that place. She hoped so, because otherwise it was just too tragic a thought. Alessa tried not to think about it. There was nothing she could do to change Lisa's past, regardless of how much she wanted.

Alessa emerged out of the storage room. The area was dark, shrouded in shadows just like all the others. There was a corner nearby, around which presumably there was an exit. Suddenly, a figure rushed through the shadows, barreling its way toward her in a blind frenzy. The shadows made it difficult to see exactly what the creature was. Alessa was taken aback and gasped, as she realized it was one of the male doctors from Alchemilla, with that same hideous parasite on its back. The creature lunged forward with a grunt, as it swung its weapon at her. Alessa slashed at him with her sword, and seeing that it wasn't going down, she pulled out her gun and quickly shot him two times, causing it to fall to the floor in a wounded mess. Alessa stomped on it to finish off the monster, wincing at the feel of its body under her boot.

Alessa stared at the body lying on the floor. The gruesome visage of the doctor stared back at her, reminding her of things she didn't care to remember. It was disturbing, and their strength only added to their intimidating nature. Damn. She had forgotten that the doctors were stronger than the nurses in the hospital. Harry had found that out firsthand, when he encountered them at the hospital. Her father was even worse. Chris had hit them hard with him being an experienced combatant, and they had hit him back equally hard. The only one who had escaped unscathed was Cybil. Either she had not encountered them, she had not gone into the hospital, or else Cybil was just that bad ass, that nothing fazed her. She would have to be careful.

The presence of the doctor in the basement once again reminded Alessa of her questions from earlier. Why were they showing up in here in the hospital? It made no sense. She had dealt with that part of her life, hadn't she? Even if she truly was at Alchemilla, they shouldn't be in this place anyway. The hospital should be empty. The town only reflected things that you left unsettled or kept hidden, unless it was intentional on the part of the town to torment you with, so why were they showing up here? Perhaps that was the case. She had to admit, that made sense.

She turned the body over with her foot. The features on the creature reminded her far too much of Kaufmann, and the creature's size was intimidating, too. She looked at that ugly set of features, the features that reminded her far too much of her great enemy, and a time she cared to forget. The darkness in the basement, the moldy smell of the air down there…these things had haunted her for the longest time, and they still refused to go away in some respects. How Kaufmann had imprisoned her down there… How he had destroyed everything and everyone around her… She felt the anger build. Alessa frowned at the emotions in her mind. She felt heavy all of a sudden. Alessa couldn't help it. She shot the doctor in the groin once, with her handgun. She may have been wasting a bullet, but it was worth it to clear her conscience of the rage growing there, before it grew too strong.

She left the body to sit there, not giving it a second look. It wasn't worth concerning herself over.

There was something thumping in the basement. Alessa supposed it could have been the generator that was in the basement, but somehow she didn't think so. She shuddered to think what kind of monster was lurking under the hospital, or perhaps it was machinery of some kind. It reminded her too much of rusted metal, and dark expanses of nowhere.

She turned the corner, and found herself facing an elevator. She lit up with enthusiasm inside. Finally, she had a way out of here. The elevator wasn't covered with a metal fence inside, so that was a good sign so far. She looked at the elevator panel and surveyed her choices. There were four buttons on the floor panel, ranging from the first to the fourth floors. She wasn't sure about the first floor, and she knew the number four was considered bad luck in Japan; she also knew full well Alchemilla had no fourth floor, so far as she could help remembering. She was probably best off avoiding that particular floor. She didn't know where to start, so she settled for selecting the second floor.

The elevator hummed as it made its way upward, inch by painful inch. Alessa waited impatiently, holding her weapon while wondering what awaited her in this new set of floors. The elevator seemed to go slower than usual, as if it was making some incredibly long ascent rather than just going up two floors. Alessa got a bad feeling inside. Finally, the ding of the door sounded painfully loud in the small chamber, and the elevator arrived at its destination. The lobby she encountered was unexpected, until she remembered the layout. This was only the prelude.

Alessa stepped out into a dilapidated hallway. There were several doors lined along the walls, and the paint had begun to peel from the walls from years of neglect. Alessa didn't know where all of them led to, so she would have to take them one by one. These were rooms, but what was contained inside the rooms was a different story. And if that portal that brought her here was any indication, she would have to be careful. She didn't want to end up all the way at the lake, and have to make her way up under cover of darkness.

She tried the handles, but most of the doors were locked. One patient room was open, and Alessa found some useful ammo inside, but that was it. Still, Alessa had to give a sad look at the dilapidated sight of the beds and room. It was a pitiful sight, and Alessa knew it had been equally bad when she was a child. How had she ever managed to stand being here, in any capacity? How did people manage to live here, going day by day in this horrid place? These places were awfully dusty, considering they were parts of a hospital. Was there literally no cleaning staff here, so that they could afford to have the rooms cleaned? Or was the hospital being allowed to fall apart, because of the lack of many patients available? It just didn't make any sense.

Crossing the door into the second part of the hall, it was the same thing with most of the other doors here. It wasn't until the last room in the hall that she finally had some luck. Alessa picked up the unusual ring she had spotted in the bedroom, laying on one of the beds. It was a beautiful gold ring with a ruby inlet, and shimmering branches layering the outer band of the ring. The ruby in the ring was deep red, and reminded Alessa of something very rare and precious; something valuable. Alessa found there was something unusual about this ring, but she couldn't figure out what was off. Hmm. She wondered what use this ring would have for her, if it was part of some puzzle. She stuffed it in her pocket and decided to worry about it later.

She found some more useful items including a set of bandages and a health drink in room 202, but that was all. Alessa thought she was almost getting bored with the lack of activity, but she had to admit there was something quieting in not running for her life every minute, that was almost soothing. Still, she felt like something was lurking on the horizon, something big and dangerous that would test her; like she was waiting for the hammer to fall. She hoped she could handle it.

Alessa noticed there was a picture of a woman's breast on the wall, warning for signs of cancer. It was ironic how they maintained a helpful notice to the general public, when so many unspeakable things went on here. Perhaps it was just to maintain the façade of a functional hospital; they couldn't be seen to be a bunch of uncaring bastards, after all. The general public needed to see them as a good, working hospital. Even if it was just the leadership that was corrupt. They couldn't do that and not have at least a few genuine medical warnings around, after all.

Alessa ducked into the women's room. She had some business she had to take care of, even though she hadn't eaten or drank anything since that morning. Thank god at least the bathrooms still worked. She knew how crazy that would have sounded to some people, putting her skin on some of these grimy surfaces, but she really had to go. There was no way she was going out in the open hall: that would just be nasty, beyond thinking. It also gave her a few moments to think. She appreciated being away from that nightmare for a little while. She wondered how often Lisa came to hide here, away from her torments in the hospital. Hiding in the bathrooms, crying to herself wondering where her life had gone, and what had happened to it. It was a lonely existence, she realized, having such a secret and being unable to confide in anyone. She hated them for what they did to Lisa, more than for what they did to her, almost. She wondered if that was when Lisa had started to hate her.

Alessa let out a deep breath out in the hall. She needed to go up to the third floor. That was probably where more clues would be waiting. She stretched her hands over her head, working out the stiffness in her body. She was tired, and she desperately wanted to eat something; not to mention, lie down and rest. This had proven harder than she expected. So much exploring, so much languishing around the town, and all for one man? Who might have a clue that could help her against the Order? It wasn't worth it, in Alessa's opinion. She knew the wider question was referring not just to Leonard, but her decision to come here and avenge her loved ones.

Still, she had committed to the course, and she had to keep going. If nothing else, Douglas would kick her ass if she made him wander all over the town, and then decided that she was going another way.

As she passed through the door separating the second part of the hallway, Alessa looked back at the nurse's station. Lisa couldn't possibly be there, could she? But no, the nurse's station was locked. Alessa held back the twinge of disappointment. She didn't know why she had been hoping Lisa was here, because they had some serious issues to work out between them. Anyway, it wasn't a realistic thought. Lisa wasn't here. She wasn't ever going to be here; she was probably still over at Brookhaven. Still, why wouldn't Lisa be here? This was her home turf, after all…it was one thing to be at Brookhaven, but she would have expected Lisa would be at the one place that was most familiar to her. Maybe…it was too painful. Maybe…Lisa wasn't ever coming back here again…

She really needed to get to the third floor.

She went all the way to the end and took the elevator up to the third floor.

The elevator hummed as Alessa waited in patient anticipation. She wondered if the third floor would be deserted too, or if there would be something else waiting for her.

The small lobby she found herself in held nothing interesting. Alessa was about to leave, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. A magazine dated from 1993 sat on one of the benches. Alessa frowned: why would this magazine be here? Was the hospital stuck in the way it was when she was here during her childhood? Or was it just reflecting her thoughts, which were focused on Alchemilla and her past currently, formed from that? She walked past it.

The doors opened to a darkened hallway. Alessa could see into the expanse of details, but it was still somewhat dark compared to where she'd been. Alessa cautiously stepped forward, surveying the area with a sense of cautious exploration. The place was already looking brighter, due to her eyes adjusting to the lack of strong visibility in the area. Something shifted in the shadows remaining, and the footsteps sounded on the tiled floor across the hallway. She wasn't alone here. Alessa readied her sword and her handgun, waiting for the attack in whatever shape it came. It didn't take long. They emerged from the shadows, three of them, hunched over and wielding sharp knives in their hands. They rushed toward their victim, crossing the hallway in the span of a few moments, much to Alessa's horror. There were two doctors and a nurse, the blue uniform of the former and the white coats of the latter being very visible in the faint light of the hallway, ambling towards her. Alessa shot one of the doctors twice, and as it fell, she shot at the other one, stopping it in its tracks. She had to strike hard at it before it could reach her, burying her sword in the shoulder of the being and carving out several chunks again, slashing it repeatedly. She struck hard at the nurse approaching on her left, and the creature cried out in pain as Alessa proceeded to dismantle it with her sharpened blade. It was only a short time before all three creatures collapsed to the ground. When all three zombified creatures were down, Alessa breathed a sigh of relief, as she wiped her brow with her forearm.

Alessa looked at the parasite that was moving on the back of the nurse, just before it died. It didn't appear to be a threat, but she was still being careful. She had no illusions that the creature couldn't jump out and take her over, and that would be a big problem. She wondered how hideous it was underneath that mass of flesh, and how vicious it was. She wanted to step on it, but she didn't dare put her foot on the back of it. It would just be too gross and disturbing. She watched it until it stopped moving. The bodies were all still, much to Alessa's relief. She did not trust those things at all.

Alessa moved forward. She decided to start from the second part of the hallway first, so that she wouldn't have to concern herself with this part of the hallway first. She needed to get away from these corpses for a while. She turned each of the doors individually, testing to see which ones may have held something important. The restrooms were both closed here, so it was a good thing she went downstairs. Hmm. Alessa smiled as she realized there was something unusual going on here. Room 303 was locked, but it wasn't like the other doors. The others were all broken, but this one looked like it was being secured with a fairly decent look. It was obvious that a key was required to open it. Alessa smiled; now she knew what to look for. She could carry that knowledge into the other part of the hallway, and the rest of the building.

She found a health drink in another of the rooms, Room 301. There was a bloody stretcher in the room, and a giant mirror that covered nearly the whole expanse of the right wall. Ugh. Alessa surveyed the stretcher, running her eyes over the long plateau of metal. Blood was dripping off the metal, and a bloody shawl had been placed over it, which was now drenched with blood too. A white blanket was laid out over the stretcher, and it was equally bloody now. Eugh, gross. This was too much. She could smell the coppery scent of the blood, and it was making her feel sick. She turned away from the gurney to the mirror, in an attempt to divert her attention from the disturbing mess of the stretcher. The mirror was crystal clear, with not a trace of blood on it, ironically. Alessa touched the mirror to see if there was anything unexpected about it, but other than some static electricity (where did that come from?), she felt nothing unusual about it. She placed her hand on the mirror, and again felt nothing but the cold surface. Alessa sighed with relief; at least that was one more thing she didn't have to worry about. She almost felt like the mirror should have triggered some transformation or something, but thankfully that wasn't the case here.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed there was a small memo tucked into the side of the stretcher. It was typed on the hospital correspondence paper, and contained the official seal of Alchemilla.

She picked up the memo from the stretcher, skimming her eyes over the lines of text.

_Patient has severe burns on epidermis, and _

_ has sustained third degree burns to over 75% of her _

_ body. Despite this, her internal organs all appear _

_ to be intact; damage seems limited to the epidermis. _

_ No major damage appears to have been sustained to _

_ internal organs. This is an incredible observation; _

_ further testing must be required in order to determine _

_ the exact nature of these injuries. Will report at once…_

Alessa threw down the paper with a grunt of disgust. Of course. Now she knew what patient had lain here: it was her. This was obviously molded after the stretcher she had been brought on, on that day all those years ago. Maybe it was even the same stretcher. Ugh. It made her queasy just thinking about it. Suddenly, she no longer wanted to be in this room anymore.

She was exiting the room when she saw it. As soon as she stepped into the hall, two nurses came rushing at her. "Shit!" Alessa cursed, falling into a fighting stance. Two nurses charged at her out of nowhere, rushing at her with the drive and the murderous rage. Alessa was forced to defend herself as one of the nurses swung at her with its sharp knife, waving the scalpel way too close to the side of Alessa's chest. Alessa was caught off guard as one of the nurses grabbed her, and Alessa realized it was intentional, trying to restrain her from firing while the other nurse slashed her to ribbons. She had to get out of here, if she stood any chance of surviving.

"No! Get off!" Alessa screamed out in frustration, struggling with the horrid undead woman. The deranged look in her eyes told Alessa she wasn't going to let go, and she was almost too strong to hold off any longer; her grip was like iron on Alessa's wrist. Alessa kicked out furiously at the being as she struggled with the nurse holding on to Alessa's wrist, catching the woman in the stomach. She kicked again, catching the woman in the groin, and once again in the stomach. The woman doubled over in pain, Alessa finally freeing herself from her grasp. Meanwhile, the other nurse was rearing back, getting ready to unleash another devastating swipe of her scalpel. She was most likely going to aim at Alessa's neck, or face. Quickly pulling out her gun, Alessa shot her at close range, and the nurse began to fall. As the other nurse swung its weapon to strike at her, Alessa swung her sword and caught the brutal nurse in the neck. She buried her sword in the flesh of the creature, and slashed again across the chest at the nurse, until the creature was finally falling from its injuries. The twitching body gave a sickening crunch of a dying cry as it finally ceased moving.

Shit, that was too close. Where the hell did they come from? Alessa thought that she had cleared the hallway. Did that mean they could open doors? Alessa knew that they were walking around out there and wandering the hospital, but she was under the impression that opening doors would have been a bit too complex a task for them to figure out. Obviously she was wrong. Thoughts of the nurses turning the door handle into Leonard's room, catching him by surprise, entered into Alessa's mind. What if they caught Leonard off-guard, and he was unable to defend himself? What if she lost another source of information to the town, and Vincent wasn't able to come up with another one for her to use?

She had better get to Leonard before they did.

Alessa went past the second part of the hallway. She ducked into a door on her right, one of the only ones that was open in the hallway. She was surprised to see a refrigerator in the center of the chamber. The room was not a regular storage room, but instead looked more like a kitchen, with dirty tiles on the floor, a refrigerator in the center, and countertops surrounding the room. What the…? Where the hell did this come from? The room was wide and large, easily allowing for all of the instruments to fit there easily. Had the layout of the floor suddenly changed from a storage room to a kitchen? However, why would they need a kitchen on the third floor? This was supposed to be a storage room! A point that gave her pause, if that was the case, since the kitchen being upstairs would only make it more difficult to carry patients' meals downstairs, where most of the rooms were. That meant the change was only for the sake of her perceptions, not because the hospital itself had authorized the change. This was an Otherworld thing.

Alessa smiled to herself; she knew this one.

She marched right up to the large refrigerator. The refrigerator didn't move, almost as if it was signaling its nature as a harmless appliance. Alessa wasn't fooled. Bracing herself for what she was about to do, she marched right up to the refrigerator and pulled the door open with a jarring motion. She sliced her sword down into the creature without hesitation, sinking it into flesh and prompting a cry of surprise from the creature. She sliced off the tentacle from the creature's body, letting it lay limp to the ground. She buried her sword in the shoulder of the creature, and struck again at the creature buried in the hollow of the refrigerator. She struck again and again, and the mass of flesh and gore finally fell silent. Its teeth running the side of its chest upwards, stopped moving, as the creature slumped in its strange hold. Alessa stepped back. The monster looked like a gray lump of flesh, formless and extended, with a tentacle for grabbing prey and luring it into its sharp awaiting teeth. It looked like an eldritch abomination of some sort, something out of a Cthulhu novel. The monster had nearly dragged Harry to his doom all those years ago, and her dad was attacked by it before he fired seven shots into it, killing it. Cybil hadn't encountered it, but she probably would have killed it too if she had. The creature had probably been placed here to prevent any visitors from venturing out of the room, Alessa included. The creature would pretend to be asleep inside the common refrigerator, and then lure them to their deaths with the tentacle once they turned their backs. Alessa knew how these traps functioned, most of the time.

She had designed them, after all.

After exiting the room, Alessa knew she had to move on forward with finding her objective. She couldn't afford to linger here too much. Still, she had to admit she was getting distracted by the barrage of memories that were being opened in front of her.

Why shouldn't she in that situation? She had to admit, she almost didn't want to find Leonard. Maybe because it made a convenient hiding place from the present.

The corpses were still there. Alessa hoped they would have disappeared like magic, but she knew enough to know that reality didn't work that way. Still, she could hope, couldn't she?

Alessa walked the hallway of the third floor. She knew her next destination was the elevator, so that she could find that key to the last room here. A loud stomping broke through her thoughts among the silence and decay of the hallway. Suddenly, fine debris in powder form fell from the ceiling. Alessa looked up, and her heart froze in her chest. There was something up there, she realized, on the fourth floor. Something big, and powerful. She could almost hear the dull roar of a powerful bestial form, just below the stomping. Alessa began to tremble all over with fear, as she heard the heavy steps above. That's it! Nuh-uh, there was no way she was going up to the fourth floor. They would have to drag her there by her panties, in full Order regalia, to get her up there on the fourth floor. She began to hasten her steps, in full panic mode, spurred on by fear and by the dread of something she couldn't name. She really didn't want to see what was up there.

She rushed to the elevator, bursting into the compartment as soon as the doors opened. She looked at the buttons on the control panel, and the decision was obvious. There was only one place where that key for the room could be, and that was the first floor. She pushed the button for the appropriate level and waited for the elevator to go down. Alessa waited in fear, hoping that the elevator wouldn't do anything like _take her to the fourth floor_ mistakenly or regardless, or anything, like the mischief the town liked to cause. A few times the elevator seemed to almost sputter to a stall during the long ride down, and Alessa's heart nearly stopped cold in her chest. Finally, the elevator arrived without aplomb, and the doors opened up to the new destination.


End file.
